One-Eighty-Seven
by AphoticTrance
Summary: Nick spent nearly his entire life on the opposite side of the law, so with such a sudden change of sides, he has to readjust to the new setting. But it soon proves more difficult as he endures the graphic crime and violence that comes with his service to the force. Leaving him struggling to keep it all from crumbling apart; his duties now an increasing burden to his state of mind.
1. Chapter 1

One-Eighty-Seven

" _ **Dispatch, suspects have stopped and are exiting the vehicle!" Judy exclaimed into her radio, simultaneously unbuckling her seat belt and leaving her car.**_

 _ **She stepped out, using her door as cover as she drew her weapon.**_

" _ **Hands-!" She began, but was silenced when the individuals opened fire with automatic weapons.**_

 _ **She ducked behind her door just as several bullets tore through the metal effortlessly, some entering through the windshield and rebounding through the interior as she squeezed her eyes shut.**_

" _ **Shots fired! Shots fired!" She cried into her radio, persuading herself to reopen her eyes.**_

 _ **The continual bursts of fire precluded her discharge from cover. Cringing in fear as the bullets relentlessly tore around her.**_

 _ **But as she held her position, she could hear additional sirens resounding as more units approached. This goaded her into action, rising unto her feet, she returned fire. Intentionally aiming only near the suspects to drive them into cover.**_

 _ **However, one with precise aim and a cold disposition stood unabated, accurately pumping rounds center mass, which effectively ceased her fire as she fell lifelessly to the pavement.**_

* * *

 _Three months earlier..._

Judy and Nick both sat within their squad car, currently waiting at an intersection as the small orb of light shined red. The radio was also silent, only officers informing dispatch their availability as they went on break or did other things. So, they sat together in a growing silence, but chatted sometimes to staunch it's growth and to kill the boredom.

"Carrots, what are we doing again?" Nick inquired from boredom, yawning and stretching his arms. His eyes slitted with languor behind his aviators, with his brow flat with disinterest.

"Bogo assigned us to traffic...so, here we are." She replied, herself partially bored. Her expression loose and tired as well.

Nick didn't respond for a few moments as he took off his shades and rubbed his eyes, his eyebrows centering as they grew irritated.

"Hey...as thrilling as this is, you wanna just do something else? Or go somewhere?" He asked, sighing a bit afterwards.

"Not gonna happen, Nick. I don't think Bogo would appreciate his newest recruit shirking his duties..." She replied, throwing a quick glance over to him as she drove; the light finally shining green.

"..mm..." He replied. Beneath his shades, his eyes already half closed.

They continued on, driving patiently through the boundless network of the city's streets.

"And besides, we have an ANPR camera now. So, we should get at least something to do..." She stated, her eyes still on the road.

But as she didn't receive a reply, she glanced over to him to find him resting his head back, nearly asleep as his mouth slightly drew open.

"Hey, Nick." She spoke, rapping his shoulder with her knuckles."Get up, we can't be sleeping on the job...Nick!" She continued, raising her voice.

Soon, he picked his head back up, blinking under his shades as he sighed once more.

"Alright, alright. Stop hitting me..." He spoke, slightly annoyed.

There, she refocused her attention on the road.

"Just wait a bit, we'll get something..."

Silence was drawn forth, and they wouldn't talk for some time. Occasionally, one would strike small chitchat, but it wasn't enough to draw Nick away from being tired. As time would pass, she would often catch him with his head slumped over, already beginning to snore until she woke him up. Though she didn't blame Nick for his lethargy, ever since their shift started it had been slow, and, according to Nick, they were uselessly dragged out of bed at an ungodly hour just to waste time driving around.

"Oh yeah? Do I make up for it?" She asked, an amused smile lifting up her lips, glancing over to the still waking fox.

He yawned at first, but let his smug smile tilt his lips as he stretched.

"I wouldn't inflate your ego too much, Carrots." He replied, sighing as his shoulders rested. "Your company alone isn't that great..."

"Oh, coming from a fox who lived on the streets for twenty years. I bet the only company you had was that sullen little fox you hang around with and a bottle of liquor." She quipped back.

His smile remained, and he only turned to her. His brow flat with amusement.

"Yeah, still better than a patch of weeds and some beetles."

She shook her head, glancing back at the street.

"Actually, I had a _lot_ of siblings back there, thank you..." She exhaled through her nostrils, before her brow rose. "Too many...God knows no one ever went lonely." She chuckled a bit.

"Hmm…." His glance falling back forward, his lips straightening out. "I assumed that was exactly the reason why someone would. I bet there was at least one feeling left out of the majority." He said, echoing his thoughts.

Her eyebrows centered, before she glanced at him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, think about it. 200+ kids? And two parents? Someone was overlooked at times..."

She remained in thought, her ears laying back.

"Huh...I never really thought about that way."

"Of course not. You were the one they pampered and nursed like a-" He paused for a short moment. "What do they call baby rabbits?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"I was not pampered." She objected, ignoring his question. She pinned her eyes on him. "There was plenty of times where I was disciplined."

"About what? Not eating all the carrots?" He smiled once more.

Though she only replied to his grin with a slight frown, her nose twitching before she looked back at the road. He let loose a couple of loose chuckles, he loved annoying her.

"Love ya, Jude..." He said, mockingly.

"Shut up..." She replied.

He chuckled once more to himself, and let the discourse come to an end. He reclined into his seat and closed his eyes once more. His smile, by slow degrees, fading away.

Another few hours passed, and they kept on driving. Or she did, as Nick kept sinking back into slumber, despite how many times she'd have to hit his arm to wake him up. But she gave in eventually, allowing him to sleep as she remained awake. At least one of them had to do their job.

She was stopped at another intersection, with another light which seemed to be annoyingly defiant as it still beamed red.

She sighed, resting her head on her fist as she propped up her elbow against the window. But just as she skimmed through her thoughts, the computer console chirped, and she glanced over. And as soon as she read it's contents on the screen, her frame surged with joy and she smiled largely. The emotion completely transforming her features, her ears perking as her eyes widened.

She then turned towards Nick and gripped his shoulder with an ecstasy and energy that matched that of a child, and vigorously rocked the weary fox back and forth.

"Nick! Nick get up! We got an ANPR hit! Come on! Nick!" She exclaimed.

He began to stir as she drove, accelerating to catch up with the vehicle in question.

"Wha...what?" Nick spoke, too tired to properly speak.

"Get up! The ANPR picked up a car!" She said, before mildly containing a shrill of excitement as she turned right on the corner. "Yes! Finally! Let's do this!" She spoke, before turning once more towards Nick and pounding his shoulder. "Come on! Get up! Get up!" She exclaimed once more.

"Ow! Okay! I'm up, Judy!" He exclaimed, thoroughly agitated as his expression tensed. He leaned forward, resting his head on open palms. "Jeez, would it kill you to just tap on my shoulder?" He complained, rubbing the sore area.

Judy ignored his complaint and activated the lights, the car ahead of them obeying; pulling over to the side as Judy followed and parked directly behind them.

"The car was tagged as a stolen vehicle! Let's go!" She said, before almost leaping from the car in excitement.

But as she unbuckled her seat belt, she reflected before she fully extended the door; pausing for a couple moments.

Soon, she closed the door once again, and glanced over to Nick, smiling. He caught her look after he was finished rearranging his shades. To which, he leaned back and blinked twice in slight confusion before speaking.

"What?" He said, a bit hesitant.

" _You_ should do this one." She replied, her smile never fading.

"What? Why me?" He inquired a little defensively.

"I wanna see if you still remember anything from the academy. Seeing it you're so willing to shirk your duties...I thought I should test your knowledge." She said, her smile turning into a teasing grin.

"What about you? You're not some seasoned detective, you're just as new as I am." He countered.

"I just solved a case of 14 missing animals." She jeered, smirking. "Bringing them all back, safe and sound."

Nick scoffed, rolling his eyes behind his shades.

" _Just_ solved? You do know that was over five months ago, right?" He jabbed back.

"Aw, is that a hint of jealousy in your voice?" She replied, still grinning.

"Oh please, jealous of you, Carrots?" He said, glancing at her with a smile. "As if being a 4 foot rabbit was of any merit?"

"More than you can dream of, Wilde." She replied, before leaning back into her car door. "Now go on, we don't want our car thief to start thinking of anything."

He gave her a long stare, before his brow rose and he sighed.

"Alright, alright...fine..." He gave in, unbuckling his seat belt and opening the door. "But you're paying for lunch this time..." He added.

"Fine." She said with a smile; she knew just the place that Nick hated.

Nick then leaned out of the car before closing the door and rounding the front end of their car.

He made his way up to the driver's window as they rolled it down; a panther sat within it. His demeanor was cold and hardened, his features tense with a vertical line drawn between his eyebrows.

His eyes alone seemed capable to burn through Nick's shades with his demeaning glare. But, before Nick could accost him, the panther was choleric and brusque.

"What do you want?" His voice a clear bass, it plainly agitated.

Before Nick began, he took a few moments to observe the situation. His car was unkempt, clothes and old food boxes lay scattered within it. Not to mention the stench that wafted from the interior. His nose wrinkled; resembling much of a pig-sty.

'No accounting for taste...' Nick thought as his eyes went over the specific brands.

And the panther himself seemed incongruous to his setting, save for the trash itself, the car didn't seem befitting to him, as it was a stark contrast to the panther's demeanor and semblance. It was too small for the panther to actually fit comfortably inside.

Nonetheless, his eyes flitted back towards the driver, and he began his questioning calmly.

"Afternoon, sir. I-"

"Why didn't the driver come out?" The panther spoke, cutting Nick short as he glanced into his rear view mirror. "Was she too much of a bitch to talk to me herself?" He sneered, knowing how much he'd irked Nick as he scornful smile grew.

But before Nick could resort to his instinctual retorts, he remembered to remain professional, keeping control over his words.

"Sir...An attitude like that will not get you far with me..." He then spoke sternly, his features tensing.

"Then it'll make two of us when you cut the shit...what do you want?" The driver replied, impatient as his brow furrowed.

"You were pulled over because we have a suspicion of this vehicle. May I see your license and registration?" Nick managed to reply collectively, flexing his fists down by his sides.

A few moments passed before the driver sighed.

"Fine..." He said.

Visibly annoyed as he had to commit to some physical exertion. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out his wallet, sliding out his license.

"It's my daughter's car..." The driver said as he handed over the card. "Mine's in the shop still...I had to take her's to work...Her name's Kara..." He finished.

Nick didn't reply, his eyes glued to the details of the license. After skimming through, he handed it back.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back..." He said simply.

The driver began to say something out of agitation, but Nick curtly walked away. Pretending he didn't hear a sound when the driver swore. Nick approached Judy's window, and it rolled down as he leaned in, folding his arms on the door while he sighed in partial relief.

"Man, he's a real dick..." He started.

"Really? How bad?" She inquired.

"Well...I wouldn't want to see things from his point of view, seeing I couldn't get my head that far up my ass in the first place..." He replied.

She scoffed, shaking her head.

"Alright." She said with her lips upturned. "You don't have to swear..." She spoke.

"My bad..." He said, sighing as he glanced at the car again, before turning to Judy.

"Anyways...Driver's name is Burnett Montarac..." He began."Male, Panther..." He spoke as Judy typed the name into the console, searching into the subject records database.

Moments later he came up. And they observed his record.

"He's 29 years old...He has a valid 27, and a negative 99...but he has priors with assault, and grand theft auto..." Judy spoke, reading out loud, her eyes focusing with concentration.

Nick paused for a moment, thinking to himself before speaking.

"Uh...I'm sorry, but...a 27 and a 99. That's uh...uh, what's that again?" Nick said, slightly confused.

Judy glanced over to him impatiently. "Really?..."

"Hey, I'm tired!" He exclaimed, his arms spreading wide. "Plus, this jerk here isn't helping." He said, sending his thumb in the direction of the suspects' car.

She sighed once more, shaking her head.

"It's 10-27, and a 10-99. It means he has a valid license, and he's not wanted..." She spoke. As she did, Nick nodded as it restored his memory.

"Right, right...I remember now...what name pulled up with the car?" He inquired.

"Uh..." She began, typing once more into the console. "Kate Trot..."

Nick reviewed the information in his mind and leaned out from the window.

"Alright, I'll be back..." He said, strolling towards the car once more.

But he halted once the car's tires shrieked as they burned against the road, it propelling forward and away. Nick immediately made an 180 degree turn, darting back to the car and sliding into his seat just as Judy gave chase.

Hitting the gas, she swung the wheel towards the left to exit the side. The car's engine roared as they accelerated, and their sirens cried as they weaved through traffic.

"Dispatch, we're in a pursuit with a gray sedan! We're heading east on Mayweather road! Requesting additional code 3 units, over!" Nick spoke into the console radio, leaning to the side to speak properly into the receiver.

Moments later a familiar voice crackled back through.

"10-4, 1-Adam-12, alerting units within your vicinity..." Clawhauser spoke.

They continued, accelerating at dangerous speeds in pursuit with the vehicle. Nick leaned back, clinging onto whatever was nearest as his heart palpitated through his chest; his anxiety growing.

They followed close behind the suspect, but his anxiety spiked each time she managed to blow past dormant or moving cars, sliding dangerously close to each one.

"Hey, could ya slow down? Judy?" He said, slightly raising his voice as they careened through congested streets. "Judy? Judy!?" He began yelling, throwing quick glances over to her as she was unresponsive.

But she didn't hear his words, her attention primarily focused on the pursuit at hand.

"Judy?!" He yelled once more.

But she gasped as her eyes widened, slamming down on the brakes. Ahead a terrible noise of grating and clashing metal broke in the atmosphere, as the car ahead careened into a large truck, t-boning it into a slow spin before resting to a stop.

Judy and Nick jerked forward as the car lurched from the sudden decrease of speed, but their seat belts locked, and restrained them from making contact with the dashboard. Then the car jerked back, rocking a bit before resting.

The gray sedan was wrecked, the whole car almost completely compressed and mangled with debris from both vehicles littered around. The truck only suffering minimal damage.

After a moment to collect their heads, they both quickly undid their belts, exited the car and darted towards the wreckage. Nick followed Judy closely behind, both of them shocked and anxious for the people involved.

Nick checked on the suspect as Judy checked the welfare of the civilian. He ran to the door of the sedan, and began trying to pry it open. Though it proving difficult as it shrunk to nearly half it's size.

Smoke surged from the engine, hissing as it wafted white into the air and into Nick's lungs. He coughed harshly momentarily, but continued nonetheless. And after a few moments, he managed to swing the mangled door open.

He peered in the cab, seeing the panther unconscious and horribly bloodied. His heart seized, and his breath caught in his throat as he glanced into the grisly mess of the driver's face. Soon, he backed away and spoke into his radio.

"Dispatch, suspect has 10-50'd, we need EMS straightaway!"

The additional squad cars arrived, some of the cops making way towards each wreck as others maintained the roads. He shrunk away as other larger cops took his place, hauling the driver from the vehicle and unto the ground where they attempted to treat the suspect with the little they had.

Nick stood not too afar off, only spectating as he dreaded to draw too close. He watched as an officer pressed rhythmically into the panther's chest, attempting to resuscitate him.

But his eyes inevitably drew back to his face, taking in the horrid details. The driver's eyes were rolled to the back of his head, which itself was partially caved in.

Blood pumped out of the crevice in rivers which coated nearly the entirety of the panther's face. The red liquid spilled dark on the ground as it began pooling, and pink bubbles swelled from his nostrils and popped as his body convulsed.

Nick quickly turned away in horror mingled with disgust, his stomach twisting around as he attempted to clear his mind and to keep himself from losing composure.

Judy was kneeling down beside the victims of the other car, a family of two. A father who had a stream of blood from his brow, but disregarded it as he hovered over the unmoving body of his son.

Soon, the EMS sirens could be heard approaching at last, wailing into the mid after noon air.

* * *

Nick's eyes stared vacantly out the window of the station, while Judy worked on the report of their encounter. His mind sank deeper into his thoughts, and the world around him was muted. His mind still replaying the scene in his head.

He snapped it from his thoughts though, and turned from the window.

 _Don't lose your head now, Nick._

He closed his eyes and began to breath through his nostrils, his eyes reopening; his mask donned once more.

Judy was approaching with two mugs of coffee in her paws, her expression slightly lifting as she smiled; it was a small one though.

"Hey..." She said, handing a mug down to him. Though he inwardly sighed, he didn't have any desire to consume anything, but he didn't want to seem ungrateful, so he accepted it anyways.

"Hi." He replied, smiling before he took the cup. "Thanks."

He tipped the cup to his lips and drank generously, letting the warm liquid slither down his throat.

"Well, I'm almost done with the report..." She said, sighing.

"Yeah? That's good. Afterwards, we could go get lunch still, you hungry?" He replied, still smiling.

Judy took a moment to peer at his features. She couldn't get a read on him, it was Nick's first pursuit, and he wasn't even shaking still. Even after what had happened. She descended with the thought. It was slightly unnerving how good he was with the masks he wore.

"Ah, not really..." She replied, sighing.

"Why not? Not looking forward to buying it?" Nick spoke, another smug grin on his face.

She only scoffed off his remark, her head shaking slightly. She remained silent for a moment before she glanced back at him.

"Well, I gave you your coffee. I have to go back and finish the report." She replied, turning back.

"Alright, take your time, Jude. I don't mind doing nothing..." He said while leaning back on his seat.

 _Take your time...I'm not going anywhere..._

* * *

Once more, they sat together in their cruiser. Judy drove, and Nick was the passenger. However, the atmosphere was different, despite how Nick wanted to contrive the pretense that it wasn't. She felt that his attempts at humor and his bites of sarcasm were forced, slightly. Just as a show.

He was probably inwardly brooding, more than likely over the event which occurred earlier, and was just trying to maintain a guise to help him forget. But, instead of prodding at him and re-opening old wounds, she kept her thoughts to herself, and remained silent as they drove.

Dusk quickly approached, the sun retiring from it's work as it neared to the horizon, with the sky darkening to a deep red orange. The radio was silent for some time, until Clawhauser's voice unexpectedly crackled,

"Any units in the vicinity, we have reports of a possible 187. Please respond for the further..."

The transmission quickly latched their attention, both of them glancing towards the console before exchanging concerned looks, as they knew what the code meant. Moments later, Judy procured the receiver, speaking into it.

"Dispatch, this is 1-Adam-12. We'll take that..." She answered.

"Roger, 1-Adam-12. Civilian reports a possible homicide near Highway 15, respond Code 3, over."

"10-4, Dispatch. We're on our way..."

There, the siren and lights activated once more. And they were carving their way through the city streets. However, not without Nick inwardly dreading what could come next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dispatch, we're 10-27, over..." Judy spoke into her radio, stepping out from their vehicle, with Nick following shortly thereafter.

"Roger, proceed with caution..." Clawhauser responded.

Judy glanced around, her eyes skimming through the area before she replied.

"10-4..."

They parked near the entrance to the highway, which itself was under construction. Due to night developing, visibly was reduced, but there were buildings nearby towards their rear. Some with small alleyways in between, which were perfect circumstances for the homicide to take hold.

Judy promptly set loose her flashlight from her belt, and flicked it on. Shining a great beam of intense light which vastly illuminated the darkness.

"let's go over here..." She spoke, beginning to walk in the direction of the buildings as she saw an individual standing idly by.

Nick didn't reply, however. He only tracked after her in silence as a slight fear rooted deep in his stomach. His mind itself was concerned and paranoid as he took time to absorb minute details from his surroundings, ensuring nothing lurked around that was a potential threat. But soon his attention took hold of the individual, which began to draw towards them as they approached.

"Oh, Officers! I'm sorry I called, but I was worried!" The individual began, her voice clearly concerned and distressed.

She continued on in a trail of words, however, apprehension and anxiety gripped her throat, and it resulted in a confused ramble as she attempted to explain her side.

"It's okay, ma'am. Please, calm down...It's alright..." Judy began. "Are you okay? Good. Now, let's restart...Were you the person who contacted the police?" She spoke soothingly, effectively mollifying the bear's distress a few degrees.

"Yes ma'am...I did..." She replied, beginning to slow her respiration to compose herself. "You see, I work in that store over there..." She turned behind, pointing to a gas station further down the road. "And, after I finished locking it down, I began my walk home. I usually take the alley there as a shortcut, but, in the darkness, I thought I saw...a body lying there...I was frightened and ran out of there, calling the police...But I'm not entirely certain it is a body now, ma'am...it was dark, so I'm not sure..." She finished, timidly folding her hands together as she explained.

Judy nodded, throwing a glance towards the alley before replying.

"It's alright...we're here now, so we'll take a look, okay?" She said comfortingly. "May I get your name?" She inquired afterwards, pulling out her notepad and pen.

"Yes...my name's Jessica, Jessica Webb..." She replied.

"..Alright..." Judy said as she wrote down her name and her story.

As she finished, she turned to Nick as she was about to speak. But, shortly after, he caught her glance and exchanged looks, his brow rising.

Though he hid it well, something in his eyes communicated uneasiness to her. She then held her tongue, and readdressed her mind, contemplating a different method.

"Nick, can you stay here with Jessica while I go check the alley?" She asked, meeting his eyes once more.

There, he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll stay with her..."

She smiled at him, nodding in response, before making her way towards the alley. Though herself not particularly prepared.

Nick then sighed through his nostrils. He would have to admit a feeling of relief surging coolly throughout his frame. But he didn't maintain it for long, soon swapping glances with the bear and smiling.

He attempted to try and ease her with a different mode of chat, asking the bear what her exactly job was, where she lived, etc.

During their discourse, he spoke softly and tried to appear calm. As the bear spoke, his eyes glanced towards Judy as she went towards the mouth of the alley. For a split moment, he only focused on her as Judy crept closer, the beam of her flashlight flitting around before fading away inside the small opening. For a few minutes, she remained alone within. The darkness resuming it's place, the light disappearing inside the alley.

He then took his eyes away and kept his laid back appearance, despite the wild thoughts that began to cross his mind during his partner's absence. And after an empty response, the thoughts began to remain idle, soon making him doubt himself, and slowly defeat his incredulity towards their possibility.

He started his way towards the alley, politely excusing himself from the bear's presence as he started drawing away.

"Is, is there something wrong?" She asked, growing concern.

"No, no...I'm just...checking on her progress..." He replied a little lamely.

Though he disregarded it and continued on, his concern for Judy's welfare increasing. But just as he reached halfway, her beam of light surfaced. Judy herself soon following after as she made her way from the alley.

He sighed at first with relief, then shook his head as he felt foolish for worrying over practically nothing. Though those thoughts ceased once he saw her quickened gait, and once she drew close enough for him to see the expression she held. Fear.

"What happened?" He asked promptly, but softly so the bear couldn't latch unto their discussion.

"There's definitely a body. And it's bad...We need to alert dispatch, and get both homicide and the coroner down here, quickly..."

* * *

The moon was now fixed within the night sky, but it faded occasionally behind small strings of clouds, slowly drifting across it's surface.

The area near the highway was replete with activity, which was unusual as it lingered near the more rural area of the city.

Dozens of bodies were moving or standing idle, ensuring no one left or entered that wasn't authorized as the investigation proceeded.

Homicide detectives were poking around the entire area, and the coroner inspected the corpse. Eventually arriving towards a conclusion as he finished reviewing the evidence.

"Victim was a male fox, Jared Lam. Possibly within his late thirties or so." The coroner spoke, gesticulating as he did so. "The cause of death was blood loss, resulting from multiple stab wounds. However, there was also evidence of blunt force trauma on the victim's upper torso and head. And the sprays of blood on the walls also indicate the use of a blunt instrument...I would say the time of death is estimated between 3 and 5, but until I conduct an autopsy, I can't say for sure..." The coroner finished, silently glancing between Judy and Bogo as he waited for a response.

Bogo was sunken in thought, his arms crossed as his brow furrowed. Judy and Nick stood idle, waiting for his response.

He sighed, using his thumb, index, and middle finger to massage his forehead.

"There's not much we can do but wait until homicide picks something up. We have no leads on a possible suspect, or any evidence to suggest they left anything behind." He spoke, his baritone voice flat, but had hints of fatigue.

"All we have is a body, and that alone gives us nothing. So...all that I can say for now is, Hopps, Wilde..." His eyes now on them, which when addressed, they rose their attention. "Go home...Get some rest. I'll take your reports tomorrow morning..." He said resolutely.

They both hesitated at first, before Judy spoke.

"Are you certain, sir? I mean, we could still-"

"No, it's fine. We've got the situation under control..." He spoke, silencing her protest.

She withdrew, remaining silent for a few moments before both her and Nick began to depart.

There, Bogo turned his attention to the coroner and began to resurface discussion. And Nick and Judy entered their car, both, however, slightly pensive as they drove away into the night.

* * *

Judy entered her small apartment, detaching her keys from the door as she closed it behind her and activated the lights.

She sighed through her nostrils, partially relieved, but unsatisfied as she felt could've done more. But, she continued on regardless.

She, with lackluster, detached her badge from it's clip and removed her utility belt. Dropping them carelessly on the table top before indolently falling unto her mattress. Sighing with an exasperated sonance as she lied down.

For a few minutes, she remained there. Her eyes staring pensively into the ceiling as her mind streamed through her thoughts.

She wasn't even completely tired, only slightly drained of energy. So she wondered, why not complete another activity? Rather than lying down uselessly?

But her mind, now being newly introduced to rest and comfort, ardently denied any unnecessary physical exertion. Her limbs themselves lacking excitability, so, she came to the resolution that it would be a fruitless venture either way, and that she might as well just remain dormant.

So, after settling the dispute with herself, she extended her reach into her pockets and pulled out her phone. To which, she occupied herself to social media, games, or anything that would kill time.

Which, was effective for a string of hours, but there's only so much that could be done, that she eventually dropped her phone, and rubbed her eyes. Still not tired enough to convince sleep to advance, and still unwilling to commit to anything else.

There, she remained for another few minutes. Allowing her mind to wander aimlessly, forging thoughts to keep her occupied. But, soon they wandered near the edges, and the bloody picture of the corpse resurfaced.

She shivered at first, actually wincing as she forced the thought back into the depths. But her mind continuously disobeyed, crawling back into the darkness to revisit it.

Soon, it caused her to take drastic measures and take up her phone once more, scrolling through messages as she wanted it gone.

And it worked once her eyes caught onto Nick's contact. She paused momentarily, it was already around midnight, he might've been asleep. But after some persistence with the thought, she felt he was at a similar problem with her.

Despite how much he was trying to hide it, it was still evident he was disturbed to some extent by their encounter today. She felt that now he was alone as well, he wouldn't be able to disregard it with such ease, and so he he may have struggling with sleep as well.

Silently coming to a decision, she texted him. At first, she was going to say more than a simple hello, but she revised it constantly in her mind as she wrote, reducing the sentence or adding more to it. Not knowing how to introduce a conversation. Especially after a day such as theirs.

So, after some failed attempts, she just simply sent,

"Hey..."

Then waited. Her hand dropped from above her and she rested it on her chest. Her eyes staring into the ceiling as she waited to see if he'd respond.

Minutes later, her phone vibrated in sequence, to which she raised it and saw his reply.

"Hey, Jude."

By instinct, she typed back quickly in response,

"What's up?"

Another moment of waiting ensued.

"Nothing much..."

"Yeah...I was bored, and I can't sleep. So I thought I should text you..."

"Okay..."

Seeing his single worded and tepid responses, she felt he didn't want to correspond as much as she had. So she inquired out of concern.

"Am I bothering you at all?"

"No, you're fine. The only thing bothering me is the lack of good TV shows that are on tonight."

She smiled, and responded.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

There, she lied down for another string of hours. Simply corresponding to Nick's texts, discussing whatever the flow of the topic happened to proceed to. It was nice to have been able to just talk with Nick. It had been some time since they've been able to enjoy each others company; metaphorically speaking.

However, as she dwelt on these thoughts, it was inevitable that the one concerning his state of mind and welfare was soon held manifest, and after an unintentional, temporary pause in their conversation, she asked.

"How are you feeling? About today, I mean."

It took a few moments before he responded.

"I'm fine, what about it?"

Here, she slightly feared to continue, as she knew it would be broaching the subject of their earlier encounter.

"I don't know...I was just wondering, it was your first pursuit after all."

"Oh, I was just a bit tired...I didn't get much sleep. Probably won't again this time, but, it's alright..."

At his words, she knew they were meant to delude her. But she knew the difference between when he was genuinely fatigued, and when he was mentally disturbed by something else.

But, she felt nothing she could say could goad him into expressing his mind, so she released her concerns, and simply said,

"Oh...okay."

There, his response took a bit longer than previously, as she waited a couple of minutes before he sent again.

"I'm sorry, but it's getting late...I'll talk to you in the morning."

And that was it. She sent her concluding message, and it ended, though not without the feeling it was unceremonious. Regardless of his attempts to quash her suspicions and concerns, they only induced her mind that she struck correctly on them.

With this in mind, she lied in the darkness after killing the lights in a very pensive state. Ensuring it was at least another hour before sleep was induced to advance upon her. Gradually, her eyes succumbed to the weight which laden them, closing completely before she slipped away soon thereafter.

* * *

The alarm clock sounded off, sending blaring tones into Nick's ear as they resounded through the room. However, he was already well cognizant before the alarm, and he promptly stretched his arm across the bed from it's resting place to dismiss the noise, tapping randomly at the buttons before it ceased.

Then a sigh, replete with dread and fatigue escaped from him as he continued laying dormant for a few moments. Collecting his will to gain purchase over his muscles.

He finally rose from his position, sitting upright, blinking his eyes and rubbing them before another pocket of air was released through his nostrils.

He peered at the clock, the neon green numbers reading 5:00 AM. He'd been awake for nearly three hours beforehand, failing to fall asleep after waking up an hour later from his conversation with Judy.

There, he leaned forward, burying his face within his palms as he lacked any enthusiasm.

But, inevitably, his mind began to trod the path which lead to the darkened edges of his mind. Resurfacing the terrible images from the day before and the strong disturbance among it's wake.

He visible winced, turning his head and baring his teeth in agitation.

"Stop."

He spoke to his mind, though as if it was another sentient being that was present, and was responsible for reproducing the disturbing thoughts.

He then finally opened his eyes, exposing them to his place of habitation; An old, run down apartment. His gaze swept across his quarters, the bed was situated within the living room, as the apartment lacked a formal bedroom. The small kitchen was a few paces to the right of the entrance, and a slender hall in between lead to the bathroom.

He rose to his feet, wanting to preoccupy his mind to keep it clear from an explicit direction of thought. So he proceeded with his regular schedule in the mornings.

He first bathed himself in the shower, proceeding to eat whatever he found available in his small refrigerated unit as breakfast, brushed his teeth clean from grime, and changed into his uniform from his lounge wear. In total, it took him almost half an hour from start to finish.

As he finished tidying his shirt, his gaze crept up to the entire semblance of the individual he saw in the mirror. His stature was a bit shy of average height, he had a small build, and his frame was lean with somewhat spindly legs and arms.

But as he stared into the individual's eyes, he sighed through his nostrils with a seed of chagrin, finding disapproval within his own sight.

But, he lingered not longer, as he soon quitted from the individual's presence, turning off the lights within his apartment and leaving his small abode absent of occupation, eventually filling in with a still silence.

* * *

Nick entered the police station, which was buzzing with more activity than usual. Individual chatter floated within the air, some of it carrying hints of urgency, while being contrasted with other hints of casualness. While various officers and detectives were either standing idle, or moving about in a quickened pace.

He could see Bogo speaking to Clawhauser, by his demeanor and hint of sonance, it was nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps informing him of a new things to remain attentive for regarding the case.

Nick then began his way towards the both of them, Bogo's eyes soon latching onto the fox as he just finished speaking with Clawhauser.

"Wilde." He spoke firmly, though, without it differing from his usual tone.

Nick's ear perked and his eyes slightly widened at his name.

"Yes, sir?" He responded.

"Come with me..." He said, beginning to turn away before he addressed Clawhauser once more. "Don't forget..."

"I, I won't sir!" Clawhauser responding a bit nervously.

Then Bogo continued on, his gait slow and heavy. Nick traversed past the desk, however, not before saluting towards Clawhauser and closing the gap between himself and Bogo, eventually arriving at his side.

"Where's Hopps?" Bogo inquired, his eyes taken off course to peer down at Nick for a few moments.

"Oh, I thought she'd be here by now...she's usually earlier than I am..." He replied earnestly.

"Hmm." He began. Seemingly detached at the explanation itself. "Well...We've got some leads that need following up on the homicide. And we cannot afford to wait much longer...Inform her when she arrives..."

"Will do, sir..." Nick responded.

Then he turned into the conference room, which several other members were in waiting, and when Bogo arrived, filled the air with various noises of applaud and praise as usual. Nick seated himself at the front, next to some officers he knew while Bogo walked up to the front and cleared his voice.

"Quiet down...Quiet!" He rose his voice a few degrees, effectively killing the noise as it became silent.

He then cleared his voice once again, and began.

"Now, as many of you may know already, last night, there was a body found near Highway 15 in the Banning District. All signs pointing towards murder. Now, homicide has managed to dig up a few leads that need a bit of sniffing out, checking their validity."

He then turned to the chalkboard behind him, procuring a few papers from his desk before approaching it, and attaching them to it. They were photos, one of the victim prior to his death, his house, and the other of a face he knew too well. Finnick.

Instantly when his eyes latched unto the familiar face, his heart sank and he dropped his gaze, sighing with dread and annoyance.

"Finnick...shit, what the hell did you do?" He mused to himself.

"Now, as luck would have it, our victim, Jared Lam, was meddling within various criminal activities. He was abusing drugs. We found in his house that he was in possession of mainly cocaine and LSD, but other various elements. He lived alone in an impoverished state of town, allowing to him fit right in with none the wiser. But it would appear, in one way or another, this individual..."

Bogo pointed towards Finnick's photograph, a mugshot of him a few years back.

"Finnick, would be connected to him, as he had been in contact with him several times before, and was seemingly the last to see Jared before he appeared missing for a few days, and eventually us finding him dead in an alley..."

"Now, Finnick has been in the system previously. As he's been involved with selling drugs and narcotics. And having ties with various crime networks. So, as of right now, he is the lead suspect.

An APB has been issued, and I want every available unit involved with the search for him."

He paused for a moment, turning his attention back towards the officers.

"Any questions?" He asked, his eyes sweeping through the room.

It was silent as everyone understood their job. However, Nick beginning to dread his.

"Dismissed..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick sauntered through the conference doors with a lack in legerity, bemused from what was exchanged earlier in the meeting. His gait was slow, and his eyes were focused on no particular object, the weight of his thoughts particularly heavy.

Finnick had been an acquaintance of his, of course, as it wasn't long since he had been a criminal himself. And they had managed to succeed in several scams and cons forged by Nick, even Finnick for that matter, obtaining a decent amount of money. Despite their polar opposites in character, as it would seem they would flare off one another, they had been friends for years now, and had been working together for some time.

"What the hell did you do?" Nick mused dreadfully, slowly shaking his head. Pondering how Finnick could ever be tied to this homicide.

He knew Finnick, he knew he wasn't a cold-blooded killer. Granted, he was quick to violence and anger, but it would never swell so far as to result in him killing another out of pure rage. Despite him coming off as choleric and phlegmatic, he had a conscience. That much was evident, as he never agreed to run any of their scams on the elderly, children, or the mentally ill.

So he knew that Finnick wasn't the one holding the gun, but perhaps, he had the knowledge of who was. Whatever the situation, he needed to find Finnick before anyone else did.

But as his thoughts came to an end, and he found himself back within reality, his gaze shifted upwards to see Judy jogging through the doors, her eyes widened and her brow pulled back in worry.

Nick slowed down to meet her in between, having to almost stop instantly at her pace. He rose his arms and stepped in front of her.

"Whoa there, Hopps, calm down..." He said as he swayed her progression, allowing her to stop and gain her breath.

"Where were you?" He then inquired.

"I'm sorry, my alarm clock didn't go off, and I, I overslept...How late am I?..." She began, concern clearly etched within her features.

"Oh, you're alright. You're not that late..." He said dismissively.

"You sure? I mean...What if Bogo's mad?" She replied, her eyes still unsure as her eyebrows rose.

"Jude, you're the best cop he has, and you just solved one of the biggest cases this department has had….being late once isn't going to kill you." He spoke casually, finding her concerns to be rather frivolous.

"But..."

"Here, let's talk in the car..." He said, walking past her and towards the exit.

"Wait, Nick." She said, stopping him in his tracks as he turned back to her. "Let me check in with Bogo first, okay?" She said.

Nick's expression dropped, his eyes rolling. But he only leaned against the wall, and folded his arms.

"Alright, Hopps, just hurry up..." He said.

To which, she gave a him a toothy smile in response, before shortly turning and making her way further into the station.

* * *

Judy paused, steeling herself as she took a deep breath, before she took a step in front of Bogo's office door. She raised her paw, and was about to knock before his baritone voice was heard from inside the room.

"Come in, Ms. Hopps..." He said.

Her paws went into fists, and she exhaled deeply, before twisting open the knob and stepping inside the room. Bogo was behind his desk, his eyes down as he read a file with the assistance of his glasses. Judy nervously stepped towards the middle of the room, and flexed her paws.

"Sir, I apologize for being late..." She began. "I accidentally overslept and-"

"Save it, Ms. Hopps." Bogo said abruptly, cutting her off instantly. His eyes still down at the file. "I can't spare the time to deal with your tardiness, so you can go 10-8...Just try not to make it a habit, hmm?" Bogo added, cocking a brow as he briefly glanced up from his papers up to the small rabbit.

She shortly nodded, straightening her back. "Of course, sir."

His eyes fell back down, and he kept reading. Ms. Hopps initially began her way out, though a thought crossed her mind, and her progress was soon stopped. Hesitant, she turned back, and took a meager step back towards the middle.

"Uh, um...sir?" She said, Bogo glancing up from his work with an unpleasant expression. "Nick said there was a conference?" She finished, her tone declining as she finished the sentence.

"Yes, there was." He said, his eyes falling away once again. "If you were on time, you would've known what to do…."

Judy bit her lower lip, nervously waiting in the silence for a moment before she began to turn away.

"Officer Wilde was present at the time." Bogo then said before she left, gaining her attention. "Catch up with him, I'm sure he'll brief you."

Judy then nodded, despite him not looking at her. "I will, sir." She said, a bit more confident then last, before she then headed out of the office.

"Close my door, Ms. Hopps." Bogo rose his voice quite loud, briefly glancing up before he went through another file.

The rabbit nervously made her way back, stepping in front of the open door with a leap to her step.

"Sorry, sir." She said quickly to him, before slowly closing it, and nearly running away.

* * *

Nick was waiting, if a little impatiently as he paced around near the entrance. His eyes were trained to the ground before he glanced up and saw the rabbit make her way towards him.

"About time..." He said when she was in earshot. "How was our rabbit's little talk with the Chief?" He jeered.

Though she swept away his humor, and simply sighed with dread. "Terrible."

Nick's brow rose, his eyes half-lidded. "Well, that's news." He said dryly. "Come on, let's go.."

He then began his way out of the building, Judy shortly following behind him. When they exited, Nick began strolling towards the parking lot as Judy trailed behind him.

"So, how many band-aids are you gonna need?" Nick asked, glancing down at her.

"None...I wasn't in trouble.." She replied, her eyes forward. "He basically said not to do it again..."

"Really?" He asked with surprise. "So what made it so terrible?"

"I don't know, it was just so nerve-racking." She began, glancing up at him.

Nick smiled comfortably. "Yeah, don't I know it."

She sighed, her eyes becoming downcast, thinking silently to herself as they continued to walk.

"Anyways, we have some leads on the homicide..." Nick began once more.

"Really? What came up?" She asked, her interest now peaked as she just seemingly dropped her qualms. Her ears perking up just as they approached the rear of their car. Both of them drifting apart as they proceeded towards their doors, both of them entering once the car chirped as it unlocked.

As they eased in, he continued, closing his door and strapping his belt as he did so.

"So, after a look through the vic's house, they found out he was heavy on drugs. LSD, coke and whatnot. And it turns out he was meeting up with a buyer. A guy named, Finnick..." He paused, his lips tight together as he glanced over at Judy's reaction.

"Finnick?" She inquired, activating the car, before throwing a sidelong glance. "Who's Finnick?"

He nodded slowly, partially biting his lower lip as he struggled with hesitance.

"Yeah...remember that friend of mine we were talking about yesterday. The little guy?" He managed.

Her eyes flitted away in thought for a moment, as if the answer were in front of her before exchanging another look.

"Him?" She replied, remembering.

"Yeah..." He said a little uneasy.

She then looked forward once again, considering the information.

"You think he did it?"

"No, god, no. I know him. He's not the type to kill, anyone. And so, I was hoping you could help me find him...first." He added nervously. His lips drawn back in anticipation.

She sighed, and frowned slightly.

"Nick, I don't know..."

"Look, I only want to know what happened, I know Finnick wouldn't be the one to do this..." He quickly asserted.

"Then if that's the case, he doesn't have anything to worry about...He can just tell us that he's innocent..." She replied.

"No, you don't understand...he won't just...he's not gonna talk. He's a criminal, and even if he didn't have anything to do with it, he's not gonna say anything about it at all, much less to a bunch of cops..." Nick replied.

"Then how is you talking with him going to change anything?..." She inquired. Throwing another glance towards him.

He remained silent, hoping his look would answer the question for her as he peered into her eyes. His brow nervously rising with his eyes as well. Moments later, her mind latched onto it, and she soon turned away, shaking her head once more.

"Oh, Nick..." She said in slight exasperation. Her lips drawn down and her ears falling behind her head.

"But he doesn't know I'm a cop yet! I haven't told him, and I haven't even seen him since, I dunno, couple of weeks now?" He said in his defense.

"And how do you know that, Nick? I'm pretty sure you becoming the first fox to be a cop was televised." She countered.

Here, Nick fell silent as her point defeated his argument. She shook her head, sighing before she spoke once more.

"Look, Nick, I know what you're trying to do, and I get it. But, I can't see this working..." She said honestly, once more peering back at him, in hopes she could convince him.

After a temporary pause, he leaned forward, sighing.

"I'm aware of the chances of success, here. But...he's my friend. And, I don't want to see him go down because of something he didn't even do...I want, to at least try..." He replied, slightly despondent. "So, could you help me? Please?" He entreated. A pleading smile creasing his lips.

She turned away, looking forward once more as she sunk in thought. After a few moments, she sighed, shaking her head.

"Fine..."

A wave of relief then surged through him, and he let loose a pocket of air.

"Thank you, Judy. Really...I owe you one..."

"It'll be more than one at this rate..." She added with a trace of humor.

But, she took the car out of park, reversing out from the space. And they were on their way. Though Judy felt a tinge of unease as they drove away.

"So, where do we look first?" She asked after a period of silence. Though her eyes weren't taken away from the road. "I mean, it's a given his house has already been thoroughly searched. Do you know where he might be?" She asked, still not looking.

Nick didn't reply immediately, his mind engrossed with the same question itself. After a minute, he sighed. Shaking his head.

"No...not, really. I mean, he has different safe houses. At least two from what I can remember...but..."

"But?" Judy glanced over.

"He never told me their locations..." He replied, his gaze now fixed out the window as he sighed in exasperation.

"I thought you were friends? Wouldn't he have told you where they were?" She inquired.

"Yeah, we were pretty good friends. But there are secrets that even close friends keep from each other..." He mentioned as a side-thought, while earning a side-long look from Judy.

Silence temporarily swept in between them, before a thought ran through Nick's mind.

"Wait...I know a guy..." He began, his eyes turning forward as he scoured his brain. His brow creased, and he leaned forward. "Uh...Skinner..." He spoke, the name beginning to sound familiar as it fell from his lips.

Judy glanced over at him, slightly confused at the name.

"Skinner?" She said, an eyebrow rising.

"Yeah...he's kind of the go-to guy if you need anything on _anyone..._ " He remarked, glancing at her for a brief second before fixing his eyes in thought again.

"What does that mean? Is he like a hacker, or something?" She asked.

"Well...I mean, he has a _lot_ of ways of getting information, hacking may be one of them. But if he doesn't already know, he'll get it one way or another..." He remarked slightly removed, his mind in thought.

"Okay...if that's the case, wouldn't he already know you're a cop?" She inquired.

"Well, no...I guess?...I mean, more than likely, but...let's, let's not think about that..." He blinked, speaking evasively as his eye then flitted away.

Judy paused for a moment, before speaking.

"Nick, we can't just _forget_ he's able to find _anything_ on _anyone_." He began. Glancing over towards him.

"I mean, I don't see why not..." He added, a little lamely with it's defense as he cringed his shoulder into a shrug.

"Because, Nick, I highly doubt he'll appreciate one of his pseudo friends whose now a cop, knocking on his door looking for someone..." She emphasized.

"I know, I know...but, what else have we got? We're racing against time and the entirety of Precinct One! We've got nothing else...how do you suggest we find out where Finnick is?" He spoke.

She turned towards him, her ears dropped, and her expression grew tense. And if her look said anything, it would've been;

"I'd rather not find him without the police in the first place!"

Nick, after reading her expression, rose his hands resolutely and drew back his statement.

"Alright...I'm assuming I'd rather not hear it..." He sighed, before burying his face within his palms and sliding his paws to the crest of his skull and over his ears.

There was a momentary pause, Judy allowing another sin against her code to be tallied as she sighed with frustration through her nostrils, but only because it was for Nick's sake.

"...Alright...let's find this, Skinner, guy..." She spoke, finally acceding.

He quickly glanced up, his ears perked as his eyes widened.

"Wait, you sure?" He began.

"Yeah...we have nothing else..." She replied, nodding. Her face etched with clear exasperation, but acquiesce.

"Oh, thank you, carrots. I don't know where I'd be without you..." He spoke, relief streaming through his veins as his lips pulled another smile.

"Prison..." She spoke placidly, before turning towards him and offering a teasing smile.

He returned it, chuckling a bit.

"Oh come on, give me a little credit..." He said.

There, they paused once more.

"Oh, and it's two now, by the way..."

* * *

Judy sat silently in the car, her paws still gripped on the steering wheel as she was parked outside of Nick's apartment. Waiting patiently as he entered to change out of his uniform.

She, as boredom began to creep to her mind, started drumming her fingers in rhythm against the wheel, whistling as well as it was taking him an unusually extended amount of time.

"Come on, Nick...What are you doing?" She then spoke to herself, peering out the passenger window at the building. Her eyes partially squinting at his apartment door amongst the rest.

Finally, he came forth. The black door swaying open, the fox coming out and going down the steps in a quickened pace and striding towards the car.

She unlocked the door as he swayed it open, easing within the seat.

"Alright...Sorry it took so long, my shirt was slightly damp and I had to toss it in the dryer for a bit..." He spoke, latching his seat belt across his chest.

"Let's just go..." She replied, igniting the engine once again before they left.

"Now, do you remember where, this, Skinner lives?" She asked.

"Yeah...his house is on Hampden and Lincoln. But, you're going to have to park about a block or two away..." He mentioned, still adjusting his tie as he peered into the small mirror of the sun visor.

"Okay..." She replied lowly, her shoulders declining as she deflated.

Nick perceived her mien, casting a quick sidelong glance at her, noticing her eyes were slightly oblique with apparent discontent, and her ears drooped as she drove with indifference. Her elbow propped against the window and her fist against her chin.

"Are, you alright Jude?" He asked, glancing over as he closed the visor.

She took a moment before responding.

"No, not really...I mean-" She began, leaning forward and gripping the wheel with both paws.

"I'm slightly worried. Not only are we detaching from the investigation to find a highly wanted criminal on our own, but you're going to the house of someone who more than likely knows you're a cop...I just, I don't like this..." She explained, her brow flattened against her eyes.

He paused, thinking of a reply.

"It'll be alright. I know both of these guys, I mean, it's not like they're going to kill me if they see me..." He attempted to soothe her with a smile, but by her demeanor, it suggested it did very little.

He sighed, then scratched at his head while he thought.

"Look...I hope you know, this is the _last_ time I'll ever suggest anything like this...I myself don't want to, but I need to. They may say he's a highly wanted criminal and all, but, I was a criminal before as well. Just because we've, done some bad things, doesn't make us bad people..." He began, earning a glance from Judy. "I know Finnick. I've worked with him for a couple of years, and, I know he won't hurt me. Sure, he might be a bit, suspicious of my disappearance and whatnot, but, I promise you I'll make it back in one piece...okay?" He spoke, noticing his words at least slightly coaxed her as her expression loosened, and she nodded soon after wards.

"Alright..." She replied, managing a small grin afterwards in acknowledgment.

He smiled back in response, soon speaking,

"Trust me...It'll be alright..."

She didn't reply vocally, only nodding slightly before turning away, her eyes once more on the road. A seed of doubt beginning to bloom within her.

* * *

The car eased to a stop near the end of the residential block, the brakes whining as they parked with the sidewalk on their right.

She then killed the engine once more as Nick began to depart, unlocking his seat belt as he opened the door and stepped out.

Though he turned around, and leaned in through the open door, addressing Judy.

"It shouldn't be long, depending on the situation. Tops, maybe, _maybe_ , 10 minutes...And, the address is 204..." He spoke.

Judy sighed, but nodded.

"Alright...just, be careful..." She added, concerned as her eyes riveted on him.

He then wore his endemic, reassuring smile, one that transformed his features with the emotion. It strangely soothed her. Somehow working at reassuring her, despite the situation holding a somber gravity.

He closed the door, and began walking away. Once he was certain he left her field of view, he loosened slightly. Fiddling with the collar of his shirt and his tie, anxiety beginning to burgeon as he further closed the distance between himself and Skinner's house.

It was midday, the sun at resting upon it's zenith as it shined undisturbed by any clouds. Which, at the moment, quite irritated him as he found it excessively hot as he walked through the city's streets. But, nonetheless, he continued on.

Eventually, he found himself approaching the door of a yellow house; Skinner's place of residence. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and poised his paw at the door bell.

"Moment of truth..." He mused, before pressing the button and hearing the bell resound within the building's walls.

There, he waited in anxiety. His foot constantly tapping against the patio, and his paws squeezing into fists as he tried to prevent them from trembling. But as his ears received no inclination of anyone's presence, he grew a bit restive.

He depressed the bell once again, allowing it to ring audibly through the home once more.

He waited again, until he heard almost muted footstep approach the door, to where he instantly composed himself just as the door swung open.

His eyes widened with his smile, and his brow relaxed.

"Ah, Mr. Wilde..." The voice spoke, it's words honeyed as the slightly older gentlemen stepped outside.

He was a goat, his beard tied into a tail as it reached to collarbones, he wore a suit coat with a regular t-shirt, and he stood with surprising stature.

"Mr. Toggenburg, I hope I'm not intruding..." Nick replied with equal respect and formality, exchanging paws with Toggenburg.

"No, no not at all..." He said, an almost too pleased smile splitting his lips, his brow resting on his eyes, stirring a slight unease inside Nick.

"Would you like to come in?" Toggenburg gestured, opening the door. "I'm brewing up some coffee." He added.

"Ah, no thank you. I just dropped by on an inquiry..." Nick denied politely, smiling.

But before he could continue, Toggenburg stepped forward.

"Please, I _insist_. It's my treat..." Toggenburg replied, grasping Nick's shoulder as he pressed a silenced gun against his abdomen. His smile never fading, it only intensifying as he pushed the barrel further into his gut.

Nick's eyes widened, his jaw growing slack with shock as his muscles suspended with anxiety, a cold shiver rushing terribly through his nerves.

Toggenburg maintained his malevolent smile.

"Let's not make it difficult, shall we?" He whispered, though loud enough to reach Nick's ears.

"No...no, of course not..." He replied quickly in a mutter.

"Great...I have so much to tell you." He replied, contriving the circumstance of two long friends as he walked him slowly inside, before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Nick slowly stepped within the living room of Toggenburg's household. It was neat, organized and well furnished. A beige sofa and matching reclining chair lay on the sides of an elongated coffee table with a glass top. Further on, splitting the living room and kitchen was a wall, where a fireplace was also installed.

Toggenburg closed the door behind him, raising the gun and settling it's sights on Nick as he stood awkwardly within the room. At first, it was just a still silence, before Toggenburg soon chuckled to himself, shaking his head. His eyes reclining with an all too pleased but withering smile.

"Y'know Nick, I had always admired you for your cleverness. But I guess this is an exception. What happened? You just wake up and didn't feel like using your head?" He laughed.

Nick didn't return a comment, as fear gripped his throat and rendered him almost speechless at the moment. His eyes wide and his jaw slightly slacked.

"Well, whatever lapse of common sense you had, you made it a hell of a lot easier for me...I still can't believe it, you just walked straight up to my front door.." He spoke, still amused. "I mean, did you really think I was that dumb? I wouldn't know when someone I worked with previously became a cop? Really?"

"Okay, Skinner, I, I-I know how it looks, but, I'm not trying to bust you or, or Finnick...Please, I'm trying to help..." Nick began, his voice tremulous and tight. And his arms were partially raised in defense as he stumbled over his words.

Toggenburg then was sent into a small fit of laughter, his eyes closing temporarily though keeping the gun raised as it took a bit for his laughter to subside, taking a few more moments to recover.

"Oh, this is too rich..." He muttered to himself, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Look, Skinner, please...you have to believe me...Finnick has been accused of murder, and I'm trying to keep him from falling..." Nick continued, desperately trying to find a way to convince him.

"And, what? You don't think I know that?" Toggenburg spoke, another smile on his face.

Nick paused, his brow creasing with puzzlement and his lips drawing back. His arms slightly dropping as he was partially taken aback.

"What?" He said.

"You didn't think I already knew this? God, we don't work for a couple of months, and you forget everything?" He began, his eyes focused intently on Nick, but still traced with withering amusement. "Of course, I know that Finnick was accused of murder, and that you would try to prevent his fall. Who do you think I am? You?"

Nick remained silent for a couple of moments, trying to formulate an answer.

"How, how did you know?" Nick inquired, his mind boggled at the information. "We only pinned the murder on Finnick this morning, and there was no news coverage of the homicide..."

"Yeah, _shocking,_ isn't it?" Toggenburg scoffed, shaking his head.

Nick took a few moments, his mind processing before his eyes found Skinner's, widening a degree.

"You?" He spoke.

"No. The Pope." Toggenburg scoffed again. "Lord Almighty, for a fox, you're not half as clever as you put yourself out to be..." But after a couple of moments, he sighed. His smile fading some degrees as his brow rested. "But as much I am amused at your ignorance, we really must be going..." Toggenburg remarked, straightening his aim.

Nick's eyes caught back unto the barrel of the pistol, recognizing it's danger once again as his arms rose once more.

"What, what are you going to do?" He implored, his eyes frequenting between the gun and Toggenburg, his brow raised in worry.

"Tie up loose ends, of course..." He answered, simply.

Nick's heart instantly sank, his eyes latching onto the gun. His mind began processing through methods of survival, his eyes began quickly flitting around the room to nearest to him, attempting to find anything to aid him.

But the gun sounded off, the blast muted significantly as the bullet was discharged and tore through his ear. A short cry escaped from Nick as he immediately clutched his ear and cringed.

"Shit! Damn you, making me shoot inside my own house!" He spat, rage coating each word. "And don't think I didn't see you, you little shit. Just because I'm getting a bit old doesn't mean my eyes work any less. Now get over to the kitchen before you bleed on my carpet..." He spoke, his face heavily marred with a frown.

"Okay! Okay, please, just..." Nick began to plead, but his words falling away as Toggenburg eyes only hardened.

He then obeyed, making his way towards the kitchen in a quick pace, but being careful not to allow any drops of blood to fall away, as it began to stream through his fingers and seep through to his fur and saturate his skin.

As he made it into the kitchen, Toggenburg continued instructing,

"Now, out the door to your left..."

Nick followed his instructions, slowly making his way out as he struggled to staunch the flow of blood from his ear.

Out the door, it lead into the interior of his garage. One car was present, presumably Skinner's.

"What now?" Nick inquired, turning around just as he caught Toggenburg's closed fist to his jaw.

He immediately fell unconscious, falling and splaying listlessly out on the ground, his eyes closed with his mouth drawing open.

Toggenburg glanced down at Nick's body, before peering at his knuckles, flexing them as they partially stung.

"Well...now, I just need to get your body in the trunk..." He said to himself, thinking out loud.

He eyes peered down at Nick's body, then the car itself, and he remembered his age, as his back had been slightly impaired.

"Probably should've thought this through..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **The three individuals exchanged intensely heated words, all petulantly throwing accusations and scorn as they attempted to flee from the police.**_

 _ **They tore through the streets in a white van, which itself seemed to be crude in makeup. The engine sputtering as they managed to accelerate through the streets, weaving between stationary cars and intersections.**_

" _ **You said you had a score! You said that this was the one! If I had known before I got our shit together that you meant some fucking department store, I wouldn't have come!" The deer yelled in rage, clutching tightly onto his M4 as inertia threatened to tear him from his seat in the passenger.**_

" _ **At least I tried! I didn't see you coming up with shit!" The raccoon in the back yelled in response, struggling to hold onto a partially filled duffel bag of money as well as keep his stance.**_

" _ **Both of you shut your fucking mouths! I can't focus when you two keep bitching!" The driver interjected, glancing over.**_

 _ **The driver's exclamation ceased their bickering temporarily, the deer quickly glancing into the rear view mirror and behind him, his eyes latching onto the police car.**_

" _ **There's only one!" He exclaimed after observing.**_

" _ **Ed, forget it! You're-" The driver began, but was silenced.**_

" _ **Fuck you Keith! I'm not going back to prison!" He spat back. "We can all take that son of a bitch! It's only one cop!" He continued, but before he could obtain a response, he was abruptly sent into the dashboard as the car immediately jerked forward.**_

 _ **The wheels shrieked and burned against the road as they nearly collided with a cement truck as it pulled out in front of them at in intersection, their avenues of escaped clogged as traffic surrounded them.**_

 _ **They all paused, exchanging concerned glances before the police car halted some distance behind them.**_

 _ **The deer then threw his attention behind him, seeing the cop exit their car. He was then filled with rage, his mind becoming blank, but the motive clear enough.**_

" _ **I'm not going back." He muttered to himself, throwing open his door and dragging along his weapon.**_

" _ **Ed! Ed!" Both voices attempted to bring him back, but to no avail.**_

 _ **His assault rifle already going off.**_

* * *

Judy waited once more in isolation as time gradually rolled by. Waiting for Nick's appearance, which his extended absence sent red flags. She tapped her foot against the floor incessantly, growing ultimately restive as disquiet bloomed in her chest. She then gripped the wheel with both paws, breathing deeply to calm her respiration as she attempted to thwart the growing anxious thoughts.

"It'll be alright..." She spoke to herself, her eyes closing as she attempted to find solace. "He's fine. He's probably just conversing as if old friends..." Her eyes opened, and she checked her watch.

12:27 PM.

She remained in the car, promising herself that she would wait until 12:50 until investigating further if he hadn't already arrived. But as time steadily ticked away, Nick's lack of a response fueled her paranoia and restive state. Eventually, prompting her to exit the car to wait outside only a couple of minutes later.

She grew uneasy, her mind conceiving thoughts which began to stir worry and fear. And it wasn't long until they grasped unto her attention with more fervor.

"Nick, come on..." She muttered, glancing at her watch again which now read 12:38 PM.

In her mind, there was no semblance of order. Thoughts ran rampant as Nick's absence imbued fearful ruminations, becoming convinced he was abducted as the minutes continued to roll away unnoticed.

Soon, she was unable to laden herself anymore with inactivity. Soon propelling herself into motion, going down the sidewalk in a quickened gait as her eyes quickly observed each address number on the houses as she went down.

However, none correlated towards the one she held in mind, until minutes later she when she came to the end of the block.

"204." She spoke out loud, immediately traversing the small stairs and approaching the door. She poised to knock, before a thought ran freely through her conscious.

"What if I'm over-reacting?"

This froze her muscles of contraction, eventually her arm falling as her syllogistic portion of her character cast her mind back into it's heap of disorganized ideas.

"What if he's still conversing with this, Skinner? And I'm worried over nothing?"

She then stepped away, burying her face in her paws as she sighed with exasperation. Any outcome could've been feasible, the probability of their existence irritatingly tantamount. She combed through her ears, pausing to think.

"But, what's the worst that could happen?" She then thought.

"If I knock, and it turns out my suspicions were completely ill-founded, what's the worst case scenario?" She turned back towards the door. "I'll blow Nick's cover. Skinner could try to run, but we'll get him wherever he tries to go. And if attempts to draw a weapon of some sort, there's two cops that could easily subdue him..." She elucidated to her distressed mind, easing it somewhat.

She then took a deep breath through her nostrils, and released it. Maintaining composure as she then rapped her paw against the door.

No response.

She knocked again, this time more urgently. Her foot beginning to tap restlessly as silence was drawn from the household. She then tried the doorknob; locked.

Her fists squeezed tightly, fear beginning to sprout once more through her stomach. She took a quick glance to her left side, seeing the driveway.

Judy gave the door another glance, before she then made her way around the house, climbing above the small wall at the end of the patio and checked through the windows. From what she could see, there was no one present. Everything was eerily still.

Picking up the pace, she rounded the corner and came across the garage, a small section of the house with it's brown rectangular door closed. She approached it, seeing a small number pad on it's post which halted her progress.

"Crap." She muttered, glancing around for another entrance.

Her attention then grasped onto a small alley which stretched between the houses, a metal chain link fence propped up in between.

She approached it, and with great ease, leapt over, landing on the other side as she hurried her pace. Quickly jogging into the backyard of the house, crossing through the growing vegetation as she approached the back door.

Locked; unsurprisingly.

She sighed in frustration, turning her attention to the window which was just near the door.

She stood in front of it, attempting to open it at first, though it hadn't budged. Then she began prepping her mind for invasion, taking a deep breath and firmly grasping her baton.

But her scruple rendered her irresolute on the subject of breaking and entering, her hands loosening as she continued contemplating.

She feared it would've been breaking the law, and her moral code, as she didn't want to grow accustomed to doing so. But once Nick's welfare was inserted into the equation, all opposition was cast from her mind.

Promptly loosening her baton from it's grip and sending it through the glass without hesitation.

The window then burst into a discordant sonance, the glass shards chiming as they showered unto the ground. She then reached in, fumbling around for the lock of the window before her fingers grazed it, firmly clutching it and undoing the lock.

She then easily slid open the window, carefully stepping onto the sill and touching down around the broken teeth inside the house.

At first exposure, the interior was dark, save for the beam of light which spilled in from the window. But after a few moments, her senses heightened, and the room swam into more decisive focus.

She was in the kitchen, the counters and table were spotless, and the shelves which contained various condiments and ingredients were tidied neatly. She looked around, her ears shifting as they searched for any palpable noise. But when her ears received none, it only furthered her apprehension.

She carefully stepped forward, avoiding the glass as well as making much noise, her eyes and ears constantly scanning.

Though, soon her attention was latched onto something, which only puzzled her.

A hole was found in the wall near the hallway, however, it was none which resembled brute force, but a small object. A bullet.

She inspected it further, noting by it's frayed edges it seemed where the bullet had exited. She then began to enter the hallway, intent on discovering it's trajectory until her eyes caught another point of interest, a substance which dappled the ground.

At the sight, her heart dropped. Immediately knowing what is was, despite her wanting to remain incredulous to the evidence.

It was blood.

There were small orbs of it leading to a doorway, which she concluded it lead to the garage. She swallowed a lump within her throat as thoughts pointed towards Nick.

He had been abducted.

She quickly abandoned her realm of thought and cleared her mind, now was not the time to panic. She took a couple of deep breaths, and looked back forward, trying to steady herself as she advanced to continue her investigation.

She reached to her side, undoing the holster and drawing her gun, now paranoid as the discovery of blood was of dire portent.

She followed the trace amounts of blood, softly stepping over it as she approached the garage door. Slowly opening it, and peering inside, her eyes hovering through the sights of the gun as she inspected each corner of the room.

Nothing. There was no car, and there had only been a few more drops of blood.

Now having concrete evidence towards his abduction, she gritted her teeth as disquiet settled within her frame. Though she hadn't let her thoughts linger, only continuing on as she left the garage.

She drew back, and entered the living room, still moving cautiously as her eyes carefully swept through the room.

Though after a few minutes, nothing else of interest surfaced, other than the entry hole of the bullet. She then investigated the rest of the household.

And after a thorough search through the rooms, the house was entirely empty. Not a soul had lingered. This somewhat lifted the tension in the atmosphere, but only confirmed her presentiments had been founded on fertile soil.

Nick had been taken, and possibly attacked. The thought grieved her, her heart beginning to constrict. But it had also served as a goad, putting more deliberation towards her thoughts and concentration as continued.

She re-entered the living room, her thoughts within some semblance of order as she began inspecting other elements. She began to peer into the framed pictures of a goat and various other people, looking for any background information on "Skinner."

After some inspection, she came across a discarded heap of mail and envelopes. She picked one up, and read the name it was addressed to.

Gerald Toggenburg.

She reiterated the name, ensuring she familiarized herself with the words as they rolled off her tongue. She dropped the envelope carelessly back unto the pile, and reached onto the small radio on her shoulder.

"Dispatch, can you run a name for me, over?" She spoke, making her way out of the living room.

"Roger, run it by me..." Clawhauser returned.

"It'll be a Gerald Toggenburg..." Then she proceeded to spell out his last name, walking out of the house through the back door.

After a few moments of silence, his voice crackled back through.

"Gerald Toggenburg. Date of birth, June 2nd, 1972. His record's clean...no priors, no warrants. Valid 27..." He spoke.

"Could you give me a license plate?" She inquired, making her way back to the front of the house.

Another few moments of silence ensued.

"Uh...target license plate is, 2-9-Victor-William-Ocean-1-6. Car is a graphite color SUV...Nothing on it. "

She absorbed the information, walking quickly back towards her car.

"10-4..." She replied, jogging as she approached and entered the vehicle.

She strapped her belt on, simultaneously turning on the engine. Intent on divulging the new information to Bogo.

However, the thought ran more clearly through her mind, and it revived the sentiment of them going rogue.

She curtailed the event of her driving away as she gripped the wheel. Strongly contending with herself as her mind once again divided between two sides.

Nick was in danger. By herself, it could take all day to find him, and by then it could've been too late. But with the whole force behind her, that could save him just in time. But their actions of going rogue would cost them, perhaps even end their careers.

She sighed in frustration, gripping the wheel before leaning her head against it. Her mind once more in a war against itself.

"Officer Hopps, What's your status on the case?..." Bogo's voice crackled in her radio, the last thing she wanted to hear.

Her eyes widened as she leaned back, her mind racing as she was irresolute on continuing with either mode of discussion.

Though soon, she closed her eyes, weighing once more the costs of each. Nick's life, or their careers.

She let loose a deep breath, inwardly writhing as she spoke.

"Sir, Nick's missing...And I think he's in danger..."

* * *

Nick began to stir, his vision sharpening from blots of ink to color, and his sense of awareness recovering.

Though pain soon grasped his string of nerves, spiking in his ear and jaw as his eyes fully opened. He winced for a few moments, before glancing around at the room.

It swam into focus; it was a small, indigent apartment. The wallpaper in various places was in ribbons, peeling from the wall from lack of care. And it had old wooden flooring which was prone to creak with any amount of pressure.

His gaze then swept towards the only individuals beside him who were present. Toggenburg and Finnick sat across from one another, both presently engaged within a game of chess.

Toggenburg had his eyes focused within the match, his eyes studying his opposition's move before he carefully moved one of his pieces.

Though his attention promptly shifted onto the now awake fox, who was restrained within the corner. His eyes slightly widening as he reclined back.

"Ah, look who decided to join the land of the living..." He said dryly.

Finnick then turned away from the game, his eyes exchanging with Nick's. Nick noticed his expression was set within grim lines, and glitter of anger settled within it as his eyes fell upon stomach was then rooted with fear, growing nervous as Finnick then detached himself from the game, turning to where he faced Nick.

The atmosphere was then weighed with conflicting emotions, growing tense as Finnick's expression hardened. Nick's heart pumped, and he began forming words in his head in an attempt to break the silence, but Finnick's deep voice resonated before Nick could bring life to his words.

"Where your uniform at, Nick?" He spoke, his voice remote and inscrutable. But his expression still hardened.

It sounded an almost genuine question, and it would've been convincing if Nick hadn't known him for years prior.

He took a few moments to respond.

"Uh, you know...It's in the wash..." He contrived a smile, hoping his trace of humor would abate the mood.

Though Finnick's eyes only glanced away as he rose to his feet, and he sifted through his pockets as he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and inhaling it's fumes.

"So, you a cop now, huh?" Finnick responded, his tone unchanged as he stepped down from the chair. "Y'know, when I gave you that sticker badge, I didn't expect you would run to get your paws on the real thing."

Nick immediately regretted his words as Finnick began to pace. Noticeably agitated with his gait.

Nick then wanted to choose his words carefully, trying to form an appropriate response as he didn't want silence to draw.

"Look, Finnick...I..." But apprehension caught his throat, crumbling his attempt of any coherent speech. "I...I'm sorry..." He finished lamely.

Finnick, upon hearing his words, released another billow of smoke before gritting his teeth and staring intently at the cigarette in his hand.

"You're, sorry..." He said simply, bending the cigarette with his fingers, crumbling it within his palm as he balled his fist. The tobacco spilling out and the embers sizzling against his skin. "You're _sorry_..." He repeated, his tone heavier and with palpable anger.

He released his grip, the fragments of the cigarette falling loose as he turned towards Nick.

"One day, you up an' vanish. I don't get no calls, no nothing. I don't even see you for weeks. And the time I do see you, it's on TV. I see you makin' headlines, Nick fucking Wilde, first motherfucking fox to make it big with the boys in blue..." He spoke, his voice becoming suffused with rage, his eyes then settling on Nick, his brow furrowing. "I trusted you, Nick." He continued, his voice now replete with anger and pain. "I respected you, you were one of my own..."

"Finnick, look-" Nick stammered.

"Shut up!" Finnick's voice suddenly gained rise, it rebounding from the walls and silencing Nick. "I _trusted_ you..." He reiterated. "I was good to you. But I guess that wasn't enough for you, huh? No, not for a piece of shit like you. Going behind and stabbing me in the back." Finnick spoke through clenched teeth.

"Look, Finnick, it's...it wasn't like that..." Nick broke in, attempting to pacify his anger.

"Then tell me, motherfucker! How was it like then!?" Finnick suddenly yelled. "I don't see you for weeks! And you don't say shit to me! Here I am lookin' for your ass, and you're out there runnin' after that bitch and a badge!"

He then paced around in a quickened pace, clawing at his temples as he tried to breathe. Giving Nick a few moments to think of a response.

"Finnick...I...I know I should've told you...And I'm sorry I didn't...But what was I supposed to say?" Nick spoke, his voice slightly tremulous. "How _could_ I say anything? How, how would I be able to tell to my best friend that I had betrayed him?"

A temporary pause then shifted between them, Finnick visibly wincing when he heard his words.

"Best friend..." Finnick reiterated, soon shaking his head.

He then turned, stepping towards the wall as he sent his fist forward, driven with immense force. His knuckles knocked hard against the plaster as it crumbled inward. His arm sinking inside before retracting from the gaping hole.

He clawed at his temples once more, breathing heavily as the knuckles on his right hand were raw, and beginning to redden as blood rushed to the split flesh. He didn't exchange any words as he seethed, attempting to rid himself of his rage as he breathed. Nick took this to his advantage, hoping his words could soothe.

"Look, Finnick. I'm sorry...I'm truly, sorry...And I can't express that enough...But, I'm here for a different reason..." He began. "I'm not trying to bust you, or Skinner...I'm trying to do the opposite...You've been accused of murder, Finnick." His words then gained Finnick's attention, though his expression unchanged. "Do you remember Jared Lam? You probably sold him drugs, I don't know, but that's not important. He's been murdered, and the police dug up that you were the last one to be in contact with him, and they're searching for you...They have an APB out on you, and the chief's got almost everyone looking for you...You need to leave, Finnick..." He spoke, in hopes his words would affect him.

But, as he read his expression, it bespoke to him Finnick's mind was unaltered. His heart sunk as Finnick spoke, knowing he was horribly intransigent.

"How can I trust you, Nick? How am I gonna know you ain't tryin' to play some shit on me?" He began, his eyes finding Nick's once more "And I find it odd, that when the cops start tryin' to shake me down, you pop up like nothin' happened and start talking bullshit like you care." Finnick said incredulously. "Of all times for you to show up, it's _now,_ when I'm about to take the fall...How do I know you ain't just tryin' to save yourself, so I don't pull you down with me?

Nick's eyes fell away in annoyance and dread, sighing in frustration as he felt he was at an impasse, that no matter what argument he held, it would only fall on deaf ears.

"Dammit, Finnick! I don't give a _shit_ about what happens to me! I did this so I could save _you_! I went rogue to track you down! Why can't you see I'm only trying to help you!?" Nick rose his voice.

Finnick was silent for a few moments, before turning towards him,

"Tell me somethin' Nick..." He began. "Have one of your people turn their backs on you, an' tell me how much you gonna trust them then..." He responded simply, his voice lowered but still laden with resentment.

Nick sighed once more, falling silent as he felt his attempts were becoming less and less effective. Soon, silence swept in between them, shifting around uncomfortably as the atmosphere settled. No more words exchanging between the two.

Though, Toggenburg shifted, leaning forward on the desk. Having amused himself with being the silent witness, he now began to speak.

"So, what now?" He said, addressing Finnick.

"What?" Finnick replied, his gaze crawling back to Toggenburg.

"What do you mean what? What are we going to do with him? We certainly can't let him walk." He remarked, gesturing to Nick as he rose to his feet.

Finnick absorbed the information, taking a few moments to deliberate it as his eyes grew fixated on a certain point, eventually sweeping back towards Nick. He looked into Nick's eyes; a strange mixture of concern and hope filled his green irises. Despite his resentment, he couldn't help but a feel a small pang of remorse.

He sighed.

"Then you do it..." He said simply, masking his scruple as he turned away. Stepping back to his seat and easing within it, reclining and crossing his arms.

"What, here?" Toggenburg said.

"Of course, not. Unless you willin' to pick it up..." Finnick replied blithely.

Toggenburg sighed through his nostrils in slight annoyance, but eventually reached behind his shirt and pulled out his gun as he rounded the table, stepping towards Nick.

"W- Wait! Wait!" Nick cried out. Beginning to shuffle away. "Please!"

Though as he attempted to draw away, his back eventually slid up against the wall, now being cornered as Toggenburg took daunting steps forward.

"Stop bitching...I'm not gonna shoot you yet..." Toggenburg replied in annoyance, advancing.

But Nick continued to strive, throwing his legs in random kicks to keep him at bay. Toggenburg managed to dodge a couple, though out of anger, took a step forward to try and seize him. But Nick plunged his foot deep into his gut, effectively doubling him over onto the ground, the air in his body being expelled, causing him to cough harshly as he choked for air.

Nick then took advantage, placing his feet underneath him to gain purchase. But before he could rise, Finnick stepped forward, and landed a hard right to Nick's head. The blow disorientating him as it shuddered violently through his head, falling backwards and unto the ground once more where he writhed.

Though before he could stir, Finnick stepped over him and his mind went blank, sending more violent blows to his face as he unleashed unequaled rage with each hit. After several swings, his anger soon melted away, slowly coming to a stop. His eyes widened as he realized the extent of his actions.

Nick's eyes were partially closed and unfocused. Already his face was misshaped with bruises, blood running from several cuts, with the fox laboring to breathe.

"Dammit." Finnick muttered, dropping his arm as he lifted himself from Nick's body.

He stepped back, massaging his forehead as a strong amalgam of emotion swept through him. His knuckles were rubbed completely raw. Blood beginning to stream down his hands.

Toggenburg's breathing was eventually restored, and he rose unto his fours, pawss and knees on the ground as he struggled to gain purchase. Though rage settled within his eyes, as they swept upwards to Nick, his brow furrowing and his teeth bare.

"Motherfucker..." He muttered, beginning to rise to his feet. "I'm gonna kill him..." He drew the gun up, raising it's sights and alighting them to Nick's skull.

But before the shot could discharge, Finnick rammed into his side, throwing off his aim as he staggered away.

Toggenburg stepped back, catching his own fall.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed, the gun still in hand.

"Not in here!" Finnick replied, yelling.

But before Toggenburg could produce a response, the door then erupted with a sharp crack. The wood splitting into shards as multiple SWAT members instantly charged forward.

Various commands filled the air as the sudden turn of events stupefied the individuals within the apartment.

"ZPD!"

"Get on the ground now!"

"Drop the weapon!"

Toggenburg immediately fell to the ground, his paws raised while Finnick attempted to evade the police. He quickly darted to the kitchen, but was impeded as multiple bodies entered the apartment through the each entry, his body clashing against another SWAT member while being brought heavily down.

Within moments, the scene had settled as Toggenburg and Finnick were subdued upon the ground, an officer placing their wrists in cuffs.

However, some of the officers tended to Nick as he lay almost listless. Picking him up from the ground and cutting his paws free from the binds.

His face was bloodied and swollen, and his mind had been fading in and out of touch with his senses. His eyes latched onto the officers which peered into his face, but his mind never processed their emotions, nor the words they spoke as he then slipped back into a world of darkness.

* * *

It wasn't long until Nick's eyes reopened, focusing unto a white ceiling with a small stripe which shone a steady beam of light into his eyes. He winced at first exposure, but when his mind began perceiving sounds; voices. His eyes had adjusted, and he turned to glance around.

At first, several unknown faces hovered over him, looking down upon him with attentive expressions as he felt himself in motion, though all but one disappeared.

His gaze fell then to his body, realizing he was unable to move, and noticed he was shirtless. Already strapped in to a stretcher in several places, the medic just now closing the door to the ambulance.

"Wait, wait..." He began. "Where am I?" His eyes flitted around the room.

"Sir, it's okay, you're getting help." The medic's voice addressed him. Soon the wail of the sirens following afterward.

He glanced around, watching as the medic was activating several systems which checked his vital organs. The heartbeat monitor then awoke, signaling a high tone as it registered his pulse.

He then rested his head, musing to himself as he slowly regained his memory, soon, he sighed as he turned.

"Hey,...there's...been a slight misunderstanding..." He began, peering into the medic's face. "I...I don't need to be at the hospital...I'm alright..."

The gray cat only shot a skeptical glance towards him, his brow raising before continuing on with his work.

"Truly, I'm fine...you don't need to do this..." He continued."Can you stop, and just, drop me off at some corner or something?" He inquired earnestly, glancing over to the cat.

But the medic continued unabated, simply turning towards him and replying.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I cannot refuse a patient transportation, regardless of the circumstance..." He replied, the cat preparing some utensils.

"Thing is, I don't really have the best insurance..." Nick spoke, before the medic applied a substance to his ear, which immediately spiked the pain as he recoiled.

"Ah! What the hell!?" He exclaimed, baring his teeth.

"Sir, please remain still." The medic replied, his voice inscrutably flat and remote, mimicking that of his expression.

"You could've warned me first...damn.." Nick spoke, wincing once more as the EMT continued dressing the wound.

After a couple of moments, as Nick couldn't exactly see what the medic was doing, he felt pressure against his ear, the medic seemingly trying to firmly press the cartilage back together. Though he let it slacken as he stepped back, eying his work before removing his latex gloves and discarding them.

"So, what happened? Will my ear close?" Nick inquired, slightly concerned.

"Possibly." The medic returned simply, sitting down before he procured a few small rolls of medical tape.

"Possibly? Son of a..." Nick words fell away, dropping his head back unto the pillow. Sighing once more.

"I can't determine it. Though we are transporting you to the nearest clinic, a doctor there should give a more sufficient evaluation." He spoke.

The medic rose once more, using a cotton swab to disinfect the cuts he obtained on his cheek, before placing several small strips of bandage tape on the wounds.

"Is there anyone you want us to contact for you, sir?" The medic inquired, lowering himself once more into the bench attached to the vehicle's interior wall.

Though Nick paused for a few moments, the question stirring up some thoughts to which he dwelt upon.

"No..." He replied simply, beginning to ruminate as his eyes turned away.

Other than Judy, as she more than likely already knew, he didn't know of anyone else who would care about his situation. Or about him.

He tossed the thought around, coming to realize that here _was_ no one else. In his phone, there were only a small handful of contacts, Judy's, Finnick's, and two others he hadn't known why they were there.

The thought, however, didn't kindle any disquiet, as he had already been acquainted with the sentiment. It was merely frequenting once more the forefront of his thoughts, and he simply discarded it once more, turning his head to the medic,

"Hey, how early do you think I can leave?"

* * *

Nick paused for a moment, absorbing the new information.

"So, essentially, my ear will _not_ close?" He remarked, glancing at the doctor for confirmation.

She was currently standing by Nick as he was seated on a raised surface. He, at first, was peering into a mirror before placing it down.

"No, I'm afraid not completely." She spoke, turning to him from her clipboard. "Luckily, the bullet missed the muscle, hitting only cartilage. However, the round was large, and it tore away at the side of your ear, rather than simply cutting through it. I do not expect it to close." The doctor answered.

Nick received the information with dismay and distress, peering once more into mirror at his face. His eyes glued to his now misshapen ear.

As it slackened, the skin would rest listlessly, and the half circle would form into a triangular shape. Making it seem more as if someone had bit him.

"And what, we can't stitch it together?" He inquired.

"It wouldn't be recommended. The wound is split too far to simply add stitches. It would put unnecessary strain and pressure on your ear, causing more discomfort and I believe more hurt than it would good." She answered earnestly.

He sighed, placing the mirror down and burying his face within his hands. Groaning as he knew he was going to have to grow accustomed to the future jokes about his ear.

A small knock then rapped against the open door. And his mood minutely brightened as he lifted his eyes to see Judy standing within it.

"Hey Jude..." He said simply.

"Hi, can I come in?" She spoke, addressing the doctor.

"Of course." The doctor replied, smiling politely before stepping aside. "I'll be right back anyways, I have to go run a few things..." She said, politely excusing herself from the room as she left.

Judy stepped in as Nick straightened his back, both of them exchanging looks. Though her expression notably falling at Nick's injuries. She was eying them for a bit, for she finally made eye contact.

"How do you feel?" She asked after sighing.

"I'm fine." He replied simply, managing a smile.

"Are you sure? You're not, hurting?" She spoke, concerned as she stepped closer. Raising her paws and gently grazing her fingers across his bruises.

He pulled away from her contact.

"I'm alright, Jude.." He replied, rising unto his feet and spreading his arms out. "See?" He smiled once more.

She looked into his eyes, to which she could only express concern as her attention was fixed on his injuries. The left side of his face had bruised, swelling to the point where it misshapen his left eye into an oblique shape. Seemingly squinting as he looked at her, and it only growing smaller as he smiled. His right ear now had a gaping hole at the side, it looked treated, but the wound itself still causing worry.

She sighed through her nostrils, looking into his eyes again before she closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around him as she pressed her head into his torso.

He stepped back a bit, surprised at first before his arms came down, resting on her shoulders as he returned the embrace.

After a couple of moments, she separated from him, turning away slightly to wipe her eyes, sniffling. He noticed her and smiled once again, leaning forward.

"Aw. Look at you..." He joked.

"Shut up...I told you not to go..." She replied, throwing an annoyed look at him. "I told you this was going to happen."

"What? I'm alive aren't I?" He replied, chuckling. Though his smile was soon erased as her expression didn't change.

She shook her head, sighing.

"I saw blood in...Skinner's house. It wasn't much, but..." She began, her eyes falling away at first. "I'm not going to let you go alone anymore." Her eyes crawled back up to his, slightly hardening as she composed herself.

"Well, in a situation like that, I kinda had to, Carrots." He replied.

"I don't care, I'm not going to leave you alone again." She replied mulishly.

Nick sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, look. I appreciate your concern, I do. But to be frank, you're a tad small, Carrots..." He spoke, finding her eyes.

Her brow furrowed, and her arms dropped.

"What are you saying? Yeah, I'm a bit small, but I can still do things." She spoke, her tone more irritated.

"I'm not saying that, Carrots. I'm saying that, because of your size, you can't protect me." He replied collectively.

"Nick. I graduated at the top of my class in the police academy, I even took down a rhino with his own fist!" She exclaimed, irritated as her ears now drooped.

"And I don't doubt that, Judy. But there's a difference between a someone attacking you in a simulation, and in real life." He replied calmly. "That rhino wasn't actually trying to cause you harm..."

He wasn't agitated at her proposal, in fact, he wouldn't mind spending more time with Judy, but he felt doing so would only put herself in needless risk.

She remained in silent as her eyes fell away in annoyance, crossing her arms as she tapped her foot.

He sighed once more.

"Look, Jude. I'm not arguing this because I don't want you around. I would actually _like_ to hang out with you more, but, trying to be my shield would only get you hurt as well as myself." He began, earning her glance. "I can take care of myself, believe it or not, I've done it for most of my life. And I can take a hit." He spoke, his tone not changing, as he hoped to allay her concerns.

She sighed, considering his side as secluded herself to her thoughts.

"I'll be alright." He spoke once more, soothingly as he patted her shoulder.

"Fine. But we're not going rogue anymore." She added, throwing her glance up to his.

He chuckled, smiling.

"Deal."

She sighed, and a pause then settled between them, remaining quiet before a thought ran across Nick's mind. His expression changing.

"Judy. You didn't tell Bogo, did you?"

His eyes caught hers, and they spoke unease.

"I had to, Nick..." She spoke hesitantly.

His eyes fell away, closing as he turned around, dread surging through his frame as he buried his face in his palms.

"I had to! You were going to be killed, and I didn't think I'd find you in time!" She continued.

"Judy!" He turned around grasping her shoulders. "I was going to be fine! Why would you tell him?" He spoke dreadfully, his voice slightly risen.

"I'm sorry, I...I didn't know what to do..." She returned, her voice carrying less weight.

But, before Nick could continue, his mind emptied of any thoughts as Bogo stepped within the room. His expression his ordinary neutral, but hardened features.

Judy turned at his entrance, and they both straightened their backs. Initially shocked as they held their breaths, as if caught red-handed.

Though, Bogo's behavior and expression was unchanged, his eyes settling on Nick as he began to speak.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to check on you, Nick. Though it seems you're okay." He spoke, his voice implying no palpable anger.

"Yes, I'm alright, sir..." He answered, slightly stammering.

"That's good to hear." He began, stepping forward. "But, I do need both of your reports on the case. Not at this moment, but when you're able to leave. And I want to have a discussion with both of you when you get back to the station." He spoke, his manner unaltered.

"Uh, yes, yes of course..." Judy replied.

"Good..." He spoke, nodding slightly before departing from their presence without another word.

Silence crept forward, no other voices sifting through the atmosphere as Nick and Judy only shared concerned glances. Wondering the true meaning behind his words, and if it was going to cost their careers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The nurse sauntered down the hall, his attention fastened on a clipboard while his other hand carried a bag of various clothes. Eventually taking his attention from the board for a brief moment as he turned into the patient's room. His eyes flitted upwards, seeing the patient and perhaps a friend of theirs standing next to him on the bed.

He cleared his throat, their attention shifting towards him as he stepped forward.

"Uh, Nick Wilde?" He spoke, his eyes looking for acknowledgment.

"Yes...that's me." The fox replied, rising unto his feet.

The nurse then extended his arm, holding out the bag of clothes as Nick promptly procured them. He noticed as Nick took them with care, his mind seemingly troubled; his eyes only staring blankly as he thanked him. His words almost quiet as they fell from his lips. However, he soon disregarded the thought and quitted their presence, leaving them in silence as no other communication followed.

Nick eased back into the bed, his mind engrossed as his eyes absently centered onto his clothes. Judy, after a moment, then quietly excused herself from the room, catching a glimpse of Nick before closing the door behind herself.

Nick blinked, then sighed. His mind finally beginning to process as he surfaced from his realm of thoughts.

He took out his clothes, and took notice of a few droplets of blood that dappled his shirt and tie. He sighed at the sight, but continued to swap out his medical gown anyway. Soon tightening the belt around his waist, and checking his tie, before letting loose a tightly held pocket of air in his lungs; an uncomfortable knot shifting around in his gut.

He made his way out of the room, opening the door to the nurse who was walking back with a wheelchair, stopping as Nick left the room and caught his glance. Nick's eyes went between the wheelchair and the nurse, promptly speaking.

"Oh, it's fine. I don't need it." He said.

"I'm sorry, but it's policy..." The nurse replied, giving an awkward smile.

Nick looked back down at the wheelchair, and deflated, eventually walking towards the nurse and easing into the chair. The nurse then turned around and began walking down the hall, silence sifting awkwardly between the three as they all went down the hall. The only noise beside the small rumble of chatter of doctors and patients was the occasional squeak as the wheels turned.

* * *

Nick's eyes flitted between each detail of the moving cityscape. His gaze occupied within the window of their vehicle, using it as a distraction to keep his mind from brooding over the likely consequence that Judy and himself would have to face.

He sighed, wiping his eyes before he then stared at the sky. The sun was now blotted out with broken, but lightly shaded clouds as the day slowly expired. Both Nick and Judy shared an awkward and uncomfortable atmosphere. Both inwardly fearing what would come next as they slowly carved their way towards their destination.

Nick sighed again, temporarily closing his eyes before glancing at Judy. Noticing her features weren't sharing his anxiety, as they were loose and unstressed.

"What should we do?" He asked finally. Knowing he would have to broach the subject sooner rather than later.

She took a few moments before responding, herself pondering the question as she thought of the possible outcomes.

"We tell the truth..." She said simply, her voice morose.

"Tell the-" Nick began incredulously, scoffing and shaking his head. "Judy, we are going to lose our jobs!" He exclaimed.

"Then what do we tell him, Nick?" She countered, looking over without a change in tone. "From what I've told him, and how we found you, he's already put two and two together. There's no way around this..." She turned her attention back to the road.

Nick shook his head, turning away as he released a deep breath. He was almost appalled at her suggestion, but with the lack of ideas himself, he fell silent of protests.

He then leaned his head back, groaning as he kneaded his eyes, dropping his arms and staring into the ceiling of the car before a thought ran across his mind.

His brow slightly creasing as he leaned forward.

"What exactly did you tell him?" He asked abruptly.

She glanced at him, puzzled at his question.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you word it, exactly? Did you actually say we were going rogue?" He replied.

She paused for a moment, thinking back.

"Well...no...I, I only said that I thought you were missing.." She replied, her eyes glancing between the road and Nick as she spoke.

"But, _how_ did you explain my disappearance?" He emphasized, slightly impatient as he wanted a more concise explanation.

"I said we were pursuing a lead. And that you tried to talk to a contact of yours, but you disappeared."

He didn't respond, only turning away as his mind became engrossed once more. Seemingly calculating something in his mind.

After a minute of silence, he then turned to her.

"That helps, actually." He said.

"How?" Another glance was thrown towards him.

"You just said it, I was never going rogue." He began. "We were simply investigating a lead and what followed was merely circumstance..." He spoke, then waited for a couple of moments for her response."We'll just maintain that story."

Though Judy's expression hadn't changed. Her eyes only focusing once more on the road, as if disappointed.

He noticed her mien, but for mistook it for confusion.

"Did you hear me?" He asked. "Judy?"

"Yes, I heard you..." She said shortly. "We're going to lie..."

Nick fell silent at first, slightly perplexed at her response.

"Okay? So what?" He replied.

"What do you mean, so what?" Judy rose her voice, glancing at Nick with an incredulous look. "We're supposed to be cops, Nick!"

He then sighed, groaning at her stubbornness.

"Judy, we _have_ to do this. That is, if you still want to keep that badge." He said.

She turned to him, her eyes now hardened.

"I don't want to be a police officer if it means I'll have a way around the law. I didn't join the force so I could use it as an advantage or for my own benefit. I wanted to enforce the law, and help others." She replied, her voice stern.

Nick threw his arms apart in disbelief, his brow creasing.

"I'm not saying to that we should be dirty cops! I'm just saying to do this to keep ourselves from falling!" He exclaimed.

"What, like how you tried with Finnick? And how well did that turn out, Nick?" She replied icily.

Nick recoiled, falling silent under her response as he only stared. Internally writhing as her statement carried an edge which cut deeper and more ragged than she intended.

He remained wordless, leaning back on his seat and casting his eyes back out the window once more. Judy then sighed, and resumed driving. It was a couple of minutes later of them sharing the heavy silence that she noticed her words, and began feeling remorseful that she had spoken them.

"Look, Nick. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." She began. "It's just...I don't want to keep doing this. You know, lying, and-"

"It's fine. I get it." Nick replied, his voice flat and unreadable. "You want to be a good cop...Don't let me drag you down..." His eyes never turning.

"Nick, I..." She began, but curtailed continuing her speech. Her thoughts remaining on the tip of her tongue as she was unsure that she should continue, seeing his demeanor.

She sighed, and continued driving. Silently noticing his atmosphere gaining a trace of palpable ire.

They arrived at the police station, parking inside one the available areas, and shutting off the car. During the drive, she had formed a formal apology in her head, planning on having a quick discourse with Nick to ventilate her thoughts once they arrived. But as she turned to speak to him, he was already leaving. Unbuckling his seat belt and out the door before she could open her mouth to speak.

The door quickly shut, and he strode away. The words were caught in her mouth, and she remained still for a moment, not expecting this behavior. Belatedly, she followed suite, removing her seat belt and leaving the car. Closing the door behind her and trying to catch up to him as he continued on, walking ahead of her with a heavy gait.

"Nick, wait!" She called out to him, jogging to reach his side as they entered the station. "Nick?" She spoke to him, though his attention never stirred as his eyes were fixed forward.

They continued walking through the station, Judy all the while trying to acquire Nick's attention before an officer accosted Nick, smiling as he noticed him walking in and struck conversation.

"Hey, Nick!" He called out to him, the white wolf stepping from behind his desk.

Nick replied his smile, and exchanged paws with him.

"Hey, Fangmeyer." He spoke.

Fangmeyer's eyes then flitted to his injuries, promptly widening as he laughed a bit in surprise.

"Damn, they messed you pretty good, didn't they?" The white wolf spoke.

"Yeah, but I'm alright. I've been through worse." He smiled.

"Yeah, I bet. But yeah, welcome back. Glad to you see still alive." The wolf replied, trying to restrain his eyes from staring at his wounds.

"Thanks, I've-" Nick began, though was cut short as another voice addressed him.

"Whoa, Nick?"

He turned at his name, Officer Francine stepping towards him.

"You're back already?" The elephant spoke, before noticing his injuries. Her eyes widening in shock. "Ooh, those don't look good. You sure you're okay?" She said, giving a particularly concerned glance at his ear.

"Oh, Francine, I'm fine. It'll take a lot more than this to take me down." He remarked, smiling as he began exchanging jovial conversation with both officers.

Judy fell silent, sighing as her ears drooped and she stood by. Waiting for Nick to finish as she crossed her arms. But as the minutes rolled away, he lingered within their company, still only exchanging idle chitchat.

She sighed, growing frustrated as Nick was obviously neglecting her words, precluding her entry as even some more officers joined their talk, while he continued to ignore her.

Eventually, she drew further away, walking to the front desk where she stood not too afar in wait.

"Judy?" A disembodied, but familiar voice addressed her.

She turned, finding Clawhauser as he sat at the front desk, leaning over the side as he smiled.

"It's been a while! Where've ya been?" He spoke, smiling as he promptly split open a bag of chips, the noise immensely irritating as it squealed, though he hadn't seemed deterred by it.

"Oh, hey Clawhauser." She spoke, bringing up her ears and smiling while matching his tone. "Yeah. I've just been a bit busy, you know, with the case and all that..."

"Okay, alright, I get it. Oh, but let me tell you something!" He added, brightening as he then went into an explanation of previous events.

However, his entire speech punctuated as he continually dipped his paw back within the bag of chips, pulling out a handful and crunching on them as he spoke.

She'd grown accustomed to his behavior, in particular, his tendency of consuming large amounts of food, sometimes all the while talking.

However, she couldn't help but wince as sometimes bits of sodden potato chips fell from his chin. Though, she did her best not to stare, and listened; for the most part.

Only politely smiling and occasionally nodding as she outwardly agreed with what he said. Actually routing most of her attention to hear Nick's conversation; her ears slightly fixed to catch his words as she pretended to be engaged with Clawhauser's conversation.

Not long afterward of this, she could hear Nick speak in parting, expressing his farewell as he continued on to walk. She quickly glanced behind her, noticing he didn't even break in stride to wait for her nor even turn in her direction.

She turned back to Clawhauser, now slightly restless for him to finish as he continued speaking, exaggerating and complaining about something. But as it seemed he wouldn't soon cease, she tapped her foot against the ground. She wasn't intending to be rude, and just leave Clawhauser mid sentence, but she was keen on trying to engage Nick, who's footsteps grew further away.

After a moment of slight panic, attempting to find her way out, she blurted.

"I'm sorry, Clawhauser." She spoke, silencing him. "But, I just remembered Bogo wanted me to run a couple of things..." She spoke, forming a poor excuse as she began to take steps backward. "Sorry!"

"Oh, alright, well, come back when you-" He stopped, Judy having already quit his presence as she jogged away.

She quickened her pace, catching up to Nick as he was walking down the hall, arriving at his side and speaking his name.

"Nick!"

No response.

Her brow tensed, and she was past annoyed with his behavior and wasn't going to accept it much longer, promptly rushing in front of him to halt his progress.

"Nick! I'm trying to talk to you!" She exclaimed, looking up at him.

But he only stared down at her with unmasked disdain, as if indifferent to her. His brow raising to an arch and his eyes narrowing.

"Then talk." He replied, his tone impatient. Spoken as if he was to finally regard the petulant whines of a child.

She faltered slightly, her heart constricting as she was taken aback at his manner and intonation.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

However, he only snorted in reply, curtly brushing past her as he shook his head.

"Nick, Nick!" She followed him once more.

Only catching up to him as he stopped at an elevator, turning to activate it with the push of a button. Which lit up as a bell chimed, indicating it's progress down.

He then waited patiently, storing his hands within his pockets as Judy glanced up at him again. She sighed, it was apparent he wouldn't hear anything else, so she began with her apology.

"Nick, look...I'm sorry, for what I said.." She began. "I shouldn't have said those things, I was just annoyed at the time, and I didn't mean it..."

She cast another look at him, waiting for any sign of acknowledgment, but still receiving no response.

The bell chimed once more, the elevator doors sliding apart as he stepped in. Mechanically pushing a floor number and remaining silent. She stepped inside before the doors could close, now unsure of what to say as she felt any speech directed towards him would be fruitless.

The elevator then surged into motion, inertia acting upon on their bodies as the enclosed rectangle moved swiftly upwards.

She exhaled a deep breath, her chest tensing as she swept with emotion. Nervous to remain in his company, let alone say anything as she feared the same result; his visible indignation and disregard towards her.

She squeezed her fists as she attempted to compose herself.

"Nick, please. Will you talk to me?" She managed, her voice tremulous.

A few moments passed.

"I'd rather not.." He replied finally. Though he hadn't even looked at her as he addressed her, only standing idle with his hands still in his pockets.

She took a few moments to respond.

"Why? I've apologized multiple times. I-" She began, though stumbled to a stop as she fell under the ire which gleamed in his eye.

"I was only trying to help, both you and Finnick. But you had to mock me, and throw it back into my face..." He spoke, his tone unchanging.

Judy fell silent before his open bitterness, only belatedly responding as she mastered her voice, it threatening to break.

"Nick...I'm-"

"Sorry?" Nick cut in, finishing her sentence. "I know. You've said that already..." He remarked, his eyes turning back.

A few moments passed in silence, Judy ultimately at a loss for words as she was taken aback.

The bell chimed once again, and the door slid apart as Nick then walked away, leaving her within the elevator alone.

Judy, disinclined to further pursue him, tepidly stepped out of the enclosed space, only lingering within the hallway.

Her eyes were downcast, herself endeavoring to maintain composure as she closed her eyes. But, after a few moments, a voice brought silence to her disquiet, earning her glance towards Nick's direction.

"Oh, you're here." Bogo remarked, initially heading out to discover their location, but stopping just as he nearly bumped into Nick as he left his office.

His gaze swept upwards, finding it a bit odd Judy was a distance further down the hall, rather than by Nick's side as usual. Though he quickly disregarded it, tuning back to Nick.

"If you do not mind, Wilde. I'd like to speak with Ms. Hopps first..." He said, soon turning up to motion Judy into his office.

Judy, unexpecting this, quickly restored herself, steadying her countenance and composure as she began to walk forward. Taking a couple of deep breaths in preparation.

Nick, similarly thrown off guard, stood in mild unease as Judy's steps drew near, eventually passing by him as she stepped into Bogo's office.

Though not before casting a rueful glance at Nick as she went inside and closed the door.

* * *

"Sit." Bogo said, motioning to a chair as he stepped behind his desk, sitting down in his own chair and leaning forward with his elbows propped on the desk.

Judy obeyed, easing into the seat, but with a seed of anxiety planted within her stomach.

Bogo at first remained silent, his brow furrowed with concentration as he then organized some files that laid discarded on his desk. Shuffling them in order, and tapping them vertically on the desk to tidy them.

After his small event of stalling, he sighed, his eyes now falling on the small rabbit who sat once again across from him.

"Judy..." He started, pausing for a bit as he thought of an appropriate introduction.

Though as he steadied his thoughts, he just started speaking, the rest simply following into place as he began.

"You're the first rabbit I've hired to become a police officer. But in spite of this, you've done well these past months." Bogo began, his baritone voice resonating through the room. "Your police work is remarkable, and despite us at first flaring off one another, I've grown to store my trust in you." He remarked.

Though his words slithered into her conscious, causing her to squirm inwardly in utter shame and remorse.

"But I'll admit, I was conflicted at first when you requested that Mr. Wilde join the precinct. Mainly because of his, history." He emphasized his last word. "If you were to look at Wilde's record, you would see that it's completely clean...Not even as much as a traffic ticket." He let the words linger in the air, letting them sink.

He then leaned forward, his eyes steadied on his officer.

"You and I both know that is a red flag to what he _actually_ does. Though there is no concrete evidence of any criminal doings, it doesn't leave much for the imagination when one peers at his record..." He said, though soon exhaled, his eyes briefly falling before he spoke."But, despite this, I let him join. Knowing _you_ would be his partner, as it seemed you two became attached, and seeing that you wouldn't be easily dissuaded to commit crime." Here he paused temporarily, unaware of the blow he sent to her conscious.

He cleared out his throat, then began once again.

"Today, approximately one in the afternoon, You contacted me out of distress, claiming Wilde was missing, and that you feared for his safety. He was last seen walking down Mulberry road, intent on entering the Toggenburg household, a confidential informant, as you put it..." Bogo began, delving into the facts, speaking with his usual didactic tone. "However, there has been inclinations that Wilde may be acquainted with Finnick, our main suspect." He paused here, his eyes glaring now at Judy. "I'm going to put it bluntly, did you and Wilde go rogue? Attempting to aid Finnick in escaping?" He spoke forthright.

Judy's mind then was sent into disorder, quickly trying to find an appropriate response, though conflicting thoughts tempted to lead her astray to speak different answers.

However, her mind ran across an idea, and she settled. Her features loosening as she mastered her countenance, drawing the lines of her face into puzzlement. Slightly becoming uneasy as she acted.

"N-No, sir.." She acted.

"You didn't?" Bogo frowned, his brow raising.

"No, I would've never have consented to it." She replied, her eyes and voice steady, as if speaking with earnest.

A knot rooted within her stomach as she furthered the act, herself being uneasy as the words fell from her lips. Though she set a guise to her voice and countenance which excited no suspicion.

"I mean...He did inform me that he was acquainted with Finnick. And that they had worked together, but his relationship never exceeded that of business partners. He never made contact outside of work, so he couldn't actually say he knew him...but, no. We never went rogue, sir." She paused here, looking for acknowledgment.

Bogo listened with interest, his brow creased in contemplation as he also reviewed the information with a critical eye; scrutinizing her testament.

"So he never asked you to aid him, as if to help Finnick?" He asked eventually, drawing his sight back up towards the small rabbit.

She almost replied belatedly, nearly speaking the opposite; the truth.

"No, sir..."

Bogo released a deep breath through his nostrils as if in relief, his eyes falling away as he considered the information.

Moments passed, and he then cleared out his throat and steadied his gaze upon Judy once more.

"Thank you, Ms. Hopps. I appreciate you coming in. You are dismissed..." Bogo finished.

Judy rose to her feet, replying his stare with a look of acknowledgment as she began to leave.

"Oh, and send in Mr. Wilde..." He stated as Judy opened the door.

"Yes, sir." She replied, before leaving his office, relief settling heavily upon her frame as she exited.

* * *

Judy withdrew from the proverbial Pandora's box, stepping out from the office and letting out an explosive breath, finally gulping in pockets of air into her lungs as they had been omitted of a sufficient amount for some time.

Her actions acquired Nick's attention, his features slightly constricting with anxiety as Judy cast her glance towards him. Now seeing he was next in line.

He then prepped himself, arranging his thoughts in order and letting loose a deep breath as he started, never glancing at her as he began to walk. Though as he drew near, she spoke to him, lowly.

"Don't worry about it..." She said, catching his attention.

"I..lied." She hesitated with the answer, nearly whispering it as she then glanced behind her for any eavesdropping soul.

At her words, his eyes widened and he paused. Only replying belatedly as he staggered into a response.

"You, you didn't have to..." He said.

Her eyes met his, giving a firm but resolved look.

"I know." She replied simply.

He glanced down to her, and she only continued on, walking down the hall someways before stopping, shifting around as she began her wait. He turned to look back at her, at first wishing to speak, but remaining silent as he sighed. His rueful glance falling away, and down at the ground.

He remained still for a few moments before slowly stepping inside Bogo's office.

* * *

The time passed uncomfortably, impossible for Judy to not feel the slightest shame and guilt as the minutes rolled by.

She already knew prior that Bogo had put some degree of trust and respect towards her. As she had managed to prove herself to him that she was capable of being just as good of a police officer as anyone else, but to hear him breathe the words into life, it crippled her heart with unmitigated guilt.

She had taken advantage of his trust, manipulating it to a shape a lie. Despite the cost being that of their careers if ever uncovered, it served as no excuse to her.

She buried her face within her palms, dreading her actions as the tally against her code only began to grow and grow.

But Bogo's office door opened, the noise of it creaking surfacing Judy's attention. She glanced up, promptly leaning off the wall as Bogo himself stepped out, quietly motioning for her to enter.

She took a deep breath as her stomach twisted around a bit, walking over to his office and stepping in.

Bogo had remained standing behind his desk, Nick rising to his feet at Judy's entry. She went by his side and they stood abreast, both facing Bogo as he then straightened his back, as if in preparation for the announcement.

"Officers Wilde and Hopps. I owe you both an apology; I shouldn't have doubted you-I'm sorry..." He began, speaking in earnest as his eyes were downcast for a few moments. His words spreading a sense of contrition in both Nick and Judy. "As if this moment, you can return to duty, and get back to patrol. However, Wilde..." He added. Gaining the undivided attention of the fox. "You may be excused, and go home for the rest of the day..." He spoke. Promptly turning back to the both of them as he finished.

"Dismissed..."

And there they both visibly loosened, both giving looks of acknowledgment before silently stepping back towards the door, and leaving his office.

There, they retreated from his office. Silently walking down the hall together in an ineffably cheerless atmosphere, despite just managing to save their careers in the face of the odds weighing heavily against them.

They shared no discourse, no words until they felt they were a safe distance away from open ears, Judy stopping to cast a glance up towards Nick and speaking.

"Never, again..." She said simply, her eyes hardening.

Nick returned her look, slightly nodding his head in reply.

"Okay..."

They continued on, Judy in almost disbelief as the thought ran more clearly through her mind. They had managed to convince Bogo of their innocence, and slip away from the consequences at hand.

However, she was ashamed to feel a strong sense of relief sweep through her. Her mind heavily reproaching her as she settled into respite. She had denied responsibility to her own dreadful actions. Forging a lie, which cast her into a black pool of sin; wiping her hands clean of blood as she guised innocence.

A dreadful sigh left her, descending to a gradual stop as she took time to massage her forehead, leaning against the wall to ventilate through her thoughts.

Nick went by her side, and seeing her semblance and demeanor, was tentative to speak. Fearing the subject would've been broaching.

"Judy..." He spoke finally, surfacing her attention.

He cast an anguished look at her as he began.

"I'm sorry, for, what...How I acted. I shouldn't have treated you that way, regardless of what you said..." He spoke in low tones, ashamed.

However, in response, she only smiled, meeting his eyes.

"It's alright, Nick. I accept your apology."

There, relief clearly writ on his features, evidently fearing her reaction, and he smiled warmly back.

However, before the tender moment could last, apparent distress entered Nick's mind, his eyes widening and his gaze abruptly sweeping behind him just as Bogo left his office. The buffalo beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

He turned back, uttering swear words under his breath as he released a dreadful deep breath.

"What?" Judy asked, concerned for his abrupt change in demeanor.

She leaned forward, peering into his face as she surfaced his attention.

"What, Nick?"

He returned the glance, eyes brimming with panic.

"Finnick." He replied quickly. "Finnick's gonna talk."

* * *

Nick and Judy made haste through the station, though as to not arouse suspicion, they would reduce their speed once they entered dense areas of personnel, only making cursory statements when addressed and quickly forging excuses as they continued on.

"Yeah, yeah...Thanks, Tos!" Nick replied, contriving a smile as he backed away. "Yeah, you bet!" He finished, before quickly turning back and briefly quickening his pace, being sure not to run, despite his legs' eagerness to.

Judy followed close behind, catching up to his side and speaking.

"Finnick's in the 3rd Interrogation room." She remarked.

"Okay." Nick replied hastily, once more smiling to another individual as they approached, ensuring to reduce to a walk as they passed by.

But once the person's attention was drawn from them, they hurried off again.

"Nick. Nick what are we going to do?" She asked, slightly hushed.

"I...I don't know..." He replied, shooting a quick glance towards her as they continued.

"We have to think of something!" She would've exclaimed, though reduced her volume as she leaned in.

Nick didn't reply, his mind processing the same question as the room came into sight. Judy furthered to accost him, though he didn't perceive her words as his mind sunk into thought. Attempting to find a solution to their problem.

However, as they walked in a quickened pace towards the door, his mind failed to come up with an idea as they drew near, and he turned towards Judy.

Catching on to the last of her words as they stopped outside the door.

"So, what's the plan?" She spoke, hopeful for a positive response.

Though before he could respond, at first admitting he had no concept of which they could act upon, his eyes fell unto the door a couple feet away. His eyes slightly widening.

"The observation room." He said simply, stepping past her.

She followed close behind as Nick then entered the observation room, surfacing the attention of another officer. His head was aslant as he sat in a chair, his eyes closed until they entered and woke him.

The drowsy tiger then yawned enormously, wiping his eyes.

"Oh, hey, Nick...Judy..." He spoke, his words loose with fatigue.

"Hey, Delgato." Nick replied, smiling before he cast a glance through the window.

He saw Finnick sitting across from two detectives, who were attempting to question him, but their words only fell on deaf ears as his attention was discarded from them. Only remaining silent as eventually the topic drew away from the case itself, only casually talking after some time of Finnick remaining silent.

Judy's attention turned back to the tiger, who's eyes failed to remain open for long.

"So, anything yet?" She inquired.

The tiger replied belatedly.

"No...no..." He said simply, a few moments later he forced his eyes open, leaning forward.

He sighed, standing on his toes to stretch and yawn once more.

"Shit..." He muttered to himself, shaking his head to thwart the sleep which crept to his eyes.

Judy took a few moments to think, turning once more towards Delgato.

"Hey, uh, Delgato. Why don't you get some coffee and rest for a bit? We can cover for you." She proffered.

"Coffee?" He spoke at hearing it's name, kneading his eyes. "That, sounds good. Yeah...I'll do that..." He replied simply, eventually stirring away and laggardly making his way to the door and opening it. "Thanks, guys..." He said gratefully in departing before closing the door.

Nick then stirred around, pacing a bit nervously as he watched the interrogation continue.

The two detectives were occasionally make jokes, either prodding at inside humor or at Finnick, noting how his demeanor never once altered as his eyes were hardened, though stared vacantly.

After a small fit of laughter, his eyes were restored and focused as he stretched and yawned at the detectives.

"Ah, back down to earth, I see." One of the detectives, a hog, joked. Laughing a bit more along with his friend.

Finnick's features were set in visible annoyance, his eyes falling back to them.

"Are you two gonna question me, or are you gonna keep jerkin' each other off? You only got a couple of hours til' you gotta set me loose..." He spoke, his words caustic and choleric.

Immediately silencing the laughter in the air, the two detectives now sitting in visible irritation.

One leaned forward, a ram, narrowing his eyes as he began.

"I don't know, it's kind of difficult to talk to someone when all they do is gawk." He spoke.

Finnick scoffed, shaking his head before reclining into his chair.

"I didn't kill him..." He said simply.

"Sure, you didn't. We believe you." The hog replied sarcastically.

Finnick gritted his teeth, leaning forward as his brow furrowed.

"I might be a lotta things, but a killer ain't one of them. You got the wrong guy..."

The ram then cleared his throat, leaning forward as he laced his fingers together.

"Alright Finnick, let's say you were telling the truth, and you that didn't kill this mammal. Who did then? You were the last guy to make contact with him, and quite frankly, you have a quite the record which suggests otherwise." He replied.

Finnick eyed him.

"If you already got me to this murder, we wouldn't be here. Truth is, you don't got shit. And if you're edging towards a confession. I'll let you know now, you might as well let me go..." Finnick replied, reclining back and crossing his arms.

The ram sighed, leaning back as he stretched.

"Alright. Maybe you won't fall from the murder, but, that doesn't explain your possession of illegal drugs, and the fact you assaulted a federal officer, and attempted to kill him. That alone, I'd say, a minimum of 30 years in the pen." The ram replied.

Finnick cast a glance towards them, his brow creasing.

"That's bullshit! I never tried to kill him! That was Skinner!" He rose his voice.

"Really? The way I see it, you have the intent to kill, seeing as you and Nick have some history..."

"He was the fucker with the gun, not me!" Finnick replied.

The ram only shrugged.

"At best, that's circumstantial..."

Finnick fell silent, gritting his teeth as he squeezed his fists.

"Look, Finnick..." The ram leaned forward, earning his glance."This isn't looking good for you with everything pointing at you...So, maybe you didn't kill Jared Lam, but all of the other things are going to get you head deep in shit. Now, if what you say is true, that you're innocent, then tell us what happened...That's all we want...We only want to know the truth..." He spoke, his tone now taken a serious note.

Finnick eyes fell away, sighing airily as he reclined back into his seat. His arms crossed.

The two detectives waited, but after gaining nothing in return, even when they questioned him, they gave in.

Once more, they were at an impasse, no matter what was said, they felt they couldn't draw him out of his bout of stubborn silence.

"Hey, let's talk to his buddy, Toggenburg..." The hog said after a couple of minutes.

The ram considered it, shooting a glance at Finnick.

"Who knows, we might have better luck with him..." The hog continued.

The ram then mutually agreed, nodding before he turned to him.

"Alright."

They both then rose to their feet, heading towards the exit and opening the door, however not before the hog turned and spoke to Finnick.

"Now, don't you go anywhere. You hear?" He said with a bit of humor, chuckling to himself before leaving the room in quiet.

Nick and Judy then exchanged concerned looks, unsure of they should progress with the situation.

Though Nick had a topic of discourse in his mind, but he knew that once again Judy was likely to not approve of the idea. But, he rose to his feet, took a deep breath, then started.

"Judy." He said, gaining her attention. "I, I need to talk to him..."

Her ears drooped behind her head, and her expression spoke of exasperation. However, she only sighed.

"Go ahead..." She spoke, unwilling to protest.

"I'm sorry...I just...I need to know something." He added tentatively, trying to justify his actions.

She turned to him, her eyes reading disappointment but her words exhibiting a stark contrast.

"It's alright, I understand. Go ahead..." She said.

He nodded, nervously biting his lower lip as he rose to his feet. However, he paused, urging himself to speak once more.

"I'm sorry..." He added tentatively.

And left, however, not before he shut off the camera as he passed by it. The small rectangular box chirping twice and it's whirs reducing as it shut down. Sending another tinge of malcontent through Judy's veins as she inwardly sighed, and silently peered through the window and into the interrogation room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nick stepped hesitantly within the room, carefully closing the door behind himself before slowly making his way towards the table. Finnick turned at the noise, and his features hardened as his eyes fell upon him, though he remained inert as Nick eased into one of the seats across from him. Settling down a bit nervously as he could feel the imprints of Finnick's glare burn onto him.

He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath as he clasped his paws together above the table, and met with Finnick's eyes.

"Hey, Finnick..." Nick said a bit timidly.

Finnick said nothing, replying with only a scowl.

"Look, I..I was just..." He began, but stumbled to a stop. Uncertain of how to proceed as reluctance gripped his words.

And being underneath Finnick's unaltered caustic appearance hadn't helped; the animus which gleamed in his eye sending a nervous shiver through Nick. He took another deep breath, after a few moments meeting Finnick's glare with a resolved look.

"I tried to warn you, Finnick. I told you that this would happen..." He spoke, hoping it wasn't as accusatory as it sounded when it left his mouth.

Finnick's teeth grated against each other as he mused, his gaze falling away from Nick as he stirred in his seat.

"What do you want? You going to ask me to keep silent?" He asked, looking up as he addressed Nick. "So I don't tell your cop buds the truth?" He spoke, his voice strangely remote. The only indication towards anger was in his eyes.

Nick sighed, descending into silence for a brief moment.

"If you want to talk. Go ahead. I won't be able to stop you." He began, his solemn voice reducing to a low pitch. "But I want to tell you about something else." He steadied his gaze on Finnick. "Skinner had knowledge of the murder, and knew that you were the one pinned for it. That was this morning, there was no media nor news coverage yet to be had..." He spoke, causing Finnick to contemplate his words.

"What are you saying?" Finnick spoke after a moment of silence.

"Skinner was involved with the murder in one way or another. How? I don't know. And I don't know his intentions. But you need to talk to the police, tell them you're innocent..." Nick began.

However, Finnick only scoffed, shaking his head at his words as he chuckled to himself. His levity undermining the gravity of the situation, which irked Nick.

"Listen to me, Finnick. We both know you're innocent, you didn't kill him...You have to tell them what you know, or you'll be sent to prison..." Nick continued, leaning forward and emphasizing it's importance.

Finnick didn't move, his eyes fallen away as he remained quiet for some time. His smile, by degrees, disappeared, and he stirred once more to speak.

"You heard what they said. Even if I'm not guilty for this murder, I have several other charges that would put me in prison just as long. It wouldn't matter either way if I'm guilty of it or not..." Finnick replied, his voice now sullen.

Nick was taken aback, nearly stupefied as he was at a loss for words. He never expected to hear this response, especially from Finnick. Moments later, he even had a small conception that maybe underneath there lay some trace of humor. He nearly chortled afterwards, his brow creasing in puzzlement as he waited for Finnick to reveal that it was just a gesture of humor. However, his lack of response then sent worry through his veins.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked out of desperation, chuckling a bit uneasily until Finnick's unchanged mien suppressed his thoughts. "Really? You're just going to give up? Finnick, you are _innocent_ , you have to prove-" He began at first, but was silenced under Finnick's abrupt speech.

"Stop, stop." Finnick spoke, silencing his protest as his voice grew firm. "I'm tired of hearing that..." He began, sighing afterwards. "Either way, I'm screwed, Nick...No matter what I choose to do, it's just going to be another step backward...So now, it's just a matter of what poison I want to go out with...If this is the hand I've been dealt with, I might as well go along with it. So fuck Skinner if he wants me in the pen. I'll get him back..." He said, before leaning back, casting his gaze away as he took a moment to himself. "It just goes to show there's no one you can trust..." He added solemnly, more to himself as his eyes were downcast.

But Nick had latched unto his solitary words, and they inwardly pained his heart. He fell silent afterwards, disinclined to arouse anymore speech as the room quieted.

He felt a mixture of emotions as he watched Finnick sink away. It hurt him deeply to see someone he cared about. feel so dejected. So disheartened that even with a glimpse of hope, they only turn away in bitterness. As if they were pushed to the brink of their destruction, and regardless of the efforts they endeavored, they would only temporize the inevitability of their downfall.

He wished to speak, he felt the need to goad encouragement to his destitute friend, and on several accounts he loosened his lips to do so, however, the words failed to breathe, and his thoughts would only remain as such.

In the end, he failed to produce the words which his friend needed so desperately. And he would only remain in quiet dispute with his mind; inwardly reproaching himself as he hesitated to be of any comfort to his friend.

However, as he tried to arrange his thoughts and formulate an appropriate response, the door swayed open, and the two detectives casually walked back in as they conversed. Nick immediately rose to his feet at their arrival, nervously standing just as the two detectives caught sight of him.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing here!?" The ram exclaimed, promptly stepping forward to grasp him, defensively moving him away as he shot a cautious glance towards Finnick.

"It's okay, I'm alright! I was just talking with him." Nick spoke, trying to allay his concerns. Contriving another act.

"Nick. This animal attacked you, put you in the hospital. Why the hell would you come in here?" The ram's brow furrowed.

"I...I just thought I could talk to him, maybe get him to speak..." Nick replied.

"Nick, that is not your job. You shouldn't have been here without supervision. You need to exit the room, please, for your safety." The ram then spoke, ultimately unconvinced.

Nick inwardly sighed, and he glanced between him and Finnick.

"Okay. I'll leave..." He spoke, slowly stepping away as he internally cursed the detectives, opening the door and leaving the two with Finnick.

Nick then re-entered the observation room, solemnly stepping inside as he exchanged a silent look with Judy. He closed the door, sighing as he stepped away and leaned against the table.

Judy had seen their interactions, and knew of the distress it caused him. However, the both of them only remained in a grim silence, as the rest of the interrogation continued on as ambience.

* * *

"Finnick Lister, you are under arrest for the murder of Jared Lam, attempted murder, and assault on police officer Nick Wilde, and several accounts of drug possession." The ram declared, the hog simultaneously placing handcuffs on Finnick's wrists.

Finnick remained passive under the tirade, only standing inert as they secured the bonds once more around his paws. His eyes then drifted towards the only window present within the room, it's gloss reflecting the room before it, and concealing the one behind it.

He knew Nick was there within it, and more than likely with his partner. He diverted himself with the thought that they perhaps just caught his glance, though his attention eventually fell away and he disregarded it.

However, for Nick, Finnick's imagination wasn't as unrealistic; his focus apparently riveted on him, as if he had impossibly known where he was behind the window. Seemingly affixing his unrepenting eyes unto Nick's, reading a dreaded acquiesce, though with a whit of blame.

Nick's chest tightened with remorse and guilt; Finnick's solitary glance making his heart wrench in an ugly mixture of emotions, watching ruefully as they lead him away. Soon, they were the only two souls present. And a woeful atmosphere was drifting in the midst.

However, before his demeanor could betray anything to Judy, he straightened his back. Only casting a sidelong glance to her and speaking in a flat voice,

"Let's go..." He said simply.

And they departed, entering the outside of the room just as the detectives handed Finnick off to a couple of officers. Nick's face being marred with a deep frown as they were now being extolled from Chief Bogo.

He stood by, watching with aborning antipathy as both detectives wore idiotic grins, as if what they had done was commendable police work. Condemning the life of an innocent based on the erroneous words of another, overlooking it's true validity as it's apparent luster was proof enough for them. He gritted his teeth, and felt a wild impulse to step forward and declare the truth. To publish broadly just how indolent and indifferent their efforts were, and how they utterly failed at bringing justice.

However, a thought ran across his mind which suppressed his mode of thinking.

He wasn't any different in comparison.

It stung at first, but the uncensored thought forced him to see the reality of it. He was willing to go rogue, and manipulate his best friend's feelings to ensure a wanted criminal could get away. Rather than adhering to the rules, and at least trying to use some legitimacy in his own police work.

Though he cast his thoughts away, suppressing ultimately everything that weighed on his mind, and looked away. Projecting his head towards a new cloud of thinking as he began to walk away.

Judy tracked after him, arriving at his side as they walked away from the event.

"Where are we going?" She inquired shortly after, speaking a bit soft.

"I don't know..." He replied laconically. At that moment, not caring at all where they went.

To which he meandered wherever his mind sought fit, departing the station with his conscious engrossed, leaving his legs to take involuntary control, to which they instinctively carved his way towards their police car. And it wasn't until he had opened the door to the passenger seat until he was cognizant once more, taking a moment to blink as he saw Judy herself ease in.

She buckled her seat, and noticed he hadn't moved. Leaning underneath the edge of the roof, she peered up at him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah..." He responded, promptly getting inside as he closed the door.

There, they waited in quiet idleness. Judy waiting for Nick to apprise her of their destination, though he only remained silent, his eyes focused with intent.

"Nick?" She spoke. Leaning forward to see what had caught his eye, if anything.

He then turned to her.

"What do we have on Jared Lam's background?" He asked abruptly.

She took a moment to respond, a bit perplexed.

"Uh...I, don't really know..." She responded. "Why?" She added eventually.

He took a few moments to think before he glanced back at her.

"Finnick's innocent. I need to prove that." He replied.

Hearing his words, they brought a bit of surprise to her. Though, as much as she reflected his ideas, they rung a bit dull, if a little futile.

It wasn't going to be easy investigating without the rest of the precinct, especially when they believe their work's just finished.

"The case's already closed though..." She spoke, glancing at him.

"You don't believe that. I _know_ you don't." He said, looking at her as he narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, fine, I don't. But what are we going to do? Everyone's convinced we've already got the killer..." She remarked.

"We can still keep working. If we can just keep it between the two of us. We we just have to find something on Jared Lam to give us a lead..." He said a bit distantly, echoing his own thoughts.

He then glanced over at her.

"And I mean legitimately this time..." He added.

"Legitimately?" She reiterated, turning to him.

"Yeah...No more _crooked_ police work..." He responded, a gave a small grin.

She smiled in response, promptly turning away for a moment.

She couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief flow coolly through her at his words. Loosening up as she relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath. Eventually turning back, but with a restrained grin as she attempted to suppress her excitement.

"We can start with the evidence files, though it may be some footwork, we should come across something eventually." She added with a bit of elation.

He turned to her, noticing her shift in disposition. Soon seeing she was eager for the case, particularly the part where they did things legitimately. He smiled, and chuckled a bit to himself. Finding her tendencies and character oddly precious as she became excited at true and modest work. She was still naive and innocent in that way.

"What?" She asked, seeing him laugh.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's go." He said with a grin, once more exiting the car.

Though she was interested at what his source of amusement was from, soon going by his side and continuing to question him. Seeing it was more of a cherished laughter than teasing.

"What? Was it me?" She asked.

"No, no...it's nothing..." He replied, still with a grin.

And there, they continued on. Their atmosphere and conversation for once affable and cordial as they walked once more into the station.

* * *

"Here we go..." Judy spoke, dropping the thick plastic box labeled "EVIDENCE" down on the desk in front of Nick. Startling him as he was sitting idly on his phone in wait for her.

He looked up, and eyed it as she walked by his side. Noticing in particular the size of the box, which dampened his spirits a bit.

"This is it?" He asked, glancing up at her. A small tinge of hope that she may have gotten the wrong one as he stored away his phone.

"Yeah, all that's on the case. We should get something about Jared in here..." She spoke, still just as energetic as she then scrambled onto her seat, and reached over and opened it.

Setting aside the lid, she began piling an even amount folders and files in front of Nick, separating his as she took the rest, eventually easing back and beginning to skim through the contents of one. Apparently not acknowledging the breadth of papers, and the measure of time they could spend trying to uncover something.

However, he didn't voice his concern nor his feelings, only inwardly sighing as he did the same. Opening one of the folders and gliding his eyes through the lines of information.

Some time passed of this, both of them occasionally surfacing some talk as they filled each other in on their findings, sometimes deliberating if it was of any value to prompt a pursuit. Then they would fall silent, once more delving into the search for more information.

Nearly an hour passed, and it had been quiet for a time. Nick was suffused with languor, his head nearly throbbing as the endless search for any key leads produced an unbearable ennui. He groaned as he then flung away a folder in carelessness, rubbing his eyes as he laid his head down.

"Judy. I'm going to shoot myself in the head if I have to keep reading through these. Please tell me you found something..." He moaned. His forehead planted on the desktop.

She, as well, reflected his disinclination to continue. But still, she forced herself to clear her thoughts of complaint and continued. She took a few moments to reply, as she was a bit distracted before her eyes caught onto another sheet of paper.

"Well, I just found Jared Lam's file..." She remarked, going over it as it gained Nick's immediate attention.

"Really? Oh, thank God..." He said, ultimately surging with relief as he sat upright. "What does it say?" He inquired, hoping whatever it had would end the monotony.

Her eyes scanned through it, mouthing the words at first as she received them. Briefly remembering to respond as she began to speak as she read through.

"Jared Lam's had some previous encounters with the law. Found with possession of illegal drugs, blah blah blah...hmm...Both parents are deceased. Previously lived in the small town of Vixen...blah blah..." She spoke, skimming through the useless bits.

"Hm. Vixen, I don't remember seeing him..." Nick echoed his thoughts for a moment.

Though Judy didn't hear it, as she then began to read aloud once more.

"Survived by his younger brother, Michael Lam...Only surviving member of the Lam family." She said Taking her eyes off the paper for a moment.

"He could give us something..." Nick remarked. Inclining towards Jared's brother. "Is that it?" He then inquired, noticing she stopped.

"Yeah." She replied, promptly closing the file.

Nick then rose to his toes, reaching his arms to their fullest extent as he curved his back, stretching before loosening with a content sigh.

"Alright, let's do this..." He said, shortly after beginning to walk, however, Judy remained behind.

"Nick." She spoke, collecting his attention as he stopped and turned around.

She gestured towards the files and papers that littered the desk.

"You going to help?" She inquired, beginning to file some of them away.

He sighed, wanting to make haste to expedite the investigation, as he felt any second passing would be one wasted.

"Come on, do we have to? We've got things to do..." He whined.

She glanced up at him.

"Really, Nick? It'll take 30 seconds of your time. Plus, we can't just leave them here." She added.

"Uh, yeah we can." He replied.

She scoffed, shaking her head.

"Oh, quit complaining and just help me."

And there, he walked back, if grudgingly, and began to help in reorganizing the files back into the evidence bin.

Though before they finished, she took a few moments as she peered down at Lam's file. Thinking to herself before promptly keeping it with her. About half a minute later they finished putting everything away, then walked out the door and were on their way out the station.

"See, was that so hard?" She teased him.

"Considering I had to be next to someone who's such a nuisance, yes, it was." He replied with a grin.

"Oh, _I'm_ the nuisance?" She said, glancing at him. "Coming from the one who shirks his responsibilities given any opportunity." She retorted.

"Well, good thing I have _you_ to take care of them for me." He said, giving a wry glance.

"Well, maybe I won't next time. How about that?" She replied as just as they were out the station's doors.

"That _would_ be awful. But, you care about me too much..." He said, smug.

To which she only sighed, shaking her head as she smiled.

"Unfortunately."

* * *

"Alright, I'll be right back..." Said Nick, shortly before he left the car. Closing the door behind him as he then disappeared into his apartment.

He, with a slight brisk to his step, trod through the mess that was his apartment, promptly making his way through the single chamber and to his closet, soon procuring his uniform. Shortly after changing, he trekked back through the pig-sty, and walked back through the door. Only taking a few short minutes as he then re-entered the car.

"Alright..." He said. "I'm ready."

And without hesitation, Judy put the car in drive and pulled away. But, after sharing a few minutes in silence, Nick drew himself out to speak. Seeing she was distracted, albeit marginally, as whenever he glanced over, her brow was creased within concentration.

"So, uh. I see you brought along the file." He spoke, implicating towards whatever agitated her as he glanced at the slim green folder which lay between them.

"Yeah...it's just...I don't know, it felt a bit strange..." She said, letting out her thoughts. "It's just, for a case, you'd think we'd have a bit more on the victim..." She remarked, apparently a bit concerned on the subject.

Nick absorbed her words, taking a few moments to consider it. It rang true in his ears, and she was rightfully concerned. Though he hoped she was going to have some sort of restraint towards it, he'd rather not have another case to work on just as they were doing this one.

"So, what are you thinking?" He then inquired, shortly glancing at her.

She paused for a moment, before sighing airily, shaking her head.

"I dunno...I'm probably just over-thinking it..." She said, though herself only half-convinced at that statement.

"Maybe. Or maybe not." He said, earning a sidelong glance from her. "Who knows? But I don't think you should be too bothered by it. This is the Zootopia Police we're talking about." He began, his gaze shifting forward.

She mutually agreed, though she still couldn't just drop it as he wanted her to. She knew he meant well, but he was generally a very indifferent person. Sure, he was practical and witty, but his apathy couldn't be denied either. Unless the work he was performing had some direct gain, he wasn't going to waste any real amount of time and effort in doing it. Though he had been striving on fixing that particular sentiment, and he had gotten better at it, it would still resurface through his performance every once and a while.

And these were one of those times.

She sighed, eventually pushing her thoughts to the recesses of her mind, and cleared her head. Attempting to amass her attention to concentrate at the project in hand. It was slightly difficult, but it helped when Nick began to speak, keeping her mind centered at the subject.

"So. We're on our way to Michael Lam's household, correct?" He inquired eventually.

"Yeah. We want to know if Jared had any connections that aren't listed in his file. Someone obviously wanted him dead, so we should start with those he knew..." She remarked, shortly before beginning to scan the street names.

"Wasn't it, 3025 Ocean drive?" She then inquired, glancing out her windows. "His place of residence?"

"Uh, yeah..." Nick responded, looking at the GPS which indicated they had already arrived.

He looked around himself, seeing the appropriate street name at the light ahead, though they were in the midst of an intersection. And the string of buildings around them didn't resemble much of a residential area.

He then glanced around, taking particular notice at the people. Seeing this was a particularly impoverished neighborhood.

'Well...I guess that's why..' He thought to himself, before turning to Judy.

"I think we should just pull over. We'd probably have a better chance of finding it on foot..." He spoke.

She silently agreed, still curiously looking around as the light shone green. She drove a little ways ahead, before switching lanes to pull over by the sidewalk. They promptly exited the car, beginning their search for the building. Which, inexplicably, wasn't present at the moment.

"Let's separate, I'll go down the road and you look up there..." Nick said, motioning to his left side and up the street.

"Alright...good luck.." She replied, soon both of them departing from each other.

Nick steadied his pace, walking down the sidewalk as he passed by the civilians, his eyes attentive to the details of each building. Though as he continued, constantly checking each address he could find, he gradually neared to the next intersection.

He held it within the back of his mind, though it did begin to serve as a slight dilemma as the address didn't surface, and he was only growing closer to the next street. But it wasn't until he was only a couple of paces away until he found a case of stairs which sank underneath the ground. He cast his gaze up, seeing if the rest of the building was consistent enough.

It seemed as if the original intent for the building was an apartment complex, but was ultimately abandoned after the first two stories and they topped it off with a dingy roof. He took a few steps forward, a bit cautious as the day was expiring, the dim sunlight casting a ruddy glow down the stairs and partially on what appeared to be a door.

He removed his sunglasses, and stored them within his breast pocket, taking slow steps down as he then saw the address.

3025.

The metallic numbers painted silver on a green wooden door.

He promptly secured his grip on the small radio on his shoulder, craning his head as he spoke into it.

"Jude. I've got it. Go down the street some ways, you'll see a shoddy apartment complex with a staircase leading downwards on your right..." He said, promptly moving forward.

"Roger, wait for me Nick..." She added..

He unintentionally disregarded her words, as he was already rapping against the door. But as he made contact, it swung partially open with ease. Catching his immediate attention as the lock was already unlatched.

Caution settled within his mind, and his hand inherently perched atop the handle of his gun as he stepped forward. He pushed the door fully open, the noise it made in protest grating heavily in his ears as he winced.

"Hello?" He said, peering into the darkness. Until a gut wrenching odor assaulted his nose.

He immediately recoiled, but then endeavored to remain there, ensuring he hadn't breathed through his nostrils.

"Mr. Lam?" He continued after recovering, his eyes barely making out the various shapes of the room. Discerning between the silhouettes of the furniture.

He retrieved his flash-light from his utility belt, and promptly switched it on before centering the beam towards the middle of the room. To which he could see a figure, further down the room, but slightly obscured behind the furniture. He couldn't see what he was doing.

"Mr. Lam?" He repeated, taking a few cautious steps within the room. His arm defensively around his mouth and nose as he slowly rounded a broken table, tentatively stepping past as the floor was already littered with trash. But as he drew near, the sight came into focus, and his eyes widened in shock, his mouth drawing open as his muscles froze.

"Nick?" Judy's voice resonated above, echoing through the solid corridor. "Nick?" She repeated, her steps following down the concrete stairs and before the room, catching sight of him; Noticing his semblance as he stood frozen.

But before she could advance, seeing he was obviously disquieted, he turned to her. His eyes somber as he took a couple of steps away towards.

"He's dead..." He said, casting a grim glance towards her. "Michael's dead..."

* * *

The coroner examined the body, shining a light on the pallid face of the fox.

"Suicide..." He muttered absently to himself. As it was clearly evident.

Michael teetered from the ceiling, a rope firmly tied around his throat as he hung. His eyes were flung terribly wide open and obscure; his last few moments of desperate struggle.

"Yep..." He said simply.

He then turned on his heels, glancing around a bit as the crude furniture which had been neatly placed was disturbed in arrangement. Various papers and pills were scattered across the ground, his old box sized TV thrown from it's resting area, and other resting furniture items were toppled. Seemingly thrown about in a rage.

A lamp which lay atop a coffee table was found in sparse fragments, the table itself broken with two of it's legs splintered apart. He nodded, silently agreeing to himself again before glancing once more at the dead fox, and then making his way back outside, up the staircase to where an uneasy Nick and Judy waited.

"Well, it's obvious he committed suicide..." He spoke as he approached them, surfacing their attention. "But it seems he was suffering greatly from chronic insomnia. Due to the signs on his body, as well as the several non-prescribed medications which were present on the scene. Anyways, I would say the time of death is close to a couple of days ago, due to the smell. Needless to say, he was extremely distressed at his brother's death, and I believe that and his own nightmares plagued him until he-you know." He spoke.

Nick and Judy received this information with dismay, knowing he was the only lead they had in Jared's murder. Nick sighed, turning away to knead his eyes as Judy remained still. Silent as they now had nowhere to turn, with nothing to proceed with.

"If I may ask, you contacted me personally, rather than through police dispatch..." The coroner spoke once again, aimed at Judy. "It would have be a lot easier to have some police assistance, don't you think? Why only you two?" He asked, shooting a glance at Nick before he turned back to Judy.

She sighed, unsure if she should answer the question honestly or not as she placed her fingers in the space between her eyes, stroking her brow.

"We were just, unsure of how to proceed. And we didn't want to attract any major attention to this..." Nick spoke in her silence. "Would you be able to clean it up?" He then inquired.

The coroner blinked.

"Why, yes. Certainly. But, I'll need my tools..." He responded.

"That's okay...and, could you, not, report this to the police?" Nick spoke.

The coroner then gave him an inquisitive glance, his brow creasing.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Please, just...it would really help us...we just want to cover it ourselves..." He replied a little impatiently.

The coroner paused for a few moments, a little uneasy with the proposition, though eventually acquiescing.

"Okay..."

"Thanks doc." Nick replied, contriving a small smile before turning away.

The coroner glanced between the two officers, slightly puzzled at their actions as they were unorthodox, however he kept his own sentiments to himself as he then descended back to the apartment.

Judy and Nick remained silent, both sharing a frustration as they were once again at a halt, striking a complete dead end. Nick sighed, rubbing his good eye before he then clenched his fur in between his fingers. Pulling at their roots as the built up agitation couldn't be stored away much longer.

"Fuck!" He yelled abruptly, throwing his arms down in agitation.

He paced away, grinding his teeth together as he squeezed his fists. He turned to the wall and fell against it as he let loose a deep breath. Burying his head in his arms as he leaned forward.

Judy watched in silence, at first, before beginning to walk by his side with the intent of saying something to comfort him, however she slowed to a stop.

Watching sorrowfully as Nick buried his head in despair.

"I can't even help him..." He said, leaning off the wall, his palms flat against the surface. "No matter what I do, it's not enough.." He said quieter.

Judy had the internal urge to something, anything. However, her mind was at a loss, drawing nothing but blanks. So in the end, she remained silent, and in the absence of words, only shared his sorrow.

* * *

The rest of the day and the aborning night passed by in an uncomfortable atmosphere. The events that occurred throughout it estranging the two friends of any intimacy, only sitting in silence, and occasionally speaking one worded responses to equally laconic questions or statements.

They performed a little more investigation surrounding Michael's suicide, but nothing out of the ordinary arose. So as their shift came to an end, they departed rather unceremoniously. The drear which they shared making their words of departure awkward, eventually the both of them retiring under the pretense of seeking repose.

The night, for Nick, ended in a grim malaise, as he would remain sentient and fully aware as the night drew on. A dark cloud beginning to brood over him, as he tossed and turned. Only temporarily gaining some respite from his dreadful thoughts as he eventually succumbed to sleep. Before being rudely awakened some hours later at the grating tones of his alarm clock, once again rising to face a new, bleak, day.

This, in particular, became routine for him. As almost every following morning, a sense of overwhelming dread and dismay would wash over his frame once he awoke. Soon after a couple of days, he started having to convince himself to meander away from the soundness of his home and back to the lieu of endless tedium.

And as each morning passed, the argument he posed slowly dwindled in effectiveness, his logic and reasoning behind it beginning to serve as nothing more than an excuse, falling short to pose as a stimulus.

Weeks passed; the days creeping languidly onward and blurring. One very much like the other as they waned, unable to stand out within his mind.

But there was a constant reminder in the recess of his thoughts, one which presented him with outstanding gloom; the day of Finnick's sentencing. The day where he would discover the breadth of time of which his best friend would be forever locked away, condemned for a crime he hadn't committed.

And as that event rolled closer and closer, it was difficult for him not to feel a nervous tension which rooted deep within his core, it thriving with each passing day. Constantly prodding at him as the minutes waxed into hours.

When at last, he was sitting there in the courtroom and within the still rows of people.

 **Guilty.**

He heard the words resonate within his ears. But even while he was present within those moments, feeling his heart constrict, his brow layering with a cold sweat and his limbs trembling, it all seemed oddly surreal.

As if this only belonged to a dream as Finnick was then lead away in cuffs, his future now forsaken as he would spend the his rest of his life confined behind bars. Locked and shunned away from the outside world.

And it was within that infinitesimal moment, that everything seemed to resemble a tableau. Time slowed as Nick's gaze swept across the room, peering into unfamiliar faces whose expressions wore quiet approval, satisfied with his penalty as the crime Finnick had allegedly committed merited this undue punishment.

Nick was then thrown into a state of mental disorder, his inner being in a condition of insurrection against his senses. His mind finding difficulty in discerning between things that were real or fake. Even as he proceeded to leave the court, he was still reeling.

He arrived at his apartment in almost trance, taking a few minutes to steady himself as he secured his grip on anything in reach, beginning to wonder if he was in a vividly lucid dream, or if everything was actually real.

He went through the events of the day in sequence, and by slow degrees was convincing himself that everything that happened, had indeed occurred. And as he began to recognize his own anguish, it finally thrust his brain back into sensibility.

He sank to the ground, his back against his bed as a dark cloud brooded over his thoughts. He shrunk, hugging his knees close to his chest as a cavity began to bore into his heart. His eyes closing away from the darkness which heavily oppressed him; to which, he finally cracked underneath the pressure.

He remained huddled away; a sensation of utter isolation on his heart as time expired.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _ **Nick took a deep breath, a bit hesitant of pursuing discussion, as the idea he held in mind would very likely be received with opposition.**_

 _ **However, he turned to face his friend with a sardonic smile, knowing his reaction towards it would also be nothing short of amusing.**_

" _ **So I came up with something..." He said simply, grinning.**_

 _ **Gaining the attention of Finnick, who was sunken within an old sofa smoking a cigarette. He promptly emptied his lungs of the smoke, and began.**_

" _ **Alright. Shoot." He replied.**_

" _ **But, promise me you won't get angry, or hit me, okay?" Nick spoke, emphasizing or.**_

 _ **Finnick sighed, a glitter of annoyance settling within his features as he rubbed his brow.**_

" _ **Just talk..." He spoke impatiently.**_

" _ **Alright, now hear me out. We go into Jumbo's ice cream parlor, and we order a jumbo pop. Then, we go down to Sahara Square, melt it, and then go to Tundra Town to re-freeze it, but into smaller popsicles. Why, You might ask? Because then we'll use these little pops for the guys at Lemming Brothers Bank, because if you can sell something to one of them, you can sell it to em' all..." He added with a smile. "In short, giving us an easy cut of money." Giving a short grin.**_

 _ **Finnick's expression was unchanged, only pausing for a few moments to toss the thought around, considering it.**_

" _ **You do realize that Jumbo's parlor doesn't even serve predators.." He spoke, his tone critical as his closed his eyes and rubbed them.**_

" _ **Oh, but they will. All we have to do is act as if I'm walking in with my son, and present a good enough sob story to melt their hearts." Nick spoke.**_

" _ **Alright, then...who's the son?" Finnick inquired, raising an eyebrow.**_

 _ **To which, Nick only replied with a look, his brow rising with his eyes holding an inclination towards something. A few moments passed, and Finnick finally realized what his glance meant.**_

" _ **You'd better not-" He said immediately, not finishing his sentence as he rose upright.**_

 _ **Nick smiled.**_

 _ **Finnick was suddenly choleric with indignation.**_

" _ **No." He said simply, his voice booming.**_

" _ **Oh, come on, Finnick!" Nick laughed.**_

 _ **Though Finnick was unchanged as he leaned forward in his seat.**_

" _ **No! You know exactly how much I hate that! I am not a damn child!" He rose his voice, slightly seething.**_

" _ **I know that, Finnick, but think of the potential this has!" He exclaimed.**_

 _ **Finnick shook his head, falling silent as he began tapping his foot against the ground, crossing his arms as he took another drag from his cigarette.**_

" _ **Look, Finnick." Nick began once more, stepping forward and sitting across from his angered friend. "If we do this, we can roll in a lot of money this way. Plus, we've both got bills to pay, and those aren't getting any cheaper...come on..." Nick spoke, edging him on.**_

 _ **Finnick sighed, shaking his head. Though he wanted to remain completely incredulous to that statement, it rang undoubtedly true in his ears. However, after some consideration, something cam into his mind, and he turned towards him.**_

" _ **Even I may look like a kid in size, that's the only thing. How are we going to convince them that I'm your son?" He then inquired.**_

" _ **Ah, you see, that's where-" He paused, turning to retrieve an old child elephant costume from behind his couch. "-this comes in." He said, turning back around and presenting it.**_

" _ **Oh, fuck you..." Finnick spoke as he laid eyes on it, though Nick only smiled and laughed.**_

" _ **What's wrong? You don't like it?" He prodded.**_

 _ **Finnick remained silent.**_

" _ **Come on, Finnick. You know you want to..." He teased, dangling it closer to Finnick.**_

" _ **Fuck off, Nick. I'm not putting that shit on..." Finnick replied, turning away in annoyance.**_

" _ **Why not? Come on, You won't even have to say a thing! I'll do all the talking and all you have to do is sit there and, well, act cute..." He spoke.**_

 _ **Finnick took a few moments to himself, inwardly regretting having started this conversation in the first place.**_

 _ **However, despite his unremitting loathing of the part of him acting as a child, the idea of the potential gain also weighed in. Soon, it playing the main factor which silently convinced his mind. So, after some moments of careful deliberation, he gave in, if averse.**_

" _ **Fine. Give it here..." He said, extending his arm out.**_

 _ **Nick promptly handed it over to him, moving over to stand behind him as Finnick observed it. He placed his cigarette in his lips as he pinched the costume between his thumbs and index fingers at it's shoulders, letting the rest droop as he stared into it.**_

 _ **The sight of it marred his face with a deep frown, wrinkling his nose; immensely appalled at it's appearance.**_

 _ **He wasn't so sure of it anymore now that he'd actually seen it.**_

" _ **Besides. I think it suits you..." Nick threw in another joke, at first chuckling before his laughter turned into a short grunt of pain, Finnick having turned around and punched him in the gut.**_

 _ **Nick staggered back, leaning forward as he held his stomach. His residual mirth now mixed with wheezes of pain as he slumped over, gasping for air.**_

 _ **Finnick then sighed, taking a few moments to peer into the costume in his hand. And after a minute, he shook his head, dropping the costume carelessly on the ground.**_

" _ **If this doesn't work, I'm kicking your ass..." Finnick giving a contemptuous scowl at Nick, who was still recovering from the blow, but managed to reply with another devious smile.**_

" _ **Deal..."**_

* * *

Nick stared absently into the ceiling, watching the blades of the old wooden ceiling fan rotate. The structure wobbling and squeaking as it uselessly circulated the stale and humid air which filled his apartment room.

He lied supine on his bed, completely awake as the sun hadn't begun to rise yet. The sky a dark blue with a dim moon near the eastern side of the earth.

The memory was bittersweet when it materialized, sending a hurtful, but nostalgic twinge through his body. Despite it, he let it run it's course, even when it began to pang his heart. And after it fulfilled it's purpose, he was left thinking about the past. Finnick and himself.

It was like he was trying to keep him close, as if to hold unto pieces to help remember him for he was now gone. As if her was never coming back.

Some of the memoirs would induce a small smile of joy, others a frown, only shame being wrought in his mind.

It was still his fault.

His eyes closed, and he submerged the thoughts beneath. Dragging them away from the forefront of his mind, he turned to his side, and rested his eyes on the alarm clock which sat on a small coffee table near his bed.

4:59 AM.

Then, to occupy himself, he began to count the seconds in his head, reaching up to 47 before the alarm clock tolled. To where he promptly reached over and dismissed the noise before rising upright in his bed.

He wiped his eyes, and fell a deep bitter exhale. The air leaving his sullen frame as he went back into his mind. He scoured once more to find a valid argument, one which would draw him towards the physical exertion to prepare for the day.

However, he searched and searched, and nothing came forth. None that would provide an incentive for him to leave his home one again, only to live through another contemptible day.

He remained still, ultimately convinced that there _was_ nothing left. No point working towards a bitter end.

His eyes then flitted across the room, filling him with chagrin as the room reflected his inner turmoil. But they continued wandering, going between the different aspects of his apartment before resting on his police uniform.

Which it's articles were tossed carelessly unto the ground as it lied across from his bed. Though the event itself caused no reason for inquiry, his eyes focused on the golden badge which was among the clothes on the floor, and it then surfaced a valid argument.

Judy.

She was still a reason to go. She was his best friend, and the only person now that he could hold close. And being by her side, the day couldn't be any more worse than the last couple.

So, with a sigh, he rose to his feet. Promptly obtaining each article of his uniform before proceeding to prepare for the morning.

* * *

Their day began, once more back on the city streets with another patrol. The sun rising over the horizon as it trickled orange and a vibrant blue into the sky.

However, it was another particularly slow day as it wormed on. Nothing of real significance occurred, and the ennui they both shared kept them silent as they were together.

Hours slowly streamed by, and it eventually approached their breaks. So they called in their off time, and waited at an intersection, the minutes passing in quiet.

Judy, not wanting to make the silence awkward, was first to say something.

"So. Where do you want to go?" She asked.

Nick stayed quiet for a few moments, staring out the window before responding.

"I don't know...Anywhere I guess." He replied, not looking.

She glanced over, watching her friend as he was turned away. His eyes hidden beneath the tinted frames of his shades, and his demeanor just as obscuring to his inner being.

Judy sighed, instead of pursuing any further, useless discussion, she picked a place from memory and headed towards there.

However, the ride was still uneventful, discourse wasn't shared and the atmosphere sifted almost uncomfortably between them.

They eventually arrived at the diner and soon entered, however, their withdrawn interactions never once altering.

They ordered their meals, and sat within a booth as Nick only stared indifferently out the window, sitting secluded to his own thoughts while Judy sat in similar semblance.

Their atmosphere was palpable, the disinterest and detachment was noted on Judy's conscious, though not taken to a level of concern. They had been the same for the past week or so, and she felt attempting to pry open his shell would be to no avail, and so stopped trying.

The waitress came forth, carrying trays of their orders and setting it down before them.

"Here you go!" She spoke, giving a wide, contrived smile. "Enjoy!" The doe nearly squeaked. Her actions to try and comfort the customers doing quite the contrary.

"Thank you." Judy said a bit dismissively as she took her plate.

"Do you need any-" The waitress began again.

"No, we're fine. Thank you." She replied, a bit more firm than intended as the waitress nearly flinched. Though the harm had been done, and the waitress was seemingly frightened as she responded.

"Oh, okay.." She said softly, then quickly retreated.

Though Judy only shook her head and inwardly shuddered. Her extremely bubbly personality irking her.

She then began to set apart their orders, placing hers in front and beginning to eat. Though, minutes later, she realized Nick hadn't even moved.

She glanced up at him quizzically, taking a few moments to finish chewing before speaking.

"Nick."

Belatedly, he turned to her. His brow rising above his shades, and his eyes blinking. Seemingly just having woke up.

"Yeah?" He said, stirring in his seat.

"Your food?" She replied.

It took a moment for it to click in his head, when it did, he glanced down.

"Oh, thanks..." He said, sighing a bit before slowly dining. If it could be called that.

Periodically, she'd watch him. Noticing he would only nibble at it from time to time, most of it spearing it with his fork as he brooded. And when their break was almost over, he hadn't even eaten half of what was on his plate.

"At least he's paying for _his_." She mused to herself as she rose from her seat.

The waitress soon came back, though with a suppressed expression of uneasiness as she neared Judy.

"Here's the check..." She said simply, trying another smile.

Though Judy only quietly took it, glancing down at the total. $18.34

She then went into her back pocket, and pulled out her wallet. At first searching for change to meet half of the price, until Nick spoke.

"Oh...uh, Jude?" He spoke a bit tentatively, collecting her attention. "I forgot my wallet..." He said, giving a nervous grin from behind his shades.

She then sighed, now slightly annoyed.

"Guess not." She thought to herself.

She pulled out a twenty and placed it on the check, before passing by the waitress and heading out the door without another word. Nick following closely behind her.

* * *

Hours passed, and still no change of events or interactions. They were only driving down a residential street until a voice finally cracked through their console radio, and added at least something to their day.

"Any units in the vicinity, we have a request for a welfare check. Subject's wife called concerned about her husband." Clawhauser spoke.

Judy listened, and shared a solitary glance with Nick. Who shrugged indifferently in response before she promptly procured the receiver, and spoke into it.

"This is 1-Adam-12. We're available at the moment..." She replied.

"10-4. Subject's name is Kale Mallard, male, lynx, and last seen leaving his household at 423 Union and Yale. Respond Code 2."

"10-4, Dispatch, en route now."

She placed the retriever back into it's clasp, and leaned back. If not the most riveting call out, it was something to do. She thought to herself, carving their way towards their new destination.

* * *

They arrived at the residence, and shortly after, removed themselves from their vehicle and made their way to the front door.

The house was moderate size, the structure containing two stories and was painted mainly white with highlights of brown and black, with a decently sized garage and a well maintained front lawn.

They began walking through the stone tiled walkway that lead to the house's front door. To which it opened before they could fully cross the yard, the concerned wife stepping outside.

"Have you found him?" The lynx asked in fear, walking out and halting midway to meet them. "Have you found Kale?"

"At the moment, we haven't. But we have a search underway for him, and you'll be the first informed if anything comes up. Okay, ma'am?" Judy said soothingly with a small, but reassuring smile. "But first we've come here though to ask a few questions regarding you and your husband." She pulled out her notepad.

The lynx nervously held her closed paw to her chest, swallowing before speaking.

"Alright..." Watching as Judy readied her pen.

"What's your name?" She asked first.

"Jillian." She replied, nervously folding her paws.

Then Judy began with the questioning around her husband's disappearance. However, as the discourse continued, Nick found it increasingly difficult to follow their words. His mind becoming unfocused as it swayed back and forth between thoughts, their speech soon nothing but unintelligible slurs to his ears.

He furrowed his brow, in an attempt to help himself concentrate. But when he finally perceived the words, they were only more confusing to his brain as he couldn't place them logically in order.

He blinked, and then suddenly faltered to breathe. He took a few steps back, turning away, his heart began racing. He removed his sunglasses and began taking deep breaths, balling his shaking paws into fists as he tried to breathe. He leaned forward, trying to regain his thoughts and steady his composure.

Moments spent away in anxiety, but he managed to quickly calm himself, grateful the episode was over so soon as he reopened his eyes.

But before he could turn around and apologize for his behavior, perhaps making an excuse if they had seen him, he spotted a little cub. He was peering from behind their car, raising his head above the front end to peek on them. But when his eyes soon caught Nick's glance, he quickly hid himself.

Nick, glad for the excuse, promptly made his way over. Slowly rounding the front of the car as he leaned forward, the cub trying to avoid Nick's line of sight as he crept closer towards the back end.

"Hey, it's okay..." Nick began, hoping he was speaking at comforting tones. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Moments later, the cub rose from the behind the car, tentatively glancing at him.

"Promise?" The cub spoke, it's voice that of a boy.

Nick pulled his lips into a smile, hopefully reassuring.

"Promise."

"Jeremy!" Jillian soon called.

He jumped at his name, both him and Nick turning to her. She stepped forward, and proceeded to speak sternly.

"Don't bother the officers, and leave their car alone!"

"It's alright, he's fine." Nick then replied to her call. "He's just a bit curious. Do you mind if I talk to him?" He asked.

There, Jillian hesitated with her answer, visibly reluctant to allow it, but she acquiesced.

"No, I don't mind." She said, if sounding irresolute.

Nick then nodded in response and turned to the cub, grinning at the small predator.

"Jeremy, huh?" He started. "I'm Officer Nick Wilde. How old are you?" He asked, tying to be affable towards him.

"Oh, I'm 9.." He said simply.

The cub's eyes were downcast, timid in nature as his arms fell by his sides, his paws together while he stood a bit awkwardly. But he drew a bit closer towards Nick, his stature relatively loosening, his eyes would still skit nervously away if he made eye contact for too long.

"Is dad in trouble?" He then asked, giving a concerned glance up at Nick.

Nick's eyes almost widened, a bit surprised, but he gave a reassuring response.

"No, your dad's not in any trouble, we're just looking for him to make sure he's okay..." He then smiled, kneeling down. He hoped he was acting nice enough, he generally wasn't too good with children.

Jeremy's eyes were downcast once more. His feet prodding at stray pebbles, his paws laced together; a nervous gesture.

"He gets mad a lot. And he scares me, sometimes. He and mom always fight too..." Jeremy found himself to speak. It was a bit distant, as if summoned from thought and spoken to echo them.

Nick blinked, spending the moment taken partially aback.

"Why do they fight?" He asked.

Jeremy's shoulders rolled with a shrug, his eyes still glued to the ground.

"Do you know why he gets mad?"

The cub only shrugged once more, his eyes glancing up momentarily before falling again.

"Why does he scare you?"

Jeremy paused a little, seeming a bit apprehensive to continue.

"When he gets mad, he'll start yelling. And then mom will start yelling back. And he'll-" He then caught the words, reconsidering his speech until falling nervously silent.

Nick prodded, though not aggressively.

"He'll what?" Nicked asked, before a disturbing thought ran across his mind. He glanced at the cub, seeing his nervous behavior, he felt a small twinge of fear of an answer in the affirmative of his thoughts.

"Does your dad hit you?" He then asked.

Jeremy gave a short surprised glance at the statement, but then immediately withdrew once more, growing nervous.

Here, he had already answered Nick, sending a small shudder of shock through his chest. But he continued prodding with a small hope that he wasn't right.

"Jeremy. Does your dad hit you?" Nick asked again, though not harshly.

Jeremy sighed airily through his nostrils, then returned his look.

"Sometimes..." He responded lowly.

The answer sent a cold chill down Nick's spine, and he remained silent for a few moments, his eyes sent away.

"But please don't hurt him. He didn't always do that..." He then said in defense. "He takes a lot of medicine."

Nick's brow slightly furrowed in puzzlement as his eyes met with the cub's for a moment, before Jeremy's fell away.

"What kind of medicine?" He asked.

"It's for his back. He hurt it a little while ago." Jeremy responded. "I think that's why he's so mad..." He added, a bit more to himself as his gaze crawled back up.

Nick considered the information, then slowly rose to his feet. His eyes fixed with concentration as he settled his shades back unto the bridge of his nose, and behind his ears.

"Thank you, Jeremy. You can go now..." Nick said, contriving a smile.

The cub turned away, though only took a couple of paces before glancing back. He opened his mouth, but hesitated to speak, eventually just falling silent altogether and turning back away.

Nick turned, and made his way back towards Judy and Jillian. Stepping with a bit more purpose as he was concerned about the fact of Kale's abusive behavior. Only wondering to what extent it had been taken to.

He approached them, silently listening to Judy's questions while he waited for an opportunity to join. Then Judy scrawled something in her notepad and turned back up to her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mallard for your time. I think we're done here?" She said, before glancing at Nick for acknowledgment.

"No, sorry. I just want to clear some things up..." He smiled.

Jillian then promptly nodded.

"Okay..."

"So..." Nick cleared out his throat before he began.

Judy then excused herself, at first walking back to the car until she saw the cub standing idly by, fiddling with some leaves from a growing tree near the edge of their yard. She stopped, and thought to herself for a moment, silently deciding to walk over towards him.

"Hey there." She said, smiling as she approached him.

"Hi..." He responded lowly.

"I'm Officer Judy Hopps...and you're Jeremy?" She said.

He nodded slowly.

"Nice to meet you, I hope my partner didn't scare you too bad..." She laughed a bit.

He shook his head.

"No...He was really nice." He added.

"That's good..." She responded, taking a moment to look around their house for a bit, mainly waiting for Nick to finish.

"Why is he sad?" Jeremy then asked.

She turned at his words, slightly confused at what he said.

"What do you mean? Officer Nick?" She asked.

He nodded again.

"What do you mean he's sad?" She asked after a bit in thought.

He turned away, his eyes down as he scraped a smooth surface in the dirt with his feet, speaking a bit belatedly.

"He's sad...He doesn't show it too well, but I could hear it...and his eyes are dark underneath..." He said, pointing to his lower eyelids. "Mom said that's what happens when someone can't sleep..." He spoke, his attention back to the ground after Judy didn't reply.

She reviewed the information within her head. At first confounded at what the cub had spoken. But when she spent the moments in thought, she recognized it. Of course, prior to his saying she had noted Nick's difference in behavior. But it hadn't actually processed, and she only shrugged it off with indifference and continued on with her day.

It was partially a rude awakening, to have been told by an outward perspective that her best friend had been depressed. As if so noticeably obvious, yet she hadn't even really seen it herself.

She took a few moments to respond, still slightly surprised at Jeremy's words.

"Th-thank you...Jeremy." She said simply, before turning away.

She glanced up at Nick, watching as he talked with Mrs. Mallard. How couldn't she have noticed it sooner? It should've been obvious, yet she remained oblivious to her own partner's internal suffering.

She sighed and made her way back, silently joining as she heard their discussion.

"Yes, yes. He injured his back a while ago in a car accident. He split open one of the discs between his vertebrae, and so takes medicine for the pain." She answered his question.

"Would you say the medicine changed his behavior, like, as if he's more induced to anger?" Nick then asked.

And Jeremy was right, though he wasn't expressing any obvious anguish, but his voice lacked, _him_. As if drained of his personal traits, and what was left was a sullen drone. It hurt to fully realize it.

The lynx faltered in answering, hesitant before speaking again.

"Well, he's had minor anger problems prior to the meds. But when he takes the pills, he's calm...And when he doesn't, he drinks as a substitute I guess..." She added.

Nick nodded as he received the information.

"And would you say he's a violent person whenever he doesn't take the pills?" He then asked.

Her eyes widened to a degree, and seemed to spend a moment in panic before speaking once again.

"No, no...not at all...I mean, he's irritable. But never violent..." She lied, obvious to Nick as his eyebrow rose.

"Please, don't lie to me, Mrs. Mallard. I need to know the truth, this is for our safety, as well as yours and your son's." He spoke a bit sternly in response.

She then sighed, her eyes falling away for a moment and acquiesced.

"It's...it's only when he doesn't take his pills...when he does, he's sweet...He's nice, and he wouldn't hit us then..." She said, a bit sorrowfully.

"Then? So he _has_?" Nick asked. Promptly gaining both Nick and Judy's attention.

Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake, but it was already too late to redeem it. Another dread filled sigh left her.

"Yes..." She said simply.

"To what extent? Does he use a closed fist?" He continued.

"No, no, He doesn't. The most he's ever done was slap me..." She spoke earnestly.

"He's never knocked you to the ground? Pulled your hair?" Nick added.

She shook her head during his questions.

"No. He gets mad at times, but he still loves us...He wouldn't, torture, either of us." She said in his defense.

Nick fell silent, thinking of the situation before replying to her.

"Thank you, ma'am, for your time...We'll give you news on when we find him..." He said.

The lynx nodded, though slowly.

"Thank you..." She replied simply, her words now more sullen.

There, Nick and Judy departed. Shortly re-entering their vehicle, starting it, and driving away. The house slowly drifting away as Nick peered into the rear view mirror, watching as the mother stood with Jeremy.

However, he noticed a solemnity in Jeremy's eyes as they watched their departure. Which only furthered his remorse for the child.

He looked away, trying to assume a new mode of thought until Judy spoke, unknowingly solving his problem for him.

"She gave me the location of a bar he frequents, she also said he has two different colored eyes, so it should be easy in identifying him." She said.

Turning to Nick, to which he nodded in reply.

"Alright...let's try the bar." He said simply.

And she silently agreed, turning to enter it inside their GPS as they made their way. Though, Judy gave her partner a concerned glance before refocusing her attention to the road.

* * *

They arrived at the bar, a small establishment that rested on the edge of an intersection. To which, before they could ready themselves and leave their vehicle, they could see someone walking away from the bar, yelling and cursing at cars when they blared their horns as he traversed carelessly through the street.

"Dispatch, we've got one in the middle of the street, yelling obscenities and really agitated." Judy spoke into her radio on her shoulder, promptly herself and Nick exiting the car to catch up with him.

"Roger, 1-Adam-12, what's your twenty?" Dispatch crackled back.

"Stand by." Judy responded, distracted as the individual made it to the other side, obviously enraged.

The male seethed, baring his teeth as he walked with a heavy gait, his tail lashing behind him in wrath. Nick and Judy committed to pursuit, jogging over to the side he was on and eventually gaining his attention, approaching him.

"Mr. Mallard?" Judy called out to him. He glanced over at them, turning at his name. One of his eyes brown, and the other green. "Mr. Mallard. Zootopia Police, we-" She began, until her eyes fell to the black revolver he gripped in his right paw.

Her heart instantly dropped, and they both immediately drew their weapons, their sights trained on him as he remained still under their immediate bout of commands.

"Drop the gun!" They called out to him.

"Sir, please, drop the gun!"

Mr. Mallard seemingly staggered, as if perplexed under their directions. He peered down at the gun in his paw, before glancing back up at the police officers. All the while remaining speechless.

Judy took a step back, taking the moment to speak into her radio of their situation. Nick, seeing an opportunity, stepped forward.

"Sir, please, just set the gun down. We don't want to hurt you..." Nick spoke, his voice lowered a few degrees.

Kale took a few moments, his brow furrowed as if having difficulty processing their words. He blinked a couple of times before responding.

"It's not mine." He said.

"Okay, please, just set it down." Nick replied coolly.

Kale then listened, sending a surge of relief through both Judy and Nick as he slowly set it towards the ground, and rose upright again.

"Now, step away from it." Nick spoke.

And Kale listened, silently taking a few steps back with his hands slightly raised. Nick eased to an extent, drawing out a breath of relief. He then started taking a slow step forward, intent on obtaining the weapon, or at least keep it out of Kale's reach. However Kale saw this, his eyes hardened, and his features tensed, as if threatened.

"Whoa, whoa. It's alright...Easy." Nick said, withdrawing. Trying to prove he wasn't a threat.

He stepped back to where he was, but he could see Kale relaxed only marginally, his eyes constantly flitting between Nick and the gun in his hand.

Nick, seeing this, slowly lowered his arms and even holstered his weapon. Shortly slipping back into it's leather clasp and raising his hands.

"See?" He said.

"Nick!" Judy uttered with dismay, her weapon still drawn. "What are you doing!?"

"It's alright, Jude. Just lower your gun." Nick said collectively, his eyes still on Kale.

She was appalled at the gesture, and wanted to speak in protest, but he only gave a short glance back and flashed his endemic grin.

"It's alright...Trust me." He said, before turning back to Kale.

She gritted her teeth, still very uneasy at the gesture. But she gained purchase of her muscles, and her arms lowered, the gun's barrel directed towards the ground. The sight visibly relieved Kale, his shoulders relaxing, and his features loosening.

"Okay, Kale. Is everything alright?" Nick then proceeded to speak.

Kale took a few moments to respond, his brow creasing.

"No." He said, baring his teeth.

"Okay, okay...that's fine...what's wrong?" Nick continued.

Kale shook his head.

"I lost my job!" He then yelled, his voice suffused with rage. "And some fucker kicked me out of the place!" He pointed to the bar across the street.

"Okay, I'm sorry that happened." He said, then took a quick glance at the weapon. "Where'd you get the gun?" Nick then asked.

He glanced off for a few moments, as if having difficulty recalling.

"A friend." He said simply.

"Okay, Kale. Look, It's going to be alright, we just have-" Nick then started once more, but was cut short.

"How!? I can't pay for my meds any more, I can't pay for the bills!" He yelled in agitation.

"It's okay, Kale." Nick tried to say, though was silenced again under another bout of yelling.

"No, it's not! My family will starve if I don't get a job! We need money, and, and no one is hiring me! I, I need..." His words trailed off, and he closed his eyes. His palms going to his face as he began to breathe in attempts to calm himself.

"Look, Kale. Listen to me. We can help you right now, if you just stay calm." Nick then replied coolly.

"Calm..." Kale echoed distantly, his arms falling away, his eyes blinking away tears.

"Yes...Now, everything will be alright, Kale. But first, please step over here with me..." Nick spoke, still collected as he attempted to draw Kale from the gun, sub-consciously registering that people were attracted to the commotion.

With a quick glance, he could see individuals were standing only a little afar off, some recording with their phones as the event proceeded, which only strengthened the risk of the situation as the weapon was still in relative reach of Kale.

But he quickly refocused his attention, seeing Kale beginning to shake his head.

"No, no...I, I need-" He repeated, shortly glancing over at the gun.

"Kale." Nick spoke a bit more stern. "Kale, listen to me...don't look at the gun, look at me, we're talking. Please, look at me.." Nick then spoke, successfully drawing his attention. "Tell me what you need, Kale. We can help, just come over here..." He said, hopeful he would listen, seeing that he was losing him.

Kale stood motionless, unsure of how to proceed as he nervously clenched his paws.

"Kale, please, listen to me...we can help you, tell me what you need, and I could get it for you.." Nick continued, now a bit desperate.

"No..." Kale muttered to himself. "You can't help me..."

"What?" Nick spoke, unable to hear what he said. "Kale, I can't-"

"You can't help me." Kale said louder, glancing over at them. Before looking over at the gun with intent.

"Kale! Don't-" Nick began, but was stopped.

Kale had stepped over to the gun and stooped down to retrieve it. Nick immediately took steps backward, his nerves swelling with panic as he failed to reach his gun in time, his hands fumbling before several loud claps of gunfire distorted him, jarring his senses. He felt his chest spasm with immediate pain, burning as his ears were filled with white noise, mixed with the terror filled screams of people. Soon, all he could see was the sky warping in his field of vision.

"Nick!" Judy cried in horror.

She reacted, steadying the sights on the lynx and squeezing the trigger. However, nothing but a perturbing click discharged, the gun jamming.

She spent the quick second in horror, her eyes to her malfunctioning gun before another two claps brought her back to reality. She quickly retreated behind cover, darting behind a parked car.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, elevating her pulse as she gripped the chamber of her pistol, frantically trying to pull it back to unjam the round. But the first few attempts were unsuccessful, and she clawed for the radio on her shoulder.

"Shots fired! We've got an officer down!" She exclaimed, and returned trying to fix her weapon.

Kale stepped forward, swearing under his breath. He took slow steps towards the fox, before he turned away, grasping his skull in anxiety.

"What did I do?" He muttered to himself.

Then he cast an anxious look at the downed fox. He then took slow steps forward, fearing he was dead.

"Officer?" He said, his voice nothing higher than a whisper. His lips trembling as he loosened his grip, the gun dropping with a clack. "I'm sorry..."

He took a couple of more steps, drawing hesitantly closer.

Nick's mind was then restored to the horror the situation, and it was pure spontaneous reaction when he shortly drew the gun from his belt, swayed the barrel to the lynx and pulled the trigger numerous of times.

The gun recoiled sharply in his paws as it clapped, Kale taking several hits, jolting backward. His eyes widened and his mouth drew agape, collapsing to the ground with a hard thud.

Nick, still reeling with shock, followed Kale's body with his gun still aimed, fully expecting it to move as though he hadn't been hurt. But his body was motionless, it lying supine on the concrete. Short gurgles of blood escaping his stiffening body.

After a few moments, Nick drew out a breath, his arm dropping. But his chest then immediately burned with the effort, cutting short his breath as he gasped in pain.

He then sent his paw to chest, quickly patting his upper torso for blood but it returned clean. He then propped himself unto his elbow and peered down, finding two holes torn within the fabric of his shirt.

Judy fearing the worst, bounded from the car, her aim steadied with intent. However, through the sights she only saw Kale on the ground. Her arms lowered and then her eyes fell towards Nick.

"Nick!" Judy cried in dismay, promptly rushing over and falling to her knees by his side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." He wheezed, attempting to wave away her concerned paws. "They caught my vest, Judy." He said in vain, Judy having already unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the body armor underneath. It was misshapen, two divots creasing the Kevlar with the two now deformed silver bullets.

Judy sighed a heavy breath of relief, and she promptly embraced him. Unknowingly paining him before he groaned, beginning to tug her away as she leaned on him.

She immediately sprung back, realizing what she had done and apologized.

"I'm sorry!" She said anxiously.

"It's fine." He replied painfully, leaning back forward as he took a few breaths. "Go, go check on Kale..." He then said, beginning to rise. Though she spaced his words, wrapping her arms around his and helping him on his feet.

"Please, check on him." He repeated, though almost hissed in pain as he was upright. Judy sought to prevent his fall, leaning in to steady him. "I'm fine, please..." He said after recovering, taking a moment to breath once more.

"Are you sure?" She replied.

"Yes..." He responded.

There, she sighed, and listened, if a bit reluctant.

"Okay..."

Then she turned around, gun still in hand as she stepped over to the motionless lynx. He was lying still on the street, a small puddle of blood streaming away from his body.

Kale stared dully into the sky with misty eyes; his pupils already dilated. His mouth was red with blood, it streaming down his chin as he lied still.

She only stared blankly at his body for a few moments, captured within a moment of shock before snapping back, and craning her head to her shoulder.

"Dispatch, we have an 11-44, suspect is down..." She spoke.

"Officer Hopps, what is your twenty?" Bogo responded in urgency. She could hear his sirens blaring as he spoke.

"We're across the street from Jayden's bar at 7th and Wellington." She replied, her voice still low.

"What's the status on Wilde?"

She turned back, glancing at Nick as she spoke.

"He's been hit sir, but none of the rounds entered past his vest."

"Alright, Officer Hopps. Maintain the scene, we're on our way." Bogo responded, a hint of reprieve on his voice as he spoke.

"10-4."

There she stood in silence for a couple of more moments, before turning away back towards Nick. He had lowered himself at the edge of the sidewalk, his arm in a defensive cradle around his side as he peered over with an anguished look.

She holstered her gun and stepped back towards him, his eyes were partially widened in worry as he glanced up at her.

"What happened? Is he dead?" He asked in worry, wanting to remain incredulous to the obvious signs.

Judy opened her mouth to speak but fell silent, unable to convey the words. She then met his eyes with a solemn expression. Hoping it would answer him.

"Judy?" Nick repeated desperately.

She remained silent.

Nick withdrew, his gaze falling away from her, suppressing his travail as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Judy then eased down by his side and wrapped her arms around him, holding him and sharing his misery until the sirens that were blaring in the distance had arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So, I just wanted to ask you guys, what are your** **thoughts on this story so far? Recently, I've been a bit unsure of how you guys feel about it, whether you like it or not, so if there's anything in particular you feel could be better, please don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts. Feedback is always appreciated!**

Chapter 8

Nick sat in isolation from the growing officials on scene, the streets now closed down with blue wooden road blocks and uniformed police of all ranks floating about, securing the area.

After the medics finished treating him for three broken ribs, he lowered himself unto the cement quite some distance away from the point of where it unfolded, left secluded to his own bitter thoughts while the investigation proceeded.

Although the medic's initial intent was to transport him to the nearest clinic upon arrival, Nick held great opposition towards it, and hastily expressed his protest. Even with Judy eventually siding along with the paramedics, their words fell upon deaf ears, and he would shake his head in stubborn opposition. Soon, the medics acquiesced with his argument, and began to treat him on scene.

Though Judy stood worriedly by, overlooking their efforts with a concerned eye. Often, when Nick would hiss in pain from the treatment of the dark contusions on his chest, she would cringe, and add hastily,

"Be careful!"

Much to the annoyance of the EMT's, as though they needed supervision. But, she would quickly apologize for her words, and resume her anxious watching. Finally, after some time of her concerned input, the medics cast an irritated glance at her, and asked for her absence.

"It's alright...I'll be fine, Jude..." Nick spoke, his voice hoarse, as though uttered through pain. But his lips curved into a lopsided grin. His usual gesture to allay her worries.

Despite her qualms of his welfare, even with how evident he was thoroughly hurt, he could never fail to convince her to placate her concerns. He would use the mixture of his smile and reassuring words, which were somehow effective, despite now, their raucous sonance.

But, her worries were mitigated, if to a minute extent, and she acceded against her inward doubts. Forcing herself to stand a little off, waiting for the medics to finish their work. But even after they concluded, he even asked to be alone once she joined him.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah...I, I just need some time..." He said. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." He said once more with another heartening if unsteady smile.

To which, she gave in, and stood away. Watching from a distance with other officers, watching him sink from the contrived content into internal suffering. His mind becoming suppressed to the exterior activity as he brooded, his eyes lost in rumination. Earning concerned glances from herself and the several other officers who were standing with her, hovering somewhat close together.

"Poor guy..." Francine spoke sorrowfully, standing aside Delgato and Fangmeyer, all of them looking over to the sullen fox. "I can't imagine what's going through his head."

"Neither can I." Delgato added lowly, before exhaling deeply and turning away, watching the coroner slide Kale's corpse within a black body bag.

Indistinct chatter filled the air surrounding them, as well as their radios. The lines and frequencies buzzing with more activity while matters proceeded.

Bogo could be seen talking with a handful of other higher members, though, Delgato noted whatever discourse they shared was heavy, Bogo's brow being flat against his eyes, his expression now shaped in grim lines.

He pursed his lips and glanced away, subconsciously gazing into the faces of those around him as well. All, to no surprise, were sobered, leaked of any jovial emotion. The remains a bitter, and gloomy atmosphere that they all shared.

Judy stood almost unmoving, shrinking from their idle chitchat that occasionally surfaced. Only ever turning to watch her partner ruefully. To which, would make room for an awkward silence to fill their gap. Fangmeyer then floated a question to make up for it, clearing his throat out before beginning,

"How many times was he hit?" He asked out of bleak curiosity.

Judy took a moment before she recognized she was directed with the question, and she belatedly responded.

"Twice." She said lowly. The white wolf's jaw slackened, and his brow rose.

"Twice?" He said out of shock. "Why isn't he in an ambulance right now?"

"He convinced them to treat him here." She responded, before glancing back at him once more. "You know how he is..."

The wolf fell silent, though a low and indistinct _Dammit Nick_ fell from him. Judy noted his brow was creased with exasperation, and a bothered sigh left his nostrils before he peered at Nick, as if to silently rebuke him with his look.

"How bad is it?" Delgato then pitched in, unable to mask his own concern.

"A couple of broken ribs, I think..." She said, sighing afterwards. She knew the amount, it was hard to forget. But, reciting the exact details would only add to the churning pit in her stomach, not that speaking of the matter didn't already.

It was surreal and frightening to hear the words mixed together. Nick Wilde, having been shot, injured with three broken ribs. The words carried with them an edge that sent waves of confusion, worry, and agony to her brain, and the element which simultaneously convinced her and only sparked more anxiety, was the memory of it. She had seen it firsthand. The weight it carrying further bespeaking of it's recent presidence in her mind.

She exhaled a heavy breath, realizing that her limbs were still trembling slightly with the excess adrenaline, and that her nerves were racked. It was almost as if the event had finally caught up to her, and she was finally being weighed with it's burden.

Her chest heaved, her legs shook underneath her weight, and her paws in particular were growing numb from her frequent act of balling them into anxious fists.

"Hey." A voice surfaced within Judy's thoughts. "Are you okay?"

She blinked, and turned to the question's owner.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine..." She replied to Fangmeyer, not entirely believing the statement itself. And it obviously having the same effect on him, his eyes only riveting on her.

"Judy."

She paused momentarily, her mind beholding the depth of the situation.

"I just..." She began spontaneously, exhaling deeply afterwards. Her emotions began to sieve through her as she glanced away, attempting to blink away tears. "I was so-" She trailed off, her vocal cords constricting, breaking her sentence as her voice became brittle.

She closed her eyes and began wiping away the tears that pooled them, already she could feel someone's embrace, and the others stroke her back to comfort her.

She felt an embarrassment rise within her, heating her body as she nearly broke down in front of a them. Though she was already feeling past the point of mortification, she didn't allow herself to fall into actual sobs. Quickly regaining her composure and wiping away her remaining tears, the arms unfolding from around her.

"Here..." Delgato said, opening the door to his cruiser. "You should sit."

She glanced up, sniffled, and listened. Quietly stepping over with a nod of thanks while easing into the seat.

The others gathered around the entrance, and she continued trying to maintain her composure. They remained silent, and she could say it was awkward one at that. Her constantly wiping away her tears and sniffling as the others stood by in seeming wait. Though they were there for her comfort, that she appreciated, she still couldn't help but feel humiliated that she even allowed herself to have broke down.

They remained silent for a strand of minutes, the expanse seemingly stretching across the whole scene. Save for the small and infrequent chatter in the radio.

"Are you alright?" The question surfaced again, directed towards Judy.

She glanced up at the them, their attention drawing towards her and she nodded quickly, her temperature rising once again underneath their eyes.

"Yeah, I'm better...Thank you." She added, letting a weak smile tug at the corners of her lips.

"It'll be fine, Nick's a tough bastard. He'll pull through this..." Delgato said, adding a smile to help comfort her.

She let a few chuckles fall away, before glancing at the fox. Her smile and slight amusement by degrees, degrading, with pity taking it's place. Nick sat, huddled by himself, hugging his knees with his tail wrapped around him.

Soon, the others followed her line of sight, and resumed their anxious looks. Silence drew forward, and refilled the air with another somber quality.

"Do you think we should say something to him?" Francine then broke the silence, a little anxious as it was beginning to build. "Like...help him cope?"

They rest remained speechless, Delgato only rolling his shoulders with a shrug and Fangmeyer exhaling as he stood uneasily.

"Yeah..." He said, staring distantly in thought before blinking. "Yeah, I think we should..."

But before any could pursue action, their attention was summoned from Nick to Bogo, the cape buffalo making his approach towards them, his heavy stride slowly coming to a halt in their circle and joining their atmosphere. They parted away slightly, making way for his entrance.

His eyes first went to Judy, and his brow creased with relative concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked lowly.

She exhaled airily. "I've been better..." She said.

"You weren't hit, were you?" He asked, soon the others turning to eye her with slight anticipation.

She immediately shook her head. "No, no..." She said to put them at ease. "I would've told you."

"Let's hope so.." He responded, before his look was thrown downcast, his mind in thought.

He stood with them, sharing their silence for a brief moment before he cast a glum look at Nick, before turning to the rest, and sighing.

"The coroner picked up Kale's body, and cleaned up the scene." He began. "I'm going to need an officer to inform the family." He said, his eyes solemn as he looked at each officer.

They remained silent in response, all inwardly fearing the job as they began exchanging anxious glances. None of them wanted to bear the burden, each of them thoroughly experienced with the task. But the silence grew unabated, and Judy sighed airily. Her ears falling behind her head as she turned to Bogo.

"I will." She spoke lowly. Realizing she was still a bit irresolute herself of the matter. She spent the quick moment afterwards in reflection of her words, beginning to regret them as Bogo nodded in response, his eyes glancing at Nick behind him for a few moments before meeting hers once again.

"He's going through a lot, and he'll need time to himself. Before you inform the family, can you bring him back to the station?" He said softly, his eyes matching the solemnity in his voice.

It was slightly unusual to her to see Bogo express concern as he almost consistently wore a borderline disapproving frown or scowl; his features ordinarily tensed and rigid. Though she knew inwardly that he deeply cared for each of his officers, he just wasn't the one to depict his emotions outwardly. But, underneath the present circumstance, she didn't question it.

"Yeah." She responded lowly.

Bogo didn't reply orally, his look expressing his gratitude as it settled upon his eyes, before he promptly left their presence.

Judy then took a breath in preparation, and eased out of the seat. Compelling her legs to listen as she began to cross the street, though in a slowed pace. Her eyes once more crawling up to Nick, marked with a bitter pain in her chest as she watched her friend sequester himself, no doubt suffering internally while he ruminated on the sidewalk.

She slowly approached him, decreasing the weight she put in each step as she gradually stood in front of him.

"Nick?" She spoke softly.

He came to, delayed at registering her voice with his gaze belatedly sweeping up at his name. His eyes settled on her, and only after a few moments did he recognize her. He became animated, his eyes blinking as he stirred in his cement seat.

"Hey, Judy..." He said simply in response, his voice still hoarse. He began rubbing his eyes and he tiredly exhaled a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "How are you feeling?"

He paused for a moment, before chuckling.

"Like shit..." He said, the weakest strain of a smile on his lips. "Who would've thought getting shot would've hurt so damn much?" He managed to surface some of his sense of humor. Though Judy couldn't take it too lightly.

"Is it that bad? Do you need help?" She asked with haste.

"No, no...I was joking." He sighed, though it did hurt like hell. The nerves in his chest screamed at him with each breath he managed, and talking wasn't much better.

A momentary pause then settled between them, before Judy broke through it with a sigh,

"Come on, let's go." She said, lowly.

"Where?" He asked, blinking and glancing up at her.

"Anywhere..."

He fell silent, before nodding. Gradually, he rose unto his feet and followed her away from the area. Ensuring his gaze never once inched close to the coroner's van.

* * *

Nothing was said between the two as they drove, Judy spending the unsettling silence in attempts to brace herself for her new task, and remain composed for Nick. Which with both in hand was difficult to maintain.

She sighed through her nostrils, and cast a quick sidelong glance at him. His demeanor was nearly vacant, his eyebrows faintly drawn together with the thoughts he brooded over, his eyes once again fixed as they stared off into the distance.

She gritted her teeth, and silently wished to draw him away from his brooding state. It hurt to see him so effectively reduced, his passive but benign nature seeming like a distant memory.

"Nick..." She heard herself say.

His ear twitched, and he robotically turned his head to her, his eyes blinking, having focused once more.

"Yeah?" He said low, his voice still hoarse and grating.

She gritted her teeth before turning away, her eyes steadied on the road to ensure she didn't break once more.

"I'm going to..." She began, before exhaling deeply. She reprimanded herself for her ridiculous emotions. Already threatening to break without saying so much as a sentence. "I'm going to drop you off at the station. Bogo's asked me to cover the scene." She managed to say.

He didn't respond, and in her peripherals he only turned back. Remaining silent for another time before speaking.

"What should I say to Mrs. Mallard?" He asked.

Judy glanced at him. He turned back to her, his expression set in despondent lines.

"What am I going to say to her son?" He said almost plaintively.

"Nick..."

"God, Judy..." He started, a confused chuckle falling from him. "I killed him...I killed his father." He said, turning back as he shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault, Nick." She spoke upon impulse. "You were-"

He immediately shot her an appalled look, the emotion raising his brow and widening his eyes.

"Not my fault? I shot him, Judy!" He exclaimed, the words apparently affecting him as they fell away. A painful shudder then traveled through him, and he withdrew for a few moments, before masking his turmoil once more and speaking, "I _shot_ him...How is it _not_ my fault?" His voice diminished.

"It was self-defense, Nick." Judy said in return. "You _had_ to." She asserted.

His eyes remained on her before he blinked and withdrew, pausing himself of a response as his attention fell away once again.

"What do I do?" He then asked softly, earning another glance from her. "How do I tell them?"

Judy then sighed, her eyes on the road once more, bracing herself.

"You won't." She said simply. "I will."

He spent a quick moment in surprise.

"What? No, Judy, I-" He began in immediate protest, leaning forward. But she soon silenced his words.

"Nick, stop." She said, before adding softly. "You need to rest. You're hurt."

He paused.

"Judy. This is my responsibility." He spoke. "I was the one who-who..." He struggled saying before hesitating momentarily. A short exhale falling from him before he spoke again. "I should be the one telling them."

"But I was there with you, Nick." She retorted. "I'm your partner. It's my responsibility just as much it is yours."

Here he fell silent, sighing irresolutely before he turned away once more. He didn't have the energy to continue arguing with her, even if he did, he knew it would be a fruitless venture nonetheless. So he remained unresponsive for the remainder of the ride, wading within the expanse of silence that sifted between them.

They arrived at their destination, turning into the parking lot and easing into one of the available spaces. But as she shifted the car into park, they remained inside, Judy leaning back from the wheel and sighing.

They spent the moments in an unsettling stillness, Nick waiting for a few minutes before he glanced at her, seeing her uneasy disposition.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice lowered as if to preserve the silence.

She turned to him and pursed her lips, nodding.

"Just get some rest." She said, reaching out and stroking his shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit..." She replied, matching his tone.

"Okay." He muttered in reply, slowly easing out of the car and closing the door.

He then began to walk, though his gait was influenced by the small rises of pain in his ribs, inducing his amble into an awkward shuffle as he walked a couple of paces away. He came to a stop though, before turning back. Watching a bit glumly while she revived the car and reversed.

He raised an open paw to her before she drove away, coaxing her into a smile of acknowledgment. Though it was short-lived, her expression soon descending into troubled lines while the car slowly drifted out of sight. He turned away.

* * *

The vehicle's brakes whined in protest as it eased to a stop, once more halting outside the Mallard residence. Judy shifted the car in park, and gripped the wheel, before closing her eyes and proceeding to take deep breaths.

Minutes spent away with the exercise, gradually allowing her heart and mind to seek repose. She then mustered the will and peered nervously at the house, fear churning within her gut before she slowly removed herself from the vehicle, trying to keep her mind distracted from the notion of the family's reaction.

Stepping out, she beheld the household in a grim light. She spent the moment to inwardly brace herself, taking more deep breaths before she gained purchase over her muscles, willing them to move while she made her way up the walkway once more.

Despite her endeavors, her mind was soon fluttered with their likely reaction, picturing the anguish surfacing through the wife and child. Knowing that even though she wasn't directly responsible for Kale's death, the blame still didn't escape her.

She reached the door, flexing her fists nervously before raising her right paw to knock. But her mind went empty, and she remained frozen in front of the door. Remaining poised to knock with her paw loosening.

She had the extreme urge to just walk away and leave the house behind, the feeling surging through her body uncomfortably, rolling with fear inside her stomach. But she knew the thought was unseemly, and she finally willed herself to knock against the wooden door. The sound stirring the anxious pit inside her while she waited nervously.

However, silence only drew from within the household in response. She grew unsteady, nervously shifting her weight between her feet. But sounds then surfaced from behind the door, and she could hear the quick steps making their way to it. The door opened, swung with urgency.

Jillian's eyes were widened with hope, which Judy noticed slightly diminished with her being in place of her husband. Her shoulders slightly sagged, but nonetheless, she managed to seem at least slightly gratified at her presence.

"Did you find him?" She asked, a little hastily.

Judy hesitated momentarily, her mouth loosening to speak but no sound being produced. She swallowed the lump in her throat then tried once more.

"Mrs. Mallard." She said, but nothing followed as anxiety choked the words, slightly constricting her throat. She then cleared her throat in an attempt to make up for her silence.

"Mrs. Mallard." She repeated. "You're husband is..." Her mind drew another blank, her eyes falling towards Jeremy, having joined his mother's side and peered up at her. His expression concerned but hopeful.

Judy spent the moment in anguish, her eyes falling away for a split second. She swallowed, breathing heavily before she managed a glance back up at Jillian-who stood in slight confusion, fearful and unsure of how to react as Judy's behavior was no doubt foreshadowing unpleasant news.

She mastered her countenance, and untied the knot which was her tongue, and spoke without reserve.

"You're husband, was...killed." The forced the words fell from her lips.

Jillian spent the moment in steep shock and agony. Her jaw slackened, and her eyes wavered as they widened in disbelief. Her breathing grew heavier, confused and angry tears beginning to swim in her eyes. But she remained surprisingly composed. staying silent for a few moments before responding.

"What happened?" Her voice brittle, clearly uttered with difficulty.

Judy bit hard down on her teeth, forcing her jaw not to shake as it threatened to. She hardened herself, and proceeded.

"He...He was armed when officers found him, and he had grown violent as they attempted to detain him. He was then involved in a shootout with the officers, resulting in his death." She said, ensuring her eyes never fell to Jeremy.

Jillian received the news with dismay, the tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

"Oh, god.." She said, her paw to her mouth before she turned away. Her eyes closed, and her sobs partially broke through, despite her best efforts to stifle them.

Moments later, she turned back up to Judy, her eyes striking accusation at her. "How could you?" She uttered again with difficulty, the despair threatening to break through.

The words passed painfully through Judy, and a tormenting shudder surged through her.

"I'm-I'm sorry, ma'am." She said after a moment.

"You're sorry?" Jillian scoffed, her brows knitting heavily, creasing her entire forehead while her lips pursed. "Get away from here." She spoke through clenched teeth. "I don't ever want to see you again."

Judy listened, and left without another word, perhaps too hastily. But she shed not much thought over it, ultimately wanting to exit their presence as fast as possible.

She promptly walked back towards her vehicle, straightening her back and fixing her countenance. Behind her, she could hear Jillian begin weeping bitterly, and it only further dragged the blade into her as she could hear Jeremy speak through his own sobs. Confused and hurt, he questioned his mother, what Judy's words had meant, and where his father was.

Judy continued on, hopefully without a break in stride. She once again entered her police cruiser, and promptly drove away. Leaving the now broken family on their porch as they lamented.

* * *

The car shut off, the engine dying and the lights darkening as Judy shifted the keys out of the ignition. She remained still though, resting her head against the steering wheel and sighing airily. She closed her eyes, and wiped them of her residual tears. She lingered in this position for some time, her head submersed in thought as she fell into somber reveries.

Outside, the world continued on. It was now the afternoon, the light from the sun becoming delicate on the earth with it's heat beginning to abate. The activity that surrounded was a stark contrast against her stagnant vehicle. People walked casually by, some chatting in person with friends or on phones, some listened individually to their music, or walked alone.

Her eyes then flitted to her clock, which read 1:00 PM. It was odd, how fast time seemed to flow forward when one's mind is preoccupied. It had already been two hours since the incident, already half of their day spent away.

She sighed, before finally gaining the will to remove herself from the car. She eased out, closed the door and walked away slowly.

Despite her opposition, the dreadful events took a strong hold of her mind still. Even as she entered the station, she only sub-consciously pulled open the doors and stepped inside.

But the chatter which floated within eventually intruded upon her senses, allowing her to be cognizant once more of her surroundings.

She glanced around at the activity in the station. It was active, if a bit lethargic. The atmosphere the majority shared was a somber one, all seemingly affected in one way or another by the earlier events that unfolded.

"Hey, Judy." A disembodied voice then took her from her thoughts. She glanced over at it's source, her now circle of acquaintances; Francine having called her.

She motioned for her and Judy began her way towards them, silently stepping over and joining Francine and the rest.

With no particular reason, they all seemed to gravitate towards her now; Francine, Delgato and Fangmeyer. Quietly asserting themselves into her circle of associates. Of course, she didn't mind them, but it was interesting to note.

But having joined their circle, nothing was shared between them. Leaving room for an awkward silence to fill the gap. It remained for a small period, before Francine broke through the barrier,

"How are you?" Francine then asked, seeing Judy was disquieted.

Judy promptly glanced up at her, before her gaze fell back down.

"I'm alright, just a bit tired..." She said simply, sighing.

A momentary pause sifted in.

"Do you want some coffee?" Delgato then asked, raising his cup. "Wolford just made some."

"No, I'm okay..." She responded, straining a smile for a moment before she combed through her ears with her paw. "Hey, uh...How's Nick?" She then asked, Nick having just joined her overwhelming thoughts.

"Oh." Fangmeyer began, an irritated sigh following after, "He's meeting with Bogo, and some guy from internal..." He replied.

She paused for a moment.

"The IA? Why?" She asked, her brow creased.

Fangmeyer rolled a shrug.

"I don't know, but it's bullshit. As if the guy wasn't going through enough..." He said flippantly. Visibly annoyed as he crossed his arms, his head shaking slowly.

Judy took a few minutes to herself, now bemused at the information. Why would internal affairs be investigating Nick? Would his actions for his survival as well as his partner's be considered misconduct? She flexed her fists in deep thought, her eyes hardening. She turned up to them,

"Where's he at? Do you know?" She asked.

"Uh...I'm thinking Bogo's office but I'm not sure..." Fangmeyer replied.

"Okay. Thanks." She said simply in return before turning and walking away.

* * *

Nick descended into silence for a few moments, his eyes being drawn away and falling deep within thought. But before it could persist, he quickly snapped himself from the trance and straightened his back to an extent, turning back to the two individuals present and speaking once more.

"Almost immediately after our arrival at the bar, we saw an individual leaving the establishment. He was visibly enraged, yelling obscenities while he crossed the street." Nick recalled, his eyes down as his mind was brought back to the event. "At that point, my partner and I exited our vehicle, and approached him with caution. Once within proper distance, we identified him as Mr. Mallard. We made contact, and were beginning to identify ourselves, however, as he turned, we spotted what resembled a .357 magnum in his hand. We immediately drew our weapons, and gave verbal commands for him to discard the gun. At first he was stunned, but eventually he listened, and placed the gun down."

Nick paused for a moment, swallowing and carefully straightening his back once more. Slightly nervous as he recalled the details for a small audience, Chief Bogo and an investigator; a gazelle from internal affairs.

"I managed to calm Mr. Mallard down a few degrees, and began questioning him. He was infuriated at his recent termination of his job, and that he was ejected from the establishment. He then informed me that the gun he was in current possession of hadn't belonged to him, but to a friend. After some investigation afterwards, the gun was indeed, a close friend's. Belonging to that of a Victor Klaus. However, Victor hadn't given it to him, so it was presumed he had stolen it."

He cleared his throat, and nervously glanced between the two.

"After the short discourse between Mr. Mallard and myself, the gun had assumed his attention once more. I instructed him not to proceed, but the warnings failed on him. He obtained the gun once more, and opened fire. My weapon, at that point, had been holstered in an attempt to maintain the suspect's composure, and I had failed at retrieving it, to which I sustained two rounds to the chest. Fracturing three ribs." Nick said, and as if cognizant of his injuries once more, he gently stroked at his sore sides. "Officer Hopps immediately sought cover, her gun malfunctioning and failing to discharge. She informed dispatch, and attempted to fix her weapon. The suspect then proceeded to draw closer towards me, to which I was able to draw my weapon and take an effective shot." He finished.

Both members remained quiet in response, leaving Nick to squirm a bit uncomfortably in his seat, waiting for their response.

Bogo glanced to his side at the investigator, and moments later the gazelle leaned forward and cleared his throat.

"Why would your gun be holstered?" He asked. "Wouldn't that be putting yourself and your partner at risk?"

"At the time, I thought it appropriate to do so. The suspect was threatened at our presence, and I was trying to keep him calm." Nick replied.

"But he still opened fire first?"

"Correct."

"So would you say your efforts were ineffective?" The gazelle leaned forward.

Nick swallowed, his tail twitching with ire as he had tried not to grimace. In his peripherals, he could see Bogo fix an attentive glare at him. Even through the corners of his eye, he could still read his hardened expression which read. "Don't do it."

Nick then shortly exhaled, and responded just as formally.

"Yes." He managed. "Now, I would say so."

The gazelle then leaned back, his hoof near his chin as if in thought.

"You said Mr. Mallard was in visibly enraged? Do you know if it was only from being expelled from the bar? Or do you think your presence incited it?" The gazelle then questioned.

"Uh, no. I don't." Nick stated, perhaps a bit firm. "We were informed by his wife that he had anger problems, and without taking his medication, it would only induce them." Nick replied collectively, but now heated.

The gazelle paused for a moment, then glanced over at Bogo and nodded. To which the both of them rose to their feet.

"Alright, I think we're done here..." He began, before turning to Nick. "Officer Wilde, your statement will be delivered to the court, and will be proceeded from there." The investigator spoke, shortly glancing at Bogo. To which he stood tall and began to speak,

"We still have to proceed with the norm, though, which entails your temporary dismissal..." Bogo began. "In light of your actions, and your resulting injuries, you are now under mandatory leave for six weeks." Bogo said.

He earned a thoroughly surprised expression from Nick, to which he endeavored to guise as he restrained himself from gaping, almost stumbling with his response.

"S-six weeks?" He said. "I thought at least a couple of days, sir."

"Yes, normally it would've been. But your doctor requested a minimum of six weeks for your full recovery." Bogo replied. "You can't exactly go on patrol with three fractured ribs..."

Nick then fell silent, his eyes cast down for a few moments.

"Officer Wilde." Bogo began, collecting his attention. "I'll need your badge, and your firearm."

Nick felt a mixture of emotions bloom internally, painfully registering the words. But a firm resolution met him as well, and he swept his arm to his side, loosening his gun from it's holster.

He glanced down at it in his open palms, eying the firearm meticulously. It felt as if it was his first exposure towards the weapon, the gun carrying an unusual weight to it in his paws.

He finally set it down on the desk, and slowly slid it towards the center. When his fingers lifted away from contact, an unmistakable feeling of relief swept through him; a minuscule burden being lifted from his shoulders. He knew he wouldn't miss it anytime soon.

He then grasped the shield on his left breast pocket, and detached it, taking a few moments to stare at the gleaming golden insignia.

The badge had a simple, yet ornate design. Swiveled with a gold that shone, within the center rose a star, and with blue words that circled it. ****Integrity**** **.** ** **Bravery**** **.** ** **Trust****. His fingers curled around it, and he hardened his grip, his heart suffering yet another blow. He felt his actions were a complete contradiction to each word, an utter failure to fulfill those sentiments.

Regret wrenched his heart as he lowered his arm, and placed the badge on the table, adjacent to his firearm.

Satisfied; the investigator then promptly left, nodding respectfully to both individuals before he quitted himself from the room.

Nick, once he did so, then exhaled in slight relief, glad for the investigator's absence. The atmosphere palpably descending for him.

Bogo could read his tension, watching the fox relax after his source of anxiety and resentment diminished from their presence. He then cleared his throat, and promptly spoke, now that they were secluded.

"It's alright, Nick. You'll be fine." Bogo said. He then dropped his eyes to the desk as the fox exchanged glances momentarily, picking up already sorted files from the desk and tidying them. "You were justified in your actions, your injuries show that alone." He gave an attempt of consoling him, setting down the papers before finally resting his gaze on him. However, the usual timbre in his voice often mistaken for irritation, so the words were slightly unexpected and incongruous.

Though Nick could see his regard, giving a minute, but appreciative smile in response.

"Yeah..." Nick said distantly, sighing a bit afterwards.

"How are you holding up?" Bogo then asked.

Nick paused momentarily.

"As best as can be..." He responded with a grin, which faded shortly after.

Bogo fixed his gaze on Nick, his eyes now hardened but not stolid. Reading undisguised sympathy and candor. He spoke,

"It wasn't your fault, Nick..." He said lowly.

Nick exhaled through his nostrils, his glance turning away from Bogo as he contemplated.

"I wonder if that's what his family thinks." He said simply in response.

Bogo remained silent, a mixture of pity and concern swelled in him for his officer as the sullen fox took his leave, saying his departure, and was soon out from his office. Stepping outside and closing the door gently behind him.

Judy had been waiting a bit anxiously, leaning on the wall a couple of paces down from the office while Nick was being interviewed. Seeing his departure, she promptly leaned off and took a couple of steps forward.

"How was it? Are you okay?" She asked.

Nick let a smile of feigned content play upon his features,

"Oh, I'll be fine. Chief says it should be over in a couple of days, really. But, because of my ribs, you won't be seeing me for around six weeks." He spoke in relaxed tones, his levity making it seem as if the situation wasn't at all significant.

Judy's eyes widened, and she was slightly taken aback.

"Six weeks?" She repeated.

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled. "How you would ever survive without me for so long?" He glanced down at her, arms folding behind him as he smirked.

She paused for a couple of moments, before her eyes flitted away in worried thought.

She could tell, or had implications to that he was veiling his true emotions. But his expressions were nearly unreadable to her, and they would've been ultimately convincing if she hadn't known otherwise. It was slightly chilling to her how convincing his act was.

"You sure you'll be alright?" She then asked.

Nick chuckled a bit as he slowly leaned back, Judy noting his brow twitching from a twinge that pained him momentarily.

"Ah, Judy, I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me. I know it may seem bad because broken ribs sound scary, but, doc says all it takes is some time at home, and they'll heal just fine. " He spoke, then exhaled a bit dreadfully. "I just don't know what I'm going to do for six weeks..."

She remained silent, carefully watching his features for a couple of moments before turning away. She thought silently to herself before she caught the gazelle just as he entered the elevator down the hall. She frowned when he disappeared, the doors sliding back together once again.

"It's stupid." She said, echoing her thoughts. Her brow creased, and her eyes hardened. "Why are they here? You didn't do anything wrong..."

"I'm a predator. That's reason enough..." Nick replied without reserve. Judy glanced at him, slightly shocked at his candor, but her gaze fell away, admitting the bitter truth of the statement.

Before them, their conversation drew on into silence, and both characters sank away, adding a small awkward trace to the silence. But before it could persist much longer, Nick pursed his lips, exhaled, then spoke, wanting to break the growing barrier.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked.

He could see her distaste for the subject as soon a subdued recoil surfaced through her body. She sighed, her eyes downcast before she recalled.

"As well as you'd expect it to." She answered simply.

He paused for a bit, thinking.

"I'm, sorry..." He said.

"Don't be. I insisted to do it anyways..." She replied.

Another few moments of silence ushered in.

"Well..." He began again, then placed a hand on her shoulder as they exchanged glances. "I shouldn't keep you, Carrots. I'll see you again in six weeks." He smiled, then began walking away.

A thought then came forth into her mind, and she quickly turned around.

"Nick!" She called his name.

He turned around, glancing back at her. Though before she spoke, the words fumbled in her mouth and she hesitated. She spent the moment in thought, then finished differently.

"Be careful..." She simply put forth.

He chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Of what? I'm going to be home all the time, Carrots. The only thing I'm in danger of is being bored." He said.

Judy remained silent of any response, her worried expression still worn over her features. But he simply continued on, turning around with his smile fading, the contrived happiness vanishing with a pit of apprehension swapping it's place.

Fear hardened it's grip on his frame as his progression slowly left the station, it's cold and depriving fingers only curling further around his heart while he was headed back towards his __home__ _._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nick stood still inside the city bus, unmoving as it carved it's way through the streets. His eyes were hidden beneath his aviators once more, being introduced to the consistent awareness of the public. However, in irony, it only served to gain him more attention with his unnaturally vacant nature.

Animals would pass by him completely unnoticed, having to shift around him in his failure to do so, like they hadn't even existed as he only stood still and silent. His gaze fixed forward, a stone like capture to his demeanor.

Unlike his placid, if sullen appearance, inside he suffered. Turmoil and disorder sweeping through his body, in their wake, leaving what harmony he had left in shambles.

His mind fell in and out of somber reveries, exciting his nerves and heart with spikes of anxiety. His body feeling numb from the strenuous weight of emotions, and his heart still pained with the residual ache of grief and guilt.

His grip hardened on the pole, his fingers tensing to the point it began to groan in return. His eyes, unseen through the frames, were frozen, widened in almost terror. His breathing became warped, only stiff and shortened breaths falling from his lips, almost as if he was choking. His limbs beginning to shake underneath the pressure.

The loud claps of gunfire, the horror filled screams from others and his own partner, the unremitting pain that spread through his chest like wildfire, his potential death; tortured him.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Sir?"

"Sir!"

Nick blinked, his realm of thought shattering away as he heard the voice, turning to it's source. A zebra sat to his right side, eying him with concern before she leaned back, having shook his shoulder to gain his attention.

He quickly masked his turmoil, his mouth snapping shut and resting his stressed features. An endeavor to cloak what was broken underneath.

"Yes?" He said.

"Are you, alright?" She asked, her brows tensed with worry.

He took a moment to respond, blinking.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah...I'm fine..." He replied, giving an attempt at a smile. Though from her silent reaction, he wondered what mess of an expression his lips had formed.

He quickly gave up the attempt, and tried to appear merely idle. Turning around to face forward, but to only see that several others were just as concerned, their eyes riveted on him.

The zebra paused in a moment of hesitation, peering out him for a second before leaning forward and speaking again,

"Are you sure? I-I could let you sit down. I mean, you look sick..." She said, rising out of her seat.

"No, no. It's okay, I'm fine, really." He said hastily in protest.

"Hey, I don't know...maybe you should..." Another joined in, an older animal; an otter sitting across from him leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "You were shaking like a leaf." He said rearranging his glasses.

"It's fine, really. I'm alright." He said a bit drawn out, wondering why they were so persistent.

"Are you sure?" The zebra asked once more.

He nodded to her. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you..." He said, trying for another smile.

The zebra, if a little dubious, seemingly took his word. Nodding and easing back into her seat, but occasionally shot him a quick glance, ensuring he really was okay.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief, then attempted to regain sobriety. Closing his eyes for a few moments, concentrating on relaxing. But his mind began to take in the number of individuals on the bus, how crowded it was, and the diminishing space he had left to breathe.

He could feel his skin begin to crawl as he began to shift nervously around, trying to avoid any contact with people.

After spending the time in growing anxious wait, he took a moment in thought before sending his eyes out the window. Noticing that outside the bus, he hadn't recognized it's setting. The streets curving in unfamiliar ways, and the buildings new and obscure to him.

He leaned in to get a better eye on the streets, though just as the bus turned a corner, missing the road sign. He sighed in brief discontent, looking around nervously once more before resolving to enter contact, turning to the zebra.

"Um...do you know where we are?" He asked. "I think I might've missed my stop."

"Uh, yeah, we're going down South Nile…" She replied, giving him another look as he fell away. Seeing his gaze cast downward at her response, almost nervous contemplation. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.

The words of the street rang unfamiliar in his ears, and he didn't respond to her question, never hearing it in the first place.

The bus slowly came to a stop, inertia causing the passengers to slightly lean in the direction, Nick shot a glance upward, the doors opening with even more people boarding the already crowded bus.

"Sir?"

His mind began to descend again, failing to prevent himself from sinking him into notions that induced anxiety, despite his efforts to remain clear-headed.

Underneath his frames, his eyes closed, and he began to stroke his brow with his free hand. He swallowed the lump in his throat, noticing his temperature was rising. He squirmed around to ease the tension, and began fluttering his shirt to ventilate it.

"Sir?" Another voice went unheard.

The large number of bodies merging together, decreasing his personal space, shifting around, suffocating him.

' _I can't be here...'_

The bus was off again, and so was his mind.

"Sir?"

A paw lightly grazed his shoulder, and he immediately tore away from the contact, peering into foreign faces widened with bewilderment.

"Whoa, it's alright." Voices flushed through his thoughts.

"Sir, it's okay."

"Calm down."

"Are you alright?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came forth. He then turned away, stepping forward, unintentionally bumping into others or curtly brushing past them. He reached to the side and pulled down the yellow cord, soon registering to the console of the bus and an automated voice echoing.

"Stop requested."

People began to stir around him, the majority of attention focusing on him. Voices slightly rose, but he remained silent and still under their words, heat rising within him underneath the pressure of their scrutiny. Finally, the bus slowly rolled to a stop, and he was away, if against protest from some others as he began walking out from the confinement of the bus and into fresh air.

He let loose a deep breath, and took a couple of paces before turning to see the bus depart. Deeply relieved to be finally away from prying eyes. No one having pursued him.

He then rubbed his paws together, coercing them to relax from their trembling. He took a deeper breath, one that rose his shoulder partially with the action. Now capable of breathing normally once more.

He turned back around, and continued on. Making it halfway to another intersection before beginning to look around to recognize anything.

The sky was becoming gray, overcast as the day began to set. The wind steadily picking up while the clouds overhead loomed above. He glanced upward, staring into the large formations of clouds with an apathetic eye. He knew it was going to rain soon, but at the moment, it didn't disturb him.

His attention came back forward, coming to a stop at the intersection, and glancing at the street names that hung above. After doing so, another dreadful sigh, followed by a swear word fell from his lips.

Finally recognizing the names, he realized he was at least five miles from his apartment.

He pursed his lips, and ran a paw through his ears, before removing his shades and placing them in his shirt pocket, silently thinking to himself.

But the others around him began to walk forward, the light having signaled them to do so, and he belatedly followed after them.

After reaching the other side, he continued on, and inevitably, his mind sank from his concentration. He couldn't help but feel dread worm in his body, unable to find any solace at the thought of his destination, knowing with no active mental engagements, his mind would dwell solely on what he did.

He had no desire to reflect upon his actions, doing so only kindled the burn of guilt along with fear, mixing inside of him and accumulating as the distance diminished between himself and his apartment.

But, he only sighed inconclusively, and allowed his legs to continue on. Hoping with the distance between them, he would be offered some time to prepare. But even with the great distance, it felt like little to no time had passed to him before he was walking down familiar roads.

Anxiety gnawed at his head, disturbing the pit in his stomach as he slowly came to a stop directly outside his door.

He cast a glance at the now forlorn building, haunting in it's demeanor. He felt himself wrench internally at it's sight. But after swallowing the lump in his throat, he began delicately stepping forward, tensing his fingers around the metal railing, his grip tightening the closer he grew.

Fear lingered in his heart, but he masked it and entered inside his apartment, unlocking the door with his key and swaying it open.

He sealed his mind from receiving the sudden influx of thoughts, his gaze fleeting anxiously to avoid the details of his room. He quickly turned back around, closing and locking the door behind himself.

The lock clicked, but he remained facing the door, exhaling a long drawn out sigh. The fear a growing cavity in his gut, inwardly dreading to venture much further than he had. He could already feel his mind beginning to plod deeper, a nervous suspense weighing on him.

He took a deep breath, then slowly shifted, turning around while carefully combing his eyes through the room, as if expecting the lingering presence of a sinister being.

There was nothing.

It was empty, himself being the only soul to have entered, to which he began having firm regrets to. He then moved forward, but with anxiety still pacing his heart, he attempted to find some comfort. He eased unto his bed and removed the extent of his formal wear. Leaving on a white t-shirt with his slacks.

He sat still for a couple of moments, spending the silence in a growing nervous wait. He leaned marginally forward and wiped his palms across his thighs. His right leg springing up nervously from the ground, the attempts at occupying his mind beginning to diminish in effectiveness.

The silence that swept through the expanse of his apartment began to creep around the room, almost eerily. Everything in still, motionless quiet. As if he was being watched.

He grew restive, sending animated glances to his nearest proximity, ensuring to his mind that nothing was there with him. But the words deflected from him, his heart steadily beating in his ears, and his nerves growing excited as they trembled his hands. He closed his eyes, and clutched onto his legs, exhaling a slow but broken sigh.

It was going to be a long six weeks.

* * *

"Alright, everyone quiet down." Bogo pronounced, the relative chatter being killed, the attention being focused onto him.

He stood tall once more in the conference room, however, the audience dwindled to only Judy and a handful of other officers.

His eyes then swept through the room, his hazel irises somewhat drained, and his voice slightly dreary. A line drew in between his eyebrows, tensed with fatigue. His mood reflected the atmosphere within the room, which also resonated within the people as they stirred in their chairs; it had been a long day.

"As you know, we've been confronted with another officer involved shooting. This took place several hours ago, approximately 9:00 AM." He began, clearing his throat before continuing. "The agent in question is Officer Nick Wilde. And as if right now, he is under mandatory leave." Here, he paused. "Nick is, no doubt, under a lot of duress. He has just killed someone, and that alone is means enough for an individual to go through a substantial breakdown. Not only that, but he's under investigation by internal affairs for any misconduct." He paused, steadying his eyes on the small group in the room. "As for what comes next, I'll need some individuals for his peer support team, and someone willing to be his companion officer for his support and assistance."

Judy's paw immediately went up, nearly waiting at the edge of her seat for the chance.

"I can do that, sir." She said, her voice and eyes steady.

But Bogo glanced at her, his look slightly empathetic if a little irresolute. As if what she had said could have been debatable. A sigh vented through his nostrils and he pursed his lips,

"Ms. Hopps. I understand you and Nick are partners, but within these circumstances, I need someone with more experience." He simply responded. To which his attention was promptly summoned to another person, someone speaking before Judy could think to retort.

"I could do it, then, sir." Fangmeyer spoke, his own paw rising.

Judy paused, spending the moment in shock; heavily insulted at Bogo's statement. Her brows drawn together with her jaw slackened. As though she needed to prove herself capable of helping her own partner.

"I've been through similar experiences, and I'm his senior officer." Fangmeyer continued, Judy turning to cast an irritated glance at the wolf, her brows knitting, a glower settling upon her features.

Bogo remained silent for a few moments, considering the offer.

"Sergeant Fangmeyer, you would be willing to accompany Nick?" He then asked. Judy almost exclaimed, immediately shooting a glance of exasperation at Bogo, though he hadn't seen it.

Fangmeyer nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. You'll be his companion officer for the months to come. He may have feelings and thoughts that he's uncertain or uneasy about. You'll need to be there as he undergoes a lot of psychological stress." Bogo explained.

"I know, sir." Fangmeyer replied respectfully.

Bogo only nodded, and looked back down at his papers. Not seeing Judy as her arms were spread wide apart in an annoyed and helpless manner.

She almost began to intrude to assert her position, but Bogo continued speaking, silencing her of her protests for the time being.

She groaned to herself in boiling irritation, her feet tapping incessantly against the floor with her paws tightening into fists above the table. Her brow grew flat against her eyes in impatient anger, her teeth grinding together, waiting for his speech to finish.

"Now. For the rest of whom it pertains to, monitor Officer Wilde's resulting police work and behavior. And tend to any changes he may want. In this sort of situation, the officer in question may request for a change in position, or even want to resign from the force. It is our responsibility to prepare him to return to work after this incident. And in any event that Sergeant Fangmeyer isn't present, any one of you must be available at a given time. Is this understood?" He asked, to which a low mumble of affirmative responses spread around the room, Judy remaining silent.

"Good. Dismissed." He said simply, and at that, the dissonant rumble of grating chairs ensued. Each officer rising to leave the conference room in a hushed manner.

However, Judy stood on her feet and remained still, tightening her fists. Frustrated with the evident disregard towards her.

Bogo collected his papers, taking a few moments to eye one. Settling on the bridge of his nose his glasses, slightly squinting before he filed them together. He then began to leave, Judy waiting for him to draw near before she addressed him.

"Chief, can I say something?" She asked, following him as he passed by her and stopped a few paces away at her statement.

He paused, imperceptibly sighing before he glanced back at her.

"What do you need, Ms. Hopps?" He answered, his eyes down to her.

"Sir. I think _I_ should be Nick's companion officer." She stated firmly. "I have nothing against Fangmeyer, but with all due respect, Nick and I are partners. I actually _know_ him. And I'd think Nick would want the company of someone he holds close, rather than someone he occasionally meets at work." She said confidently, expressing her opinion as she felt it couldn't be met with opposition.

But Bogo only sighed airily, though not of annoyance. He gave another sympathetic glance.

"Ms. Hopps. I understand your feelings. Why you might feel, slighted." He said, taking off his glasses before folding them together, speaking as he did so. "But it is nothing personal, I assure you. In almost every other circumstance, I would've chosen you."

She paused for a bit, culling her words carefully as to not seem disrespectful.

"Then why did you choose Fangmeyer?" She inquired.

Bogo sighed through his nostrils, his eyes falling away for a short moment before they resumed, his brow now flat against them, his lips slightly pulled downward, his expression now grim and somber, peering into her eyes.

"Ms. Hopps. Have you ever killed someone?" He then asked.

Her ears fell with the question, her eyes widening before they too, fell. She nervously tossed the thought around, taken slightly aback and ultimately faltering in answering. She hadn't.

"N-no..." She said lowly.

"Now you know why. And as unfortunate the circumstance is, Fangmeyer _has_." He said, Judy's gaze crawling back up, her eyebrows creased in consideration. "He knows what Nick is going through, how hard it is to live with that on one's conscious. With that, he's already predisposed to assist Nick in coping." His eyes fell away for a few moments, closing. The words which followed were then somber, spoken as if discovered through experience, his voice taken to a lower tone, his eyes dismal. "Killing another being takes a heavy toll on a person's mind. Without help and therapy, such as speaking with somebody they can relate to who knows their struggles, the person, if allowed, will shut themselves down from any contact. Isolating themselves from others, and even the ones they love." He then paused for a moment, and relatively braced himself. His eyes hardening. "I know you want to help, Judy...But, it's not _you_ that Nick needs." He added gravely.

This struck Judy with force, her eyes widening to an extent and her heart constricting as she processed his words. Her glance shortly fell away, falling silent of any response.

"I'm sorry." Bogo added, before turning away.

Leaving the room in a grim atmosphere, where only the small rabbit remained, still in silence that crept.

* * *

"And on other news, Kale Mallard, the predator and father who was killed Tuesday, in a shooting with police officers, had his funeral commenced this morning." A female reporter stood at the scene, behind her the church in question. "Hundreds of animals had attended the service in support for his wife and child, the surviving members of his family now struggling to get by with his recent passing. And just in today, the Chief of Zootopia Police has now disclosed the details of the officers involved in the shooting in a press conference this morning. Renowned officers Nicholas Wilde and Judy Hopps, the first mammals of their kind to have recently joined the precinct, were the first responding officers.-" Then images of both himself and Judy appeared on screen. He looked briefly into the fox's green eyes, and turned away in bitterness. "—And were the ones to have shot and killed Kale Mallard. Kale was mourned by many today and-" The television flickered off.

Nick let out a heavy sigh, casting the remote away from him as he buried his head into his palms. Tired and miserably kneading his sore eyes.

Darkness had descended upon the city, the tall shapely structures dappled with golden rectangular lights. An almost compliment to the dark blanket above as stars had equally adorned the black sky.

It was 1:00 AM, but knowing sleep wasn't going to be within his future, Nick remained wide awake. Curled within the sheets of his bed, watching the re-run of earlier news on the old box television as he slowly sunk into his liquor.

He picked up the tinted bottle, tipped it to his lips and drank another generous gulp before setting it back down, sighing after the alcohol's searing tickle dissolved from his throat.

He then leaned forward, belching a bit before spending some minutes in stillness. His eyebrows drew together as his eyes closed, soon being buried, his palms covering them in shame.

In an attempt to master his countenance, to no particular being, he tightened his jaws. Locking them as another surge of emotion wafted into his body.

The images of the family haunted his frame, their semblances seeming to float in each corner of his apartment. Ensuring he would have no solace whenever his eyes fleeted away.

It had been three days since the incident, and by slow degrees, he and his surroundings had fallen from health. Around him was now the result of indifference and disregard. His apartment was littered with various items and trash. Used clothes, belongings, soiled dishes, empty liquor bottles, crumpled papers, and all the like was strewn about.

His own person in similar resemblance as misery hung over his meager frame. Lacking sleep or any real consolation, dark bags hung underneath his eyes, the skin around darkened with his lack of sleep, his fur was disheveled with disregard, and he spent the hours brooding in a febrile like trance.

But each time he surfaced from the depths of his mind, the disquiet that shivered in his body; dulled from his time in thought would rekindle and burn once more with his sense of awareness.

He gained nothing from being cognizant, his only reward was to suffer the full brunt of his misery. So in lack of true comfort, he searched for the influence of his liquor. As then the enticing tendrils of the alcohol would lull his mind into inebriation, and temporarily reduce his guilt and pain.

However, at times, the liquor would only compose him towards slumber. By slow degrees, slipping him into his unconscious state of mind, where he would face and suffer through the extent of his imaginings; the machinations of his mind as it pulled him into nightmares.

Then, he would awake with his body reverberating sickness and lethargy; hungover from his excessive consumption of alcohol and exhausted from his lack of rest.

It was a depriving cycle. Repeated one too many times for his sake, but any thoughts of concern towards his physical or mental health was cast away long ago.

Nick leaned backward within his bed and attempted to breathe smoothly, closing his eyes while trying to force his thoughts into some semblance of order, and adjust his ribs to the exercise. His eyebrows slightly tensed in reaction to his chest marking with a twinge, his full breaths slightly painful to his ribs but necessary.

"It's okay. You're fine." A voice in his head tried to soothe him. It hadn't worked.

He slowed his breathing, decelerating his intakes by inhaling a steadier breath, then releasing it in the same manner. He repeated the process, hoping it would be of some effectiveness, but it proved to be in vain. His paws only trembling underneath the aborning pressure.

He gave up the attempts with a heavy and drawn out sigh, his eyes reopening. He spent a few moments in thought, before he sub-consciously glanced over to his side, his gaze falling upon a carton of cigarettes that lied on his desk.

He eyed them for a second before turning away, shaking his head in opposition. But the minutes spent away, and he began to deliberate, absently drawing his lips between his teeth as he pursued thought. He then closed his eyes, and he let loose another heavy sigh.

"Fuck." He uttered underneath his breath.

He shook his head before turning to pick up the bottle to take another swig of his whiskey before glancing at the carton once more.

He then reached over to his left, obtaining the carton and picking a cigarette from the array before placing it back down.

His better judgment began in protest to his paws bringing the cigarette to his lips, instinctively rearing his lighter towards the end. But he hesitated for a few moments, his mind halting the progression. A moment passed, and his paws dropped and he sighed, taking the cigarette out before he contemplated for another minute.

His head was in division, causing him to spend the time in constant thought. Which soon lead to aggravation as he was being confronted with the choice between two crippling notions. Would he risk having another anxiety attack, or re-awake an old, debilitating habit?

He spent the few minutes in silent consideration, before deciding which one would better mend his situation.

A sigh vented through his nostrils, his paw wiping down from his forehead before he replaced the cigarette in between his lips. Finally lighting the end with a few sparks.

It caught, burning at first with a deep red; inactive before the color would rise into a yellow glow, growing alive with the user's inhalation.

A sense of familiarity then settled on his nerves as the fumes inflated his lungs, however, the feeling entirely unwelcoming.

He leaned back, closing his eyes before he exhaled a white billow of smoke. With the cigarette in between his fingers, his heart pumped a bit slower, to which he was slightly grateful for.

Though, the period of inactivity began to have it's effects, the moments beginning to spend away in painful solitude. Eventually, he grew restive, turning on the television on once more and flipping to a different channel. He then sat, and listened. Wanting the sound to fill the silence that mocked him as it lingered in the corners of his room.

He adjusted the volume, the TV projecting louder while he continued smoking, inhaling and emptying his lungs of the noxious chemicals while filling his head with the endless drone of the television.

But despite his efforts, he couldn't relieve himself entirely of the pressure that built against him. He began to tremble, the cigarette in between his fingers shaking as his fingers quivered. His pulse beginning to rise and his respiration following suit.

A line pulled in between his eyebrows as they knitted, his eyes squeezing firmly shut.

"You're okay..." He muttered painfully, but it was far from true.

He took a long drag from his cigarette, in a desperate attempt at remaining stable, but it proved worthless.

Voices began to float around his head. Voices of scorn, shame, rage and guilt, whispering abuse in his ears. He cast quick and anxious glances around the room, panic rising through his nerves.

The room's walls began to steadily enclose on him, confining him to a reducing claustrophobic space. His pulse elevated in terror, his chest heaving rapidly with his heart pumping audibly into his ears as he leaned off his bed in a peak of adrenaline and panic.

He nearly stumbled to the ground, unable to breathe properly while his mind began to swim. His limbs quickly lost sensitivity and became numb, the nerves prickling in disorientation as they couldn't respond naturally to his orders, and his own vision beginning to blur and blacken, the edges of his perception darkening to a reducing tunnel.

But in that moment of blind panic, before everything could spiral out of his control, erupted a sharp and searing pain. His paws momentarily gaining control and acting upon themselves as they buried the embers of the cigarette deep into his skin.

It sizzled against his wrist before his mind and arms immediately recoiled, the sudden blaze of pain summoning his steadied awareness once more.

The voices dissipated, his lungs were freed, and his nerves were restored with order, a sensation of coolness washing over his frame; his sight full and attentive. He breathed, taking deep gulps of air and spending the moment to lean against the wall. Collecting himself once again, and slowly regaining his composure.

After a few, long, minutes, he peered down at the self inflicted wound. Staring into the unsightly darkened annular shape that was burned onto his wrist. The lingering pain stung with acidity, the skin wrinkled black and red, the fur burnt and with a few strands melded in place, speckled with the ashes of his cigarette.

But as he glanced down at it, he couldn't help but be grateful for his involuntary actions. It very much pained him at the moment, but it had freed him from his mental relapse. The darkness which accosted him vanishing and the terror it brought disappearing.

He continued staring at it for another moment, before his eyes flitted away. He spent no more time in thought, and he wouldn't waste another second. He threw on a black shirt over his tank top, and a pair of jeans, before collecting his cigarettes and leaving his apartment.

Soon entering into the cool, night air as he stepped outside. Closing the door behind himself and walking away from his apartment and out into the streets.

At the moment, he had no clear sense of direction or destination in mind, but he hadn't cared. He wanted to distance himself from everything, and as long as he did that, he was fine.

He walked in a quickened pace, his footsteps gradually dissolving away, blurring into the darkness of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Judy stared blankly at the computer screen, her head leaning against her paw while her fingers pressed into her forehead.

Her eyes were slitted with languor, watching the typing cursor in the screen blink over and over again. Seeming like it was in eager anticipation for her addition of any words.

The document was her half-written report of the incident four days ago, today being Saturday. It was soon to be overdue, so she forced herself to get it finished. Though, with not much luck. Her mind inevitably resurfacing thoughts she wanted submerged.

Flashes back to the event sank into her thoughts, causing her to recoil, steering them away. But they pursued, her eyes closing, turning away as her the thoughts began to excel. The shots rang in her ears once more, Nick's body contorting horridly with the impact of the bullets before spilling unto the ground in soundless horror.

She flinched, and before the trance could persist, forced it away. She reopened her eyes, and spent the moment attempting to recollect herself, a wound having been reopened once more.

She looked back up at the computer screen. Her paws then balled into fists once more, and her head drooped, frustrated with her mind as it was never granted her the focus required to finish the report. At least, to meet professional standards.

A heavy, drawn out sigh then left her frame, momentarily closing her eyes she pulled away from the desk, leaning forward and burying her face within her palms.

She shook her head before she rose back into the curve of the seat, staring once more at the screen for a brief moment before her eyes closed again.

Nick was constantly held within her thoughts, effectively precluding her from making any progress as she could only sink in worried thought, sometimes, her mind conceiving of absurd imaginations; scenarios that would play out in her mind that involved impossible accidents with Nick. Such as if he had managed to hurt himself by lifting too heavy an object, or had been too clumsy and fallen, breaking even more ribs.

She scoffed, and shook her head.

Though, despite how highly improbable any of them were, it was still enough to prompt fear and worry. Even after some logical consideration, to which she would dispel the thoughts and shake her head on how absurd they were, it wouldn't be long until her gaze crawled uneasily back, and thought once again, _what if?_

It was an endless cycle, one she felt she was too acquainted with at the moment. She sighed in frustration, before then forcing herself to continue typing, pulling the chair back to her desk and clearing her mind of thoughts as she prepped her fingers above the keyboard.

However, not much came forth; a few words soon followed, maybe a sentence here and there, but nothing more. So then, she remained. Only staring dully once more at the screen.

"This is getting ridiculous." She said to herself, burying her head into her palms.

But as she remained still, through the general chatter she could hear another individual. One which unmistakeably wrought irritation inside of her upon hearing his voice.

Fangmeyer.

She grew annoyed at his name, a line drawing between her tensing brows as she shook her head and sighed. She knew it was mainly selfish on her part, but she couldn't help but feel frustrated and slightly jealous that he was chosen to be Nick's partner. Of all people to choose from, it was him. She wasn't even considered, despite her actually _being_ his partners, and as if she couldn't do _her_ own job.

" _Her_ " job. She felt a bit foolish after repeating it in her mind.

Judy and Nick were no doubt, very close friends. But because of their bond, she felt an almost maternal instinct that she had to protect him. That Nick's well-being was her responsibility, and that if he was hurt, she was the one to tend to him. Or if he was troubled in mind, she was the one to comfort him.

Not _Fangmeyer_.

So, in light of these things, she couldn't help but feel a burning ire kindle inside her. Soon turning away in irritation at his sight. It was selfish, she would admit. But she felt she was still justified in being so.

She then glanced over to him, seeing the white wolf talk casually to his partner, Delgato. She sneered, to which, Fang happened to glance back at her and she turned away.

She then continued to work, or contrive the pretense that she was. Hoping no further actions would ensue as she waited. But moments later, she felt a deep dread as she could see in her peripherals the white wolf stand and make his way towards her.

"Great." She thought. "Just what I need."

She sighed through her nostrils and her brow lay flat against her eyes. Fangmeyer approached her, standing partially at her side, though keeping his distance, to which she was slightly grateful for.

"Hey, Judy." He spoke, a smile creasing his features though with her not seeing it.

She stopped typing, so-to-speak, and turned to him.

"Yeah?" She responded, her brow arched and her eyes oblique with exasperation.

"Oh nothing, I was just saying hey..." He replied a bit nervously, his smile veering a bit awkwardly afterwards.

"Oh..." She said, and promptly turned back to her computer.

Silence fell between them, herself typing the report as Fangmeyer stood nervously by, his paws dug deep into his pockets. Moments spent away before he sighed, and brought himself out from his pit of hesitation, his paws resting by his side.

"Okay. I'm just going to say it." He began. "Judy. I've noticed that these past few days that you don't, that you're upset with me." He said. "And well, I just want to say, I'm sorry. Whatever I did to upset you, or to make you dislike me, I'm truly sorry."

He then glanced at her for her reaction, but she didn't say anything in response, not even a glimpse in his direction. She only continued typing, her expression glazed, if completely apathetic.

He sighed inaudibly, hurt at her coarse and disrespectful behavior. But he continued on nonetheless, hoping he would make amends with her.

"Look, Judy. I don't know if this is about Nick, but if it is, I'm not trying to, to, take him from you. Or get in between you and him. I only want to help him get through this, like you..." He finished. Then waited for her to respond.

She remained silent for a few moments, before sighing airily and turning to him once more. Her eyes flashing a resentment closely bordering condescension as she sneered.

"Are you done, Fangmeyer?" She replied icily, his name rolling of her tongue with a curl of her lips.

His brow tugged upwards with the blow, taken aback as his ears declined. But he only turned away, and sighed irresolutely, his shoulders sagging.

"Yeah." He said lowly. "I'm done.."

"Good. I'd like to get back work now, thank you." She said, turning back away.

He sighed, and dropped his arms a bit helplessly while he walked away. She only continued typing, her teeth gritting a bit before she paused once more, casting a quick glance back at him before continuing on.

* * *

Judy was on patrol, though now unaccompanied as she sat alone in the car. Only waiting in silence; her current assignment now working traffic.

She sighed, and leaned back into the seat, tilting her head back with a yawn. So far, nothing noteworthy had occurred. So, she only sat there, waiting.

But, doing so, she couldn't help but recognize a particular exhaustion. Her limbs lacked excitability, and seemed to move as if weighed.

She knew it wasn't from strenuous work, as it was only the beginning of her patrol. Really, the only thing she had done was wake up, get ready, and came to work alone. The feeling wasn't even from physical fatigue either, but as if drained of energy and vitality.

But she only cast the thought away, not taking it to a level of concern and resumed scanning the streets for some time before being guided back towards her thoughts.

She would admit it felt odd being alone. Nick, of course, wasn't here. He was still recovering from the incident days ago, but she was so accustomed to his presence at her side, that now with his absence, it felt something was lacking in the day.

Though as she delved into it, it wasn't only his presence that she felt was precluded from, but their communication as well.

For the past days, since the shooting, they hadn't spoken a word to each other. But it was weeks before since he began growing distant. She felt even then, ultimately precluded from any sort of connection, as whenever she would ask questions concerning his welfare, his words would skirt around it. Retreating under the pretense that nothing was amiss, when his actions only held evident the contrary.

She didn't know what brought forth the drive for him to grow distant, and why it was from her of all people. She was, to her knowledge, the closest one to him. Why would he push her away if he needed her? She didn't understand.

She sighed, and refocused her attention on her job.

She was parked conspicuously behind a sign which was just before the on-ramp to a highway, her radar pointed towards the passing traffic for speeders as well as her ANPR camera for any vehicles with outstanding warrants or the like.

She waited for a few minutes, her head resting against her fist and her eyes skimming through the road. Watching the inconsistent variation of cars roll by, until her radar chirped along with her ANPR system.

"Wow, two for one." She said to herself, taking the car out of park and driving as she glanced at both systems.

"Well well well, Mr. Javan. 23 over the limit, as well as a suspended license." She said, maneuvering through traffic to catch up to the vehicle. "Not looking good for you, today."

But as she approached the vehicle in question, she then finally took notice of it's size in particular. It was at least two times the size of hers. It's height towering hers with a black chassis, it's wheels alone capable of crushing her car into sheet metal.

"Well, crap." She said, attempting to restrain herself from gaping. She then leaned back and exhaled.

"No problem..." She said, reaching for her console radio.

"Two twenty eight, Dispatch, 10-39. Could Officer Anderson come to the radio?" She then asked. Waiting a moment before they responded.

"10-4, Stand by." Moments later, his voice crackled through.

"Two eleven." Anderson responded, his voice slightly gruff but a clear tenor. "What do you need?"

"Hey, I've got someone here doing 23 over, and driving with a suspended license. But they're two times my size. Think you could assist?"

"10-4. What's your location?"

"I'm down Highway 15." She responded.

She could his voice morph into an amused chuckle, crackling a bit in the radio as white noise before replying. "Aren't you a bit small for the 15, Hopps?" He joked.

"Maybe, but I noticed a distinct lack of activity from it's assigned officer. Sound familiar, Anderson?" She replied, grinning.

"Hey, I was on break. Just because you don't ever eat or anything, doesn't mean the rest of us have to as well." He rejoined.

"Yeah, okay...I'll see you when you get back to work, Ander..." She laughed.

Then she waited, tailing the suspect vehicle, following it's moves as it occasionally shifted lanes. But doing so, she was presented with another period of slight inactivity, allowing her to reflect a bit on Anderson's joke. She knew he was only teasing, but it struck her odd, why he would poke at her of her eating habits.

She continued tossing it around, thinking back and realizing the truth behind it. She couldn't recall what she had eaten recently, only several days back when Nick was shot. But even then, she hadn't eaten much beforehand.

She wondered to what extent she had fallen into indifference, especially towards herself. She hadn't eaten, and she connected that towards her unusual exhaustion. She felt hollow internally, her stomach empty as well as her excitability.

It was somewhat shocking to her, seeing the full scope of how much she was really affected by Nick's own well being. It seemed she mirrored whatever state he was in, as if their connection bridged the emotions each felt to one another. Even if they were conscious of it or not.

She leaned back, her content somewhat abated at the thoughts. But she soon forced her mind back into the realm of her work, focusing once more on the road and continuing to trail the car. Albeit slightly difficult as her mind wandered, but it helped when she could see Anderson's vehicle pull up behind her.

She peered into the rear view mirror, his was no different than the one she tailed, to which she promptly shifted out of the way and he moved in. Pulling up behind the car and matching it's height.

Anderson then activated his lights, his siren chirping before the car obeyed. Traversing through the lanes of traffic as he pulled over. Judy followed close behind, easing to a stop with them on the right side of the highway.

Judy and Anderson shortly exited their vehicles, the polar bear stepping back to talk with her. She jumped up unto the trunk of his car to get a level height, though the bear still had to peer down at her somewhat.

"So, expired and 17 over the limit?" He asked, his brow raising with the question.

" _Suspended_ , and _23_ over the limit." She reiterated, peering up at him.

"Damn, 23 over? Runnin' like a bat straight outta hell." He replied, chuckling before he glanced at the subject's car.

"Yeah. And it look's like all that break time's compromising your work ethic." She quipped, smiling.

"Hey, bear's gotta eat man." He responded, raising his arms up with a shrug as he stepped away towards the suspect's car.

She shook her head, and stood by as he began questioning the suspect. Though his words mingled with the rumble of traffic, his voice unintelligible slurs while he spoke with the driver. But, she could tell everything was going smoothly, and it was going to be a simple traffic stop.

Anderson then withdrew, the driver's ID in hand while he opened the door to his car and stepped in, leaving the door ajar while he searched the background of the driver.

Judy then stepped closer, Anderson making his way back out and closing the door behind him before he turned to her.

"Mr. Javan here is a repeat offender." He said, "Today's not his day it seems." He raised his brow and sighed, turning away and accosting the driver again.

Judy edged a bit closer this time, just to hear their interaction and ensure nothing would happen. Anderson promptly handed the driver back his ID, and spoke.

"Hey, I don't know if you knew or not, but you've got a suspended license." He paused, the driver having said something, or Judy thought. "Yeah, and not to mention, you were doing 23 over the limit. That's pretty damn fast. So, unfortunately, I've got to take you in for this one, bud. Could you step out please?" He added, withdrawing as the car shut off and the driver, a rhinoceros, eased out.

He cast a glimpse at Judy, his features tense and hardened. But when he looked away, she realized it wasn't anger, but something close to sullen dread.

"Just head back by the car." Anderson directed, following the rhino while they approached his vehicle. "Lean forward, palms on the car and spread your legs out for me..." He said, Mr. Javan obeying quietly. "Do you have anything that could poke or stick me? Knives? Weapons? Guns?" He said, patting down his core and extremities.

"No..." Mr. Javan said lowly, slightly startling Judy. His voice a deep bass that boomed audibly.

"Alright...Now, essentially, I'm placing you under arrest for repeatedly driving with a suspended license. The speeding will be a 360 dollar citation." He said, placing cuffs fitted for larger mammals on his wrists before then leading him to the back of his car. Mr. Javan eased in, the vehicle shifting with his additional weight. Anderson then leaned forward, arms pinned up against the car. "Now, _bear_ with me, heh, get it?" He said, attempting to lighten the mood as he slid a grin at the rhino. But Mr. Javan only replied with a silent, demeaning glare. His brow flattened against his eyes with his lips curling into a displeased sneer.

Anderson's smile was wiped away, and he nervously cleared his throat. "Okay. Tough crowd. Anyways, you have the right to remain silent-" He began, reading off the suspect's Miranda rights until the end, to which he confirmed his knowledge of them and he quickly shut the door.

He then turned to Judy and rose his brow, exhaling with apparent relief.

"Riveting, that guy." He said, walking with Judy to Mr. Javan's vehicle. "You wanna search it?" He then asked.

"Uh, sure..." She said, prepping herself to jump in before Anderson spoke.

"You want me to carry you?" He laughed a bit at the joke.

"Shut up." She said, before leaping from the ground and into the driver's seat. Though the small exertion of her act relatively draining her.

She paused for a bit to catch her breath.

"Wow." She thought to herself. "I really need to start eating again." She then continued on.

Anderson leaned in the car, waiting for Judy to finish the search as she stepped around a bit, eyeing everything. It was enormous to her, but she was undaunted by the task, soon jumping to the passenger and looking up at the glove compartment.

"Could you get that?" She said after catching her breath, turning to Anderson.

"Oh, the all brilliant Judy is deterred by a glove box?" He said smiling.

"Don't think I can't jump over there still and kick you in the face." She replied. To which he laughed and reached over, opening the glove compartment.

"There ya go...Now don't hurt yourself."

She disregarded his comment, jumping into the open compartment and glancing around inside. She moved some of the giant papers, shifting them around as she searched around them.

But she found nothing, and soon jumped back down, and began glancing around at each crevice in the car. So far, the search turning up nothing.

She then prepped herself, and jumped into the back seat.

"So, uh, how's Nick?" Anderson spoke, peering out at the traffic. "I know we don't know each other too well, but I wonder if he's alright."

She paused at his words, remaining silent for a few moments. She wondered the same thing. "Yeah, yeah...He's alright. Hanging in there, I guess." She replied, looking around.

But then a faint smell hit her nose, an utterly revolting stench. She recoiled, stopping in her tracks to cover her nostrils while he expression contorted.

She spent a quick moment confounded, but continued searching with a heightened urgency and confusion.

She moved around, trying to find it's source, discovering it was strongest near the back of the car.

She then leapt unto the head rest of the seats, peering down and finding a grocery bag for large mammals, however it was wrapped around something. She dropped down behind the seat.

Anderson, seeing this, peered inside.

"Hey, you find something?" He asked. "Judy?"

She didn't respond. To her, this was where the smell was strongest, and it didn't help that the bag was her size. To Mr. Javan, it was only slightly smaller than his first. And upon opening it, there was a corpse. Or what was left of one.

A heavily mutilated mammal, indistinguishable amongst the gore and mashed fur, it's face hardly discernible amidst the blood and pieces.

She immediately sprang away, her face wrenching with disgust as she clutched her stomach and her mouth before trying to vomit. She heaved, but nothing came forth but a bout of painful coughs.

"Judy?" Anderson spoke, concerned upon hearing her.

She immediately jumped back over the seat and back into the front, the sight and stench causing her mind to swim as she inarticulately leaped back into the front seat.

"Judy? What happened?" He said, leaning in.

"There's a body." She said simply, attempting to breathe in the fresh air. "There's a body..."

* * *

Judy sat at her desk, hovering over an untouched cup of coffee, in wait for the interrogation to conclude.

She then buried her face into her palms, soon combing them to her ears as she clutched them, slightly tightening her grip on them before her paws fell away. She sighed.

To her left was a hall which lead to the second interrogation room, which was where Anderson and the suspect was currently within.

The door opened, and Anderson stepped out, closing it behind him before he made his way towards Judy and sunk within the chair opposite of her. His body was faced parallel with the width of the desk, his left elbow resting against it.

She glanced up at him, and he sighed airily, a line drawn between his brows, his eyes hardened with thought. He then spoke,

"The mammal inside the bag was identified as Leigh Haynes, 21 years old, a rabbit….It was a hit and run, and he panicked. So he thought the best idea was to scoop up what was left of her to try and bury it..." He said dreadfully, kneading his eyes.

She paused, her mind briefly exposing the image once more to her before she turned away, shuddering in silent disgust.

Anderson saw her reaction towards his words, her features etched in sullen and repugnant lines. He then felt a slight guilt and pity for her, dolefully adding, "I'm sorry, Judy..."

She then glanced up at him.

"For what?"

"I dunno, I just..." He leaned back, and sighed. "It's terrible...you shouldn't have seen that."

She turned away again.

"I'm alright. Besides, it wasn't your fault." She fell silent for a minute. "He confessed?"

"Yeah...Poor bastard just broke down in tears..." He replied, another period of silence swept in between them.

"What about the family?" She asked.

"I'll have someone inform them." He said, before leaning forward and shaking his head. "I don't understand his thought process. You, you kill someone on accident, and instead of reporting it and doing the right thing, you try to hide it?" He asked rhetorically.

"I don't know..." Judy said distantly, her brow creasing in repugnance, her head recalling the images again.

She turned away, exhaling through her nostrils before Anderson rose again, sighing as he stretched out his arms.

"Well, I'd better get back to it..." He said. "I'll take care of him, and I'll handle the report, Hopps." He said turning to her.

"You sure?" She said after a moments pause.

"Yeah, you should get yourself some rest, go on break will ya? It won't kill you." He said with a chuckle.

"I guess I could. But I don't, really have an appetite." She responded.

"Well, no one said anything about eating. Just take your break. Get some time to yourself. At least drink something." He said, before glancing down at her cup of coffee. "Your coffee's a start."

She thought to herself for a moment, before her expression was lightened with a faint smile, a few breaths of a chuckle falling from her.

"You're starting to sound like my dad..." She said in response.

"Then he was a good one." He returned, earning a glance from her as he smiled warmly. He then started towards the interrogation room once more, before glancing back at her mid way and saying. "Just take it easy, alright?"

"Alright, I will..." She said, partially drawn out.

He smiled once more, then turned away, going back into the interrogation room and closing the door. Judy then sunk into thought, considering his words.

She then sighed, her eyes falling to her cup, to which she took it up in her paws and drank some of the coffee, if a little reluctant.

She writhed a bit once it wormed it's way down, but she could tolerate it. Taking another sip as she rose, walking away.

* * *

Hours proceeded to drain from the day while Judy worked, streaming through the time as she patrolled through the city.

Night descended, gradually casting the city into shadow as Judy floated through the emptying network of streets, in alert for any meager crimes or miscellaneous calls.

She checked her wrist watch, the time reading 7:42 in black bold numbers with a vibrant white circle behind it.

She exhaled with a bit of relief, her shift was to come to an end soon. She swept her gaze back up, watching ahead while casting quick glances around for any activity.

But, as time passed with nothing to fully engage her mind, thoughts began to flit in her head, her mind inevitably falling back into a pit of dark images. The mutilated corpse floating in her head once more.

She winced at the thoughts, and tried to change her mode of thinking. But her mind was unforgiving, she could still see it's disfigured face and smell the potent stench of blood and bile. She physically shuddered, her eyes closing for brief second before she spent the pained moments in solitude.

Nick's absence was once again tangible to her, a sinking feeling of isolation swept through her mind as she wished he was by her. Where she couldn't dwell in misery on her own.

After a couple of minutes, she couldn't help but cast a sidelong glance to her right, just to see once again, that the seat was empty.

She attempted to thwart herself from brooding over the thoughts, and began sending attentive glances through the streets around her. Trying to force her mind to another prospect as she then refused to dwell on anything altogether.

And to her gratification, a vehicle ahead of her caught her eye with a broken rear light, as well as a committing a minor traffic violation. So with ease and with partial delight, she pulled behind the vehicle and flashed the emergency lights, the car soon obeying and pulling over towards the right.

She put the car in park, then took a moment to observe the car, activating her spotlight and fixing it on the vehicle in question.

It was a small car, not any smaller than hers, but it was completely black. If it wasn't for the one working rear light, the cone of lights from the front, and the occasional street light, it would've been nearly invisible.

Nonetheless, she craned her head towards her shoulder and spoke into the radio.

"228, Dispatch, I've got one pulled over. Occupied times two." She said, before undoing her seat belt and exiting the cruiser.

She began towards the vehicle, and a "10-4" crackled back as she approached the driver's window and peered inside. Her eyes widened, before her brow creased in confusion.

"Nick?" She said.

He glanced at her, an endearing smile creasing his features as he recognized her. She blinked, and Nick fell away, the fox and the other mammal in the passenger staring almost wide-eyed, their own expressions reflecting her shock.

She withdrew, and immediately apologized after the realization, slightly stumbling through the words as her face flushed and her body heated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I just-" She began.

"It's okay." The fox returned jovially, slightly chuckling. "It's a late night."

"Yeah..." She said, exhaling deeply and chuckling to herself. "That it is..."

After recovering from her blunder, she began discourse with the two individuals. Though as it proceeded, she became grateful for their amiable character, which helped her abate her initial embarrassment as both foxes shared polite conversation, helping her even disregard her irrevocable statement. They even shared a good sense of humor in alleviating it.

After a bit, she remembered to resume her duties and asked for the driver's ID. He cooperated, handing her the card as he slipped it out his wallet.

"Okay, Luke. I'm just going to run your name for a sec, and I'll be back with you..." She said, smiling.

"Alright, Ms. Hopps." He returned. "Just don't mind the armed robbery charge."

She laughed with him before she took her leave, walking back to her car as she peered down at his ID with a grin. Luke Crane. 25 years old.

"Huh. I thought he was younger." She mused, peering at the fox in the picture.

He had a wide smile, one that seemed to reach each ear, and one that offered affable warmth towards any stranger.

He did appear slightly younger than his age, his cheek bones prominent with his eyes always seemingly brightened. His fur was ruddy, a bit darker than Nick's, with a white coat mixing in at his muzzle which went just beneath his eyes.

She then opened the door of her car and eased in, typing his name into the computer as it scanned the database. It popped up, and he had no warrants, he had a valid driver's license and with no priors.

But before she left, something came to mind and she procured the console radio, speaking,

"Dispatch, 228, could you run a plate for me?" She spoke. She knew nothing would be on the car, but just for the sake of procedure, she humored herself.

"10-4, Go ahead." Clawhauser responded.

"It'll be 15KZU20. That's 1-5-King-Zebra-Union-2-0." She said, glancing at the plate through the windshield then waited.

"Okay, uh, car is registered to a Luke Crane. No citations, uninsured."

She blinked, and turned to the radio.

"10-9, Dispatch? You said uninsured?" She asked.

"Correct. The vehicle's insurance has expired."

She paused for a moment, before saying "10-4" a little disheartened in the radio. She soon sighed afterwards in partial dread.

"Come on, Luke..." She said to herself.

Due to his vehicle being uninsured, it would usually entail a hefty citation. However, both individuals were incredibly polite and kind, even helping her mend her mistake with a good sense of humor. She had no desire to return their kindness with a several hundred dollar ticket because of something that could've been easily mistaken. But, she exhaled deeply and leaned out of the car, closing the door behind herself. She took a breath in preparation and approached the vehicle once again.

"Alright, Luke. So you're clean. No warrants or anything." She said, handing him his ID before taking a pause. "But, it came back saying your car is uninsured. Is this correct?" She asked.

"Really?" Luke responded, his brow creasing. "I know I have this covered, I just-." He began, before his eyes widened in remembrance. His lips formed an o, and he sighed a bit dreadfully before he massaged his forehead. "I remember now...I missed my payment date, so I think that's why..." He turned to her with a nervous grin.

She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly turned to her thoughts. A quick moment passed by before she glanced back up at Luke, and spoke with a change of heart.

"Okay. Well, that's alright. I mean, I usually have to write a ticket for a no insurance violation, but, I like you." She said, smiling. "I'll let you off with a warning, just make sure you get this car covered, alright?"

"Oh, really? Thank you. You're saving my skin right now, thank you!" Nick's voice materialized.

She recoiled slightly, and threw the driver another glance, focusing once more on the fox. It was Luke still, his smile now partially faded with the presence of slight confusion.

"No problem. Have a good night." She then replied belatedly, before stepping back from the window to watch as they pulled away.

She remained standing idle, her mind now wrapped in thought once more, uninviting as they churned another pit of concern within her.

She sighed, and began her way back to the cruiser. She stepped inside and promptly drove away. She reflected on what occurred, the events unsettling her mind.

Once again, Nick entered her thoughts, even beginning to even enter her reality. She tried once more to restrain them, but instances would occur where he was held within concern, the days of no contact holding any possibility.

She closed her eyes, and convinced her mind to another subject. Now focusing on counting away the minutes until her shift came to an end; it wasn't too long, but through her mind, it was at the least an another hour.

She would continuously glance at her watch, hoping the numbers would differ from the last, but was marked with dread each time it read the same.

The minutes and seconds stretched far and wide, making it nearly laborious to endure them.

Only when a minute passed would she feel a slight revelation, but it was always short-lived, knowing she would have to wait another long span of time.

It was dreadful, and an endeavor, but through the wait, the time finally crawled close, her watch reading the numbers which released her from her duties.

She sighed in respite, a cool wave of relief sweeping through her as she was now free. She, with content, informed dispatch of her shift's end and was on her way back.

And it wasn't long at all until she pulled into the parking lot, locked her cruiser and was on her way back inside the station.

She walked in, stepping through the doors with a partial smile on her face. The next two days she had off as well, granting her much time to rest and do the things she wanted. Perhaps even make up for the lost time between her and Nick, the thought revived some more respite in her, and she continued on.

She said farewell to her co-workers and acquaintances before leaving, walking away from the station as she stored her paws within her pockets. She hung left at an intersection, but had no break in stride. Now being alone once more, without the pressure of time constraints or of an occupation, her thoughts flowed easier.

Capable of taking the time to enjoy the night while she walked, the breeze a cool embrace upon her nerves, and reveling in the silence that dwelt undisturbed throughout the neighborhoods.

She smiled, a joy rooted deep within her; it never failed to bring her to content, watching and observing the smaller things forgotten in a large city.

She glanced upward, eyeing what remained visible in the night sky. The sparse amount of stars that winked with appreciation at those who took the time to regard them.

She exhaled through her nostrils, and peered back down. She felt a strange twinge in her, one resembling much of a bitter longing. And she realized after some thought, she missed the countryside.

Though as much as she liked the city, she did miss the aspects of living in the country. Not only was the imagery more rewarding, but it all seemed more peaceful and welcoming. Especially when the city never seemingly slept, and was always adamant on keeping momentum to forward motion.

With those caught up in it's wake, it was easier to disregard the smaller things as negligible or frivolous. It was only very few that would slow down, and appreciate what else life had in store, other than the promise of success.

She continued walking, her thoughts flowing now with ease as she sunk into sweet reveries of her past. Remembering the slower, welcoming pace. The tranquility that seemed to roam through the land. And most of all, the verdant, flourishing fields of home.

Then the faces of her family began to sink within her mind. It was there, where she felt she belonged. Though she loved being here, working with Nick and the rest of the police, the city failed to match what the Bunny Burrows was to her.

Home.

Where the were ones who faithfully waited for her return, who would always welcome her with open arms, and receive her with unequaled warmth and affection.

With these thoughts in mind, it began to pang her heart with a suspended sense of homesickness. She hadn't realized herself, but she inwardly pined for her home and family, having been preoccupied at pursuing her ambitions.

She slightly frowned at the concepts, her ears falling behind her head. But as she continued spending the time in thought, she eventually reached her apartment complex in what seemed like mere minutes. Temporarily casting her mind away from the bittersweet memories as she climbed the stairs to her assigned room, unlocked the door and entered inside.

She exhaled with overall relief upon entering, and closed the door behind her. Warmth gathered in her, content on being back and finally having time to herself.

She then proceeded to unwind from the formalities of work, changing out of her uniform into dark gray sweat pants and a blank tank top. Folding her used clothes in a neat pile, before organizing the utilities on her belt in her drawers.

After setting down her fox spray on the counter top near her bed, she drew her firearm from it's holster, but took a moment to hold it, sinking into the bed as she stared into it. The metal was smooth, and colored a matte black. Her customized grip which was to accompany her paws was colored a dark gray, adding a little to the gun's appeal.

But she only sighed, an abrupt flash of Kale stealing away her joy. She promptly ejected the magazine, grasping it with her left paw and setting it aside, before pulling back the chamber to ensure there wasn't round within it.

She slid the firearm underneath her mattress, not before activating the safety, and reached to grasp her badge. She took a minute to peer at it as well, running her thumb over the gold shield, pondering if what she had done today was acceptable and honest work; if she had fulfilled her obligations as a police officer.

She was beginning to start the routine of asking herself this question each night. Sometimes really doubting her work was meeting her morals as well as her duties.

Today was a good one she felt. Or hoped it was. It only ever seemed to be a good day when Nick wasn't with her on patrols.

Her brow creased as her heart wrenched at the notion, and she let the thought fall away. Though the notion left it's lingering sting, and she exhaled dreadfully. She curled her fingers around the badge, and soon placed it down on the table. She then lied supine on her bed, her mind being cast into thought.

Time passed by, sleep never composing upon her as she dwelt deep within her mind, tossing and turning in her bed. Her head floating with thoughts, constantly streaming to one notion to another. Her mind inevitably being brought back to Nick and his welfare.

She hoped for the past days of no contact he had been doing well, and wondered what he might have done to fill his now empty and drawn out days. Hopefully nothing she wouldn't do.

She turned around in her bed, lying on her left side and spending another few minutes in thought. Though she didn't wish to admit it, they had been slowly drifting apart from one another. She would've like to have said that nothing was changed between them, but it would've been a lie. Their contact had been diminishing bit by bit, and the events that occurred recently only fueled their degrading contact.

She felt a small pang in her, shame tainting her mind that she would allow herself to have drifted away. A few more minutes passed and the idea came once more to mind.

"Why not make up for it? You have 48 hours, and it's not like he has that much to do anyways."

She considered the idea, turning around in her bed and eventually nodding to herself. It would more than likely help begin to bridge the ever increasing gap between them. So she concluded that she would do so.

She then partially rose, skimming her eyes through her apartment in search for her phone. She rose upright, and leaned off the bed, drawing her phone from off the table and sitting back down on her bed. She unlocked it, and checked the time, 10:51.

"Eh, it's only 10:50. He should be up still..." She thought to herself, before going to her contacts and tapping on Nick's.

She brought the phone to her ear and waited. Through the moments, the tone began to draw on and on, though eventually the dial stopped, and his voice spoke through.

"Hey." Nick said.

She smiled. "Hi, Nick! How are you?" She asked, happy to hear him.

Nick didn't reply for a moment.

"Hello?"

"Nick? Hello?-" She then paused, the realization striking her, causing her brow to crease in irritation as she groaned.

"Hello?" He said again, before adding, thoroughly amused. "Hey, Carrots. I know it's you. Sorry, but I had to do it. Anyways, leave a message at the beep, love ya, bye..."

The proceeding tone then signaled, Judy sighing thoroughly, pinching her radix between her left index finger and thumb.

"Nick, change your stupid voicemail. You don't even know how annoying it is." She began, before exhaling, "Anyways, I was calling just to let you know, I'm coming over tomorrow whether you like it or not, and we're going to get you out of your house. You need the sunlight and exercise, so yeah, call me back if you can, you dumb fox..." She added, before concluding the message.

Though, before she put her phone down, she spent the moment in thought. It struck her a little odd that he wasn't there. She would think with him having nothing to do, and with his leave from work, he would be there to answer her call.

She spent a bit more time on it, though irresolutely concluded she was just over thinking it, and shut her phone off. Killing the lights in her apartment before lying down on her bed to rest.

Never knowing that Nick's phone resonated tones in his empty apartment. The interior of his room entirely untouched since his departure. His door, still just slightly ajar and unlocked, leaving the cold night air and silence to inhabit his abandoned abode.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Judy found herself lying dormant on her bed, realizing she had been abiding on floating thoughts as an object cut through the fabric of her mind, causing her vision to fade back into existence.

She blinked, taking in the details of her room before she stirred around, rising partially upright and swinging her head to her shoulder, landing her eyes on a clock which read 7:58 AM, Sunday. She then repositioned herself back into the comfortable enclosure of her bed, letting her head sink back into her pillow as she exhaled a long breath.

'Well, I suppose I've got to get up some time...' She thought, though another sigh fell from her, leaving her frame with a drawn out groan.

It took her another grip of minutes before she convinced herself to pull away from her bed. But she took a moment in pause, leaning forward onto her knees, her head still weighed with thoughts.

She had been awake for nearly five hours now, unable to regain sleep, and unwilling to really move from the comfort of her bed, she remained laying down, her mind drifting with her flow of thoughts as time passed.

Some she still wanted to linger on, but she had spent long enough already, so with a quick exhale and rub of her eyes to clear away a smudge in her vision, she finally rose to her feet and began her day.

She extended her arms out in a stretch, curving her back along with it as she rose to her toes. But soon her nose caught an odor, and she immediately flinched, wavering in her stretch and shuddering. It took a moment before she turned her nose towards the pit of her arms, and in an instant, turned away, her nose wrinkled and lips upturned in disgust.

"Wow." She spoke to herself. "That's gonna be the first thing I take care of."

She then headed towards her bathroom, parting the curtains of the shower before she leaned in and activated the water. Adjusting it to her liking, she then made herself unclad and stepped in, washing away the accumulated dirt from days of disregard.

It had been too long since she'd actually bathed, too many days then she'd care to admit. But, now finally having the chance to do so, it was relaxing, temporarily lifting the burden of stress from her shoulders.

Afterwards, she stepped out with a feeling of rejuvenation surging through her. She dried off her fur and clothed herself once more, before she peered into the mirror, finding the small rabbit within it.

Though finally cleaned and with fresh clothes on, a purple long sleeved top with rolled up sleeves and black jeans, she couldn't help but see she wasn't well.

Around her eyes, the slightest markings of restless nights tinged her eyelids, and she was leaner. Having not eaten for days as well.

Well, that could be changed today. She thought, promptly exiting from the restroom and making her way into the living room. Bee-lining straight towards her small kitchen area, and taking a glance into the contents of her refrigerator as she swung open the door.

But, a lopsided frown tugged at her lips, and an audible exhale fell from her frame. A cold, welcoming gust emanated from the interior, though there was nothing stored within. She glanced blankly inside the empty unit before another thought ran exposed.

I could just eat at Nick's place. She nodded to herself with the thought, and soon closed the fridge door.

Judy then made her way back to the living room, spending a quick second wondering what she needed before obtaining her phone and her apartment keys, heading outside of her apartment as she stuffed them in her pockets.

She locked the door behind her, and began walking, checking her phone for the time.

8:41.

It was almost 9 o'clock, he should've been up by now. She imagined, _Should_ be. Her brows then fell flat. Hopefully, he hadn't taken advantage of his capability of sleeping in.

She then tapped on his contact, her phone dialing his number before she continued on. She exited her apartment complex and made her way down the street, headed toward Nick's own apartment.

The phone dial kept ringing, only to go to his voice-mail once more, which, she struck her odd again. It was the second time he hadn't responded when it was appropriate for him to do so, causing her to ponder once more the reason before she heard his message finish, the tone signaling.

She brought the phone to her ear and spoke.

"Hey, I'm on my way. Don't make me wake you up, because you know I will. Get out of bed, already, come on. We've got things to do. I'll see you when I get there..." She ended it.

She then was about to exit her phone until she took a moment to peer at his contact picture, a photo she managed to snap without his knowledge. Causing a small grin to form upon her lips before the fear of what may have happened to him was revived, degrading her smile as she placed the phone back into her pocket.

She then continued on to his residence with a brisk in step, which wasn't too far away from her own apartment, just several blocks down the road.

So it wasn't that long, especially since she couldn't help but worry, until she arrived at his apartment. Soon jogging up the steps and rapping her knuckles against the door.

"Nick! Get-" She began, intent on expressing her annoyance at his behavior but was stopped mid-sentence.

The door, in disturbing context, swayed with her contact, and she took a moment comprehend it's placement.

It was open.

"Nick?" She repeated with haste, fear immediately draining her of ire.

She peered through the small opening in the door, catching a quick glimpse of the interior before grasping the doorknob and pulling it open.

"Nick?"

She stepped inside, the air having been chilled with the open door, his apartment atmosphere lingering with a lack of inhabitance.

Her ears declined, and her expression dropped, her stomach rolling into a pit as she glanced around at his apartment. It was trashed and cluttered, the air also smelling faintly of body odor and alcohol. Her heart sunk with it's appearance, evidence towards his suffering, no doubt from Kale.

She then called his name once more, her voice seemingly rebounding off the walls, everything eerily still.

 _Oh god, Nick. What did you do?_

She stepped further inside and began a panicked search of his small apartment, her mind beginning to race. But the only two rooms he had were vacant, not a soul lingering.

She stepped back into the living room, pacing in a restless manner, trying to find any logical reason to his absence, and all the while trying to maintain some degree of composure.

Then, something came to mind, and she went into her pocket, clawing for her phone. She dialed the number of his contact before placing the phone to her ears. Waiting impatiently as the tone began to draw, but the sound of his ring tone suspended her muscles. The default melody for the phone beginning to resonate through the household, prompting a cold shiver to shudder through her, her eyes widening.

She turned, glancing around with her arm dropping from her ears. His phone rang, the screen brightened with her call as it was left lying on the ground amongst the trash.

She stepped over towards it and knelt down to pick it from the floor.

She eyed it anxiously as she declined the call. Remaining still and motionless for a moment before she stuffed it into her pocket and rushed outside.

* * *

Nick's eyes opened before he could register his consciousness, though almost immediately reacted in squeezing them shut as the morning sunlight blinded him.

He groaned tiredly in reply, only seeing blood as the light shined through his eyelids. He then sent one of his arms around his head for a protective cover from the light. But pain sheeted terribly through his core, Nick letting loose a painful gasp as he recoiled from the sudden spike, his arm tensing with the rest of his body in response.

His face remained contorted afterwards, wading in the seconds for the fire to relent. Though the pain only tapering slightly with his stillness.

Then, when the pain was nearly bearable, he let loose his tightly held breath. Afraid to move his limbs, and to take any deep breaths, even hesitant to open his eyes. The events in succession effectively propelling him into a disorientated, if cognizant state of mind as he remained still, trying to recover from the sharp jolt.

After taking the few moments to himself, his other senses began to catch up. His head beginning to feel light with an ache settling in, while his body felt heavy and sick.

Besides the stench of his liquor tainted breath, he picked up the scent of pine trees and freshly cut grass. Which hadn't helped in answering any of his questions, only adding numerous more into the mix.

After the pain in his ribs receded, he then was able to open his eyes to a small degree without shielding them, and he began looking around, perceiving that he was outside-on a wooden bench to be precise.

It took a moment, but he was finally struck again with the realization, and he regarded his surroundings once more with an inquisitive eye, wondering where exactly he was.

"What the hell..." He muttered, his words loose with fatigue.

Despite having no knowledge of his current location, this brought no immediate alarm, Nick only rising partially from his prone position to begin looking around him for possible answers.

But the process of him taking in his surroundings was gradual, eventually coming to familiarize himself with it's prospects. It was a park. He had been lying on one of the benches provided, and judging from his recent awakening, had fallen asleep here the night before.

He must've been drunk, again.

He sighed, and pulled himself fully upright, if slowly. His brow wincing with his ribs waking with fire at his movement. He sat, and exhaled with relief after the ordeal, the pain only settling mildly. He then pinched the hem of his shirt, and delicately pulled it up to evaluate his chest. Finding the bruises he sustained days earlier swollen and inflamed, pain striking at a mere touch.

It hadn't helped his fractured bones that he fell asleep on a wooden bench for however long.

"Fuck me..." He swore, beginning to upbraid himself.

He let his shirt back down, and began massaging his brow for a few moments. He must've wandered off while drunk, how else could he have gotten here? He certainly didn't know this place previously. He could only wonder where his inebriated brain might have dragged him.

Nick then leaned back unto the curve of the bench, and began looking around him. It was morning, so he derived that behind the absence of anyone else.

His eyes then closed for a moment, remaining still in the warm sunlight before they reopened, and he began looking around his person, wondering if he had any belongings that may have fallen from him during the night. After a brief search, he secured his apartment key and a couple of loose cigarettes from the ground, which he placed one in his mouth and lit, before he dragged himself unto his feet.

His sickness or nausea hadn't abated much, so he leaned forward unto his knees, taking a moment to stabilize himself and allow his head to clear.

His headache hadn't relented either, instead, only steadily rising in intensity, the burn palpable from behind his eyes.

He then resumed his posture and tried to the extent of his ability to stretch out his muscles without further paining his ribs. In doing the delicate procedure, the muscles in his arms and shoulders ached, more than likely from his alcohol consumption and his ideal choice for a bed, he thought.

His shoulders relaxed, and his arms fell by his side once more. But despite his initial intention to start moving, he only remained still upon his feet. His mind descended into thought, and his eyes were soon downcast, the minutes he spent to himself.

The day stood before him without direction, his mind mixing with unclear intentions. In addition, he was still imbued with a deep sickness, his head swimming slowly through his surroundings and burning with relentless vigor at any source of light. Making it difficult for his eyes to find proper concentration.

So, considering the information, he only sank back into the bench, and waited.

Keeping his eyes upon delicate mediums, he managed to make his place there at least slightly comfortable, despite everything else. Considering that there was nothing in particular that could fulfill his day.

Even if he hadn't been hungover, thoughts of his job or friends couldn't motivate him. Judy even entered his mind, but the moment he pictured her semblance, discontent was wrought within him.

Though it struck him with a twinge of guilt, her of all people deserved it the least, but whatever revolved around her felt unpleasant, unwelcome even, so it wasn't long until he ceased to think of her altogether.

He leaned back on the seat, sighing through his nostrils before he took a hit from his cigarette, and released the pocket of smoke from his lungs.

His eyes then fell to a particular spot in the street. A small section of the road that was shadowed by a nearby tree. At first, it was nothing more than what it was. But, for reasons unknown to him, something of it brought a sense of familiarity to him, reminding him of a memory. Despite it being another now made bittersweet.

He dwelt once more on it. Allowing it to run it's course, as nothing else would serve to engage his mind.

It was a couple of years back, when his only actual friend was Finnick. Nick had been kicked out of his apartment for his inability to pay his rent, so he spent the first week on the streets. It wasn't his first time living homeless, so it wasn't anything new to him. But after Finnick got word of it, he drove to the street where Nick had been living on, picked him up, cussed him out for not telling him, and forced him to stay with him. Though, at the time, Finnick himself was basically living inside of his van, but he accompanied Nick anyhow.

That day, they drove to a not too popular park, and Finnick parked the van at the street underneath a couple of trees which provided a decent amount of shade. They didn't do much, not that they really could, so they only stayed inside the van. Not much was said between the two either, Finnick far too angry to share discussion, so after the first minutes of silence, he eventually popped in one of his CD's, and they both spent the afternoon and most of the evening just quietly listening to music. So long so, that when Nick had leaned his seat back to close his eyes, he had nearly fallen asleep with Finnick at his side doing nearly the same.

It wasn't much, but Nick cherished the memory. He held it above the others, and he spent his time dwelling on it once more. Perhaps bringing with it a renewed sense of guilt, it was still one of his more happier times.

He shook his head, his eyes closing as he placed the cigarette in between his lips again. He spent away in the silence, his eyes closed for a short span of time before he reopened them. Trying to shift his train of thought as he peered down at the grass.

His eyes remained floating between each blade of grass, watching them waver, whispering as the wind sifted through them.

But it didn't retain his attention for too long, it was here he was brought to a small wound on his left wrist, a darkened annular on his skin. His eyes squinted as he peered closer at it, it resembled much of a burn; a cigarette burn.

Flashes of the event then hit him in waves, the anxiety, the guilt, and alcohol mixing horribly into a memory. He winced, and closed his paw into a fist.

He remembered only partially of what happened, though he remembered enough for the wound to make sense of it's existence, and why his place was here.

He leaned back, his eyes lingering on the burn before they drew away. He only remained seated there though, silent and unmoving.

The sun continuing to rise.

* * *

"Sir?"

"Sir! Sir, wake up!"

"You can't be here, wake up!"

Nick was roused from his sleep once more, stirring awake from a stern, disembodied voice. His eyes slowly opened, confusion once again his company as he stirred and found a police officer hovering over him; a rabbit.

"What the hell..." Nick muttered, trying to rise. "Judy?"

Though he was answered when his eyes finally adjusted. The white rabbit's features were virile and was composed in broad shapes. His lips pursing when Nick awoke, taking a step back to give him some room.

Nick managed to raise himself upright, but was marked with dread when his feelings of illness, lethargy, and pain had been re-summoned. His upper torso, as well as his headache, having intensified with the progress of day, and no doubt due to the fact he fell back asleep.

He sighed, at first wondering how he even managed to do so, before he caught a glimpse of his surroundings. The sun was just passed it's zenith in the sky, beginning to lean away from the earth.

It looked like it just became afternoon.

"Well, you finally awake?" The officer then spoke, his voice firm but oddly cordial.

Nick then turned to him, and gave the rabbit a quick once-over, his eyes moving up and down his frame, but then became aware of one of his features, which, the fox didn't do much to restrain his urge to stare-seeing the rabbit's height.

He was one of the tallest rabbits he'd seen, Nick guessing he was only a head taller than him if he was standing.

He was also well built, and his shoulders were broad with muscular arms. The rabbit's eyes were hidden underneath blackened shades. Lined on top of his breast pocket, was a black name tag with silver font, reading "Kubrick."

"How was your nap?" Officer Kubrick then said with a humoring smile. One that rose the features in his face.

"Alright..." Nick replied, startling himself with his almost raucous voice. He cleared his throat, and tried again, but it wasn't much better.

Kubrick's brow lifted with apparent surprise, though a small, amused smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Are you okay? Sounds like you just crawled from a desert." He spoke with a chuckle.

Nick only nodded this time, trying to rid his voice of it's harsh edge before he attempted speech again, intentionally coughing and clearing his throat before the officer began,

"Okay...Anyways, you do realize you can't be sleeping here, right?" He spoke. "You have to find someplace else that is indoors if you want to rest."

Nick inwardly moaned, his eyes closing briefly as he massaged his brow with his paws.

"Y-yes, I'm aware." Nick responded, his voice still not to his liking, but he continued nonetheless. "I just, I don't know...It was an accident." He spoke at a slow pace, his head having difficulty trying to form the words before he voiced them.

"Accident?" Kubrick said, a skeptic arch raising his brow. "You fell asleep, lying down on a bench that's within a public area on accident?"

Nick sighed through his nostrils, becoming annoyed at the officer's sardonicism. Though he completely understood the questioning nature of the officer, at the moment, he wished he would be left alone. Or at the very least, the officer could overlook the small mishap and carry on with his day.

The officer stood in Nick's silence, at first waiting for a response, but then proceeded once more to question him.

"Were you drunk?" The officer then asked.

Nick let a momentary pause sift in, becoming irked. But before he responded, a thought crossed his mind. It was a spontaneous reaction, almost knee-jerk for him to spew lies. He had almost told a fabricated story, which, might be effective in convincing the officer, but he wondered mainly, what is he hiding? Or, at least from the cop currently in front of him.

So, he pondered the results, and shot for them.

"Look, I, I just wasn't thinking straight, okay?..And no, I didn't drink anything today. I was actually going through an anxiety attack, and I had nowhere else to go..." Nick spoke, looking up at the rabbit.

Kubrick's brow pinched and lifted slightly, and he paused for a moment to consider his words.

"An anxiety attack?" He repeated.

"Yes...I have real bad anxiety..." Nick answered.

"Do you not have meds for that?" Kubrick asked.

Once more, Nick sifted in ire, his eyes closing. The persistent questioning not mixing well with his recently woken mind. He sighed as he massaged his brow, leaning partially forward.

"I do, but, as I said before, I wasn't thinking straight...I don't have them on me..." Nick replied.

Officer Kubrick remained silent, his paws falling unto his hips as he stood in thought.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Nicholas..."

"Last name?"

"Wilde."

Kubrick fell silent again, seemingly trying to put his story together. "What's your occupation?" He then asked, which sparked a hint of confusion in Nick, casting a glance at the rabbit.

"Why is that relevant?" Nick replied.

"It's not, I was just curious..." Kubrick returned.

Nick turned his head away and sighed. Figuring he might as well continue being cooperative, after all, it might just expedite this annoying process.

So, after another brief moment, he exhaled once more and began.

"Believe it or not, Officer, I'm a cop...I'm just off duty because of injuries I sustained on the job..." He answered, not looking at the rabbit, not wanting to see another skeptical reaction.

He waited for a burst of incisive laughter, or another sarcastic remark, however, only silence drew forth, neither happening.

The rabbit only took a deep breath, his shoulders sagging with the action. He removed his glasses, folded them, then put them in his breast pocket. His face was no longer creased with content, his expression now somber with his eyes steady beneath drooping eyebrows.

"So, you're the officer on the news..." He said simply, his tone lowered. Gaining Nick's immediate attention, his eyes widening as he stared at the officer. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to startle you, I just realized who you were. You're the officer who shot Kale Mallard." The words stung, adding stress to the wound that never started healing. Nick fell silent, never replying to what was said as he recoiled from his words. "I'm sorry about what happened, Mr. Wilde. I know it's harsh."

Nick remained unresponsive, he was in a mixture of astonishment and revived anguish. He didn't know Kubrick would get such a quick read on him, nor did he want to hear the name mentioned again.

"Anyways, I'm not going to punish you for just sleeping on a bench. Not that I was going to in the first place. But, I can give you a ride back to anywhere you want..." He said, offering his help.

Nick glanced back up at the officer once more, though it fell away soon after.

"Thank you, Officer Kubrick, but I'm fine." Nick replied lowly.

"Are you sure? I'd like to help in any way I can. I can take you back to my station and have someone from yours pick you up." He continued. "Plus, assuming you still work at Precinct One, you're pretty far away from home. Do you know where you are?"

Nick sighed inwardly, and spent the few moments in silent consideration. He really hadn't known where he was, or how he might have even got here, his only memories of leaving his apartment and waking up here. So, he accepted the offer, and rose to his feet.

"Okay, I'll go..."

Kubrick's features then lightened with a smile, a small one though. His content seeming to have abated with the discovery of who Nick really was. But he led him inside his vehicle irregardless, and which both then departed.

* * *

Nick sat to himself, waiting patiently as he was lowered into a chair, in a hall just outside the office of Kubrick's superior officer.

His paws were dug within his pockets, and he remained reserved and quiet, the animals occasionally passing by casting glances at to him, but not much more; continuing on without a change in stride.

The station was significantly smaller than that of Precinct One, and with a less diverse mixture of animals. Not many predators were seen floating around the halls, the more frequent animals were more herbivores with only a predator here and there.

Nick then gingerly leaned back, his arms and shoulders rising with a partial stretch, delicately moving as he risked paining his ribs. His limbs then relaxed by his sides, huddling a little closer together, the air oddly frigid. A shiver then ran through his core as he then held his paws closely together, absently stroking the digits of his fingers for mild comfort.

The door to his right then opened, Officer Kubrick stepping out and heading towards Nick, as he swept his gaze towards him, and leaned back forward.

Kubrick cleared his throat and began.

"Well, my lieutenant's offered her help. We've contacted Chief Bogo, and made arrangements for an officer to pick you up. You can stay here as long as you need to." He said, pausing for a moment as he noticed Nick's absent behavior. Though he didn't dwell too long on it, and he began once more. "If you want to, you may help yourself to some coffee or water in the lounge.." He offered.

Silence then drew between them briefly, Nick belatedly responding, his eyes slowly crawling from their pits of thought and up to the rabbit.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you..." He said softly.

Kubrick fell silent, his lips pursing with his brow creasing partially upward. A deep feeling of pity rooting inside of him. Moments passed, but Nick only sank back into silence, leaving his company to stir around awkwardly before Kubrick parted ways and quitted from his presence.

Nick's arms crossed, and resumed his waiting, gradually giving way to muse as time began to roll on. It was at least another half an hour before a voice summoned his attention.

"Nick?" The disembodied, but familiar voice spoke.

Nick turned to it's source, seeing the white wolf stand at his side, his expression sobered with his eyebrows slightly pinched upward, the corner of his lips tugged downward until he attempted a smile, which belied the rest of his features.

"Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

Fangmeyer focused with intent on the road, though couldn't dismiss a sensation of concern which tugged at his mind.

Often, he would throw a concerned glance at Nick, who sat at his side in the passenger, and it didn't take much to see the full extent of his mental ailments.

He turned, and a sting of empathy and remorse plucked through him. Nick's eyes were fixed outside the window, and his paws were close together. His frame was leaner, alcohol hung tight unto his breath, and it took an effort to draw him out of his reserved silence.

Fangmeyer remained silent, watching Nick as he remained still at his side. He turned back towards the road, tossing a thought through his mind before glancing back at the fox. He had been moving now, digging into his jeans, his other paw patting his shirt pocket before he pulled out a carton a cigarettes. At their sight, Fangmeyer sighed.

He had been worse than he thought.

Nick picked one of the cigarettes, placed it in his mouth and leaned in close towards the lighter as it sparked. Then inhaled deeply after the flame lit the end of his cigarette. He slid down the window at his side and sighed, the smoke being deposited from his lungs as it wafted into the outside air.

"You know, Judy was worried sick about you." Fangmeyer started, but couldn't help but watch Nick. "Called up saying you were gone, and your apartment was unlocked. Though Bogo didn't want to do a full scale search. For all we knew, you weren't even gone that long. So, we were told to keep an eye out for you..."

Nick didn't reply, his attention still fixed onto the passing cityscape.

"You know, Bogo's gonna want to see you." He said, turning to the fox.

Nick hadn't moved, his attention still out the window before he shifted slightly.

"Yeah..." He said distantly, speaking out of courtesy, perhaps never hearing the question to begin with.

Fang turned away, placing his attention back towards the road.

"When did this become a thing?" He then spoke.

A moment passed, and Nick glanced at the wolf, his brow raised with unaffected eyes.

"What?"

"Your smoking." He turned to Nick again.

Nick blinked and his brow creased, as if confused for the context of the question.

"What about it?" He then asked.

"How long has it been a thing?" Fang repeated.

Nick fell silent at the question, and turned back towards the window. Inhaling another hit before blowing it outside.

"Long time now..." Nick answered.

Fangmeyer watched the fox for another moment, before he shook his head, not looking any longer. Silence remained dormant between the two for a little more time, before Fangmeyer drew himself out to speak once again.

"Are you even supposed to be smoking? Y'know, with your injuries and all?" He asked.

Nick sighed, and tapped his cigarette out the window to get rid some of the ashes.

"I don't know, I haven't checked with my doctor about it..." He responded, taking a drag and staring out the window.

Fangmeyer sighed irresolutely, taking a moment to prepare himself to speak once more.

"Are you okay, Nick?" He asked, turning to the fox. "Like, really. How are you doing?"

Nick didn't reply for a bit, his attention still fixed forward before he took another hit from the cigarette, and sighed once more towards the window.

"I'm fine." He said unconvincingly, though his tone was hardened and remote, implying he had no desire to speak of it.

Fangmeyer caught onto his implication, and could identify with him. He knew what his feelings were, and how his conscious was eating away at him, but he also knew what way of coping wouldn't help him.

Fang took a paw off the wheel and placed it to rest on the car door through the open window. Recognizing the sensation of the passing wind sift through his fur and ripple through his shirt sleeve.

"Nick..." He said once more, gaining his attention. "You can't do this to yourself. I know how it feels, and believe me when I say I've been there." Fangmeyer started, glancing over at the fox before returning his gaze forward. "And believe me, when I say it doesn't help to keep it in." He said.

Nick didn't put any effort in restraining his scoff, his head shaking back and forth as he rolled the cigarette between his two fingers.

"I said, I was alright." He said, turning towards the wolf. "I'm perfectly capable of dealing with this on my own. I don't need you on my shoulder." He finished, soon turning back to the window.

Fangmeyer sighed.

"Look..." He said. "I know you don't want to talk about it, and I don't blame you. But despite what you feel about it, it actually helps to talk." He paused, giving the fox another look.

"What do you want?" Nick started, turning to the wolf with an almost remote expression, his brow slightly tensed. "You want me to spill my heart out? Talk about my _feelings_?" He said derisively.

Fangmeyer turned away, and exhaled.

"For what it's worth, Nick. It's not a matter of _if_ , but _when_ you break-and you will." Fangmeyer said. "Keeping it all inside isn't going to help..."

"Yeah? And what? You think you trying to pry into my every thought or feeling will?" Nick replied, his eyes now hardened, a line drawing between his eyebrows.

Fangmeyer fell silent of a response, turning away as he focused back unto the road. Nick scoffed, and resumed his watch out the side window, taking another drag from his cigarette.

Silence then drew in between them, it sifting unpleasantly as none of them were willing to draw any more discourse. Fangmeyer spent the silence irresolutely, he wasn't angered at Nick's responses. He knew too well what he was going through, and for that, he could only pity Nick. Knowing he would soon collapse, and there was nothing he could do to help prevent it.

He sighed inaudibly, and remained silent as the ride continued on.

* * *

The car eased to a stop, it shifting to park before the engine was cut off, and the keys being removed from the ignition.

Nick then promptly opened his door and removed himself from the vehicle without a word. He cast away the butt of his cigarette and began towards the station. Fangmeyer eased out, but stood with the car door ajar, watching Nick depart in a rueful silence, sighing before closed the door, and belatedly following behind him.

Nick pushed through the doors and stepped inside the station. Several bodies stopping in motion at his arrival, with their faces turning towards him.

He then paused himself at the immediate attention, his head leaned back with his eyes slightly rounded. Bogo had been talking with Clawhauser, though he too turned at his sight. Bogo's brow seemingly rested, and his shoulders relaxing with an inaudible sigh.

Then a number of officers drew towards Nick, even ones he hadn't come to know approaching him.

Soon, Nick was welcomed and greeted with joy, some officers patted his back, while others exchanged hands.

"Welcome back, Nick! It's good to see you!" They said to similar effect.

A nervous and awkward smile shifted his features, ultimately caught off guard and slightly nonplussed as they continued to acclaim him. Soon, he began politely responding to the greetings out of courtesy.

"Yeah, thanks..." He said, unsure of what else to say.

It was a few minutes before the majority peeled off, and gave him his space. While Delgato, Francine, and Fangmeyer hung close as Bogo began his way towards Nick, sauntering over and joining the dwindling circle.

"Officer Wilde." He spoke, his baritone voice slightly startling Nick into glancing at him. "It's good you're here. Though, you gave Judy quite a fright..." He said, wearing his endemic glower, though was thrown-off with a hint of a smile.

Nick chuckled with a contrived smile, his head receding slowly back as he rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, I guess I did for everyone. I didn't expect them to swarm me like that..." He said, looking around at the officers..

"Well, anyone here with a badge is family." Bogo responded, his eyes finally responding to his smile. Though it didn't live long, as it was quickly wiped away and replaced with his blank, hardened expression. "Can I speak with you, Wilde?" He then asked.

Nick hesitated for a moment, but quickly nodded.

"Yes, of course."

To which Bogo turned around and began walking away. Nick followed close behind, though they didn't move far, only a distance from any other being as he turned back around.

"What happened?" Bogo asked, his brow flattened against his eyes.

"Oh, I was just out, walking...y'know, trying to get my head off things..." Nick responded, quite lamely he'd have to admit himself.

This didn't impress upon Bogo, his features unchanged with his eyes still fixed on the fox.

"Judy said your apartment was left unlocked, and the door open." Bogo spoke. "You had even left your cellphone. Not to mention the call I received from a neighboring station, _30_ miles away..." He spoke, his tone growing heavier. "I'm going to ask again, Wilde...What happened?"

Nick remained silent at first, then took a deep breath in preparation, his eyes falling away.

"Okay. I was drinking, a lot…" He began tensely. "What was it, last night? No, I think it was two nights ago, I vaguely even remember yesterday…." He said, partially sinking in thought before he continued. "Anyways. I was drinking, and I had an anxiety attack. I just needed some air, and I left. I didn't even realize I had gone that far..."

Bogo's eyes remained on the fox before they drew away in thought, his shoulders then descending with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Chief, if I really gave people a scare. I didn't mean to." Nick spoke, storing his hands into his pockets.

Bogo shook his head, his arms crossing his chest with his attention downcast, his brow slightly tensed.

"No, it's fine...At least you're back." He said, then fell silent for a few moments. "But, there is something I wanted to inform you..." He spoke, his eyes focusing on Nick again. "Fangmeyer has been assigned to be your companion officer."

"Oh, sir, there's no need for that. I'm fine, really." Nick replied, hoping to be convincing. But Bogo wasn't buying it.

"It's mandatory procedure, Wilde. I'm sure you know of this by now." He said a bit firm. "At any rate, I'm going to have you start sessions with a professional as well..."

Nick's eyes widened, and it took a moment before he could speak.

"B-but sir, I'm doing fine." Nick started in protest, giving Bogo a skeptic arch in his brow. "Really, I've been taking my meds and keeping with my therapy."

"If that were true, Wilde, you wouldn't have disappeared. So, in any case, I don't want another similar event reoccurring."

"Sir, it was only a one-time thing!" Nick said with haste. "I-I was partially drunk, but I assure you-"

"This isn't up for debate, Wilde." Bogo said firmly. "It's only temporary, and it's just to ensure your safety."

Here, Nick fell silent for a few moments, racking his mind for any answer he could give. One came up, and he glanced up at Bogo once more.

"Okay. Fine. But may I choose who I speak with?" He said, catching Bogo's attention.

"Do you have a specific doctor in mind?" He asked.

"No. It's not a doctor, I'd rather speak to someone I know." Nick replied, watching Bogo's expression fall as he sighed.

"Wilde, it's procedure that I-" Bogo began to speak, but was cut short.

"Please, sir. I'm not comfortable around doctors, and I could never really talk to one or a, professional. I can guarantee you that I'd speak with the person I choose. And they could even tell you..." Nick added, hoping Bogo could be convinced.

Bogo then glanced at the fox, his eyes riveting onto him with his eyebrows tensing, seemingly scrutinizing Nick's expression for any hints of deceit. But soon afterwards they closed, and he sighed. He crossed his arms and his eyes fell upon the fox once more.

"Fine. I'll let you...But you will check in with an actual doctor for routine evaluations. Understood?" He responded.

Nick's lips pursed, ultimately relieved for his answer, and responded.

"I understand, sir..."

Bogo then took a deep breath, groaning somewhat as he exhaled.

"Who will it be?" He asked, his aversion still palpable in his words.

Nick fell silent, his eyes turning away in thought, taking some time in consideration for his answer. Judy was first in mind, but he didn't spend long before the idea was discarded with ease, and another soon joining his thoughts. He sighed through his nostrils, then faced Bogo once more.

"Fangmeyer." He responded, seeing Bogo's expression tilt with a hint of surprise. Though he only nodded in response.

"Okay. You will speak to Fangmeyer daily with your concerns. Failure to do so, however, and I will know about it." He said. "Then will you start speaking to an actual doctor, am I clear?" He said with a stern voice.

Nick remained silent for a moment, before speaking.

"Transparently." He said.

"Good. Now go home, Wilde. You need rest..." Bogo replied.

Nick only nodded, falling silent as he turned around and began walking away. He then took a deep breath, exhaling through his nostrils.

He felt rather lucky for being able to play such a gamble, but it only sealed the fact he had to begin his 'sessions' with Fangmeyer. It was better than any doctor, or Judy, but he wished he needn't do it at all. But he eventually came to terms with it, and began his way out.

However, a concerned Judy soon popped inside the station, effectively stopping him within his tracks as his ears fell, and his body rolling with irritation with a groan escaping from him.

Her eyes quickly scanned the interior before she caught Nick, his heart sinking as she started towards him, rushing to him and seizing him with an embrace. Her arms squeezed around him, her head pressed into his chest with her eyes closed.

For a moment, Nick spent it in an amalgam of pain and unease with her contact.

"Judy..." He said tightly, holding his breath. "Judy, my ribs...Judy."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot! I'm sorry!" She replied, pulling away and watching as he writhed.

He leaned slightly on his knees, his mind swearing dozens of words as he lived through the pain spreading through his core again.

"Here, do you need to sit down?" Judy asked, concerned and apologetic.

"Yeah...sure." Nick replied, following her to a chair before he eased into it. Sighing and wincing as the movement hadn't helped.

"I'm sorry, Nick...I'm so stupid!" She spoke, berating herself before her eyes fell to the floor, her head shaking.

"It's alright….I'm fine.." He replied.

Their discourse then churning into a bout of silence, Judy standing aside for a long moment before she glanced at Nick, remorse and pity plucking her heart once more. She sighed, and she stepped to him, her arms wrapping close around his neck before she leaned her head against his.

Though Nick could only receive this with displeasure, unhappy with her contact. But for the sake of appearances, the annoyance which writ upon his features was quickly masked, and he reciprocated the embrace. If, with reluctance and discontent.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nick leaned back on his seat and crossed his legs, resting his ankle on the opposite knee while joining his paws together on his lap before he sighed deeply. His doctor quietly inspected the resulting x-ray images.

A small, silver, rectangular plaque sat near the edge of his white desk, the name inscribed into it reading, "Dr. Galen." Belonging to the red panda that was currently seated behind the desk.

The small mammal sitting in a raised seat, his garnet irises finding focus through his spectacles which rested on his snout.

Silence was shared between them, one that floated a bit uncomfortably for Nick as not only he sat in wait, but Judy as well. Herself stirring in a seat next to his, patiently waiting with her legs crossed and fingers laced together.

His brow twitched, the thought of her being there still rather irked him. Ever since his "disappearance", which had only been a day ago, Judy wanted to ensure his safety by now being available wherever he went to keep an eye on him. Of course, he immediately held opposition, but her mulish counters prevailed his own, and soon he had the small rabbit following him wherever he went, at least, as long as she was capable of doing so.

Nick's lips pursed as the memory was brought up once more, his eyes closing before he began to massage his brow.

" _Wait wait, what?" Nick spoke, registering what she had just said. "No, no, Judy, we've been over this. Following me isn't-"_

" _This is different, Nick!" She chimed in._

" _No, it's not! It's exactly what you wanted to do before!" Nick replied._

" _No, what I wanted to do before was to make sure no one hurt you, now I'm making sure that **you** don't do anything stupid, Nick. It's different..." Judy countered, effectively silencing Nick's protest as he only sighed through his nostrils. "And plus, you won't even know I'm here, so stop complaining..." _

_Nick shook his head. Yeah, I would ever notice the obstinate 4 foot rabbit that has a leash around my neck._

He then took a deep breath through his nostrils, and leaned forward unto his knees, attempting to shift his plane of thought. He glanced around the room and noted the different aspects. Everything was very neatly organized, magazines were arranged in order by differing companies, a vase with a single flower propped in the middle of the small desk, and a clock directly above his doctor's head.

It ticked, the recurring noise making up for their lack of communication, currently reading 11:36 AM, Monday.

Nick then leaned back into his seat, and resumed waiting. He rested his head against the chair, and looked up at the ceiling in thought, before he caught a glimpse at one of the x-ray images as his doctor briefly lifted it up. Judy had caught it as well, both silently peering at picture; it showed Nick's upper torso, his array of ribs vastly illuminated with a white glow in a protective cradle around his lungs. The flesh which surrounded the ribs and extremities were less opaque, almost a ghostly hue.

A rib on his right side had visible cracks, and two lower on the left were visibly fractured as well. Nick's lips were slightly upturned and he glanced away, rubbing his arm.

Judy cleared out her throat and glanced at the floor, it felt odd for Nick seeing exactly how he was injured, and Judy not mixing well with the fact those images of painfully broken ribs belonged to her best friend, who currently sat at her side.

Dr. Galen continued to eye the images carefully, the red panda remaining silent for a few minutes before setting them down on the desk, and meeting the eyes of both animals in the room.

"So, how am I?" Nick asked a bit tentatively, leaning back with an awkward curve in his grin.

"Well, you're doing relatively fine, Nick." The doctor began, his eyes back to his desk as he rearranged the photos.

" _Relatively_ , fine?" Judy then reiterated, unfailing in causing a prick of annoyance to shudder through Nick.

The doctor then exchanged glances with Judy, his brow risen with his eyes in a deliberate squint.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but what does that mean?" She asked.

"It means that the broken bones are slowly beginning to mend themselves, and it seems his lungs are flowing fine with air." He said in answer to her, his voice formal and calm, which belied his visible annoyance. His attention then swapped towards the fox, and he began once more. "But you must remember to put ice on the areas of hurt, and exercise taking deep breaths and coughing at least every two hours. It's advised you take pills before doing so, and try to remain active. I know it may cause discomfort, but doing so will help prevent your chances of contracting pneumonia or suffering a collapse in lung tissue."

"Okay, yeah. I will..." Said Nick, nodding slightly. Wondering with a faint smile if his long walk a few days ago could count as being active.

But the red panda only fell silent, his eyes away before he sighed and laced his fingers together. Spending a quick moment in apparent thought before fixing an inquisitive eye on him, his jointed paws hanging below his nose.

"But there's another thing, Nick. Have you been smoking, and drinking?" He asked, his brow flat against his slightly hardened eyes. Nick's heart fell into a pit, sighing inaudibly as he couldn't mistake the immediate look from Judy. "I found visible signs of tissue decay in your lungs, this particular type often the result of cigarette smoke. Not only that, I picked up the scent of alcohol when you two arrived. I hope it's not from you..." The doctor finished with a hint of concern, throwing a glance at Judy before she shook her head.

"No...I don't drink..." She said, then fixed her eyes once Nick once more.

Nick hesitated to speak, the words which came following no sense of order. "Well, uh...I didn't….umm.." His body heat rose under the growing scrutiny of both his doctor and Judy; at first wanting to lie about the growing problems, but after some thought of the outcome, a short sigh fell from him, and he held his hands close together.

"Yes…." He said conclusively, if a little hesitant. "It was an old habit of mine when I was a teen, but I quit years ago, until very recently.." Nick responded, not wanting to reply Judy's look, which was still on him.

"What?" Judy spoke, her eyes widened while temporarily catching Nick's attention before Dr. Galen began.

"Nick." His doctor leaned forward, removing his glasses, his brows drawn together. "That isn't advisable at all. I'm glad I caught you while I did." He spoke plaintively, though an unintentional pause lingered before he further explained. "Smoking will prolong your healing process up to months, and you may not even recover completely if you continue doing so. Your bones are in dire need of nutrients and supplements, of which smoking will deprive you of that. While drinking is not as dangerous as smoking, over-consumption can be just as damaging to your bone healing." Here another pause sifted through his words. "How long have you had the urge to smoke?" His doctor then asked.

Nick leaned back, his eyes up as if the answer was in the air. His lips were pressed together, and he waited for a few moments. He had hoped this information could've at least remained between himself and his doctor, throwing Judy in the mix only caused it to be that more complicated, knowing she would question him about everything just as she was able to do so.

"Well, like I said before, it was an old habit I had…." Nick began, he could still see Judy looking at him in his peripheral. "But it wasn't until very recently that I felt the urge to pick it back up." Nick answered, before pausing. "But it helps..." He added, feeling the need to explain himself as he earned another questioning glance from his doctor and no doubt from Judy. "I've been having anxiety attacks, and...it calms me down.." He said tensely as he rubbed his arm.

His doctor sighed once more, his mind wrapping in thought with his paws folding on the table.

"Dr. Galen." Judy then spoke, claiming his attention. "How much would he have to smoke to damage him, like, beyond healing?" She asked, concerned.

"It would take some time, it's not an immediate hindrance, but continual smoking will take it's toll...Since we've caught this problem so soon, addressing it immediately would be of great help towards his healing..." He spoke, before falling silent.

Dr. Galen blinked a couple of more times before settling his clear frames back on the bridge of his nose and turning towards Nick.

"Did you have a psychiatric evaluation after the incident?" He asked.

"Yes. I did."

"And are you going through therapy?" He leaned forward.

Nick nodded once more. "Yes."

Here, his doctor glanced away. Before sighing after a couple of moments.

"I do not have any further means to mend your anxiety, but to only continue your therapy. Despite your probable disfavor to speaking about your thought process and feelings, talking to people about these things have great effects at reducing one's stress and anxiety. And I understand your drinking may help you as well, I only ask you moderate your consumption. As for your smoking..." Dr. Galen then laced his fingers together once more. "I understand it may be a source of solace, but I highly suggest you discontinue it. It will only impede you in the long run. I suggest you start buying things to combat your urges. Such as nicotine patches, gum, or lozenges. You can purchase them at a local drug store with a prescription, which I'll write one, as well as start using your prescribed medicine. If done regularly, Nick, they will promise good results within a span of weeks."

Nick nodded, sighing a bit. It was simpler said than done.

"Yeah, I know..."

"Then please, utilize them before your injuries worsen." His doctor finished, his eyes on Nick for a small moment before they fell. He remained still for a few moments, seemingly in thought before he pulled away the sleeve from his right wrist to check on his watch. "Ah, I apologize, but this will have to be the end of our appointment." He said, dismounting from his chair and walking towards the door.

Nick and Judy both rose to their feet, and followed behind Dr. Galen. Whom was well below their height, the doorknob just above the red panda's head.

"Call for anything. I'll be here, alright?" Dr. Galen spoke, reaching the door knob and swinging it open.

"Yeah...yeah, I will, doc.." Nick responded, and added a contrived smile before leaving. The door closing as they stepped out, the sound of the latches clicking traveling out down the empty hallway.

It was still for a moment before Judy paced in front of Nick, her arms crossed as one of her feet began to tap against the ground.

Nick mentally prepared himself, and glanced into Judy's glare, her eyebrows furrowed, with her lips pressed firmly together.

"What, the hell, Nick?" She pronounced, slightly surprising Nick as she had never said anything near profanity. "I mean, what...how did you, like..." She then groaned, her head shaking as her fingers pressed into her forehead. "I don't even know what to say to you!" She then exclaimed, her arms spreading out wide and flinging up, before falling down by her sides, giving Nick a wide stare.

Though Nick remained phlegmatic, his silence weaving perfectly with his nearly blank expression, his unwavering eyes fastened unto hers.

But she only crossed her arms once more, her eyes falling away for a short moment to ponder before Nick claimed her attention once more.

"Why didn't you tell me you were smoking?" She spoke, the question delivered more as a demand.

Nick remained still for a moment, before his shoulders rolled with a shrug. His head partly shaking.

"I didn't think it was necessary..." He said, his voice low and detached.

"Not necessary? Nick, you're hurting yourself!" She exclaimed, her arms spreading out. "I mean, you can't just start up old addictions and intend on not telling anyone! Especially since you're still healing!"

She paused for a moment, shaking her head and scoffing.

"I mean, how did you ever think that was okay?" She spoke with a lower tone, but her exasperation still unabated.

Nick shook his head, and began massaging his brow.

"I don't know, Judy..." He then spoke, his arms dropping by his side, looking at her again. "What else do you want me to say?"

Judy then fell silent, exhaling as her arms dropped. She had a lot on her mind, and she intended to ventilate them towards Nick, but his disconnection from the subject soon stole her intention to do so, and she remained without words. Shifting the weight in between her feet as the silence between the two drew on.

The lapse of discourse continued, even as Nick turned and began walking away. Judy trailed after him, but said nothing during their course out of the building, despite her internal urges to do so.

In absence of their words, she gave him quick glances, taking in the details of his demeanor and overall appearance, which hadn't helped at abating her concern and tension. It was just more evidence towards his dwindling state of mind.

How hadn't she seen it sooner?

She swallowed a small lump in her throat, and remained in a slightly nervous wait.

They descended a large case of stairs to the ground level, both keeping pace with each other and remaining close, though no contact was attempted. Even when they entered outdoors, the pit Judy felt rolling in her stomach precluded her from speaking, only to stir uncomfortably by his side as they made their way back.

Nick wasn't going to share what was on his mind, not unless Judy drew him out, which made the situation just that much more awkward. So, It wasn't until they were both well on their way towards Nick's apartment did she finally draw herself out to speak.

"What's wrong, Nick?" She said at first, though quickly re-worded it as he gave her an unreadable glance. "Like, really, how do you feel?"

His head rotated back forward, and he continued walking.

"I'm fine, Judy..." He said simply, his voice rather flat. Though, she couldn't help but feel untruth in his words, causing them to mix uncomfortably within her as she frowned.

For a few moments she followed him, though eventually slowed to a halt. Her feelings of concern and worry were beginning to rise, inwardly hoping that this lack of contact would discontinue.

"Nick..." She said, catching his attention after he stepped a few paces ahead. He paused, and turned back to her. His brow rose alone, not affecting his half-lidded eyes.

"What?" He spoke with a hint of discontent.

Her eyes then fell away for a moment, finally ignoring the pit inside of her before she turned back up to him.

"Nick." She said, stepping forward. "You know you can talk to me, right?" Her ears falling behind her head as her features fell with concern.

Though Nick only remained standing, his brow now arched.

"Yeah..." He drew out his response.

"Then, why didn't you tell me you were smoking?" She replied, her paws anxiously squeezing into fists.

Nick fell silent for a few moments, stirring uncomfortably as he stood.

"I don't know..." He replied lowly, not looking at her.

She watched him with growing anguish, his behavior towards her becoming unfamiliar, almost foreign as it seemed he was growing cold and disconnected; Now staring into unrecognizable eyes. It hurt, seeing the barrier slowly build in between them, regardless of her attempts to hinder it's progression.

"Can you tell me now?" She said, his eyes finding hers once more.

Nick remained still for a few moments, before his shoulders rose and fell with a sigh.

"I already said why..." He replied, looking at her. "I have anxiety attacks, and smoking helps calm me down..."

"And you never thought to come to me?" She asked, taking a step forward to find his gaze. "To tell me what was going on with you?"

"Judy, I'm tired..." He replied. A short exhale falling from him as his eyes closed briefly. "Can we not do this right now?"

Judy then descended with an inward sigh, and stirred for a short lapse in their conversation, her paws balling into fists before she glanced up at him. The fox's gaze had fallen, his brow tensed with his eyes downcast.

"Hey..." She said, once more gaining his attention. "I just…I'm here, okay?" She reached out and held one of his paws. "Don't forget that. I want to help you."

Nick's expression hadn't changed, his eyes down at their locked paws before it crawled up to her eyes, to which, he simply responded.

"Can we go?"

Her lips pursed, and she felt another twinge, but she only nodded.

"Yeah..."

The rest of the walk, which wasn't that long, was shared in silence. Nick remaining reserved in his behavior, leaving Judy to continuously ponder his state of mind as she followed him home. Her eyes would fall away into thought, or settle upon Nick as she contemplated.

He was still evasive with his answers, regardless of her attempts to bring him out to speak. It seemed he was not at all comfortable with her presence, as if inwardly agitated when spoken to, but was well masked.

Her eyes briefly closed, and she sighed to herself. It was becoming more difficult to speak to him, which she greatly feared.

They began ascending the small flight of stairs in front of his door, before Nick paused midway. He remained still for a quick moment, his legs refusing to move much further. His heart drumming against his chest, his fingers were ice cold before he turned and lowered himself unto the stairs. He then looped his arms around his knees, attempting to hide his trembling paws.

"You don't want to go inside?" She asked, stopping just a step forward, turning back.

He remained quiet at first, not looking at her.

"No, not really..." He answered, his voice lowered.

Judy then remained silent, watching Nick before her eyes fell away. Herself still trying to ease the pit of concern inside her.

She then stepped over to his side and sat down, Nick's ear twitching with him imperceptibly inching away.

They shared another period of silence, the atmosphere not different from before; an uncomfortable boundary building between the two, while one wished it to progress faster, and the other wanted it to be whisked down.

Leaving both individuals to awkwardly maneuver past intimate contact as one would place a stone just for the other to remove it, not to mention, both well within the sights of the each other.

Judy then sighed through her nostrils, at first massaging her brow with her fingers before she sent them through her ears, closing her eyes and remaining in thought.

She then turned to him, and started.

"What do you want to do?" She asked him.

His eyes remained forward, before they closed and his shoulder rose and fell.

"I don't know..."

She fell quiet for a moment.

"You can talk to me..." She replied, turning to him.

His brow twitched, and her glanced at her.

"What?"

She shifted her body towards him completely and spoke.

"Talk to me..." She repeated. "You can say what's on your mind..."

Nick only sighed, his eyes closing.

"Judy..."

"What?"

"I said not right now..." He responded, glancing at her.

"Then when?" She replied, her brow tilted upward. "When are you ever going to tell me anything?"

"Judy."

"I was just waiting for the chance for you to let me in, and it turns out that you've been smoking, and having anxiety attacks!" She exclaimed, though her voice not a yell. "When were you going to tell me about that, Nick? I had to find out by your doctor! Apparently there's a lot going on with you that I don't even know about!"

"Yeah, and maybe there's a reason behind that..." Nick replied coldly, his brow furrowed.

The remark stung, and she remained silent for a few moments, stunned at his sudden bitter candor.

"What does that mean?" She questioned.

"It means, Judy..." He said her name with ire, his eyes on her. "That you're the last thing on my mind right now." He began, his eyebrows angling with his tone unchanging. "I would like to have some peace and quiet every once and a while, better yet, actually have my own personal space without everyone trying to find out _what's wrong with me_." He said mockingly. "Why do you think I never said anything to you? Huh? Because I knew you would do _this._ I already have too much on my head right now, why can't you just leave it at that?"

"Nick, I'm just trying to help." Judy replied, offended.

"I don't _need_ your help, Judy. I don't need _anyone's_ help. I can do this just fine on my own. So, could you stop asking me questions?" He spoke, his voice sinking further into irritation.

Judy remained silent, only staring before Nick scoffed, turning around and shaking his head. She took a moment in thought, her fists flexing before she looked at him once more.

"Nick."

"Judy." He replied, his brow knitted before he sighed. "Just leave..."

"What? Nick, no..I'm not gonna leave..." She replied stubbornly.

"Judy, I am _not_ in the mood for this..." Nick spoke, his tone heavier with agitation.

"I don't care, I'm staying with you wherever you go, remember?" She retorted, standing her ground.

Nick turned away, his head shaking as a short huff escaped his nostrils, his paws going into his pockets before he fell silent.

Judy as well kept the peace, lingering beside him.

He closed his eyes, and dwelt in the aborning silence. After a couple of minutes, he sent his paw through his pockets, and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Judy glanced over to him, and watched in slight surprise as he picked one out, lit it, and steadily breathed in the fumes once more.

"Nick, stop. Put that out..." She spoke, to which he didn't respond. "I'm serious, Nick! Put it out! Your doctor just said you couldn't do that!" She began to raise her voice.

He then finally glanced over to her, her eyes were hardened, her brow furrowing as her lips made an unmistakable little pout, like a child who couldn't get what they wanted.

Nick kept silent, before he turned away.

Judy then shot up unto her feet and marched in front of him, where she held out an open palm.

"Give it to me." She said, looking down at him.

Nick scoffed at her, leaning back as he glanced up at her.

"Really? You thought that would work?" He replied.

"Nick, I'm serious! This isn't a joke!" She exclaimed, her voice rising.

But he only glanced up at her, a line drawn in between his brow as he stared into her eyes, he then placed the cigarette in between his lips and intentionally took a lengthened drag, before releasing the pocket of air with a long exhale.

Judy's paws tightened into fists, and heat rose into her face, her lips pressing firmly together. She gritted her teeth together and her brow was creased and angled. She crossed her arms, but responded with only silence.

 _You little piece of..._

She had the greatest internal urge to smack him clear across the face, releasing her anger as well as discharging the cigarette from his lips, but it was an unseemly thought, and she let it pass through her.

She exhaled a long sigh through her nostrils, and dropped her arms.

"What is wrong with you?" She said, her lips upturned, a glower settling on her features.

Nick let the silence live for a few moments longer.

"Well, it's hard to say, really..." He began, rolling the cigarette between his fingers. "I've got this little rodent following my every step, no matter where I go, and it doesn't know how to shut the hell up..." He spat scornfully, his expression nearly remote save for his hardened eyes.

Judy caught this heavily insulted, her eyes widening and her mouth drawing slack, there was a quick pause before her features then tensed and her eyes flashed.

"What is your problem!?" She exclaimed, hurt and aggravated. "I'm just trying to help you!"

"I don't _need_ your fucking help!" Nick snapped, rising to his feet. "That's my problem! I've said this non-stop, and yet you still try to cradle me like a fucking kid! Every time anything happens, you automatically assume what I need is _your_ help! But have you ever considered that not everyone is a frail little shit like you!?" He finished, his features contorted with anger.

It took a moment for her to respond, staggering from the blow.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to be a there for you, Nick! I'm sorry for thinking of you, and trying to be a good friend!" Judy quavered, the clash of her rage and sorrow beginning to asperate her voice. Despite her trying to maintain her composure.

"Is that what you think you're doing, huh? Being a _good_ friend? Let me tell you something, Judy. The only thing you're good at is being an inconvenience. You being here is doing nothing. It won't change a damn thing, so why don't you fuck off already?" Nick returned, his voice still vehement, though his tone lowering.

Judy only stared, falling silent of a response. His words marring her face with a mixture of negative emotions, her eyes striking accusation underneath heavily furrowed brows, and her lips pressed firmly together, wanting to rejoin his insults with stinging malice and hostility, but her mouth remained closed.

Their locked eye contact eventually broke, Nick receding with a short huff of anger as he turned away and walked up the stairs that lead into his apartment. He paused for a brief moment before the door swung open and he vanished inside, the door swinging heavily behind him, slamming shut.

Judy remained still, her eyes still glaring at his door before she began to grit her teeth. Her lower lip quivered, and she pressed her lips together, battling to remain composed and to stifle her anguish.

A bitter huff then escaped her nostrils, and she began walking. The fury which flowed through her veins composing her muscles to move with haste.

But the red furor which clouded her thoughts and eyes slowly dissipated into anguish, her tensely balled paws loosing as her pace began to slow.

She sniffled and attempted to swallow the lump in her throat, but her heart was sore, and her limbs trembled. Angry tears began to swim in her eyes and stream down her cheeks through her fur.

Her eyes closed, but she only walked away.

* * *

In her apartment, Judy sat against the closed door. Her arms having swept her legs close, her head leaned back against the door.

She sniffed, and began wiping away the residual tears on her cheekbones. Sniffing again before she began rubbing her eyes clear of the liquid.

She took a deep breath, exhaling with a sigh; partially resenting herself.

I guess there was some truth to his statement, she mused, a misshapen smile twisting her lips. The truth still stinging and bitter. I'm a frail little thing.

She sighed once more before her eyes brimmed, the liquid blurring her vision. She closed them, her head tilting forward as she let loose another groan and began rubbing away the tears.

 _Ugh, I'm_ _such_ _a mess._

After once again wiping away her eyes, she climbed unto her feet, letting loose a brief exhale and trying to force her mind to a new focus. It wouldn't do her any good to only linger in her gloom. Knowing herself, she'd only begin to cry once again, and spend an extended amount of time cleaning herself up as well as hate herself for being so weak and fragile.

But regardless of her attempts to throw her attention elsewhere, no matter how long she succeeded in remaining distracted, her mind would manage to wander back towards the event. To the acrimony and disdain that mingled terribly with his words and insults alike.

She let out a deep breath, and even tried lying down in bed to fall asleep. She should've expected nothing less though than being unable to achieve sleep, but disregarded her feelings as she only remained there.

So it wasn't long until she would endure her insomnia, once again tossing and turning in her bed to no avail. Her mind still caught in the mix of her thoughts, still engrossed with their exchange of bitterness.

Her brow slightly tensed, shifting around underneath the covers as she lied supine. It began to wrought anger inside of her; how could he just insult her, only when she was trying to help him?

Thoughts of resentment were then formed against Nick, and for a while they were happily entertained. Wandering from each thought, pondering ways of how she could've rejoined his insults, and cripple him as he did to her. Though after some time her conscience began to leak remorse.

At first, she remained obstinate and retained that she was right to express her umbrage, however it wasn't too long until those feelings had been abated and she felt a pang in her heart for wishing such ill-will. Soon, she began erasing the majority of malignancy, but held unto a share in preserving the fact that she was justified, and Nick was the one in the wrong.

He still, regardless of the circumstances, wasn't right in being so cruel to her.

Judy eye's opened once more, but she only remained lying there. She would travel through the course of another few hours before her mind finally succumbed to her will, slipping away into another world; her own.

* * *

Judy fell into another lethargic trance, her eyelids slowly betraying her will as they slid further down her eyes. Some attempts were made for her to remain awake, shaking her head and stirring in the seat, but the efforts weren't exceptional enough, and soon the world began to slip away once more.

"1st and Main St." The automated voice broke through the barrier of her sub-conscious.

It took a moment, and quite an effort, but her eyes reopened, and she reached to the side and pulled down the cord, a bell rebounding through the bus followed by another voice,

"Stop requested."

She yawned, exhaling audibly before she rose to her feet and stretched without making contact with any of the other passengers.

She then meandered towards the nearest exit, sliding between passengers and bowing low underneath the larger mammals.

Coming to a stop at the door, she waited for a moment before the vehicle slowly rolled to a stop, the doors opening. She promptly exited, and groaned once more, rubbing her eyes as she began walking towards the station.

It was the early morning, though her muscles desired leisure, and her mind sleep; having spent another night fully awake until she gradually found sleep, only to wake up two hours later.

She yawned enormously once more, her feet pulling her towards the doors where she soon entered, a palpable dread sifting through her as she drew further inside. She sighed through her nostrils, and made her way to the lounge. Where she, passing by two individuals exchanging conversation, made herself a mug of coffee from the already steaming pot. Remaining phlegmatic towards the discussion as she leaned on the counter and took a sip from the mug, entirely within her own realm before one of the ambient voices drew her attention.

"Yeah, so I'm supposed to talk with Nick today, kind of like having sessions, y'know?" The familiar voice spoke.

She wanted to remain detached from any contact at the moment, but the voice and the context of the discourse caused her to glance upwards, her brow slightly tensing as she saw Fangmeyer. The wolf standing in front of his partner, Delgato.

"What did you say?" Judy then curtly chimed in, staring at Fangmeyer as she gained both of their attention. Though, Fangmeyer was courteous and replied, Delgato arm's folded across his chest, and he remained silent.

"Oh, I'm just going to Nick's to try and help him out with what's been going on..." Fangmeyer replied.

"Why you?"

"Uh, well, normally, Nick would've talked with an actual psychologist. But, I was told by Bogo he requested he talked with someone he knew, and, I guess he picked me." He returned, though could see Judy hadn't taken it well.

Her eyebrows drew against her eyes, her lips curving into a frown as she remained silent, her glance falling to the floor.

"Hey, Judy. Look, I'm sorry...I never asked-" His words trailed away, Judy abruptly walking away from the pair and leaving the lounge area.

Fangmeyer sighed, and watched the entrance a bit ruefully until he turned back to Delgato. His brow furrowed with his teeth grating against one another.

"Bitch..." The words fell from the tiger.

"Hey, don't call her that." Fangmeyer objected.

"Really? You just tried explaining it to her and she just walks off, not to mention how you tried apologizing to her about something you shouldn't have to, and she basically told you to fuck off." Delgato replied.

"That doesn't matter, I've already forgiven her about that."

Delgato then scoffed, though none of the scorn directed at Fangmeyer. "I don't know how…The very least she could do is accept your apology, but she's too busy with her head up her ass."

"Well..." Fangmeyer started, leaning against the counter. "How would you feel if your friend betrayed you?"

Delgato's arms were then splayed, moving with his speech. "He's not betraying her, he's just talking with you instead of her."

"But to her, that's how it is. She cares about him, and now that he's not talking to her, she directs the fault at me." Fangmeyer responded, watching as Delgato shook his head once more. "I can't change the way she is. The only thing I can do is apologize, again."

"Apologize for what, though? You did nothing wrong." Delgato fixed his eyes on the wolf.

"I know that, but she doesn't feel the same way. To her, I caused some sort of offense, albeit, unintentional, I still did. So if apologizing is what evens us out, I might as well do it."

"Yeah, but she didn't even accept it the first time. Would makes you think she would this time?" Delgato said, his tone lowering with his irritation as Fangmeyer continued.

"I don't, and she doesn't have to. She can still hate me, but I would've done my part."

Delgato lips pursed as he slightly shook his head,

"I don't think she even deserves an apology..." He spoke, the irritation still visible within his features.

Though he was now considering the other perspective with Fang's words. His arms then fell by his side once more and he exhaled audibly, he could see Fangmeyer still have his eyes on him in his peripherals. Delgato's eyes closed briefly before he turned back to Fang.

"Alright, fine. I won't hold a grudge...can you stop looking at me like that?"

Fangmeyer smiled, the action creasing his eyes.

"Thanks...you just have to look at both sides, y'know?"

Delgato's brow rose, his head nodding slowly.

"Yeah, I guess..."

Both of them then fell into a brief pause of discussion, though it hadn't persisted long enough to cause any discomfort or awkwardness, Delgato turning to Fangmeyer moments later,

"You ready to go 10-8?"

* * *

Nick took a deep breath and released it, exhibiting his dread through a long drawn out groan, his eyes opening to Fangmeyer, who sat across from him. Nick was lowered on the edge of his bed, and Fangmeyer was eased into one of the wooden kitchen chairs.

The white wolf cleared his throat, and kept his paws interlocked on his lap, his eyes wandering nervously through Nick's apartment, his leg bouncing with the lack of discourse. He hadn't know why it was so difficult for him to say anything, it was just the previous day where he was trying to help Nick deal with the stress. But now that it was forced, and their meetings mandatory, it had a different air. Fangmeyer couldn't describe what had changed, but he could feel it.

Nick leaned slowly forward, wiping his paw through his face and remaining still. Fangmeyer then drew himself out, giving another contrived act of clearing his throat before he began.

"So, uh...how are you?" He asked, noticeably curling his fingers when he finished.

Nick didn't even bother constraining his annoyed eye roll, another sigh leaving his frame while his fingers pressed into his forehead. After a long moment, his head was raised before he clasped his paws together.

"I'm just peachy, doc..." He put half the effort into smiling.

Fangmeyer's expression slightly hardened, and his leg hesitated, before it slowly picked back up. He took a deep breath through his nostrils.

"Well, okay...Is there anything we should to talk about?" Fangmeyer asked.

A moment of silence ensued.

"Weather's nice, huh?"

Fangmeyer didn't take this well, his nervousness apparently draining as his expression descended into a blank sheet, nearly stolid. His leg stopping completely.

"Look, Nick...I get it, you don't want to do this, and to be frank, neither do I." He spoke strangely calm, despite what was being said. If there was any offense or hint of him being insulted, Nick couldn't tell. "But If I can recall correctly, _you_ asked for me to be here in place of an actual doctor. Now, I can go back to Bogo and tell him you don't-"

"Okay, okay, shit. I'll stop, my bad..." Nick cut in, stopping Fangmeyer.

The wolf then blinked, and he leaned forward unto his knees, his eyes falling upon the fox. Nick then sighed, his paws wiping across his thighs, his eyes downcast for a couple of moments.

"Whenever you're ready." Fangmeyer stated.

"I know…."

Nick wished with every fiber he could just leave, but this was the only route he could, or _would_ take. Granted, it had it's own share of bumps, but he would have to endure them all.

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked, a minute attempt at stalling the inevitable.

"Anywhere you're comfortable with..."

He took a long moment, another wave of dread shuddering through his body. He hadn't known what to speak about, nor did he even want to. But he sighed, knowing he would have to start with something before the silence could live for too long.

So he slowly leaned back into relatively straight posture, his eyes away in thought before they crawled back up, replying Fangmeyer's glance.

"I…I-" Nick began, but was silenced under a series of knocks at his door.

Both Nick and Fangmeyer stared at the door for a split moment, before the wolf glanced back at Nick, his brow rising.

Nick then promptly lifted himself from his bed, and made his way to the door. He twisted the lock from it's place, and swung it open, his expression soon falling.

"Hi, Nick..." Judy said, shifting a bit uneasily.

Nick lingered in the doorway, leaning against the post.

"What do you want? Don't you have work today?" He replied.

"I'm on break..." She responded, falling silent for a moment before straightening her posture. "Look, Nick. I just...I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. And I want to talk with you..."

Nick let a moment of silence linger.

"Right now's not a good time, Judy..." He said, sighing, turning his head away.

"Why? We have an hour to talk. And It's not like you're really doing anything..." She spoke, annoyance beginning to weave inside of her tone.

"Actually, I am..." He replied, glancing back up at her.

"What, smoking?" She spat.

His brow then fell flat against his eyes, his ear twitching. But he remained speechless. Judy then sighed, her eyes closing as her head briefly bowed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just…" She exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry, Nick. For what I said to you yesterday..."

Nick remained silent for a moment, his eyes fixed on her.

"Are you done?"

Her head rose, her brow tensing as she pressed her lips together.

"I'm trying to apologize, Nick. You could at least do the same." She replied, her tone slightly rising.

"Apologizing would mean I felt bad for something I did. And I don't, so there's no point..." He rejoined sharply.

She fell silent for a moment, her eyes wide with her jaw slacking.

"What the hell? I'm, I'm just trying to make amends."

"Great, and I said I was busy. So, are you done?" He asked once more, his brow rising.

Her brow tensed, and she gritted her teeth.

"Busy with what? What's so important that you can't even talk with me?"

"Well, because now that you mention it, I'm already talking with somebody else at the moment." He responded.

Her expression dropped completely, her ears drooping as she fell silent for several moments.

"Fangmeyer's here?" She asked abruptly.

"Where else could he be?"

Silence was once again shared between the two, both lingering within it before Judy abruptly turned and walked away without another word.

"Alright, see ya..." Nick said low and sardonically, leaning back inside the house and closing the door behind him.

He then walked back towards his bed and sunk into it, sighing.

"Okay...where were we?" He said to himself.

Fangmeyer shifted his glance to the door, then back to Nick. His brow risen before he leaned forward unto his knees.

"So...what was that?" He asked.

Nick turned up, his brows risen in question before he replied.

"Hm? Oh, it was...it was nothing, really. We just got into it yesterday..." He said dismissively.

Fangmeyer remained quiet for a moment.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

Nick sighed briefly.

"Well, it is, we just argued yesterday and that was it."

"About what?"

Nick's expression dropped.

"It's not important, damn..." He said.

"Well then, if that was the case. Why did you pick me?" Fangmeyer asked.

Nick fell silent for a moment, slightly thrown off.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You've known Judy much longer than you've known of me..." Fangmeyer began, his tone calm. "To you, I'm only a co-worker. You don't even know my first name. But, when you had a choice to pick someone to talk to, someone to help you through a stressful time, you chose me….Why?"

Nick remained unresponsive, his eyes falling away as he withdrew. The silence lived for some time, Fangmeyer waiting a response from Nick, though he only descended from conversation. It was at least minute before Nick finally said something.

"What time did you say you had to go?" Nick then asked, lowly.

"11:30..." Fangmeyer replied, before he checked his wristwatch. He halted as his eyes read the numbers, remaining still before they slowly crawled away from it, falling silent.

Nick remained sitting, his eyes downcast, not making any contact with Fangmeyer. The wolf then sighed, and slowly rose to his feet. He walked towards the door and left, not before throwing another somber glance towards the fox.

The door shut behind him, and the sound could be heard traveling through Nick's empty apartment. Once again, silence and discomfort his company.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _ **The school bus came to a stop, it's air brakes popping and hissing as it remained stationary; the bus filled with cheerful and rambunctious conversation. Which significantly increased in volume when the doors slid open, allowing the children inside to make their way out.**_

 _ **Ed stood, waiting patiently at the bus stop. The deer's chestnut complexion matching that of his daughter, the little girl walking towards him as he stooped down to receive her embrace.**_

" _ **Hey Dad." She said, pressing her head into his chest. Feeling his torso resonate as he chuckled with content.**_

" _ **Hey, Emily." He replied, wrapping his arms around her. "How was school, honey?"**_

" _ **It was good." She replied simply.**_

" _ **Yeah?"**_

 _ **She let go, nodding with a smile. Ed replied with his own, sending his hand through the small patch of hair that rested in between her ears on the crown of her head. He then rose back unto his feet, his eyes up at the bus once before peering back down at his daughter.**_

" _ **Let's go."**_

 _ **There, they made their way back home, Emily sharing her experiences at school as Ed listened. He nodded, and replied with some questions and praise, glancing down at her with a smile. But as he was in the midst of speaking, his eyes caught unto a black vehicle that was behind them; it was large and luxurious, it's windows tinted black. His voice caught in his throat, and he fell silent for a split moment, before he continued speaking, contriving his content.**_

 _ **They continued on, though Ed was now silenced. Reserved from speaking for the better part of a minute before Emily cast a questioning glance.**_

" _ **Dad, are you okay?" Emily asked.**_

 _ **He took a moment to respond, his eyes flitting from thought before they fell to her.**_

" _ **Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah...I'm fine.." He made another smile. "Come on, let's keep going..."**_

 _ **They kept on, but his mind sunk into thoughts which degraded his own content, a tinge of anxiety beginning to swell as they approached their apartment.**_

 _ **He kept an eye to the rear, noticing the car very slowly inching along. They were almost to their stack of apartments.**_

" _ **Dad, there's a car following us." Emily spoke, fear now palpable in her voice.**_

 _ **Ed cast an anguished look at his daughter, in a mixture of surprise and worry, unsure of how to feel of her perceptive mind, as he now couldn't find a way to explain the situation. He spent the minute racing for an answer, but the sound of a car horn then summoned both of their attention, their eyes drawing towards to the large black luxury vehicle now parked close at the opposite side of the street.**_

 _ **His stomach sank, his heart beginning to pump faster.**_

" _ **Who are they?" Emily asked, glancing up at her father.**_

 _ **He paused for a moment, his mind trying to come up with an answer. His brow tensed, his hands visibly shaking.**_

" _ **Just a couple of Daddy's friends, hon..." He said, smiling at her, his eyes unaffected. "Go inside, okay? And lock the door behind you.."**_

" _ **What's wrong?" She was matching his fear.**_

" _ **Nothing, everything's okay. But I might be a couple of minutes...okay?"**_

 _ **Emily fell silent, only nodding as Ed knelt down once more. Looking into her eyes and smiling once more.**_

" _ **Go ahead, I'll meet you inside..." He said once more, kissing her on the forehead.**_

 _ **He then rose to his feet, watching her as she tentatively approached their apartment, opening the door before slowly closing it, not before giving her father and the car a concerned glance.**_

 _ **He sighed, his shoulders descending before he turned around. His feet slowly shuffling towards the black car, his heart beating faster against his chest as he reluctantly drew closer.**_

 _ **He reached the side of the car before the driver's window rolled down, a polar bear sitting inside, his callous eyes focused on Ed before his head briefly gestured for him to get in, the window rolling back up.**_

 _ **Ed exhaled once more, attempting to prep himself for what was next as he slowly opened the car door and eased inside.**_

 _ **He entered the foreboding atmosphere, his heart pounding in his ears as his hands trembled, swallowing once more as he joined the polar bears inside.**_

 _ **One sat to his immediate right, staring at him as he eased in, and two more in the front seats. Though separated by a privacy barrier with a small sliding window in between. An extravagant golden B insignia painted on the barrier beneath the window.**_

" _ **Mr. Edward Roebuck." The driver began, staring at him with a relaxed smile through the rear view mirror. "You know the guys, Raymond, Kevin." He gestured to each bear.**_

" _ **Yeah..." Edward responded, trying not to stare back at any of them.**_

 _ **The driver chuckled a bit to himself, his head shaking slightly.**_

" _ **How've you been, Ed?" He asked, placing a cigarette in his mouth as he lit it.**_

" _ **uh, I'm—I'm fine..." He said tensely.**_

" _ **Really, huh?" The polar bear cocked an eyebrow. "You look like shit to me..." The driver and the others briefly shared a moment of mild laughter. Their loose behavior and humor sending even more anxiety through Edward's veins. They were too comfortable.**_

 _ **He tried to swallow a lump in this throat, remaining silent; unable to share any of their amusement, or even contrive the pretense he could. He knew what they were going to do.**_

" _ **I haven't seen Emily in some time, how old is she now?" The driver asked, his eyes peering out the side window at their apartment.**_

" _ **Look, Bishop, I—I- I know I fucked up...but please, just, don't do anything to her, please..."**_

" _ **Jesus, Edward." Bishop interrupted with a fit of laughter. "I was asking a question. No one's said anything about hurting your daughter."**_

 _ **Edward took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.**_

" _ **She's six..."**_

" _ **Six? Already?" He said, his brow rising. "Damn, they grow too fast, huh?"**_

 _ **Edward only nodded, his eyes nervously flitting around the car. A small pause in discourse then settled in, Ed looking around constantly, noting the outline of a knife in the bear's pocket next to him.**_

" _ **What are you going to do to me?" Edward asked lowly, very slowly inching back, his eyes on the weapon.**_

 _ **Bishop sighed, his lips pursing before he shook his head.**_

" _ **Don't go dumb on me, Ed..." He turned back to Edward, peering at him through the mirror as he chuckled; amused. "You know why we're here."**_

" _ **I don't have it right now, Bishop..." He began, though continued under Bishop's hardened glare. "I haven't been able to get a job, I'm an ex-convict..and, and I had to pay my bills or we were gonna be kicked out..." Edward said tentatively.**_

 _ **Bishop didn't reply for a moment. His eyes staring blankly at Edward through the mirror, before they fell away. He shifted the car in drive, and began turning the wheel.**_

" _ **Well...that can't be helped..."**_

" _ **Wait, wait, where are we going?" Edward said frantically.**_

" _ **Don't worry about it..." Bishop replied, the bear next to Edward suddenly covering his head with a black hood. Edward at first almost recoiled, but quickly restrained the urge, waiting for the bear to tie it on completely; he knew well not to resist.**_

" _ **Wait, wait, please, my daughter's alone." He asked, fear rolling his stomach as he felt the car begin to move.**_

" _ **She's six, right? Ah, She'll be fine." He replied. "Now stay quiet, and don't talk. I don't want to hear you ask anymore questions..."**_

 _ **Edward then remained silent, swallowing another lump in his throat before he leaned back into the seat. Trying to calm his respiration, his heart only pumping faster. In his panic, his mind revisited his daughter. Trying to sear her face into his memory. Seeing her smile, hearing her laugh. Seeing her cry.**_

" _ **I love you, hon.."**_

* * *

Judy waited within the police cruiser, once again stopped at another red light behind several cars. Traffic was considerably heavy, having to wait an unusual long amount of time just to sift through a congested intersection.

She sighed, taking her paws off the wheels before she rested her head back, she wasn't going to be moving much anytime soon.

She took a quick glance at her watch, she already had an idea of the time, though it provided a minute excuse for her to do something during the wait. It was 5:16, Thursday.

She sighed once more, exhaling with a groan before she rubbed her eyes and wiped a paw down her face; boredom and lethargy having been too long her company this day.

Then, to prevent her from possibly falling asleep, she straightened her posture and rolled her shoulders as she tilted her neck, rearranging her shirt to fit comfortably before she placed her paws unto the steering wheel once more.

She blew a raspberry through her lips, and she began to drum her fingers on the wheel without rhythm, her eyes sifting through her surroundings with indifference.

She waded through the minutes, each one passing bring her closer to falling asleep, until the light shifted green, though it didn't do much. Lines of traffic were still within the intersection, and a cacophony of horns blaring at other cars ensued, vehicles attempting to get to their destinations as they cut through gaps or turned around completely to go another route.

She pursed her lips, and exhaled through her nostrils. Her car only moving what felt like inches before the light turned red once again, summoning another audible groan from Judy as she planted her head against the wheel.

"Stupid light..." She mumbled.

Her eyes closed, and she remained in the position for a bit, her phone rumbling in her pocket minutes later. She lifted her head from the wheel and sent her paw for it, bringing it back as she swiped past the lock screen and checked the notifications.

A small orange one appeared at the top of her messages, and she tapped it, bringing up the text from her father. She wondered what he could've sent.

"Hey hon how are you" The text read without punctuation.

A small smile curved her lips, she remembered he'd gotten a new touch screen phone, something that took some convincing from his wife and daughter, and could imagine him still trying to figure out how everything worked. Especially trying to adjust to a new number.

She replied, "I'm fine, Dad. Though I'm stuck in traffic..." She considered using a text emoticon, but decided against it.

She waited a couple of minutes, the light still red before he replied.

"Thats good. You are stuck in traffic? You would never hear that down here." She imagined him saying that with a laugh. "But hey, Im sorry to hear about you and Nick. It happens with everyone. just stick around him though, he might just open up on his own time"

She thought for a bit on his text, she had been talking with her mother about her and Nick's argument a few days before. She gave good advice in return, and figured she might have informed Stu about her problems.

She didn't know why, but the thought of her speaking to her father about things that bugged her, especially when it came to Nick, didn't appeal to her. Her father still carried some mixed feelings about Nick and her job, reasonably so, but she didn't always need a talk concerning the danger of what she's doing, and why "bunnies always stayed in the burrows."

"Thanks Dad. I'm sorry, but I have to go now." She lied, sending the text off.

Another strand of minutes passed by, the light turning green, and she finally being able to pass the intersection, driving on before he phone vibrated once more. Keeping an eye on the road, she dug for her phone just to read the text.

"All right hon. Keep strong if you need anything you always have family here, stay safe we love you God bless"

Another smile lightened her features, but it was short lived, promptly returning her phone to her pocket before she remained idle on her thoughts.

Feeling a small hint of agitation from their discourse, upsetting and tinging her expression and earlier boredom.

She sighed, and remained pensive as she drove. Her head drifting between thoughts before her mind gradually descended into her subconscious. She would fight to keep her eyes open, but some times they would close completely. And before she could wander into her own dreams, she jolted awake as another car blew it's horn, and she immediately turned the wheel to place herself back within her lane.

 _Crap._

She turned to the angered beaver, his arm flung wide with the expression; _what the hell!?_ She gave a nervous and apologetic smile, mouthing. "Sorry".

The beaver turned away, shaking it's head before the car climbed in speed. She sighed, and focused back on the road. She shook her head, and tried to remain attentive as best as she could. It worked, for a string of minutes. Her eyelids unfailing and convincing her to close her eyes once more, before her attention was summoned to a voice crackling through the radio.

"Dispatch calling unit 228." Spoken as if repeated several times.

She immediately shook her head, blinking several times before she took the receiver from it's clip and brought it close,

"Sorry, this is 228, Dispatch." She replied, clearing out her throat.

"228, we have a possible 2-11 in your area at a Bull Mart on Fowl St, the alarm's went off. Be advised, the property has had several alarm malfunctions previously this week." Clawhauser spoke.

"10-4, Dispatch. I'm en route..." She put the receiver back, and remained still for a brief moment.

 _Keep it together, Judy._

She then sighed, and descended into thought before she blinked, she knew response wasn't urgent, but considering traffic, she would never get there in time.

So she then turned her head to view her blind spot, before she spun the wheel to the left and drove from her stationary spot, turning the emergency lights on briefly to warn oncoming vehicles as she passed another intersection before turning them back off.

Starting her way to her destination, slowly closing the distance between the department store, obliviously wandering into what was lying in wait.

* * *

Judy pulled into one of the parking spots, and threw a glance from out the side window at the store. They were some animals gathered around the entrance, the alarm, from her position, barely audible. She unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door, easing out of the car before she started towards the store, closing the door after her.

She walked with her hand resting on her holster, not yet alarmed to believe anything was happening. Probably just another malfunction, she would think.

But as she drew closer, the gathering pedestrians began to back away, some even running before three animals burst through the doors; all of them armed. One, a raccoon with a black duffel bag slung around his shoulders. She stopped dead in her tracks and drew her gun, taking aim at them.

"Stop! Police!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

But the three only gave her a quick glance before they fled, she, almost giving in to pursuit before they all piled inside a white van and quickly drove away.

She promptly made an 180 degree turn and bounded back towards her car, jumping inside and backing up from the spot, before flooring the pedal.

The engine suddenly reached a crescendo, her vehicle accelerated with the lights and siren going off. She traversed through the parking lot before swinging the wheel to the left on the streets, the car lurching with the turn, catching sight of the white van a couple hundred of feet in front of her.

Her mind raced, her heart pumping adrenaline as the car picked up speed, barreling through intersections as she began to catch up with the van. She got close enough before she remained behind them, mimicking their moves to maintain the distance. But it wasn't long until they attempted to be rid of her, swerving from each lane, driving with no regard to any pedestrians or other vehicles. Judy beginning to struggle in remaining behind them, her heart pounding against her chest, her limbs beginning to tremble like a leaf.

Which she regarded with confusion, it being highly unusual for her to react such a way. She had grown accustomed to the high stakes and adrenaline each pursuit gave, soon no longer even shaking as she focused on the vehicle. But here, her whole body shivered as if within frigid temperatures.

 _What's wrong with me?_

She noticed her paws growing numb, the nerves prickling in disorientation with a cool wave passing through them, shaking from her intense firm grip on the steering wheel.

Her legs even wobbled, as if she was experiencing this again for the first time, pressured and severely anxious.

Her glance then quickly swept back up to the road, seeing a pedestrian vehicle grow too dangerously close. She instantly swung the wheel the right, barely sweeping out of the way and passing it, her lungs taking in air again, before she settled her eyes upon the white van.

 _Focus, Judy! You can't panic, just focus on one thing._

She then concentrated again on trying to maintain pace with the vehicle, unintentionally sweeping aside the voice crackling in the radio into her sub-conscious before it responded once more in a higher tone, now ringing clear to her ears.

"228, this is Dispatch, what is your status?" Judy belatedly catching unto his words, wondering how long she had remained ignorant to the radio traffic.

She promptly grasped unto the receiver, her eyes still fixed on the road before she began.

"Uh, uh...This is 1-Adam-12..." She responded at first, but her heart skipped a beat and she dropped the receiver and grasped the wheel with both paws, fearing her inability to drive with only one. Both of them still vehemently shaking, causing her vehicle to swerve.

 _What's happening?_

"228, 10-9 your last, over?" The voice called.

She remained still for a moment, her eyes blinking, her head finding difficulty concentrating on the road.

The voice crackled again in the radio, it's words becoming slurred and unintelligible. She went for the radio again, bringing the receiver close. Her eyes on the road, attempting to keep her hand steady.

"This, this is 228." She began. "I'm in pursuit with three armed males. They're inside a white van..." She recalled, seeing the vehicle slowly begin to distance itself from her.

"228, what's your twenty?"

She glanced around at the road signs, seeing the names as they passed by, but when tried communicating them, she was unable to call them into memory, or bring them forth into speech. The words only mixing into confused phrases.

"S-standby.." She stammered in her absence of speech, dropping the receiver once more.

Raised voices began to speak through the radio, she could hear the tension, and the anxiety. But she couldn't single out any words, the speech mingling together with distressed tones.

 _Stay focused._

She found the vehicle once more, turning unto another street ahead; she had fallen behind. She then concentrated her attention on the pursuit, once again disregarding the voices and began to pick up speed. Turning into the same street to catch up to the vehicle.

The radio continued to transmit voices, possibly changing individuals as the tones grew heavy and urgent, her own name could be called, but her mind hadn't picked it up, not taken away from the pursuit. Her head trying to focus on only one subject; the task at hand, which was to keep pursuing the vehicle.

She finally managed to catch up once more, but it was another thing to remain with them. She swallowed a lump in her throat, dodging another car while trying to maintain the distance behind the suspect vehicle. Finally, hearing the voices at last.

"Officer Hopps, what is your situation, respond!" Bogo's voice carried weight, the urgency unrestrained.

She took a moment, hesitant, but picked up the receiver.

"This is 1-Adam-12, I-" She began, but was stopped once again, her eyes widening before she slammed unto the brakes as the van came screeching into a halt, attempting to beat a bus in traffic until they saw it was fruitless, stopping just as it pulled out in front of them, lines of traffic closing each avenue of escape.

She saw a door on the right fling open, the deer taking no time as the barrel was raised directly at her, the others belatedly following suite as the occupants clambered out of the vehicle.

She then ducked as low as she could and turned to the radio; proclaiming her last as several shots were fired through the windshield.

"Dispatch, suspects have stopped and are exiting the vehicle!" Judy exclaimed, simultaneously unbuckling her seat belt as she slipped out of the car.

She stepped out, using her door as cover as she drew her weapon once again, taking aim.

"Hands-!" She began, but was silenced when the shooter opened fire again with his automatic weapon. The gun cracking loud, striking fear and an immediate response as she ducked behind her door, several bullets tearing through the metal effortlessly as she squeezed shut her eyes.

"Shots fired! Shots fired!" She cried into her radio on her shoulder, persuading herself to reopen her eyes. Civilians around began to run rampant, hurrying to flee from any stray bullets. Car wheels screeching as some fled inside their vehicles.

The small radio was clamorous in response, Bogo's voice shouting orders, none of which were heard.

The continual bursts of fire precluded her discharge from cover, cringing in fear as the bullets relentlessly tore around her, the cover quickly being degraded as it fell apart.

But as she held her position, she thought could hear additional sirens resounding; coming closer. This goaded her into action. She slowly rose over the edge of the car door and returned fire, intentionally aiming only near the suspects and away from any civilian cars to drive them into cover, each of them scrambling back behind the van as she fired rounds rapidly.

But her gun soon clicked, and she took a moment to see the chamber had slid back, the magazine empty. She immediately ejected the mag and started scrambling for a new one, but her trembling fingers slipped and danced around the ammo pouch, taking too much time to draw one.

 _Get down!_

The thought had just reached the nerves in her muscles, her legs just beginning to bend before all of the oxygen was knocked from her body.

The bullets ravaged her vest and tore through her body, rupturing organs and dropping her hard on the concrete, the gun ripping from her paws.

Her head whip-lashed against the concrete and she saw a flash of white, before her surroundings warped and blurred. Her body ignited with fire, and all she could hear was more gunfire mingled with the sounds of shouts and screeching tires.

 _I'm hit…..I've been shot.._

She began trying to squirm around, her mind yelling at her to get up. But despite her attempts to listen, she felt an unnatural disconnect between her will and body. The desperation and urgency which flowed through her veins having little to no effect on her limbs, as they only sluggishly responded.

But she persisted, and eventually gained purchase over the pain and struggling muscles, managing to rise unto shaking feet.

She found stability by leaning against the car, her head down as she began to meander along the side of it, her bloody paw leaving a long running smear against the glossy finish.

But the shooter saw another opportunity, sending another barrage of bullets at the car. She cringed once more, the debris peppering her face before another bullet cut through her, sending her legs slipping from underneath her as she hit the pavement again, breathless as she writhed.

The pain, adrenaline, confusion mixed terribly within her. She wanted to remain on the ground, unmoving for the pain, but move from the barrage of fire for fear. Everything began to conflict in her mind, but as pockets of debris showered her body, and the acrid taste of blood began to flood in her mouth, she spent but a moment trying to recover, forcing her muscles to move as she began crawling, forcing every fiber to move.

Dragging her cumbersome body with her arms, desperately kicking her legs at the ground to give her movement. The adrenaline managing to carry her to safety; finally reaching the rear of her cruiser.

She then took a moment to try and breathe, propping herself on her elbow but only began choking on blood.

"This is Bogo, I want all units Code 3 to find Officer Hopps! Last known location was the Bull Mart Department store on Fowl St.!"

She took a moment to spit out the blood flowing in her mouth, then raised her shaking and blood drenched paw to her shoulder, pressing the orange panic button on the bottom of the radio, turning it on to a live and open mic.

She slumped on her side, still trying to breathe as her eyes floated around, looking a for a street name.

"Poppy Ave..." She gurgled on blood, then coughed once more, trying to speak clearly as the blood dribbled down the corners of her mouth. "Clive St..."

The whole dispatch station was alerted, Clawhauser's screen was flashing red with Judy's serial number, he immediately activated the response.

"Officer Hopps, your panic button was initiated, what is your emergency!?" He proclaimed, the words he was trained to use spoken involuntarily.

He sat still, and listened in shock, hearing Judy's desperate struggle as she choked on her own blood, trying to pronounce her location. Bogo then took the receiver and disabled Clawhauser's headset, Judy's transmission being broadcast out loud.

"….need assistance at P-Poppy Ave, and Clive, Street..."

Those in the near vicinity listened in silence, Bogo spending a moment in steep shock and agony, Judy's decrepit voice the result of severe wounds. He listened intently for her words, and when he picked them out, he grabbed Clawhauser's dispatch receiver, and shouted immediately.

"All units! We have a Code 99 and we have an officer down at Poppy Ave and Clive St.! I want every unit available down there now!

* * *

Fangmeyer and Delgato heard the transmission, both exchanging a shocked glance for a split second before they turned around, and accelerated, sirens and lights going off.

"Copy! This is 235! That's two blocks down from our position, we're on our way!" Delgato proclaimed into the radio.

The car's engine roared, Fangmeyer delving into speeds well above 70 as his heart raced, his mind in ultimate concern for his fellow officer.

"Hang on, Judy." He muttered, barreling down congested streets.

He then reached the street, and gave the brakes a tap before spinning the wheel, the car lurching as he turned unto the road. Further down, he could see the situation. Her saw Judy's cruiser stopped, herself lying behind it one with the perpetrators drawing close to her.

He held his breath and floored the pedal once more, reaching her car in a matter of seconds. Fangmeyer hit the brakes and adjusted the car to the right, sliding into a protective cover as they jumped out.

Fangmeyer retreated behind the car, firing off several rounds with his sidearm to ward him off Judy's position, Delgato doing the same before they crouched underneath his response of fire.

Fangmeyer began to steady his breath as he glanced at Delgato,

"She's down! We have to get to her!" He shouted. "Get the 12-gauge from the car!"

"Are you fucking kidding! One of them's got an assault rifle!" Delgato responded, his eyes wide.

Fangmeyer took only a moment to glare at him.

"I'm not going to let her crawl! I'm going over there to pick her up, if you want to stay here, then do it!" He responded with a heavy tone, soon pushing through Delgato to get to the door and picking up the shotgun.

Delgato then let out a brief sigh, prepping himself as he watched his partner for his movement.

Fangmeyer then pumped a round in the chamber, and without a second of hesitation, leaned out, aimed, and fired. The gun jolting heavily in his arms, momentarily deafening his ears.

One of shooters took the majority of the blast, the raccoon attempting to run away before dropping horridly on the ground, red already covering half of his body. He could hear the others call his name, the agony palpable from this distance.

But Fang shook it from his mind, taking the opportunity to race towards Judy, keeping his head low as he then made it by her side. Delgato close behind him.

"Here, give it to me!" Delgato exclaimed, Fangmeyer then tossing him the shotgun as the tiger's arms clasped around it. Not five seconds later did he begin firing.

Fangmeyer then knelt down by Judy, taking a moment in shock as he saw her condition. Four holes punched through her vest, her torso heaving in and out, each time crimson rising and spilling deep red over the entirety of her uniform. A growing pool of it underneath her with fingers stretching away in small rivers.

He tried to restrain his shock as he glanced into her eyes, her purple irises filled with terror. Her tears streaming away from her eyes and mingling with blood on her face.

He tried to smile, but he didn't know what expression he made.

"You're gonna be okay, Jude..." He spoke, his voice asperated. "We're gonna get you out of here..."

She tried to nod in acknowledgment.

He then leaned closer, carefully hooking his right arm under the pits of her legs, and using the other to support her back, hoping he wasn't hurting her any further.

She with her left paw clenched as tightly as she could onto his shirt, her grip shaking as she glanced up at the wolf's muzzle.

"Fangmeyer..." She said, or tried to, her voice merely a throttle of blood in her throat.

"Don't talk, it's alright...you're gonna be okay..." He tried to reassure her, looking at her with another attempt at a smile.

He then turned to Delgato, who was crouched, sending off numerous of rounds.

"Tell me when!" He shouted as just Delgato let off another round with the shotgun.

"Now!" Delgato shouted back.

Then Fangmeyer was off, rising to his feet and moving swiftly, trying to the best of his ability to move with haste as well as keep Judy safe. He saw more police cars appear up the street, their sirens going off as they raced down.

At the sight, a wave of relief surged through his body, but only briefly. A stray bullet from behind punctured through his core, exiting out of the right side of his lower abdomen but missing Judy, exiting out just underneath her.

He staggered with the blow, leaning forward and almost losing himself and Judy, but his feet found stability and he kept her in his arms. He struggled, but he managed to stagger to the car, rounding from the back of it before he fell to to his knees, keeping Judy firm in his arms, despite the drop rocking her back and forth. He then gingerly placed her down before he leaned against the car itself.

He, by impulse, put his paw on the wound, despite it biting back. He tried to breathe smoothly, but the act summoned even more of an unbearable pain.

He glanced down at the wound, and saw the stain of blood growing at an alarming rate. Already the liquid oozed down his shirt, and dripped down his pant leg. A small pool beginning to grow out from him as he remained still; the blood on his paw already a stark contrast against his white coat.

Delgato then rounded the front corner of the car, his eyes at first at the suspects until he turned back, seeing a numerous amount of officers draw forth from their cars, weapons ready. Which allowed him to take his attention off the them as he turned to Judy. Her eyes were nearly closed.

"Shit..." He turned to his radio as knelt down by her. "We need an ambulance down here now!"

His eyes traced up and down her body, knowing he had to treat her but his mind failing to come up with anything. He peered at where the bullets entered her body, and snapped his mind to think, hesitantly beginning to operate on her.

He tried chest compulsions, at first his paws too shaky as her blood ran warm through his fingers. But he snapped his attention away from it, and kept trying, putting more pressure and more force behind the compressions. It wasn't until his paws were dripping with her blood that he stopped, and brought them to his eyes, opening his palms and staring at them with shock.

He blinked, and shook his head.

"F-Fangmeyer! Get the, the medkit!" He yelled, wiping his shaking paws together, the blood still thick on his palms. He then shook his mind away, and began to remove her vest, tearing at the velcro on the lower sides and pulling it off. He then turned to her uniform, seeing her dark blue shirt soaked nearly black in her own blood. Once again, he took his mind away from it, and began to cut open her shirt. He glanced at her half closed eyes, they were unfocused and almost bleary.

"Sorry, Jude..." He said with a nervous chuckle.

When her shirt was cut open, he turned his head slightly to the left, though kept his eyes on Judy, yelling,

"Fangmeyer, the medkit!...Joe!" He shouted the wolf's first name after a pause, but there was no response. "Joseph!" He finally faced the white wolf at his side, but fell silent, his eyes wide. The wolf was slumped over, a disturbingly large pool of blood oozing away from his still body.

But before Delgato could react out of shock, medical personnel promptly rushed to him and began placing his body on a mobile stretcher. He blinked and turned back to Judy, an EMT already picking up her as well as they placed her on another stretcher. Rushing both of the officers inside ambulances.

He then rose to his feet, but stood still, his eyes at the departing ambulances. His mind was disorientated by the sudden rush of events, unsure of what to do at all. He looked around him, the loud and blaring sirens still going off, along with voices and shouts wafting in the inharmonious mixture.

Shots were no longer fired, two of the runners were down on the pavement, unmoving. One of them surrendering.

All around him was in motion, warping lights and fast moving bodies. All further disorientating his mind, as it began to swim.

He peered down at himself, his body drenched in blood that didn't belong to him, the warm liquid soaking through his fur coat and making contact with his skin underneath.

"Delgato?" Voices shook him from his trance.

His look shot up, backing away as several officers eased forward. Their mouths moved, but he couldn't hear them. He knew their faces, he knew their names, but his mind couldn't call them forth.

He backed up against the car, his breathing becoming agitated as he shook his head. Closing his eyes and pressing his paws against his head. They came closer and made contact, not knowing their attempts to soothe him wasn't helping, their contact unwelcome and only accelerated his fear. But he only cringed as the strangers continued to surround him, curling into a helpless fetal position against the car.

* * *

Nick was lying prone on his bed, his eyes slitted as he watched the excessive and strained romantic drama unfold on the television, the set of characters with horrendous acting. Soon his mouth stretched wide with a yawn, exhaling with a drawn out audible sigh.

He then took a moment to wipe his eyes from the tears, and lied supine on his bed. Groaning, and rubbing his eyes, his brain soaking up boredom like a sponge.

After a minute or two of remaining still, he leaned forward, rising up partially just to get a bottle of liquor, tipping his head back with the bottle before he tilted back forward, swallowing a considerable amount before he lied back down.

He spent another few minutes prone before he convinced himself to get up, rising unto his feet as he stretched, yawning once more.

He descended from the position, before he dug in his pockets and took out his cigarettes, placing one in his mouth before his phone rung with a call.

He groaned, just about to strike his lighter before he reached for the phone on a dresser, peering at the screen. His brow rose, blinking before taking the cigarette out from his mouth and putting the phone to his ear.

"Heya Chief..." He began.

He stirred on his feet, rolling the cigarette in between his fingers as he listened. His eyes flew wide.

"What!? W-When!?" He exclaimed, the cigarette falling loose from his paw. He began to pace around, his other paw pressing into his brow with shock. "Oh god..."

His stomach began to roll with an emotion which resembled much a sickness, feeling as though he was going to vomit, his heart beginning to wither.

He then began to look around, stooping down carefully without paining his ribs as he picked up clothes off the ground.

"Which one?" He said, cocking his head to the right as he placed the phone against his shoulder, putting on his jeans. "The one on Jade and Vulcan?" He echoed. "Okay, I'll be there." He hung up.

He promptly put the phone in his pocket, throwing on a shirt over his tank top before he bolted from his apartment, jumping down the staircase and breaking into a full sprint down the street. Dodging and rushing past other animals, slowly beginning to disappear and blur with the image of the congested city of Zootopia.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _ **The sky was now black, the city draped in shadow once again as the moon rose pale. The black car then eased to a stop outside his apartment, the door opening before Ed was cast out. His body hitting the pavement before the wheels spun, and the car accelerated away.**_

 _ **But he remained lying still on the ground, seconds slowly ticking away towards a minute before he finally began to squirm. Groaning as his nerves screamed in protest, pain sheeting throughout his body with a terribly intensity, the majority centering on his ribs, legs, and left hand.**_

 _ **He planted his open right hand on the pavement, and propped himself unto his elbow. Taking a second before he started rising. Drying blood matted unto his fur, along with several bruises across his face and body.**_

 _ **After he rose unto his knees, he cradled his left hand with his right, trying to adjust to the searing pain as two of his fingers were severed completely, the flow of blood yet to be staunched as it dripped down his hand and forearm.**_

 _ **He bore his teeth and sucked in a painful gasp, slowly dragging himself unto his feet, his vision reduced due to a bruise that misshaped his eye.**_

 _ **He then staggered through the street, his progress slow as he tried to make his way to the apartment. The only concern which clouded his thoughts was his daughter, even as the blood ran thick down his arm.**_

 _ **He managed to finally reach the door, but when he twisted the knob, the door swayed open freely without effort.**_

 _ **A terrible shiver shuddered down his frame as his eyes widened, his head creating the worst case scenario before he rushed inside, calling his daughter's name with a raised voice. He threw quick glances around the living room then headed straight for her room, swinging the door open and stepping inside, his eyes thrown around.**_

 _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **He hobbled out, even searching inside his own room, before he went back to the open door and stepped outside. Limping to the street, he turned his head either way before he mustered the voice in his throat and called her name out as loud as he could.**_

 _ **But it was to no avail.**_

 _ **The realization struck him hard with a crushing weight, stopping momentarily as he sank. His vision began to blur with tears and his breaths became uneven.**_

 _ **But he sucked in his cries, locking his jaw and wiping away the tears that threatened to betray him, and found composure, his respiration seeking repose.**_

 _ **His eyes reopened, and he remained standing for an extra minute. Something weighing down his mind before he finally went back, shuffling back inside the apartment where he slowly closed the door behind him.**_

 _ **He then spent the time treating his major wounds, and washing the majority of the blood out of his fur. With the stubs of his fingers cleaned to an extent and wrapped in gauze, he set back outside, limping with a brisk in step; intent on one thing.**_

 _ **After crossing a few blocks, he reached a payphone, to which he immediately deposited a coin and dialed a number. He put the receiver to his ear, and waited. On the other end, they let it ring twice before picking it up.**_

" _ **Ed-" Bishop began.**_

" _ **Where is she, Bishop!?" Edward immediately cut in, exclaiming. "You said you wouldn't touch her!"**_

" _ **First of all, shut your fucking mouth, Ed. You're gonna attract unnecessary attention..." Bishop replied sternly. "You're using a payphone?" He added.**_

" _ **Yes, I am." Edward responded, his eyes flitting around for a quick moment. "Where is Emily, Bishop?"**_

" _ **Give me your best guess, Edward..." Bishop replied with an air of levity, igniting a spark of rage inside of Ed.**_

" _ **You better not have-" He began.**_

" _ **Done what? Hurt her?" Bishop cut into his speech. "What would you do if I did?"**_

 _ **Edward's brow furrowed heavily, and his paw balled into a fist, his muscles twitching and baring the veins in his skin. Strongly resisting the urges to say what came to mind.**_

 _ **He could then feel the phone resonate with a mocking, satisfied laugh, the polar bear's deep bass muffling Edward's ears for a few moments, not helping in staunching his anger.**_

" _ **You said you would leave her out of this." He said through clenched teeth.**_

" _ **And I lied...Which really shouldn't surprise you, Ed..." Bishop replied. Though soon continued under Edward's silence. "I don't have to tell you what you to do, you know already. Get it done...you've got two days." Bishop said finally, before all Ed could hear was the dial tone.**_

 _ **He lingered there for a string of moments, before he dropped the phone unto the receiver. With his right hand, he massaged his brow and his eyes were squeezed shut.**_

 _ **He sucked in a dismal breath, the fur on his head being squeezed in between his fingers as he let out an anguished yell before sinking to the ground and surrendering to his bitter thoughts. He knew the answer already, he had known for the past month what it was. But to go back, he would only lose himself.**_

 _ **His eyes closed once more, and he took a deep breath. But circumstances were different, now Emily's welfare was to be taken into consideration, the opposition; of what it would do to him, had to be cast aside.**_

 _ **He rested on his seat for a bit longer, until he picked himself unto his feet once again, and approached the payphone. Depositing another coin and dialing another number as he picked up the phone.**_

 _ **He waited, the tone ringing several times before it failed to reach the contact. He gave an aggravated grunt and threw in another coin, re-dialing the number and waiting once more.**_

" _ **Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up."**_

 _ **The phone was answered.**_

" _ **Who the hell is this?" A tired voice responded on the other end.**_

" _ **Keith, it's Ed. We need to talk..." Edward replied.**_

" _ **Dammit, Ed, it's 1:00 in the morning-"**_

" _ **They've taken her, Keith!" He immediately cut in, silencing his protest.**_

" _ **What? Wait, what? They took Emily? Jesus..." He replied, Ed could hear him rustle around. Presumably rising from his bed. "How, how do you know?"**_

" _ **How do you think, Keith!?" He remembered too late to restrain his urge to raise his voice.**_

" _ **Okay, okay, I'm sorry...It was a dumb question..."**_

" _ **Really, what gave it away?" Edward bit in response, before he shook his head and sighed. "Look, I...We need a job Keith, and quick...Do you think you can get one?" Edward spoke.**_

 _ **He could hear Keith sigh into the phone.**_

" _ **Shit, man. I mean, I could...But I'm gonna need time to even get things together, plus, I thought we were done."**_

" _ **We don't have time, Keith. They will kill her in two days, unless I have the money. I need this done, now..."**_

 _ **There was a long pause.**_

" _ **I'll see what I can do..."**_

* * *

Nick's heart pounded against his chest, his ears filled with his ragged deep breaths, his lungs and ribs burning with the speed he was going, but he didn't care.

He would call out to warn oncoming animals as his legs carried him quickly through the populace, granted, he would nearly tackle some over or drag them to the ground, but he recovered quickly, turning only to throw a quick apology; taking it in with stride. All that was on his mind was Judy; she'd been shot.

He swallowed the saliva gathering in his mouth, and kept pushing himself to run to the best of his ability, though his lungs gradually filling with sand.

He stopped for a quick moment, throwing his eyes at the street names before pushing on. He was running down the sidewalk before he glanced to either side and crossed the busy road, which he threw his arms up to ward oncoming cars. However, one reacted too slow and nearly collided with him, screeching to a halt as the driver then laid on the horn.

But Nick kept running, making it to the other side as he went on. But, despite him trying to continue his pace of movement, he could only ignore his body's demands for so long. His legs began to grind slower and slower with his respiration getting worse.

His breaths crumbling into uneven wheezes now, jogging literally breathless. He took in painful gulps of air as his body then took control; slowing him down to take in the appropriate oxygen.

But he wouldn't take a moment to rest, he was reduced to a meandering walk, nearly doubled over, but he wasn't going to stop. He took in several deep gulps of air and turned his head, looking between the street names before he spotted them. The words forming on his lips, but having no air to speak them.

"Jade…and Vulcan..."

This sparked another urge for him to speed up his pace, and he successfully jogged for a couple of moments, until he slowed back down to a walk. His lungs not agreeing with him.

"Shit…." He gasped, taking in deep breaths of air but still walking.

He could see the hospital, the large white structure standing out from the other buildings. He then sped up once more, but to only a faster paced walk, his body even beginning to tremble with his exertion, but he kept on. Inching closer and closer until he found himself bursting through the doors and meandering inside.

Where his senses were immediately assaulted with an atmosphere that was a stark contrast to the outdoors, a cool wave of air conditioned air braced his nerves, though was also chock filled with chemicals and cleaner, enough to make anyone's head swim. But he quickly disregarded the sudden change, and found the reception desk.

He hurried to it the best he could and reached out, putting his paws out and nearly spilling over the counter.

"Judy..." He wheezed painfully after a moment, taking several breaths.

"Uhm, I'm sorry?" The clerk said while quickly leaning back, the lemur's eyes widened at his manner.

He stuck up his index finger and took several seconds to breathe, waiting until his respiration finally sought repose and was at least slightly restored.

"Judy, Hopps..." He said, a bit clearer this time.

"Uh….Ohh-kay..." She said, quickly glancing between a fellow co-worker in confusion, unsure of what to do before she sputtered. "Uh, can-can I get your name, please?" She asked.

Though Nick's brow only furrowed, his head shaking slowly.

"I don't have time, for this..." He said in between breaths. "What room, is she in?"

"Uh, sir, I'm sorry, but I can't-" She began, but was cut short.

"Dammit! Just tell me the fucking room!" He tried to shout, but couldn't raise his voice high enough, only straining his words.

"Sir-"

"Wilde!" A loud voice bellowed from behind him.

Startled, he turned to the source, seeing Bogo rise to his feet from one of the seats in the lobby. Behind him, the lobby was filled with mammals in uniform, a good number of police from the station in wait. Most of them having turned at Nick's entrance, and Bogo's exclamation.

Bogo walked over to him with haste, placing a firm hand on his shoulder when he reached him, turning to the lemur.

"Chief, how is she? Is she okay!?" Nick tried to say, but only managing to speak half before having to take another breath.

Though Bogo only ignored him, his eyes steady on the surprised clerk.

"He's with us, his name is Nick Wilde, with an e at the end..." He said calmly to her, to which she began scribbling down on the admittance log.

"Chief!" Nick rose his voice, annoyed.

"Wilde." Bogo responded sternly, his attention immediately snapping towards him, his brow furrowing. "Calm down..."

"Is she okay?" He asked once more, lower.

"All right, I've got his name..." The clerk said after writing it down.

To which Bogo immediately turned around, nearly dragging Nick along with him. Bogo took him passed the lobby, down a small hallway as Nick took a minute to better restore his respiration, before turning to Bogo once more.

"Chief, is she okay?" Nick continued urgently, his voice still lacking potency though.

Bogo shot him a glance, before he came to a stop, seeing they were a good distance away before his eyes went up and down his frame.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bogo asked. "You look like shit."

Nick's expression fell, his ears declining.

"Well, I wonder why, Bogs? I didn't just run a marathon outside during rush hour...That couldn't possibly be it..." Nick replied.

Bogo's brow flattened against his eyes, not amused with his sarcasm but was swiftly cast aside. He only turned away and remained silent for a few moments.

"We don't know how she is, she's still in surgery. The doctors haven't said anything yet.." Bogo responded, his eyes away from Nick as they were downcast.

Nick fell silent for a moment, his eyes falling from Bogo as well before he exhaled dreadfully. Stepping backwards to lean against the wall and press his paws into his knees.

"What, what even happened?" He said low, his eyes to the ground.

Bogo sighed briefly through his nostrils, his eyes finally turning down to the fox.

"All we know is that it was a robbery gone wrong. There was three armed, and Judy had given pursuit…." Bogo paused here, letting the words linger for the implication of what occurred next. "Shortly afterwards, Fangmeyer and Delgato arrived on scene, assisting her before Fangmeyer took a bullet as well..." Bogo spoke, his voice even and nearly deadpan.

Nick's ear twitched, and he rose from his position, giving Bogo a brief look. Noting there wasn't a detectable shift in Bogo's disposition, as if nothing had happened at all, his eyes still unfeeling with his baritone voice carrying no emotion either. If he hadn't taught himself and utilized how to read people's expressions like a book, he wouldn't have known better.

Bogo was much like him with the cloaks they wore, ensuring that they never slipped, at least, not unintentional.

But at this instance, Nick could see the hints; he could see what was nearly unreadable to everyone else; a small hint of pain. It wasn't agony, nor was it distress, but as if he was revisiting a much older pain, one he's been living with for years, just to somberly come back to it's darkness.

Nick blinked, and his eyes were then downcast for a few moments. He remained silent, trying to find an avenue of discourse to keep his mind from wandering into somber thought.

"Did you, tell her parents?" He asked, his eyes finding Bogo. "Her family?"

Bogo exhaled through his nostrils, and shook his head. "We've tried, but no one picked up."

Nick hooked his thumbs into his pockets, his head turning down.

"How about Fang's?" He asked, looking at Bogo for his reply.

Bogo paused for a moment, his brow visibly creasing after Nick spoke. Nick guessed he wasn't accustomed to the nickname he'd singularly given to Fangmeyer. "They're in the waiting room down the hall..." He replied.

Nick remained silent for a moment.

"What about the shooters?" He asked, his eyes down with his teeth grinding against one another.

Bogo's expression hadn't changed still.

"Two dead, the last one surrendered."

 _Pity._

Nick let the thought run through his head, his face still hardened before he cast it away. Letting an exhale fall from his lips as he looked back up at Bogo.

"How's Delgato?" He asked lowly.

Bogo only sighed, responding after a moment. "Take a look..."

He then began to walk back towards the lobby, Nick following until Bogo turned to his left, entering it again before stopping. He turned to Nick, and gestured to where Delgato sat with a turn of his head.

Nick looked for a brief second before finding him, to which, he couldn't help but stare in response.

The tiger's eyes were wide and unfocused.. His fur was disheveled, and his paws were wrapped tightly together; he was still shaking.

His uniform had been swapped with a ZPD t-shirt, though the size a little small for his frame.

"They found him covered in blood..." Bogo spoke low, turning to Nick. "I wouldn't talk to him right now..."

Nick swallowed, and nodded silently; he was still looking at Delgato. He couldn't imagine what was going through the tiger's mind, nor did he want to. He was slightly perturbed by how reduced and despondent he appeared, how once he was vibrant; alive, just to be degraded to a shell of his former self.

A feeling mixed terribly within his stomach, and he turned away from Delgato. He wondered if this is how Judy felt at the time Nick was shot.

Bogo then continued on, walking solely to join the rest of the officers, with Nick following slowly behind him. The lobby had rows chairs facing forward with a large window to their back, bathing those who sat in them in vibrant sunlight and warmth.

As Nick drew closer, Officer Francine then shot up to her feet, stepping out from behind one of the rows of chairs and hugging him, gently though. Despite how much larger she was to him.

"I'm so sorry, Nick..." She said, her voice lowered and pained.

And he noticed the other officers, some rising from their seats, gathering close as well in a half circle. He was surprised once again at the number of officers that surrounded him to show their affection, though he was brought back to what Bogo said.

Anyone here with a badge is family.

Family.

Nick wondered what depth the word had when Bogo used it. More than likely loose when it came to him.

Francine then let go, taking a step back to give Nick back his space. Though Wolford took the advantage and stepped in, hugging him as well. To which, Nick spent the next few minutes receiving hugs and sympathies from the number of officers. Though, some of them Nick hadn't come to really know. Which admittedly sparked frustration inside of him that they were even here. Previously, to them, Nick was just another face, another fox sulking in the corner. The only time they take notice is when Judy's been shot, and then they take up the appearances like they ever cared.

But he never voiced his thoughts, going through the last motions of receiving their hugs before he was left standing by himself, unsure of what to do.

He looked around him, seeing the rest resume their wait or begin their own discourse with others. He pursed his lips, and wiped his paws across his pants before sinking into one of the seats.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then took another. His paws went across his thighs again, and he reopened his eyes. Trying to occupy his mind with something else, something other than the pain and agony. He leaned forward while he laced his fingers together, remaining still for a few moments, trying to still his shaking paws.

His mind was fixed on Judy; it eating away at him.

"Nick?"

The voice went to his subconscious, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Despite his best efforts, his paws remained trembling, his legs beginning to as well.

Francine took a deep breath, and watched Nick somberly. Unable to bear the sight of his suffering, she rose unto her feet and walked down her row once again, entering his before easing down beside him.

She took one of his paws, catching him off guard as he almost jumped, before seeing it was her. He descended with a sigh.

"It's okay..." She said, trying to comfort him.

His eyes fell away, and he wiped his paws across his face. Running them through his ears before his arms plopped against his legs.

Francine placed a hand on his back, stroking it gently as she saw him brood. Nick, inwardly didn't want any sort of contact, but he realized that he would need to conceal his anxiety and exude a stable mind, perhaps then no one would feel the need to _comfort_ him with small talk or contact.

He turned his head to her, and gave a small, appreciative smile.

"Thanks, Francine..."

She replied with her own smile, albeit small.

There, discourse between the two had ended, and it would no longer surface as the time ticked away. He remained sitting, if not completely still, through the growing silence. It was there, he realized it was proving difficult to cloak his own disquiet, even harder to show he was composed.

His left leg bounced up and down, and every few minutes his arms felt the need to move. His paws would wipe down his thighs, or wrap closely together over his lap, or be shoved into his pockets. He would take deep breaths, or try to, the air falling from him in a broken manner.

He was even brought back to the scent that was completely alien to him. The strong chemicals which polluted the air, and in an attempt to mask their stench was added scented fragrance which did nothing to help as the odors only combated in his nostrils.

He took note to keep his paw close to his nose, in an attempt to throw off the odors with his own scent. But only to add the unpleasant mixture of his alien environment, was utter silence, save for the occasional cough or sneeze, and the low chitchat of some of the other police officers that carried itself through the air.

One let loose a low laugh, the other snickering with the joke, their faces contorted with content. Their hushed sounds and muffled voices detectable even from across the entire lobby. His ears twitched as they continued, and he squeezed his paws into fists to keep them from trembling. He looked away.

Bogo cleared out his throat, then returned his attention to his phone. Doctors and nurses occasionally roamed through the lobby, some rushing through with haste. Francine shifted her weight on the chair next to him, and he heard another laugh.

His heart beat drummed harder and harder against his chest, beginning to throb within his head. He tried deep breaths but they weren't working. The noises and smells were beginning to clamber violently within his head, rupturing his natural thought processes.

"E-excuse me…." He said quickly to Francine before rising to his feet.

He shuffled from out of the row of chairs and made his way out of the lobby, making haste but trying not to excite any suspicion.

He entered the hallway, and when he exited the view of others, considerably picked up his speed. But his actions were only seen by one, the cape buffalo having noticed Nick depart.

Bogo pursed his lips, and he turned away without a second thought, his eyes settling back to his phone as he rearranged his glasses.

But before a minute could pass, he couldn't let himself stay from concern, his eyes drawing back up to Nick making his way further down the hall, before he vanished behind a door. A restroom.

Bogo blinked, and remained still for a moment. His eyes found thought, and he decided to linger for some time. His eyes back on his phone while occasionally shooting a glance to his left at the empty hallway.

After a grip of minutes, his eyes shot back up once more and he saw the fox standing in the hallway. From this distance, he couldn't read his expression, so he resorted to his body language.

Nick stood a little slouched, his head slanted towards the ground. Where he began to turn away before he hesitated, his head peering back up at the end of the hallway until he turned around completely, and began walking away.

Bogo pursed his lips once more and took a deep breath, his eyes going back to his phone and locking it, slipping it into one of his pockets before walking towards the hallway.

He removed the glasses from his snout, folded them, and stored them within his breast pocket. He didn't care much for picking up his pace though, one way or another he figured he'd catch up to Nick, and it wasn't going to be through speed. Despite the distance that was between them.

He continued on, his heavy gait resulting in him slowly gaining upon Nick, which wasn't minded. Though up ahead, he saw Nick pass an intersection of hallways, where something caught his attention as his head snapped to the right. He lingered for a moment, before turning into it's direction and disappearing behind the wall.

Bogo, for a lack of patience, briefly picked up speed. Entering the intersection to see what had claimed his attention.

It was the chapel.

Nick stood before it's open doors, seeing the nearly empty room save for a few who sat within. It's walls were dipped in a light khaki, a stark contrast against the achromatic walls of the rest of the hospital. The room was slightly dim, and a red carpet was rolled in between rows of dark, walnut wooden benches.

The pulpit was of similar color, with a golden cross directly above it on the wall behind it. Candle sconces were on either wall, an even amount with wavering flames.

Bogo descended in pity, his shoulders relaxing as he stood for a few moments, before he silently joined Nick's side. Both of them peering into the room.

"You should work on sneaking up on people..." Nick said lowly, his lips pursing with a small lopsided grin rather then a smile. Glancing over to Bogo. "I could hear you from a mile away.."

"I wasn't trying to sneak." Bogo responded, his eyes still forward.

Nick fell silent, his grin wiped away as he stared at the room once more. Both of them sharing the silence for a minute.

"Are you faithful, Wilde?" Bogo asked finally, his eyes down to him.

"In what, God?" He asked, chuckling a bit. "No...not really..."

There was a moment of pause.

"Why are you here?" Bogo responded.

Nick chuckled a bit to himself. "I don't know if you can notice, but the smell of this entire hospital is irritating. This seemed to be the only place that didn't have it..."

Nick's gaze wandered above the door, and Bogo followed his eyes. There was a quote in red cursive font, reading, "For those who seek solace, and peace of mind..."

Nick remained silent, then sighed deeply, his gaze drawing away from the quote, resting once more within the room in front of him.

"Really, though? I dunno…." He said, shaking his head. "I was, just...wondering...I guess we all question it at one point or another…." He said lowly.

Bogo remained silent, Nick's eyes blinking in thought before he turned to the buffalo at his side.

"What about you, Chief? Are you faithful?" He reiterated Bogo's words, if a little playfully.

Bogo's eyes turned away from the fox, his eyes on the room as if the answer was within. Ignoring the light humor in Nick's words as he considered the weight.

"I don't know...But I understand why someone would be..." He replied carefully.

A brow slightly rose on Nick's features.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

Bogo stirred in thought, his eyes still forward before he replied.

"This world is just, shit." Bogo started, pursing his lips. "For lack of a better word...No matter where you look, it's always there. And all we can really look forward to is a guarantee that we die one day…." Here he paused for a moment. "I can imagine why some of us would want there to be something more. A light..."

Nick didn't respond, his eyes falling away momentarily before they rose back up to the chapel. They shared another period of silence, however, there wasn't any discomfort or awkwardness.

Nick sighed, sending a paw through his face and up through his ears. He turned around and paced away from the chapel, standing within the hallway as he stopped, his head shaking. Bogo followed him silently, watching before the fox turned to him. A line drawn between his brows, his eyes pained.

"What happened, Chief?" He began, his voice carrying more weight. "How did this happen?"

Bogo sighed deeply, his shoulders declining as he deflated his lungs. He remained still for a moment, his eyes falling downcast before he began.

"When Judy was dispatched, her response code wasn't urgent." Bogo said lowly.

Nick turned abruptly at his words, his eyes widened, his brow furrowing more.

"Wasn't urgent?" He said in sheer shock. "It was a fucking robbery!" Nick spoke, restraining his urge to exclaim as he swore.

Bogo fixed his eyes on him once more, his brow creased somewhat.

"At that point in time, we hadn't known. Due to several alarm malfunctions that occurred within the same week, it didn't cause much concern when we had the alarm signal again." He replied collectively.

Nick shook his head in disbelief, turning away briefly as he paced around in agitation. He then turned back towards Bogo, splaying his arms out.

"Is that why we're here, then?" He said, raising his voice a notch. "Because no one thought it was that urgent when she was chasing these fuckers?"

Bogo was silent for a mere moment, before his eyes flashed and his lips were pressed against each other.

"Do not mistake me, Wilde." He returned, his tone heavy and low, speaking through clenched teeth. "I did not stand idle while one of my officers was in danger, nor did anyone else. It is because of those mammals-" His arm rose, his finger pointed out to his right in the direction of the lobby. "That Judy is even here with a chance of survival."

Nick didn't respond, both of them sharing intense looks before Nick deflated, turning his head away. A long moment then passed in silence, both of them standing by before Bogo continued on in a cool manner, having leveled his previously rising irritation.

"Judy was unresponsive at times." He began, his voice settled at his normal tone, gaining Nick's attention again. "We tried maintaining radio contact with her, but at the times she did respond, it was nearly incoherent. We didn't know what was happening until she was down. By then, it was only because she had activated her panic button."

Nick fell silent, the pain that woke in his eyes palpable, though restrained. He turned away for a moment, still in confusion.

"What, what happened to her? What was wrong?" He asked, desperate for an answer.

Bogo sighed, his eyes closing for a moment.

"I can't tell you that, Wilde…." He spoke low, his eyes away. A moment passed before Bogo's eyes found Nick's once more. "But, I recall Officer Andersen remarking one day that when conversing with her, she mentioned she was lacking sleep...that may have been the cause."

Nick didn't reply, his eyes were downcast, his brow creased in thought.

Lacking sleep? Why would she…

His eyes widened.

It was him. She was always at a level of concern about him; when he was shot, his state of mind afterwards, and when he disappeared just a few days ago. Each time she tried her best to help, and he didn't help the fact when all he did was insult her for it. He was the reason behind why she was distracted, which lead to her to being shot…

 _I did this._

"It's not your fault, Wilde." Bogo then said, the words only passing through Nick. "Whatever happens to her, it was not because of you." His voice resonated

Nick remained still for a moment, before he sent his view back up at Bogo, replying with a blank expression and silence. Until he only smiled faintly, as if taking in the advice.

"I know, sir..."

* * *

Nick came to, finding himself hovering above a water fountain. He was poised, as if his intention at first was to take a sip, but he was stationary. His eyes fixed on the small arc of water which undulated in the air, just for it to come back down and sink within the drain.

He blinked, and then leaned away, taking his paw off from the small button which activated the fountain. He looked over the fountain curiously, and then around him; he hadn't realized what he was doing he was so lost in thought.

His paws tensed, and loosened, his eyes still on the fountain before he drew away. Turning to his left as he was beginning to walk, but his progress was shortly interrupted, his head turning up just as Delgato approached him.

Nick caught a surprised gasp in his throat as he settled down, a bit startled at Delgato's sudden appearance.

"Hey, Nick..." The words eventually fell from the tiger. Clawhauser was present as well, lingering behind him before he took a step out and smiled a bit awkwardly at Nick. To which, he replied with a nod, before his eyes went back to Delgato.

The tiger's paws were stored within his pockets as he shifted his weight between his feet, and his eyes were red and exhausted, seeming like an effort just to keep them open.

"Hey, Delgato….uh, how are you?" Nick replied lowly, as if to help preserve the delicate atmosphere; feeling the need to tread glass around Delgato due to his, no doubt, fragile state of mind.

"I'm fine...I just, I just heard that you were here...and I, I thought that..." Delgato trailed off, his eyes drawing away from Nick, before they were downcast. "I dunno...I...we both have, you know…." He stopped once more, sighing before his head began to shake. "Shit..."

"It's okay, Del-"

"No. No...no, it's..." He continued shaking his head. At first it was slow, but it persisted and his lips began to tremble. A short burst of air went through his mouth, before he sucked it back in, trying to contain his emotion before the tears welled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He whimpered, before he broke down; weeping.

Nick stood by at first, unprepared for his sudden burst of composure. The tiger's eyes closing, with his shoulders shuddering with his sobs, and he spent a moment in silent shock. Unsure of how to act before he resorted to hugging the mammal, if a little awkward as he patted Delgato's back, trying to soothe him.

It was a long minute, until Delgato subdued his composure, and his sobs died down. Sniffling once more, before he held Nick at arm's length. His face was still contorted with anguish.

"...I tried..." He began, his voice uneven. "I tried to help her, I tried to, to do something….but she was already gone..."

Nick's eyes widened at his words, his expression going cold. Clawhauser was now tugging at Delgato's shoulder, trying to pry him away.

"Alright, Tim. It's okay, he knows you're sorry." Clawhauser tried to intrude.

"No, it's….Nick….I tried, but she was dead already, I couldn't-"

Clawhauser was already in between Delgato and Nick before Nick could react properly, urging the tiger away.

"Let's go back, Tim. Come on." He silenced Delgato's words as they began to walk away.

"But, what about Nick?" He could hear the tiger ask down the hall.

"Nick's gonna be okay, he's just-" Their voices began to trail off, the distance between them too great for them to continue traveling.

Nick stood there, nonplussed; still taken aback at Delgato's words. He closed his mouth and dwelt with the sobering thoughts.

 _Everything's going to be fine. She'll be alright...She'll make it through this….She has to.._

Will she?

His eyes turned back up, and he began walking down the hall, if slowly. His paws went back into his pockets again, and he dwelt on his thoughts once more as he went through a winding hallway which lead back to the main lobby.

He was on the far left side now from the entrance, the rest of the officers on the right. He didn't know how much longer it had been. He had only been loitering around the lobby as time passed, stuck with the miserable thoughts of Judy's welfare.

But even as those thoughts settled unto his attention, he could see an individual makes his way towards the large police presence in the building, and his chest immediately tensed. He hadn't seen the animal before, nor did he wear the same apparel as those who sauntered by; he was the doctor.

Nick quickly made his way back, jogging through the lobby as he approached the animal. The striped hyena beginning his discourse before Nick curtly joined in the group, cutting off his words for a moment as he gave him a glance.

Bogo turned with the hyena's change of attention, and introduced Nick to him.

"Wilde, this is Dr. Larson, he's the surgeon for Fangmeyer."

Upon hearing the words, he couldn't restrain a strong feeling of disappointment, his heart sinking. Though he never let his emotion show, shortly nodding his head to the doctor and letting a smile crease his lips.

Dr. Larson replied similarly, turning his head back to the majority of the group, once again, about to begin before Delgato came forth, seemingly just seeing the doctor.

"How is he? Is he okay?" He asked.

Dr. Larson gave him a glance, exhaling through his nostrils.

"There is good news, but allow me to start off with the facts." He turned, his eyes floating to the rest of the group. "Mr. Fangmeyer suffered a gunshot wound to his abdomen. More specifically, his lower aorta and inferior vena cava. A large vein carrying blood from the lower body, and has had severe hemorrhaging. As a result, he's lost about 35% of his total blood volume." He paused, letting his words sink as the officers standing by remained in a sobering silence. "The good news, we've managed to stabilize him, mend what we could of his aorta, and staunch the majority of his blood loss. At this point though, it is urgent that he receives a blood transfusion. If there's any willing volunteers,

To which, more than a few people put forth their responses, Delgato included.

"I'll do it." He said firmly, along with others who spoke to similar effect. Their voices carrying through the people in a low, sobering tone.

"That's good, we'll need all the blood we can get." Dr Larson spoke, before turning towards Bogo. "If you'll excuse me, Chief." To which Bogo only nodded.

Dr. Larson then began his way, turning back as a good number of officers began to follow him. "Right this way, if you please.."

Nick watching as they departed, but with an air of discontent. No doubt, he was glad that Fangmeyer was going to live. But it had been long enough since Judy was admitted, and there was still no word on her.

He sank into one of the empty seats, and leaned forward to rub his eyes and massage his brow. Bogo took a singular step, watching the officers disappear within the hallway before his glance fell to the fox below him.

"Just wait, Wilde." Bogo said, summoning Nick's attention. "They're doing what they can for her..."

Nick's ear twitched and he snorted, but he remained silent. His eyes falling back down the floor as he lounged back into the chair.

 _It's all I've been doing._

* * *

Nick was sitting down, his eyes closed underneath his paws that wrapped around his face when he heard a door open, quite loudly, and a distinctive set of footsteps resonate. Which pulled his attention away from his brooding mind set and peered up, seeing a small badger accost Bogo and those who was speaking with.

Nick's heart throbbed with a small sense of hope and worry, a cold feeling shivering down his nerves before he rose unto his feet and made his way to the badger. To which, she paused herself from her words as she saw Nick approaching. Politely waiting for him to join so she could continue with those around.

"Hello, you're Judy's doctor?" He asked, looking at her expectantly when he drew close.

"Yes, her surgeon." She replied, her face etched with a formal smile. "I'm Dr. Galloway."

Nick, upon hearing that, then shortly exchanged hands with her.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. How is she?" He added, perhaps a bit hasty.

"Likewise, Mr. Wilde. But I'll get to that. I first wanted to extend my apologies.." She said, her eyes addressing the rest of the group. "For not being able to give you a proper waiting room. We have standards and policies that tend to run strict. If it is true that she doesn't have anyone of kin present?" She asked, her eyes floating between the officers, as if the answer lay within their expressions.

"No, I'm afraid not." Bogo replied shortly.

Dr. Galloway lost eye contact for a moment, blinking in thought before her eyes went back to Bogo.

"Have you made contact with her family?" She asked.

"We've tried, but they were unresponsive." He replied. "We're waiting for a small period of time before we try contacting them again."

"Hmm." The badger hummed in thought, before inhaling through her nostrils and turning up towards Bogo. "Well, I'm afraid due to that, I'm not able to give you many details, and there isn't much good news. As of now, she's alive, and we're doing all that we can to keep her that way. Ms. Hopps has extensive injuries, some proving difficult to treat as we continue surgery."

Nick's heart skipped a beat, and he spent a moment recoiling from her words. "What, do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot spare details at the moment." She replied. "I'm only to brief you of her status as of now. Any more details are saved for the patient's immediate family when they arrive."

Nick was wordless for a moment, nonplussed at her answer before anger rose within him. His mouth opened but the words which came forth belonged to Bogo. Cutting him off as he glanced at the buffalo.

"Dr. Galloway." He began, his eyes stuck to her like glue. "I understand there are policies you must follow, but inside your operation room lies one of _my_ officers. One of the mammals out of the many whose life _I_ hold myself accountable for. If I'm to do nothing here in this lobby, I should at least be given the knowledge to know whether she'll live or not." He spoke, his tone not as heavy, considering furrowed brow and clenching fists at his side.

But Dr. Galloway was unfazed, her manner still cool and formal as she replied. "Chief Bogo, I understand how this may upset you. But I must follow protocol. Unless the family is present, I'm afraid I cannot disclose more than I have."

"What if the family isn't going to be here?" Nick cut in, obtaining Galloway's attention. Setting in an unintentional pause before she spoke once more.

"Under that circumstance, I could. But that first must be established before we can proceed..." She responded to Nick, her eyes on him before swapping back to Bogo. "I apologize that I cannot help any further. I must be going now.."

Bogo, clearly annoyed, still nodded respectfully. Dr. Galloway then took her leave and made her way back through the lobby, disappearing behind two doors. Leaving the small group of mammals to remain standing in silence, before Bogo dug into his pocket and brought out his phone. Walking away from the group as he tapped on a contact and brought it to his ear.

The rest then began to slowly dissolve into their own places. Nick easing into the same seat once again, resuming his degrading wait.

But kept his eye on Bogo, who paced around as his phone rang, his idle hand on his hip as he waited. His lips pursed and he briefly exhaled, peering into the phone screen, tapping it again then placing it by his ear once more.

A moment passed, and Bogo's eyes lit up.

"Mrs. Hopps?" He said, gaining Nick's attention as he stood up. Bogo then spun on his heels and walked towards the hallway. "I'm the Chief of Police at Precinct One, how are you?" He began, his voice fading as he entered the hall.

Nick then sighed deeply, and eased back into his seat. Settling on the decision of not wanting to add their agony to his own. So he simply waded through the minutes as they passed, remaining out of contact with anyone else until Bogo came back some time later. His expression notably degraded.

Nick rose from his seat once more and he approached him. "What did they say?" He asked lowly.

"They won't be able to catch the train until tomorrow. Mr. Hopps had an accident on the farm..." Bogo replied, to which churned the discourse into silence. Abiding for a few seconds before Bogo began glancing around. "I'll inform Dr. Galloway." He said simply before walking away.

Leaving Nick to himself, once again to wander back to his seat and brood. It wasn't until at least half an hour later did Bogo come back, but still unaccompanied. Nick left his seat behind once more, and approached him.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Bogo took a moment to exhale, a hand going over his eyes and down his face.

"The information was relayed, but she couldn't be disturbed at the moment. When she finds time away from the operation, she'll give us the rest of the details." Bogo said, sighing afterwards.

Nick nodded his head, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay..." He said, more to himself before he turned around.

He drifted back to his seat, sinking into it for another time just to ruminate and worry. He leaned his head back against the rest, and closed his eyes. The emotion he was too long accompanied with degrading him at a continuous rate. Bearing him down with only more endless thoughts of concern and anxiety.

His stomach had already wrenched itself into a knot, but he hadn't felt any effects of it until now; a sickness reverberating through his body. Rearing up into his throat, and provoking his gag reflex, also stirring terribly within his gut. His brow tensed in response to his illness, and he writhed within the seat.

 _She'll be okay…_

 _Please, let her be okay…_

He then leaned forward, opening his eyes once more as he wiped his paws down his thighs. He shook his head, before resting his elbows against his knees, and covering his face with his paws.

Francine would be there to try and comfort him, but despite the soft-spoken words and contact she made, it wouldn't help. He would still have to combat his growing internal anguish, waiting endlessly for a source of solace, even as the day continued to age. Though it would not come soon enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nick found it difficult to continue listening as Dr. Galloway's words traveled uncomfortably through him. He thinned his lips, and eventually took his eyes away from the badger who sat across from him.

Dr. Galloway noticed his actions, and almost paused herself of speaking, wanting to wait for his aid. But her words only momentarily wavered, hesitating for a second before she continued on. Having an alternate feeling that he may appreciate it more if attention hadn't been drawn to him.

She faced the rest of the group and continued on without much of a breach in her sentence.

"Ms. Hopps was shot a total of four times-all of the bullets were through and through. However, they left their mark. Her lungs and chest wall have suffered prominently; one of the rounds getting dangerously close to her heart, and another penetrating her diaphragm. It's our goal, of course, to mend her wounds as best as we can and stabilize her. Though she isn't responding too well to the treatment." Dr. Galloway spoke, falling silent for any questions.

Nick's brow tensed, finding worry at her words as she claimed his attention once more. His eyes drawing back up and fixing on her.

"I don't understand.." He began. "Why isn't she?"

Dr. Galloway's gaze steadied on him, and she responded.

"Due to the severity of her injuries, it is difficult to effectively treat her wounds all at once as they require nearly immediate attention, though we are trying to manage." She paused for a split second, her eyes going to the rest of the animals. "She's lost a significant amount of blood, and during surgery she suffered cardiac arrest. We managed to resuscitate her, but her injuries are serious. I have to tell you that, our outlook of her survival is not too optimistic at this point." She added without apparent restraint.

Nick was inarticulate with a sudden surge of emotion, his eyes fleeing contact and finding more difficulty in remaining composed, his mouth snapping shut as he held his breath.

Bogo immediately turned her attention away from the fox, thanking Dr. Galloway for her time to relieve, if only very slightly, the pressure on Nick. To which she only nodded, said her departing words, and excused herself from their presence, Nick not looking as she left.

He stirred uncomfortably in his seat, as the presence around him began to abate. His leg beginning to bounce once more as his paws tensed on the arm rests, the other officers rising from their seats and floating away from the mass to their own established small groups.

Nick was fixed on a worrying thoughts when a paw rested on his shoulder, snapping his attention from his mind and to his right side.

"It's gonna be okay, Nick." Wolford said, offering a smile to him as they exchanged glances. "She'll be alright.."

"Yeah." He replied low, turning away again. "Yeah..."

Wolford gave his shoulder a squeeze, then rose to leave, leaving Nick to dwell in his silence. The mass of bodies dissolving and spreading out more sparsely through the lobby. Though Bogo remained at Nick's side, the buffalo quietly stirring within his seat, soon only taking out his phone to check his notifications.

Nick after a minute, tried to shake away his thoughts and slowly leaned forward, wincing as his ribs still ached. Though he managed to prop his elbows against his knees, and build a steeple with his fingers, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

He spent another moment in silence before he exhaled and curled his paws, beginning to tap nervously on his thighs. He blinked, pausing for a short second before he began patting against his pockets. He then sent his paws inside, combing through his pants, but as he pulled out lint and dust, he sighed. He pinched his snout in between his eyes with his index finger and thumb, shortly casting away the dust from his palms.

Bogo had been watching with a sidelong glance, turning away before he eyed his phone.

"Looking for your cigarettes?" He asked, his tone a little pointed.

Nick, seeing he was the one addressed with the question, gave him a belated look and answer.

"What?" He said.

Bogo returned his glance, his brow rising with an incredulous look as his eyes remained lidded.

"Your cigarettes. Looking for them?" He repeated.

"Uh, yeah..." Nick answered slowly. "but, I forgot them at my apartment..." He said, turning away to dwell a little on the thought. He then turned back to Bogo, his brow slightly creased. "How did you know?" He asked.

Bogo gave him another look, before his eyes went back at his phone, reclining back into the cushions of the seat.

"Predators aren't the only ones with noses." He answered.

Nick gave a snort of amusement, leaning into the arm of the chair before he looked back at Bogo.

"Well, I figured we were the only ones who actually used them." He replied with a tiny smile.

Irked, Bogo's nostrils flared, and he only snorted in response, his eyes still at his phone. At least he still had his sardonic sense of humor, he thought.

Nick let a chuckle roll off of his lips, before his gaze fell away from the buffalo. His smile tapering back into his blank expression. He remained idle for a few moments before he sent a paw into his right back pocket, and pulled out his wallet.

He opened it and began rooting through the crevice to see if he had any change, or hopefully, any dollar bills. But before he could deduce how much he needed, a stiff answer threw him off.

"No." Bogo said. "You're not buying cigarettes..."

Nick paused for a moment, and peered back up at the buffalo.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, no." Bogo repeated.

"I, I didn't even say anything about buying cigarettes..." Nick replied.

"Doesn't matter, I can still tell you're wanting to..." Bogo responded, his eyes never leaving his phone's screen.

Nick kept his eyes unto Bogo, before he shifted a bit to face him more.

"And, why not?" He asked.

"I doubt cigarettes are going to help you in any way at the moment." Bogo replied, still looking at his phone.

"Well, they help calm me down, I have anxiety." Nick replied stubbornly.

"There are more things than cigarettes that help with that." Bogo said. "Like your medication." He gave Nick a sidelong glance. "Plus, I don't think your doctor would recommend cigarettes due to your broken ribs."

Though the fox only sighed through his nostrils, and shook his head. If a little dramatic, he put away his offending wallet back into his pocket.

"My pills don't work." He said after a moment.

"Have you actually used them?" Bogo cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I have." Nick said in return, looking at Bogo with a slight glare.

"When?"

Nick's brow notably furrowed more, but he only turned away, electing not to respond as he was growing annoyed at Bogo's pestering.

Bogo cast another sidelong glance at Nick, then took a deeper breath. His brow resting and returning his expression into it's stolid form. Sighing a little as he turned back to his phone.

"What did you do last time for your anxiety?" He asked.

He gained Nick's attention again, the fox turning back to him. His eyebrows drawing together as he thought on his question.

"When you got up, left, and went down the hall.." Bogo elaborated, if with an air of annoyance.

"I just, went to the restroom…" Nick replied, his paws and arms opening a bit in a shrug.

"Well, I guess you'll do that again when the time comes." Bogo said, looking back at his phone.

Nick scoffed, his head shaking a little before he replied.

"And what? I just do that every time I feel a little anxious?"

"Do you have an alternative?" Bogo replied. "Other than buying cigarettes?" He soon added as Nick was about to reply.

Nick compressed his lips as he exhaled through his nostrils. "No...Which is why I-"

"It's not happening, Wilde." Bogo cut in a bit stern, his eyes on his phone.

Nick scoffed once again, and he looked away from Bogo.

"Great, I didn't know you switched places with Judy." He said lowly.

"Only temporarily." Bogo replied, still not looking. "Someone has to fill in for her while she's taking a break."

Nick remained silent, and sighed with an air of bitterness. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees before he closed his eyes.

Their discourse waned into silence, both mammals only lingering in their absence of words. Some time later, Bogo would occasionally rise out of his seat to make some calls or check in with Fangmeyer's family, but always drew himself back next to Nick.

To which, Nick compared it to someone keeping an eye on their kid while they roamed about. Though he didn't take the effort to be bothered by it, he was more preoccupied with his own troubles.

He then slowly reclined back into his seat, his eyes aiming up at the ceiling as he rested in thought. Though a change in noise brought his ears to the direction, and soon vied for his full attention, looking down and spotting Delgato making his way back.

The tiger's eyes were to the ground, unfocused with his brow knitted in furrows. His gait loose and light. Nick also noticing his tail twitching and thrashing somewhat.

Nick's ears kept forward, and his brow rose in slight interest, leaning off the backrest as he looked towards Delgato. The tiger aimlessly going for a chair near Nick and easing into it.

Nick let the silence live a little before turning towards the tiger on his right.

"How was it?" He began.

Delgato didn't even move, his eyes still clouded before he blinked, and turned towards Nick.

"What?" He asked, his brow rising and his ears perking.

"How was the blood thing? Are you feeling alright?" Nick repeated, noticing after he finished speaking that there wasn't any gauze on his arms.

"Oh..." Delgato said after recollecting, his eyes falling away. He then shook his head, and his kept his paws wrapped close, his claws extended. "I couldn't..." He said, his eyes focused on no particular object. "Apparently my blood type wasn't compatible with his." He gave Nick a glance before he scoffed and shook his head again. "Isn't that just, screwed up? I mean, my best friend needs blood to, survive, but I can't even give him any of mine. I just have to sit here, helpless..."

Nick stayed silent for a moment, his eyes flitting away from the tiger. It stung, as he could relate a little too well. He then turned back to Delgato, having found something to say.

"Well, don't worry. Fang's gonna pull through, and he's gonna be grateful that you tried." Nick let a smile tilt his features when Delgato glanced at him, trying to make it appear genuine.

Delgato didn't say anything for a moment, only dwelling on what Nick said before he turned towards him.

"Judy will make it, too." The tiger added.

Nick felt a small twinge in his heart, he didn't know why, but he covered it up and smiled anyway.

"Yeah, I know..."

 _Don't kid yourself._

* * *

The sun began to set itself behind the horizon, painting the sky in pale hues of orange and blue, blending well within the atmosphere as the sun began to shine it's last rays of light for the day.

Nick sat in silence, his attention and sense of awareness degrading as he mused. Though, at times, the thoughts which grasped his attention would vanish, and he would find himself back within the present. Where he would glance around at his settings, and remind himself where he was.

He unfolded his limbs in a stretch to make up for the lack of activity, extending out his arms and legs and curling his fingers, before he quickly recoiled from a twinge in his chest. He let his arms down, and gently placed his hand on his ribs; since he'd left his medicine necessary for his anxiety and pain, his ribs had started to ache once more.

He took a deep breath, his ribs hurting slightly with the motion before he exhaled with a sigh, and let his glance float through his surroundings. He noticed the mass of police officers had dwindled, the group not as congested as before, and some of the faces he'd seen earlier were absent. Likely having left for personal reasons or to continue their patrols, after all, there was still a large city that needed to be maintained.

So Nick watched as Wolford and Anderson, with a handful of officers, said departing words to their friends, and then left the hospital as well. Reducing the already declining number of officers inside the building.

He then adjusted himself in a more comfortable position, and let his eyes wander through the lobby with impassive blasé. But it wasn't long until the concerning thoughts began to loom over him, and the knot his stomach tied itself into was palpable once more.

He tried to restrain his features from conveying their emotion, not wanting to show his inner turmoil, but it was becoming difficult as he was presented with the situation constantly. Each time his efforts seeming to ebb away, and just a little more of his internal anguish was exposed.

He resorted to physical measures as a means to escape the increasing weights, closing his eyes or animating his glances toward different views. Eventually, it came to him rising out of his seat once more to pace wherever his feet took him, though he kept himself inside the lobby. Wandering aimlessly around to give his limbs some exertion, and something to give his mind to focus on.

He then heard a distinct creak coming from an open door, and he snapped his head to the sound, his ears perking.

He began his way forward, as did several others when Dr. Galloway approached the officers once again. She tied her hands behind her back and lifted her head as she drew close to the group.

"How is she doing?" Was the general question asked.

A comfortable smile tugged at her lips, and she spoke,

"Well, she's alive, and she's made it through the surgery." She replied with a slightly chipper tone. Complacent with their collective efforts.

A breath of relief was then shared throughout the group, some of the officers turning to each other in celebration.

A cool wave then passed through Nick as he exhaled, managing a genuine smile as he eased into a somewhat calmer state of mind. Someone patted his shoulder, and he replied with a smile, nodding at the others in acknowledgment.

"This is, good, right?" Francine then asked expectantly. "I mean, can we see her?" Her question drew the diverging attention of the group back onto Dr. Galloway.

Though her expression changed, her content leaking as a light frown twitched on her lips. She waited a moment.

"No, I'm afraid not." She said, her tone resuming her formal blank tone. "Not only is that reserved for immediate family, but she is still in a very fragile state. Right now, what's left is to wait until she stabilizes."

Which, those words only re-kindled a small bit of concern that ached Nick's mind, glancing back up at her.

"How long is that going to take?" Delgato asked.

Dr. Galloway turned to address him.

"I can't say. We just need to give her time to begin her natural healing processes, so at that point, we can be able to further assess her state."

The group seemed to find relief from her words, though they only beckoned questions from Nick, reviving his anxiety. He stood there, his eyes falling away as he pondered her words, the rest still sharing the general content and relief.

His eyes then turned back up, finding Dr. Galloway once more.

"You mean, you can't tell us now?" Nick began, gaining the looks from several people along with Dr. Galloway. "I'm sorry, but, what you're saying doesn't make much sense to me. You say as if you can't tell us presently how she is, or if it's certain that she's going to be okay..."

This drew silence from the individuals around him, and the looks were plastered back on Dr. Galloway for an answer. To which she hesitated to respond, seemingly adverse to giving one.

"Right now, she's in a fragile state. Her wounds are mended, but she's still susceptible to any bacteria and infections which could cause great harm. Which is why she needs time, so that she can properly heal." She replied.

Nick spent a moment in silence, the thought he stumbled upon carrying grave weight.

"So she can, still, die?" Nick faltered, struggling with the words.

Dr. Galloway glanced at him, her eyes steady; not wanting to have to share this information.

"It's indefinite. But, at this point, anything is possible." She said lowly.

A pause settled inside the discourse, the words inducing a sobering silence that fell among the group. The breath of relief that was shared now drained and null.

"Can't we see her?" Nick then asked, speaking with slight difficulty. "If that's true, shouldn't we be allowed?"

Dr. Galloway sighed, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's protocol that that's reserved for her family only..."

"But they're not going to be here until tomorrow." Nick began. "Can't we just see her once? We haven't-"

"Wilde." Bogo said low, cutting him short as he laid on hand on his shoulder. His look slightly hardened, but still empathetic.

Nick turned away, and fell silent. His head slowly shaking before he closed his eyes. A temporary pause then settled amongst the group

"Thank you again, Dr. Galloway, for your time..." Bogo said lowly, nodding towards her.

To which she nodded in reply, forcing a smile on her features before she turned around, and only walked away. Leaving the group no different than how she found them.

* * *

"Nick?" Francine spoke lowly, laying her hand on the fox's shoulder, her voice drawing Nick from his subconscious. The fox blinked back within reality, and then glanced over to her.

"Yeah?..." He said as he began stretching, raising his shoulders and craning his arms. He then descended with a sigh as he rested his limbs, and stirred in his seat. He took a moment to eye his surroundings, wondering how much time had passed.

"Me and some of the guys were gonna get food for everyone." She began, motioning behind her to Clawhauser, Delgato and a few others. "You wanna come?" She asked.

Nick glanced at her and strained his effort into a small smile, appreciating her courtesy though was wishing at the moment he was left alone. His appetite for anything long dissolved. "Thank you, but I'm okay...I want to stay here in case, you know, the doctor comes back..." He replied, leaning forward to stretch out his arms, locking his paws together and slowly extending his reach out as to not pain him.

"Okay, are you sure? I mean, we could always just get you something..." She asked.

"It's fine, I don't really want anything. But thank you..."

"Wilde, you should get something." Bogo said soon after Nick finished.

Nick blinked, then glanced over to the buffalo on his left.

"I'm not hungry, Chief." He said.

Bogo took his eyes from a file he had in his hands, and eyed Nick through his clear frames.

"Doesn't mean you don't need it." He said, before peering at Francine. "Go ahead and get him something."

"S-sir, I'm just not-" Nick began, trying to persist his position though stopped under Bogo's look, his brow risen with half-lidded eyes. His look for whenever he was skeptical of someone's words. As if no matter what they said, his word was final.

Nick sighed, his brow falling flat against his eyes as he turned away.

"So, uh...what do you, want?" Francine asked again, with a little hesitation.

Nick remained silent for a moment, now considering the best answer as he wasn't in the mood for anything, but was being coerced to get something anyway. He glanced at Francine.

"I don't know. There's nothing I really want..." He answered flatly, his paws spreading apart in a shrug.

"Get him something with fish in it..." Bogo added in, not looking at them as his eyes were still on the file. Earning quite an irritated glance from Nick, but a nervous one from Francine, before they exchanged looks again.

Nick was thoroughly annoyed at Bogo's presumptive nature, and Francine now standing aside with an air of awkwardness. She gave him an apologetic look, giving a nervous toothy smile before receding back without another word, soon turning around to join the others.

Nick only sighed again and lounged in his chair, resting his head back and closing his eyes. "You know, I didn't think you'd take Judy's position so seriously…" Nick spoke without looking at him. Though Bogo didn't respond, nor look up from file that lay in his lap.

Nick didn't care enough to persist the conversation much more, only resting in the silence that grew between the two. It was a minute later before Bogo's phone vibrated repeatedly, signaling someone trying to call him.

Nick could hear the manila folder flutter as he closed it, and his pants rustle as he reached into his pockets, before retrieving his phone and peering into the screen.

Bogo then stood up and began an urgent walk out of the lobby, waiting until he was near the hallway before he answered his phone.

His baritone voice carrying further down the hallway and ebbing as he walked further inside. Nick could admit he was curious as to what was of such urgency to Bogo, though didn't take a moment to glance at him. His eyes still closed and his head against the rest.

It was a couple minutes later, where he could hear Bogo's footsteps resonate once more. No longer quick and terse as when he left.

Nick remained still, and kept his eyes closed, assuming he was drawing back toward the seat next to him. Though his answer changed as he continued listening, Bogo's footsteps were making a line right towards him and stopped just at his side

Nick turned his head and opened his eyes, finding Bogo staring down at the closed folder.

"Everything okay?" Nick said, expecting something from Bogo.

Bogo remained quiet for a moment, his eyes down to the folder that was still in his hands before he blinked, and his eyes finally flitted up to Nick.

"I was just told a couple of things about one of the shooters that were killed..." Bogo then began, his voice noticeably low, his brow flat against his eyes. "I thought maybe you'd want to hear them..."

Nick, his interest piqued with the sudden depth of the conversation, eyed Bogo. He leaned forward.

"What happened?" He asked.

Bogo exhaled, his eyes flitting to the folder in hand when he spoke,

"His name was Edward Roebuck...He was the suspect armed with the assault rifle, and believed to be the one who shot Ms. Hopps..." Bogo said soberly, letting it hang in the air. His words deeply marring Nick's face with a glower.

The fox's eyes fell down, his paws balling into fists.

"What about him?" Nick said sternly, his hardened eyes climbing back towards Bogo.

"He had a daughter..."

Nick's expression dropped, and his paws loosened. He remained silent with the shock still written on his features.

"And she's missing."

It was at least a minute before Nick said anything, sighing deeply as he leaned forward, wiping a paw through his face.

"Shit..." He breathed, shaking his head.

Another moment passed before he turned back to Bogo.

"How long?" He asked.

"About 72 hours...She was last seen leaving her school with her father on Tuesday afternoon. But not much else has come out of it.." Bogo replied. "Though, Roebuck was acquainted with the only surviving suspect, Keith Briggins..."

Nick leaned back into his seat, giving Bogo an incredulous glance.

"And let me guess, our friend decided to exercise his right to remain silent."

Bogo nodded slowly.

Nick deflated his lungs with a sigh, shaking his head once more.

"Dammit..." He muttered.

A momentary gap then reclined on their words, both of them losing eye contact and stirring silently before Nick spoke once more.

"What about her mother?" He asked.

"Parents had a divorce, and they were switching between the kid each week….It was Roebuck's week to have her, so Ms. Holt had not seen her since Sunday..."

Bogo remained quiet for a couple of moments, looking down at Nick before he spoke.

"I've put out an Amber alert for her, and let the detectives handle the bulk of it for now….I couldn't let this one sit, so I made contact with a couple of news agencies..." Bogo said with an air of discontent, his eyes focusing on Nick as he gained his attention once more. "I have to go back to the station for the press...they were already hounding us about the shooting." He added dismally, before he deflated his lungs. "I'll be back...be sure to inform Dr. Galloway, hm?" Bogo added.

Nick glanced up at him, "I will..." He said simply.

Bogo then pursed his lips, and nodded silently. He gave the manila folder in his hand another glance, taking a deep breath before he turned around, and quietly made his way out of the hospital.

* * *

Nick stepped inside the restroom, and closed the door behind him. Letting himself pace around, trying to find some state of calm as his nerves stood on edge, his paws and tail starting to twitch nervously.

He tried to keep his mind empty and blank, concentrating his efforts on stable breaths as he continued to pace around.

But the sound of a toilet flushing sprung Nick's nerves, startling him for a moment before he sighed a breath of relief. An individual emerged from the one of the stalls, and beheld Nick weirdly for a moment, the dhole cocking a brow before he went to the sink and washed his paws.

Nick took a deep breath and continued focusing on thwarting his building anxiety, ignoring the presence of the predator, even as he gained an odd glance from the canine, which eventually left Nick alone within the restroom.

It wasn't long until his efforts managed to staunch his mental breakdown, soon alleviating the tension that rose in his nerves and shot through his veins. His heart seeking repose once more with his reducing respiration.

He took a deep breath, staring down at his paws before he glanced up, and then let himself wander to the nearest sink. Where he clasped his paws on the ceramic edge and waited.

Though his episode was brief, he couldn't be relieved as much as he'd like. A thought lingered in the depths of his mind, and it tugged at him. It wasn't often that his attacks were brief and short-lived, he could only feel that the one to come was that much worse.

He deflated with a sharp exhale, and let the thought free.

Nick's eyes drifted upwards, and he peered into the mirror that was just above the sink, focusing unto the reflection; the individual which peered back with a mirthless expression.

He frowned at it's sight, scrutinizing his countenance and features. His eyes carried the evidence of sleepless nights, and his russet fur lacked refinement, not having combed it in a few days, and not to mention his unkempt attire. His gray t-shirt wrinkled and dusty.

A displeased snort huffed through his nostrils, and he continued looking at the animal in the mirror, mainly noting again his unseemly features. Though, it was where he noticed something that had slipped his mind long ago. His right ear was slightly skewed, a hole lingering near the edge of his ear.

His eyes widened, and kept to the small hole in his ear. It had seemed such a long time ago since that occurred, and he remembered how much it had troubled him at the time. He slightly winced at his own pettiness back then, so worried over something as frivolous as that.

Though it wasn't long until he also recalled a time when Judy took advantage to poke fun at it. Of course, he wasn't amused then, though she was happy and smiling. Laughing at the jokes which made Nick frown at the time.

She was happy, well, and alive...

His eyes didn't linger much longer on the fox in the mirror before they fell away. The memories glowing in his mind with a rosy impossibility, invoking a sense of bitter-sweetness and nostalgia.

He turned away from the sink and began his way out, opening the door out of the restroom and walking outside. Down the hall, as he neared the main lobby, he stored his paws within his pockets and threw his sight towards the ground, entering the lobby with a slower gait.

It was night now; the majority of activity had died down, and the only bodies moving in the lobby was that of the police officers, save for a couple of stray doctors and nurses. Nick headed straight towards his chair, his head was bowed and his eyes down the floor as he walked, so he didn't see his seat was occupied until he stood in front of it.

He halted when he saw it, though he only snorted from his nose out of mild amusement, and leaned in to pick up what stole his seat; a fish sandwich, wrapped in aluminum which carried the title of the restaurant.

"Sorry, I know you didn't want anything, but, you know..." Francine's voice said to his side, the elephant nervously folding her hands together.

"It's okay, Francine...Thank you.." He said softly, with genuine gratitude.

He then eased into his seat, and held his meal with open palms, only staring down at it. He was, indeed, grateful for her generosity, but he hadn't carried an appetite at the moment. He actually hadn't eaten since the previous morning. Which, he knew it wasn't well of him to not eat, but after all he'd gone through, he wasn't carrying an appetite.

Francine lowered down into the seat next to him, and gave him occasional glances, seeing his tentative nature as he opened the aluminum and took a meager bite from the sandwich. It seemed like an effort for him to do so, and the only reason he pursued it was because he was under her vise.

He fell under her worried glance once more, and she could only sigh in bitterness, strong feelings of remorse and pity for him mixing inside of her.

She took a deep breath, and eyed the fox.

"Are you okay, Nick?" She asked.

Nick glanced at her curiously, waiting a moment to finish chewing before he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." He replied.

She paused for a moment, considering his words.

"You don't have to eat it, Nick. I can tell you really don't want to." She said, catching Nick off guard as he only fell silent.

He turned away, sighing as he turned the sandwich in his paws. He thought of his words carefully, but we came next wasn't intended.

"I'm just, worried...and anxious…." The words fell from him, and he immediately reprimanded himself. He, for most of the day, was trying to sustain the act of him being composed, and well-minded, and yet here he was, blathering on the exact opposite. Voiding the purpose of his entire act in the first place.

Though, after he thought more upon it, he didn't know why he felt such a strong opposition towards speaking of his internal feelings, as it held no consequence. It was almost like a reflex, that he wasn't ever to let anyone know of his feelings, and if he did, he would punish himself for it.

He mulled over the thought in his head before Francine laid a comforting hand on his back. He glanced back over to her, and she smiled.

"It'll be alright..." She said. "Judy will make it through this..."

Though Nick couldn't restrain a feeling of uncertainty, and he only sighed as he his eyes fell away from her. Those words were spoken so often, but he didn't know how to feel about them. He understood well the sentiment, but they had no hint of truth behind them, which gave him no comfort.

Nick didn't respond, only turning back away and setting aside his small meal on the seat next to him before he leaned forward, once again dwelling in silence, waiting on time.

Francine made no further attempts to make conversation, or make anymore contact. Leaving Nick to himself as he lingered in wandering thoughts. Where time eventually slowed down again for his inconvenience.

After what felt like he'd been sitting up to an hour, diverted with an unstable train of thought, he would soon realize it had only been a stretch of minutes. He then sighed in frustration, but didn't have much else to do in complaint, and would have to wait on time once more.

It had always seemed to him that everything moved the slowest when there was a purpose to wait. He felt that even without a clock being present within the room, he could see just how slowly each second ticked away, how slow each minute would come to pass, and each hour.

Regardless of his attempts to occupy his thoughts or mind, to at least make it appear that time was making haste, he would fear the moment he was to peer into his phone screen. Having pursued such an endeavor to convince himself that time wasn't idle, just to plainly see that it was.

He sighed thoroughly, the utmost, inward dread exuding with a groan as he wiped his paws down his face, comically dragging his features down.

He didn't even know how he made so far into the day. Let alone, make it into the evening.

It was an arduous process, with Nick repeating his actions of dwelling on idle thoughts, though he managed to wade through a grip of time. How much exactly had passed though, Nick let himself guess. But when he looked around, he assumed it had been quite a while.

He found that some of the officers were asleep, Francine's head tilted aslant as she quietly snored. Delgato even, with a handful of others.

At first, he thought nothing of it. But when he allowed himself to continue to dwell on it, he began to wonder how they managed to even achieve sleep. Though their actions were harmless, blameless even, he couldn't help but feel his blood simmer.

Judy, a police officer; one of their own, was on the brink of death. Time being the only factor of determining whether she lived or not. Though there they were, fast asleep, their worries cast aside for when they woke.

Nick's head turned away, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, leaning unto his knees and burying his face into his palms.

The pit of anxiety and worry beginning to stir his core once again, musing on the thoughts it produced. Wading still, and silent.

He then picked up a noise, his ears swiveling to the side before a hushed voice spoke.

"Chief Bogo?"

His ears to perked in the direction as it summoned his eyes. Though they spoke at a whisper, he could still decipher who it was.

It was Dr. Galloway; the badger standing before them, her gaze sweeping through the small group of officers.

Nick instantly made his way unto his feet, moving between the rows and through some sleeping officers. The ones who were awake soon joining him as they made their way towards her.

Nick approached the doctor and spoke,

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but Bogo's not present at the moment..." Nick said, low to contain the silence.

Confusion flashed on her features. "Where is he?" She asked.

"Things came up, and he returned to the station for a time..." Nick replied. "How's Judy?" He then added, giving her an expecting look.

Though Dr. Galloway's expression offered no relief, her features were tight and remote of emotion, save for her eyes, which carried the somberness as she exchanged looks with Nick.

"After a standard check up on Ms. Hopps, one of the doctors noticed peculiar activity during one of the scans." She paused, letting the words sink in for a moment. "After further examination, we discovered that Ms. Hopps' brain functions are deteriorating, and are on a continual decline.."

Nick was wordless for a long moment.

"What, what does that mean?" He finally asked.

"The wounds Ms. Hopps sustained, proved to be, grievous..." Dr. Galloway said. "Right now, it's been determined that the life support machines are the only things sustaining her..."

Nick's throat thickened, and his legs began to struggle in carrying him. Tears were starting to well in his eyes.

"C-can't you do anything about it?" He started, his voice becoming brittle. "I mean, there must be a way to stop it, right?"

Though Dr. Galloway only shook her head.

"I'm afraid nothing can be done right now..."

Nick could only stare openly at this point, his maw agape with his mind completely blank. Someone would lay a paw on his shoulder, and say something, but Nick wouldn't hear it. Everything slammed into him at once, and he felt it crush his entire body.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, his mind began to swim. His vision became bleary, and his lungs only floundered in his attempts to regain any oxygen. He tried his best to find his footing and regain himself, but his mind was seized with terror, and only steered him into spinning circles.

Darkness began to enclose his eyesight, and in a matter of seconds, he was propelling further and further inside. Where the ink stained his vision until all he could see was black.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nick didn't feel his eyes open when he woke, it was just the black melting away into reality, and he was there in the present again. He could barely even react to his abrupt shift of consciousness, before the pain struck his chest. Tensing his brow and closing his eyes as he grimaced, turning on his side.

"Ah, shit!" He breathed, baring his teeth.

"Sir? Are you awake? Hang in there." A feminine voice spoke.

He felt paws curl around his arms, searching for his source of pain.

"Are you hurt? Where do you feel it?" She asked once more.

"My-my ribs..." Nick heard himself say, or try to, the words only driveling from his lips.

She went on to say something else, though he couldn't pick it up.

His eyes reopened, and they sifted through his environment. He was lying on an elevated bed, within a small room with several machines on either side of him. Confusion coiled itself around his head, and he turned to his side.

An unknown countenance was staring back at him, hovering over him.

"What happened?" Nick tried to speak once more, this time with better results as the words were there, though spoken too low to reach anyone.

"You're going to be fine." She said, before her head swiveled to the side, speaking indistinctly to another.

Nick's head then turned back, letting his eyes sift through his surroundings once more to find anything of familiarity. But the prospects of the room bore no memory in his mind, which helped nothing at the moment.

He tried lifting himself from his prone position, though was met with opposition from both the individuals around him, and his own body waking with fire. The badger specifically placing a paw against his shoulder to obstruct his movement.

He gasped in pain, and fell back unto the bed. Taking a moment for the burn to subside before he rolled slowly unto his back again.

There were two more bodies hovering near him, their faces unknown to him as well. The badger was trying to say something to him, though her attention was summoned towards the tiger to her side, his mouth opening as he spoke to her.

Nick only gave them openly confused looks, their voices mingling together in disharmony, unable to decipher the individual words.

Then one of their faces finally registered with him, Nick taking a moment to blink as Delgato threw a quick glance in his direction, before turning away and saying something again that was indistinct.

Nick stirred, his head turning in each direction with confusion hanging dumbly on his expression. The animals then helped him rise upright, if with brief hesitation from the badger, where their semblances and faces finally agreed with his memory. Francine, Delgato, and Dr. Galloway hovering around him, giving him concerned looks.

"Nick, can you hear me?" The words sprang to life. Nick looked at Dr. Galloway with an open stare, hesitating for a moment.

"Y-yes..." He said.

"Good, how do you feel? Are you okay?" She asked another question.

"N-not really..." He let the words drift into the air.

"Where is the pain at?"

He closed his eyes, taking a moment to try and breathe.

"My ribs..." He began. "I broke a few last week..."

"Okay..." She said."It'll hurt a bit, but can you sit up straight?"

He inwardly sighed, knowing it would hurt more than just a bit, but complied.

"Yeah.." He replied, before slowly straightening his back.

He grimaced, and winced each time the pain spiked, his sharp teeth baring through his open lips. Dr. Galloway then started delicately pressing her paws into his chest, causing him to wince, though bearing with it. She delicately went over his ribs, feeling the areas of hurt from the contusions.

"What happened to you?" She asked, glancing at him.

"I was shot..." He said, still wincing. Gaining a concerned glance from Galloway. "I had my vest on though.." He added.

She pursed her lips, and looked down at his chest. Another moment passed, and she leaned back, sighing through her nostrils.

"The bruises on your chest seem to be inflamed once more, but all else seems fine." She said, her eyes on him once more. "I might need to take a CT scan to make sure though, how's your pain?" She asked.

"It, it could be worse..." He said, knowing that from experience. "It's not that bad right now..."

Dr. Galloway stirred for a bit, musing on his response.

"Alright...I'll wait a while and come back in to check on you. Be sure to inform me though if your pain doesn't recede, or if it gets worse, okay?" She said. To which Nick only nodded, and turned away.

Despite the pain he felt, his brow twitched and his eyes sunk into thought. As if searching for context, the expression he wore reading that he was lost. Which lead to Dr. Galloway pondering a question until she asked him.

"Do you remember anything?" She drew his attention again.

Nick paused in answering, before he shook his head.

"No..." He said with an air of discomfort. "What happened to me?"

"You briefly lost consciousness..." She said. Pausing for a second as she mused. She then turned to her side, and retrieved an instrument from the foot of the bed, and uncoiled it in her paws. She gave him another inquisitive glance. "You don't remember anything at all? Do you know where you are?" She asked for confirmation.

"No, no, I remember where I'm at..." Nick spoke, trailing off temporarily before he sprang back on track. "I just, don't remember what happened..." He said lowly. "How long was I, out of it?"

"Only around 5, maybe 7 minutes..." Dr. Galloway answered without looking, stretching out a medical instrument in her paws. "Okay, I'm going to check your blood pressure, alright? We just need to make sure you're doing fine….It won't hurt..." She reassured as she strapped the cuff around his upper arm.

Nick watched closely as the wire traced back to a pump and a gauge meter. He complied without qualms, if he was still a little uneasy. Giving the instrument a concerned glance when the cuff began to tense; increasing in pressure.

It stopped at a moderate tension around his arm, which Dr. Galloway eyed the gauge meter. Her eyes then trailed away in silent thought before she reduced the pressure, the cuff declining from around his arm and she fully removing it. He absently stroked his arm where the cuff was at as she began to speak, straightening out his fur.

"Your blood pressure is fine..." She said.

She then reached past the collar of her shirt, and pulled out a stethoscope that hung around her neck. Shortly placing the resonator on Nick's chest and directly over his heart.

To which, he slightly leaned away in reaction, a feeling of discomfort settling on him as she leaned in close. Though after a few seconds, she promptly edged away, removing the earpieces and placing the instrument on the bed.

"Your heartbeat seems fine, too..." She said with a slight air of confusion. Taking a moment to ponder before she turned to Nick. "Do you feel faint at all? Lightheaded?" She asked.

Nick slowly shook his head.

"No...I feel alright..." He said, falling silent.

Her expression then briefly tensed, her eyes still fixed on him. As if something just occurred to her.

"Do you have any panic or anxiety disorders?" She then asked.

Nick shortly nodded. "Yeah, I have anxiety attacks sometimes..."

"Okay. Do you know what might cause them?" She asked. "Is there a specific object or subject you fear? Or is it a general anxiety disorder?"

"Yeah, I think that's what it is.." Nick answered, which churned their discourse into silence. Dr. Galloway lingering in thought before she picked herself up from the bed, and retrieved her instruments.

"Well, that's what may have happened..." She said, giving each animal in the room a glance, before resting her eyes on Nick. "I think you suffered another, but more severe attack. In which you briefly lost consciousness..." She said, pausing for a moment. "Do you have medication to treat this?"

"Yes, I do….but, I've forgotten them at home..." Nick replied.

"That's unsafe Nick, I suggest if you're staying here any longer, that you or at least someone here pick them up for you..." She said, her voice taking up it's usual formal and didactic tone. "As for your ribs. I suggest you stay here, and rest for a while. You need it." She then glanced at Delgato and Francine. "I have to leave now and check on other patients, could you contact me if anything else occurs?" She asked.

Delgato shortly nodded.

"Yes, of course." He replied.

She nodded in reply, shortly giving Nick a quick glance before she took her leave and exited the room.

Silence settled into the room with an air of discomfort, Delgato and Francine standing still, dwelling quietly in their minds before Nick spoke, rousing their attention.

"Delgato?" Nick started, catching the tiger's attention. "What, what, what the hell even happened?"

Delgato deflated his lungs through his nostrils, taking another step forward as he leaned against the foot of the bed.

"What do you remember?" He said carefully.

Nick became still, sweeping through his brain in an attempt to pick something up, anything. Through his efforts though, it wasn't long until his eyes widened.

"Judy." He echoed his thoughts, catching the attention of them at his vocal thought. He quickly glanced up at the two. "How is she?"

Their expressions visibly dimmed, each of them losing eye contact as they fell silent.

"Guys, how is she?" He repeated, leaning forward. As if to urge them to speak.

Delgato then sighed, his eyes crawling from their place on the floor, and made eye contact with the fox. What Nick read sent dread through his veins, worry pumping into his heart.

Th tiger was silent for another moment.

"She's not going to make it, Nick..."

Silence filled the room, and everything became still.

What Nick felt, what went through his mind, was ineffable. His body shuddered violently as he faltered to breathe, and his eyes tore away from the beings present as he numbed.

Delgato emptied his lungs with another sigh, his eyes finding a different object to focus on.

"I'm sorry..." He said lowly.

The room was silent and still for a time. Each mammal remaining in their place, only stirring as they gave Nick time for his anguish.

Delgato then traced his eyes back to the fox, only to find him in a deep stare. He wasn't moving, his shoulders were still with his back slightly arched. His paws were on either side of him, gripped firmly unto his jeans.

He wasn't crying either, he noticed, which slightly threw him off. Pausing for a moment, dwelling on his confusion before he cleared out his throat in a slightly nervous gesture. Letting the silence live a little longer before he spoke once more.

"We'll be outside, in the hallway..." Delgato said, though Nick hadn't looked at him.

Delgato then leaned away from the bed, his footsteps resounded in the air before the sound of the door opened, and his footsteps receded.

Francine belatedly followed suite, quietly shuffling towards the door and exiting, though not before she cast a concerned look at Nick, and slowly closed the door behind her. The locks gently shifting into place before the room was soundless.

Nick lingered on in the bed, looking towards where the animals disappeared before his eyes drew back down.

He stared at his paws, and opened them, staring into his padded palms before he squeezed them shut, then opened them once more.

They were completely still.

He blinked, and his eyes drifted away from them as he brooded. His ear twitched, and his brow furrowed heavily.

 _Judy is dying._

The words he was so afraid to hear, the words he didn't want to acknowledge, the ones knew would pain him greatly; did nearly nothing.

His eyes never watered, and his body had already stopped trembling.

He was calm; composed, even.

Nick's tightened his fists as hard as he could, letting his claws extend and puncture through the layers of his skin. His teeth grating against one another before he turned away. Curling slowly into a fetal position as he lied down, closing his eyes in silent lament, and ignoring the pain.

* * *

Nick, by degrees, was summoned from his sleep from the constant sensation of warmth washing over his body, particularly his face.

He made the mistake of opening his eyes without first moving, and they were immediately blinded with several rays of sunlight.

He squeezed them shut, and turned away, adjusting his body to face away from the sun. After taking a moment to settle from the initial irritation, he sat up and reopened his eyes to slowly adjust them to the room.

It took him a bit to catch up, his eyes running to the window in the room as the sunlight beamed through the blinders, which weren't closed completely. The light streaming through the gaps and stretching across the bed in vivid stripes.

"Finally awake, huh?" Bogo's voice summoned him from his surroundings, the buffalo sitting in one of the chairs at edge of the wall, directly across from the bed.

Bogo took off his glasses, and dropped the phone he had in the seat next to him, then wiped a hand over his face. His eyes were laden with weariness, and his voice matched that. He must've been up all night.

"I fell asleep?" Nick asked, rising upright within the bed. Rubbing his eyes as well.

"I'd say so..." Bogo replied, his voice notably low.

Nick's eyes closed, and he sighed bitterly, leaning forward as he covered his eyes with his paws.

"Shit..." He muttered, before letting his arms drop unto the bed, his expression slightly tightened. "I can't believe I did that..."

Bogo watched Nick stir in his agitation, before he spoke.

"Don't beat yourself up. Believe it or not, it's a good thing you slept.." Bogo spoke, twirling his glasses between his fingers. He then leaned forward, taking time to massage his brow.

"What about you?" Nick then asked. "It seems you've been lacking some yourself.."

"Hmm..." Bogo only hummed in response. He then folded together his glasses, and slipped them into his breast pocket. "How do you feel?" He asked, focusing on the fox with his tired eyes.

Nick didn't respond for a moment, his attention becoming downcast.

"I'm...alright.." He said more to himself.

"That's not too convincing..." Bogo replied, his voice not changing. "I heard you almost injured yourself some more..."

Nick remained quiet, and only turned away, remaining unresponsive. His eyes were downcast as he stirred through his mind.

Bogo cleared his throat, and picked himself back unto his feet, taking a moment to roll his shoulders out in a stretch. He finished with a dreadful sigh, and took a step toward the bed. He was still for a moment, his eyes on the fox before him. Pity tinging his heart.

"I'm sorry, Wilde..."

Nick didn't respond, only taking his eyes away from the buffalo. It was still for a few moments.

"They called earlier this morning..." Bogo said, catching Nick's attention. "Her parents….they're coming soon...that's when they'll take her off life support…."

Bogo was then quiet for a long moment, his eyes steady on Nick before they fell away.

"I'll be waiting outside..." He said, leaning off the foot of the bed.

Where he turned to leave in silence, the sound of the door opening and closing filling the room before dying down.

Nick lingered there for a time, brooding to himself with dark thoughts, silently castigating himself. He let his glance flit around the room, before he sighed, and turned back towards the exit.

Shortly leaving the room to linger behind.

* * *

Nick walked out from the room and saw Bogo standing silent in wait, his arms folded together across his chest, his expression blank and cold. The usual.

He briefly turned back to close the door behind him, before he wandered out in the middle of the hallway towards Bogo. They exchanged glances, but nothing more as they lost eye contact. It was a long moment until they eventually walked down through the hall in silence.

Nick allowed Bogo to gain ahead of him a few paces, as his ribs still slightly ached, and so he could freely sink into thought. But he didn't allow himself to wander too far from the present, keeping sure to follow Bogo in whatever turns he made. Keeping behind him until he resumed his pensive state, storing his paws into his pockets as his eyes fell to the floor.

It wasn't long until they reached their destination, both of them walking out into the lobby and to the dwindled police presence in the building.

Francine and Delgato were close, speaking indistinctly until they saw both Nick and Bogo, where their expressions notably dimmed in sympathy. Delgato rose unto his feet, along with Francine, and made his way over towards them.

The tiger was changed out of his uniform, instead of it was a gray collared shirt and black slacks. His dark golden fur was combed, and his overall appearance was a sight better than the previous day.

Delgato approached both of them, where he first nodded silently to Bogo, before his eyes went back to the fox in front of him, then hesitantly struck first.

"Hey, Nick." He said softly, Francine remaining silent behind him. "How do you feel?"

Nick's initial thought was to pull on some sort of half-baked grin, and say that he was just fine, or was doing alright. But after a couple of moments, when he began to form the words into enunciation; he faltered.

"Ummm..." He hummed lowly to make up for his silence, though he only sunk into thought once more; staring at the mask.

The idea of slipping it on once more had no appeal this time, despite how much of his life he spent underneath it, he couldn't bring himself to put it on, he couldn't bring himself to care about it anymore. Only staring down at it with indifference and apathy.

He looked back up towards Delgato and Francine with an unaltered expression that read sober and sullen. The artificial words he was planning on using, crumbled, and was cast aside.

Nick didn't say anything for a moment, before he exhaled deeply, and no longer made eye contact with him.

"Terrible, really..." He said, with a phantom of a smile on his lips, giving them a quick glance.

Both Francine and Delgato fell quiet underneath his candor. Delgato taking a moment to react before he said in response.

"I'm, sorry..." He said lowly.

Nick didn't reply though, his eyes falling away. Delgato pursed his lips, remorse and pity rising in him as his eyes lingered on the fox. It was quiet for another few moments, before the tiger eventually broke through it again, not wanting the silence to live much longer.

"Hey, I-I thought I should let you know, that, Dr. Larson came by earlier today.." Delgato began, slightly stumbling through his words. "He said the transfusion was a success, and that, they think that Fang's gonna make it."

Nick was silent for a long moment, his expression nearly dropping as he beheld Delgato in unbelief.

"What?" He said quiet, and terse. "Fang?"

Delgato paused, his brow creasing.

"Uh, yeah."

Nick was silent, his eyes fixed on Delgato until he blinked finally, and loosened his tongue.

"Uh, that's, that's good, Del." He said. "That's really good." His voice trailed off near the end of his words.

He stood still, his eyes now downcast as he stored his paws back within his pockets. Behind his closed maw, his teeth gnashing against each other.

Delgato was watching Nick in wonder, briefly exchanging glances with Francine before he struck again.

"Hey, uh Nick, I was just-I remembered that Dr. Galloway wanted you have someone pick up your medicine….I could do that for you, if you want.." Delgato's voice summoned his attention once more, Nick glancing up at him.

Nick didn't reply at first, his eyes flitting away for a brief second before replied.

"Thanks, Delgato..." He said low.

The tiger smiled, and nodded his head.

"No problem..."

Nick lost eye contact, standing still as he remained silent.

"Uh, Nick?"

He looked back up.

"Do you have an apartment key, or something?" Delgato asked, spreading his palms out.

"Oh, sorry..." He replied, fishing into his pockets before he retrieved his key, and shortly handed it to him. "My, uh, complex is on 6th and Central...apartment number 11 on the ground floor...It should have it on the key as well..." Delgato took the key silently, eying it for a moment before placing it into his pocket and nodding at Nick.

Though Nick simply turned away without another word, walking a distance before slowly descending into a lone seat that was away from the rest.

Delgato exhaled through his nostrils, and shared glances with Francine, before they both left their places. Leaving Nick to dwell in his own.

* * *

Delgato came to a stop outside the building and shifted his vehicle into park. He glanced out the far window, leaning forward to get a better look at the apartment complex. Squinting as he picked out the details on the doors.

"Apartment 23..." He mouthed, before pursing his lips. He wasn't too far away from Nick's, but he'd rather not have to search for too long.

But he exhaled, his eyes on the complex before he removed his seat belt and exited his car. Walking around the front end and stepping onto the sidewalk, where he remained for a bit.

He looked to either side of him, looking at the door numbers before he started up the sidewalk, finding that the numbers declined in the direction.

He kept on, so it wasn't too long until he stopped in front of apartment 11. He went up the small set of stairs that was in front of it, and dug out the key from his pocket, looking at it briefly for confirmation before he inserted the key into the lock, and unlatched it. Allowing him to freely swing open the door.

Delgato took a peek inside, and was confronted with a stuffy air that wafted out of the open door. He snorted from his nostrils, and recoiled. His nose wrinkling slightly, before taking a step further inside.

His eyes swept through the room as he slowed to a stop, seeing the living room was littered with trash that was sparse around the room. The two common elements he noticed amongst it were a volume of empty cartons of cigarettes, and a few empty bottles of liquor.

He sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging as he looked around at his feet, taking further steps inside the apartment. Walking carefully as to not disturb any of the dormant bottles. His eyes began to flit around in search, briefly recalling his purpose as he looked at the tops of drawers or any tables, finding a few small container of pills beside his bed.

He stepped towards it and leaned down to pick them up, eying the containers and their contents. Trying to pronounce their bizarre names before giving up, and putting them all in his pocket.

He was about to leave until his foot hit a heavy solid object, catching his eye as the gun shifted on the floor, the bullets around it rolling aimlessly away.

He took a moment to behold the weapon—Nick's standard issued firearm. He stooped down to pick it up, eying it before he looked down at the bullets that were scarce across the floor. They were only near his bed.

His eyes were back to the gun, and he stared at it for another moment. Curiosity tugging his mind as he ejected the magazine; it was empty. He set it down on the bed, and checked the chamber, seeing a single bullet loaded.

Delgato was still, his eyes stuck to the singular bullet before he slid the chamber back completely, the brass round spinning out and falling to the ground with a thud and a skitter.

He watched the bullet come to a rest, before he eyed the gun that was in his hand, staring at before he slowly set it down on the bed.

He didn't move, his eyes fixed on the gun and the bullets; thinking silently for another minute, before he finally moved away. Leaving Nick's apartment behind him.

* * *

Delgato returned to the hospital with the body of police surrounding Dr. Larson, stepping inside as he was in explanation. He hurried in, joining them and making his way through to reach the hyena and catch unto his words.

"Well, his system had no difficulties in accepting the new blood, and he's successfully made it through surgery. He's now on his way to recovery." Dr. Larson informed with delight. A small, but genuine smile splitting his maw when the content and relief hummed through the group of officers.

Delgato couldn't help but smile, relief and content surging through his frame. He was in the midst of celebration when it was short-lived; recalling what he had seen at Nick's apartment. It heavily tinged his expression, and he was still.

He was amid thought when an officer next to him clapped his shoulder, and brought him into a hug, briefly taking his mind away, though the thoughts still lingering in the depths of his mind.

The hyena let himself pause as the officers took time to share in celebration. Even being the one they thanked as they shook his paw. Though he maintained a sense of professionalism, keeping a strict smile and nodding each time they spoke their gratitude, soaking in their commend and applaud.

But Nick only stood by, unmoving. Only shrinking from the crowd's behavior. His mouth was pinned shut, behind it his teeth grated heavily against one another. Remaining completely still as the other bodies around him moved with vibrancy.

"When can we see him?" Clawhauser asked after the content had simmered.

"Well, as of now, no one can. And only his family will be able to once he's stable enough. Though when he fully stabilizes, and regains consciousness, he can have visitors. I'll be sure to alert you as soon as that happens."

Another few questions were asked, though they slipped past Nick's ears and attention, not being able to bring himself to care about them.

Afterwards, the hyena bid them farewell, and left them to share their joy. The group taking turns to felicitate Delgato, shaking his paws and bringing him into embraces. But Nick only tensed his fists, digging his claws into his skin before only turning away to seat himself, the others continuing in celebration. He crossed his arms, and leaned back into the seat, his expression tight with a line drawn in between his brows.

The lobby eventually returned to relative silence, but the air was now lifted and humming with content. But Nick remained estranged from the rest, only sitting in silence. Delgato was talking to Clawhauser, until he recalled the thoughts once more, his expression somewhat falling. A small twinge tugging at his heart.

"Uh, sorry, I almost forgot to give Nick his pills." He said to him, putting on a smile before he turned away. "I'll be right back.."

His eyes wandered through the lobby, taking a moment to spot the fox in a lone seat once again. Pulled away from contact as he sat in silence.

Delgato sighed, and he began slowly making his way towards him, his eyes steadying on the fox as he exhaled. He pulled out the containers of pills from his pocket, and kept them in his paws as he soon reached Nick's side.

"Hey, Nick?" He said after a moment of hesitation.

The fox glanced up with a blank expression, his brow rising somewhat. Delgato then extended his paw, the pills slightly rattling with his movement, bringing Nick's eyes down.

"I didn't know which one to bring, so I brought them all..." He said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, thanks..." Nick said lowly, taking the pills from his palm before he leaned back into his seat. Only stuffing the containers inside his pockets.

Delgato shifted weight between his feet, having a great internal urge to say something to him. But as he saw Nick only turned away, it let the silence between them linger, and it wasn't long until he only continued on without another word.

* * *

Some time had passed, and the lobby was reduced to it's stagnant state once more. Nick was seated in a palpable gloom, the thoughts which brooded over him his only company.

His eyes were fixed unto the floor, unmoving and vacant. His expression was set in stone, and his brow was flat with a line drawn vertically between his eyebrows. His gaze fixed to an object beyond the eyes and comprehension of another.

No one disturbed him, out of pity or remorse, they wouldn't try and make contact. Only glancing upon him from a distance to dwell silently on their concerned thoughts.

It wasn't until almost half an hour later that his eyes regained focus, and his attention swam into detail once more. His nose twitched, having picked up a new, but familiar scent out of the chemicals that wafted in the air.

He spent a moment in quick shock, breathing it in as much as he could, trying to clear his confusion. His mind recognizing part of the scent which widened his eyes.

It was Judy.

His head began to turn either way, leaning in and out to peer pass the heads of other officers, seeing two rabbits having entered the building, and already speaking with Bogo.

It was her parents.

His chest felt another twinge adding unto it's already grieving burden, and he remained seated as he looked upon their familiar, yet foreign semblances.

Her father wore black overalls with a black collared shirt, a little green hat was perched between his ears and he walked with the assistance of his wife and a crutch, his leg wrapped in a white cast. He also wore evident, but hastily covered signs of grief.

Her mother wore a black collared shirt with a gray formal skirt. She seemed to hold herself uptight but grimly, wearing a sobered expression and often trying to comfort her husband when both were alone.

They were speaking with Bogo, and exchanged paws with him. His head bowing momentarily, and them nodding in reply.

His head turned to the officers and they followed his eyes, briefly floating through the body of officers, his mouth still moving.

Nick then slowly lifted himself from the seat and found himself in stride towards them. Moving silently pass other officers before he drew to a stop at Bogo's side. Their attention turning to him as he approached; her father smiled. Much like Judy...

"You must be Nick..." Her father said, briefly looking down to adjust himself properly with his crutch before he reached out his right paw. "I'm Stu...Judy's father."

Nick paused momentarily, his eyes flitting between him and his paw before he reciprocated.

"Nice to meet you." Nick said earnestly, putting his effort into his own minute smile as they met paws and shook.

"And this is my wife, Bonnie." Stu motioned with his head towards his left. His wife's named being mentioned, she smiled politely and extended her own paw.

Nick nodded towards her as they shook paws, and she did the same before she folded her paws in front of her.

"You know, Judy's told us so much about you..." Bonnie said. "I'm glad we were able to meet in person."

Nick only nodded, her name causing another needle of pain to prick at him. His brow slightly creased, and he fell silent for a moment.

"..I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, about your, daughter."

Their expressions altered just slightly, wincing before offering their polite, but sorrowful smiles.

"It's okay...I'm sure you did everything you could..." Stu said.

Nick became speechless, his eyes widening an imperceptible amount. His eyes then retreated from the two rabbits, letting his attention draw elsewhere as he inwardly writhed.

 _You weren't even there._

Bogo then drew their attention away from the fox as he began speaking,

"Well, the doctor said when upon your arrival, it was up to you when you wanted to see her..." Bogo said.

Both Stu and Bonnie looked at Bogo, before they exchanged glances. They remained quiet for a moment, before Stu's attention was on the floor, as if something caught his eye before he glanced up, if not completely towards Bogo.

"Yeah, we-we'd like to see her, please..." He said, his voice having the subtle hints of betraying him, just very slightly wavering.

"Okay...allow me find the doctor and I'll tell her..." Bogo said, his glance going in between Bonnie and Stu before he nodded. "Excuse me.." He said, before departing from their presence.

Nick only stood by a bit awkwardly when Bonnie and Stu stood in silence. His glance animated as he stored his paws into his pockets and tried avoiding eye contact. Though, it would seem Stu had different plans.

"Hey, Nick..." Stu said to catching his attention. "You wanna come with us?.."

Nick glanced at him, and blinked. Hesitating for a moment.

"It's okay, Mr. Hopps, but I-"

"Stu, please." His lips tried to crease into a polite smile.

"Stu." Nick reiterated. "But, it's reserved for her immediate family only.."

Stu chuckled a bit, a somewhat comfortable expression on him now. "Judy cared a lot about you, Nick. I don't know if you knew that, but she loved you….you might as well be family."

Nick was speechless once more, he had no ready response for his great kindness. Especially since he felt he'd done nothing to warrant it.

 _I wonder how kind they'd be if you told them you were at home getting drunk when their daughter was being killed._

He winced greatly at the thought, but did nothing in response to it, only glancing up towards Stu, and nodding his head.

"Okay."

* * *

Stu and Bonnie were the first to go inside, the door hanging open as Nick stayed still; the invitation still in effect.

He felt his heart race, with his stomach tangling in anxiety, and his legs wavering. Beholding the open door with an unusual quality of horror. He swallowed the saliva that accumulated in his mouth, and closed his eyes, allowing himself time to take deep breaths and steady himself.

His eyes then opened, and he let his mind become blank for the instant he found himself in motion through the door. Though it all come to a halt when he approached the foot of the bed where Judy lay.

Nick remained still for the first moment he spent in shock, but it didn't last as he soon found difficulty to breathe, his eyes watering as he looked upon her.

She was so thin, her already little frame now meager and seemingly fragile, capable of breaking at the slightest touch. Her bones more pronounced in her features, surfacing through her flesh, and she had an unwholesome quality in the tone of her skin, her own fur appearing to have been leeched of color.

Her eyes were closed, and she lay almost motionless, save for the small rises of her chest. The mask that supported her lungs to breathe hissing as she inhaled and exhaled.

She looked eerily peaceful, as if she was just sleeping, despite the tubes and wires that were sticking out from her body, trailing back to several machines which somehow aided her in some way.

It all looked painful, one tube even running red with her own blood as it sunk beneath her skin.

A screen above her bed displayed her respiration status, a slew of lines and numbers filled the screen. He could only wonder what each one represented.

Another screen that was attached to the console nearest to her right side displayed her faint heartbeats. Nick pursed his lips, not finding comfort at the duration of time in between each beat, the machine beeping in a too slow of a pattern to be considered healthy.

He then shook his head, and his eyes fell away from the scene, contorting his lips as he gritted his teeth. He leaned forward and gripped the barrier on the edge of the bed, his brow beginning to furrow.

 _I did this._

His eyes slowly climbed back up to the moribund rabbit, increasing his grip as he struggled to keep it inside.

He turned away again, and his attempts at deep breaths only became shallow, threatening to give away as his throat thickened. But after a long while, his bout of grief slowly abated, residing back within his chest as he wiped away the tears.

He stood there for a few minutes, his eyes managing to crawl back up, and remain still on her lifeless body before both Bonnie and Stu began making their way out. Stu stopped at his side however, laying a hand on his shoulder and giving him a sympathetic look, before he continued on in silence. Leaving Nick inside by himself.

The fox remained still, and quiet. His eyes drinking in the sight before him, his grip increasing on the barrier of the bed as a frown twisted his features.

He turned away, shaking his head once more as he took a deep breath, and blinked away his tears. After a moment though, his gaze drifted back to his friend, taking in as much as he could before he merely straightened his back, and turned away.

His steps slowly receding out from the room, until he closed the door behind him. Silence filling the room, save for the low tones of the heartbeat monitor.

* * *

Nick was wandering out towards the lobby, initially following both Bogo and Judy's parents until he diverged with his mind falling away. It wasn't until someone drew him out of his trance by speaking his name and grasping his shoulder.

"Nick, Nick, are you okay?" Clawhauser said, sliding into his field of view.

The fox stared openly at him, his eyes reading unfamiliar and cold. He didn't say anything to the cheetah, only turning away as he continued on.

"Nick?" Clawhauser repeated, taking a step to his direction before stopping in his tracks. Only watching the fox grow further away. Wandering to another lone seat to spend another time in his own dark cloud of thoughts, and sever his contact with anyone else.

Clawhauser sighed, and let the cycle resume once more; turning away only to stand by, watching the fox slowly fade away.

Some time had passed, and Nick hardly even moved. Maybe readjusting himself in the seat, and taking a few of his pills, but nothing more. It wasn't until an old rabbit that sat by his side, that he blinked back into reality.

"Hey there, Nick..." Stu said, a smile lighting his features despite the atmosphere.

Nick gave him a quick sidelong glance, before stirring in his seat, briefly stretching out his arms and shoulders.

"Hey..." He replied lowly, crossing his arms back across his chest.

Stu kept his eyes on him for a moment, before exhaling sharply, his smile tapering.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

Nick didn't reply for a moment, his eyes forward before he exhaled through his nostrils.

"To be honest, Mr. Hopps, I don't feel like talking to anyone right now..." He replied low and detached, not looking as he kept his arms crossed.

Stu pursed his lips, his eyes lingering on the fox for another moment before they tore away. A deep, but low exhale seeped from his lips, and Stu remained silent. Which, it began to idle between them for a time as neither soon sought to speak.

Nick could hear the old rabbit at his side clear his throat, then sniffle, before he breathed a few low chuckles. The sound was hushed, but had genuine content bubbling behind it. The old rabbit then began to talk, his eyes remaining to the floor, speaking to the air; Nick could hear the smile in his voice-it was wistfully framed and small.

"You know, it's odd, the things you remember about someone..." He began, his voice carrying a bittersweet tone. Nostalgia and heartache coating each word. "I remember this time where, I was at the DMV with Judy-she was gettin' her driver's license, and we were just waiting for the instructor to come back. It looked like a lot like this place, y'know, with the way the chairs are set up and the white walls. Probably the only place in the burrows that's like that..." He added in distant thought, before starting again.

"But, she was so nervous, she was squeezing my paw really hard, and she kept tappin' her feet against the floor. So much so that I had ask her to stop because it was starting to make me nervous." He chuckled at that, and silence temporarily filled in. "Though, when she finally came back from driving, she was so happy and relieved, even laughing at herself, saying she couldn't believe she was so afraid…." Stu's voice trailed off into silence for a moment.

Nick's ears were diverted to the side, his eyes partially on the rabbit. "Y'know, The first thing she did when she got her license was drive me and her mother down to a nice restaurant that we all liked..." His smile then tapered, his lips pursing as he let loose a deep exhale. His head slowly shaking. "That was seven years ago…." He added lowly, then breathed another sigh, one that was deep and carried emotion.

Nick remained silent, his eyes lingering on the rabbit before he simply turned away, dwelling on his words. He folded his paws together, keeping them locked as he leaned back into his seat.

Stu then glanced up at the fox, his eyes searching, before they fell away again, resting back into the seat himself.

Time would pass, but they would only share each others company in silence. One would cough, or sneeze, which would raise the polite response, but nothing more as they sat together in the absence of discourse. Which neither of them minded.

It wasn't until Bonnie slowly approached them with a mirthless expression, that they moved. Stu got up to his feet, and made his way to her. Nick leaned forward, and watched their body language as the couple only whispered.

Stu had his paw on her shoulder, his brow slightly furrowing as he asked something. To which she nodded, and replied.

Stu's expression sobered, and his eyes were down for a long moment. They crawled back towards Nick, marking the fox with fear and dread, his stomach wrenching.

Nick rose unto his feet, and joined them, where they soon left and made their way in silence.

* * *

Judy's heartbeat monitor sent recurrent tones into the air, silencing anyone's will to speak. The rabbit lied still on her bed, and the majority of machines that were attached to her were disabled and removed.

The animals that sat by her held their peace, and quietly wiped away any tears as they waited.

Someone coughed into their fist, another sniffled, and another would clear their throat. Outside the room, the low rumble of voices carried itself from the various officers waiting.

Nick opened his eyes, and leaned away from his paws. Shifting back into the cushions of the seat as he stared openly at the walls, a bitter sigh seeping from his lips.

All that was left to do was wait. Once again, wait on time to finally take action.

He wiped his paws across his thighs, and took a deep breath, letting his emerald irises glaze over the different objects in the room. An idle attempt to diverge his mind.

One of the chairs in the room creaked with the weight shift, and he could hear Stu flinch in pain as he readjusted his impaired leg.

Bonnie was using her dull claw to constantly scrape at the cushioned arm rests. Bogo cleared his throat, and leaned forward unto his knees, lacing his fingers together.

Nick remained still, his paws relaxed against his legs. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and kept his gaze away from the beings present in the room with him. A few minutes later, his paws went over his eyes and over the crown of his skull as he sighed.

His claws were extended into his scalp, until he dropped his arms back to his sides, and he was still. He sat there, his gaze down before he let it fall upon his friend.

The rabbit inflated her lungs with difficulty, laboring to breathe as she was nearly unmoving on the bed. The sound uncouth and unwholesome. His fists then began to tense as he felt nothing, soon only turning away. Leaving himself to open wonder.

How was it now, that he felt nothing?

Nothing at all?

His eyes closed, and his teeth gnashed heavily against each other. He leaned forward once more, his paws covering his face as it contorted.

Bonnie sniffled, wiping her eyes with her palm, before she sighed deeply. Stu sneezed, and Bogo replied lowly with Stu thanking him. The officers outside the room could be heard speaking quietly, their voices muffled and their different tones in pitch mixing together. Yet, Judy still suffered to breathe.

She inhaled once more with withering lungs, before slowly releasing it. A moment passed, and she took another gasp of air, only to falter in between. The air caught in her throat, and she was quiet a moment, before she slowly deflated. Her breath quietly slipping away from her lips.

She remained still.

Nick's eyes opened, and he immediately turned to the rabbit at his side.

The sensor flat-lined.

Nick was silent for a long moment, even after the animals around had already begun weeping and mourning, the fox only stared openly in shock.

He then collapsed; finally crumbling and breaking underneath the pressure that built over time, a feeling he only experienced once before. His eyes squeezed shut, and his body shivered as he broke down. The turmoil that was pent up inside then tore through him in loud, bitter sobs.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Fangmeyer's eyes slowly rolled open into a world of white. He blinked; his brown irises briefly going through the details of the ceiling before his eyes closed once more. His brow twitched, and his eyes reopened, finally sinking into his state of consciousness.

A grating, recurrent beep filled his ears, while chemicals and cleaner abused his nostrils, and his lower abdomen throbbed in an acute pain. His eyes closed again, and a weak groan trembled from his lips as the pain persisted.

"Joseph?" A disembodied, unrecognizable voice spoke. The pitch was a high tenor, but virile characteristics could still be discerned. He felt contact on his chest, a small hoof gently resting on him.

Fangmeyer forced his eyes to open, and slowly rolled his head to the black sheep at his side. Their expression dropped, their blue eyes growing as their jaw was agape, their hoof going to their mouth in surprise.

"Oh my, J-Joseph, you're in Savannah Medical Center. You've been through surgery, so please try not to move too much or speak." The black sheep spoke, his still in surprise. He blinked, then as if remembering what else to say, he glanced at Fangmeyer once more. "I'm Kyle, you're nurse. Uhm...please blink twice if you understood what I said."

Fangmeyer, with ease, let his eyes close, though fought to pry them open once more. The second time taking a second longer to reopen his eyes.

"Great, great, uh...Do you have any pain at all?" Kyle asked.

The wolf tried his best to move in a notion similar to a nod, his muscles straining each small movement as if he hadn't slept in months. Though he managed to get across what was intended to Kyle, as the small sheep nodded, and scanned down his body.

"Alright, uh, let me get Dr. Larson, he'd want to see you now that you've woken up. We'll also get you something to help the pain, okay? I'll be right back. Try and stay awake for now." Kyle said as he took a step back, and when he was finished, turned around and was out of the room.

Fangmeyer readjusted his head comfortably on the pillow, and waited. He had a minor success in keeping awake, though as the seconds rolled by, his eyes gradually became more lidded. They would snap open at times, but those grew fewer and further in between, until it stopped completely. The wolf resting in the silence.

* * *

The fox was by himself, hunched over in his seat, and with his paws hiding away his face. He remained motionless.

Her body had been taken away, and the majority of animals had left the room. The fox wiped his eyes, and then wiped his palms down his pants. Sniffling, with his eyes still red. He sighed; His head was hung low, his emerald eyes broken, and lidded.

Bogo carefully opened the door, and paused when he saw the fox still inside. He pursed his lips, and took a step inside, closing the door behind him, and slowly going over to him.

He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nick." Bogo said softly.

The fox was still, and remained unresponsive. His expression unfeeling, and empty.

"Nick." He repeated, not much louder.

The fox then sniffled, and he straightened his back, wiping away his eyes again before he slowly glanced up at Bogo.

"Come on." Bogo said. "I think it's best if you go home.." His voice lowered.

Nick blinked, and his gaze lingered on the buffalo's features for a moment. His eyes then switched off, and he turned away. Bogo, with his hand still on him, helped him rise out of his seat, and was by his side as they made their way out of the room.

The two slowly sauntered through the halls, Bogo casting an occasional glance at the fox at his side. He noticed the fox by walked with no more purpose. If Bogo hadn't been there, he simply would've been meandering through the hall, his attention being sought elsewhere; away from the present.

The buffalo's gaze tore away, falling to the ground as he kept walking. His brow resting sullenly on his eyes.

When they made it to the lobby, the rest of the officers were there, and they all turned at them approaching.

As they drew into the group, it was silent for a short moment before Wolford stepped forward and hugged Nick. The fox was caught off guard for a second, but returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Wolford said.

The fox remained silent as they eventually pulled away from contact, it was then that the rest did the same. Hugging Nick and offering their condolences, trying to help share his burden and grief. Delgato was the last that did so, and when he stepped away, he cleared his throat and tried to offer his help.

"Hey, uh, are you on your way home?" He asked Nick.

Nick only nodded.

"Let me drive you...you know, it's the least I can do to help you out..."

Nick was quiet for a moment.

"Okay..." He said lowly. His paws going into his pockets.

"Alright..." The tiger said, sniffling and wiping away a few residual tears. He sighed, and turned around to say parting words to a couple of friends, before glancing at Nick once more. "Let's go."

* * *

Delgato's eyes briefly drifted off course, staring into nothing before he blinked, and snapped his attention back to the road, depressing the break pedal and gradually coming to a stop behind another vehicle.

He gripped the steering wheel a bit more intensely, and exhaled through his nostrils. He sat there for a moment, waiting for the light, before he threw a quick glance at Nick at his side, the fox occupying himself with staring out the side window. He was near motionless, save for inertia acting upon him.

The tiger's expression tinged somewhat looking at Nick, a bitter pang in his chest.

A car horn then brought Delgato's attention forward, and spotted the light changing already. He sped up through the changing light, and let it coast afterwards. He cast a quick glance in his rear view mirror, and silently apologized to the driver who remained behind him at the light.

He took a deep breath, and kept his eyes forward.

The drive wasn't supposed to be long, but due to traffic, it was going to take a while. The silence that weighed between the two animals was heavy, and subdued. Both animals distant with their own thoughts and grief that they shared no discourse.

So they remained in silence, until Delgato eventually pulled up by Nick's apartment. Shifting the car into park, and glancing over to his side. Watching as Nick slowly began removing himself.

A thought then ran through the tiger's mind, and he heard himself say the fox's name as he opened the door to lean out.

"Nick." He said, gaining his attention. Delgato's eyes flitted quickly away in thought, stammering his words. "Uh, take care. Alright?" He finished.

Nick remained silent, his green irises only falling away in thought for a moment, before he leaned out of the car, and rose unto his feet.

"Thanks for the ride." He said, before closing the door behind him and walking up to his door. Where after a second, he disappeared inside.

Delgato sighed, and let his eyes linger on the door, until he turned away. Reviving the car once more and shifting the vehicle into drive.

His phone then beeped in recognition of a text before he could raise his foot off the brake, and he promptly searched for it inside his pockets. When he retrieved it, he unlocked his phone and glanced at the message.

"Fangmeyer's awake!" Sent by Francine.

Delgato stared at the words, re-reading the sentence multiple times before he looked away. His fingers tensed around the phone, and he only put it back in his pocket. He placed his paws back on the steering wheel, but remained still for a minute. His expression dismal, and despondent.

He slowly drove away.

* * *

Delgato walked through the hospital doors, and entered the lobby. He was slightly surprised to see the officers were still there, waiting. As he walked towards Francine, he looked around, seeing that everyone was here, except for Bogo.

"Where's the chief?" He asked Francine. "Is he already with Fangmeyer?"

"No, he's speaking with Judy's parents." She said a little low. "And uh, sorry, about the text. When Larson came and told us, I thought he said Fangmeyer was awake still. I mean, he did wake up, but he's asleep again now..."

"Oh..." Delgato cast his eyes away, remaining quiet for a moment."Why is everyone here? Are we allowed to see him yet?" He then asked, glancing back up.

"Yeah, we can. We just, we thought you should be the first." She gave a small smile.

"Fran, you didn't have to wait on me." He said.

"We know. But, he's your partner...I don't know, I guess we felt after what happened, you'd want to see him first..." She said, pursing her lips.

Delgato fell silent, and he glanced down at the floor, nodding.

"Alright."

He then turned, and began making his way out of the lobby and through the halls. His gaze was down to the floor as he walked, his arms swaying by his side, with his paws beginning to flex. He sniffled, and his ears twitched, his tail remaining nearly still as he walked.

He peered up, and made out where the room was, his paws beginning to flex more nervously. He slowed his pace down, and intentionally delayed a minute as he approached the door.

McHorn was posted outside of it, the rhino standing tall and still with his arms folded in front of him. As Delgato drew close, he caught the rhino's attention, and he simply nodded.

"McHorn."

The rhino replied with his own nod and with his brow raising.

"Tim."

Delgato then stopped, and turned towards the room, halting a moment as his paw came to a rest on the door knob. His free paw flexed once more, taking a steady breath before opening the door and slowly stepping inside.

The room itself was no larger than the other patient rooms, though there was a large window on the left wall, shielded with pale blue coverings.

Fangmeyer was on an elevated bed, lying still. The old timber wolf that sat at his side turned at Delgato's entrance, soon rising to his feet.

Delgato tried a smile as he greeted the wolf. "Hi, I'm Timothy Delgato." He said. "Fangmeyer's partner."

A smile split the old wolf's face at his words.

"Hey, Timothy...I'm Winston, Joseph's father." The wolf said, addressing Delgato through his first name. His voice had clashed with age, though maintained it's tenor. His coat was unlike his son's, as it had deep black and fair gray tones mixed with their traditional ivory fur.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Fangmeyer." Delgato replied, soon exchanging paws with the wolf.

"Please, call me Winston." The wolf said with a warm smile. "And likewise."

"Oh, okay." Delgato nodded, before glancing at Fangmeyer. "…How is he?" He asked. "I heard he woke up."

"Oh, yeah, he did. But he's just resting now." Winston said, turning towards the wolf in question. "But, he's been doing really well. Doctor says if it keeps up, he could start trying to eat and drink.." He said with a smile.

Delgato nodded. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah, that it is..." Winston replied.

Delgato smiled widely, his eyes on his friend as breathed a few more chuckles. Relief and joy temporarily lifting a burden from his shoulders. His eyes went to the floor in thought, but after a few moments of silence, his smile tapered, slowly fading away.

Judy lurked in the back of his mind.

The door opened behind him once more, and Chief Bogo entered the room, earning the attention of the two.

"Hey Chief." Delgato said.

Bogo only nodded towards him, his eyes then going to Winston.

"May I come in?" He asked, keeping the door open.

"Of course, Chief Bogo. You guys are always welcome." Winston said, taking a step and exchanging his paw with Bogo.

"Thank you, Mr. Fangmeyer." Bogo smiled, albeit small.

"Thank _you_ , Chief..." Winston replied, his eyes glancing to the tiger as well. "Thank all of you...Without you guys, my son probably never would've made it outta there..." He said.

"Well, what can I say? We take care of our own." Delgato said.

"That you do..." Winston smiled.

Silence stirred into the conversation, and it was still, and slightly awkward for a couple of moments. Bogo then spoke, his eyes on his officer on the bed.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Oh, he's been doing better, doctor says.." Winston replied. "If things are looking up, he might be strong enough to start eating and drinking."

Bogo nodded, his brow rising marginally with genuine emotion. "That's good to hear." He said.

Winston smiled, his eyes briefly falling away before a thought ran across him. He glanced back up to both the Delgato and Bogo with a change of expression.

"How's the other officer doing?" He asked, his eyes going between the two. "Are they alright?"

Both of them fell silent, their expressions sobering. Winston hadn't noticed the signs until now, the bags underneath the Chief's eyes. His lidded gaze writing the somberness across his features. And the tiger's eyes that were slightly red and glazed, his fur slightly disheveled and darkened.

"She, passed..." Bogo said low after a moment, his gaze falling to the floor.

Winston tensed his paws, pursing his lips.

"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry..." He said somberly. The change in atmosphere palpable for everyone. "My condolences." He said.

Bogo and Delgato were silent for a moment, each dealing with his words before they responded out of politeness.

"Thank you."

It was silent for another stretch of time, each animal dwelling in their own places before Bogo sighed audibly, his eyes going up to Winston.

"I'm going to check in with my other officers...Please update me if anything occurs, hm?" He said.

"Of course..." Winston said, nodding his head.

Without another word, the buffalo turned and was out of the room.

* * *

Bogo closed the door behind himself, and began making his way through the hall. His mind was clouded, so he didn't hear his name being called until the second time, shattering his thoughts away.

"Chief?" The baritone voice raising to carry further.

Bogo turned slightly, McHorn having stepped out from his post, his eyes on him. Bogo cleared his throat, and met his gaze, raising his brow slightly.

"Yes, McHorn?" He said.

"Uh, sorry Chief. I just thought you should know that I saw Judy's parents leave earlier..." He said.

"Oh." Bogo said. "It's alright. I've already spoken to them..." He finished.

The rhino nodded, and stepped back beside the door. Bogo's eyes drew back down to the floor, lingering there for a few moments before he continued walking through the hallway, his gait slow and heavy.

His eyes were unfocused, his movement lethargic and vacant as he wandered through the hall. Time rolled by unannounced, so he hadn't known how long it had been until he came before another hall stemming off the right side, making a perpendicular connection.

To keep going forward lead through the hallway with windows now on the entirety of the right wall. To go right was a smaller type of lobby with three different sized elevators just across. A few club chairs were lined on the wall, each also changing in size to accompany the differing mammals.

Bogo's lidded gaze switched between the two halls a few times, before his lips pursed, and he simply took a step back, and turned away.

With his gaze to the floor, he proceeded back. Eventually through another period of time, making his way past Fangmeyer's room and continuing on, with a somewhat hazy destination in mind. Unclear on what should be done.

He shifted away from his overwhelming thoughts, and back in the world as he came to the hallway which lead to the main lobby, where his pace slowed, and eventually slowed to a stop. His eyes were forward, from his obstructed and limited view, the lobby was the same as always. Quiet, and still.

His gaze fell away, but only for a moment as he peered up to his side. Reading the door to his left which was the restroom. There were a string of doors to it's side, each gaining in size to accompany the larger mammals. Further up the hall was the same set up, but for the opposite gender.

He was still for a moment, but found himself making his way through the door. The hinges squeaking in protest as the door swung open.

Stepping inside, he let the door close behind him, and he made his way to the sink. He activated the faucet, and held his hands beneath, letting the water run through his fur and over his skin.

He stayed that way for a long moment, simply staring at the flow of water before he deactivated the faucet, and dried his hands off with the towel dispenser.

After discarding his trash, he rested his forearms unto the edge of the sink, letting his hands drape inside the bowl, and letting his eyes eventually wander to the mirror. His lips pursed a little dramatically at his reflection, his attention at the bags underneath his eyes, the slightly uncombed hair, and the grim lines etched on his face.

Bogo sighed deeply, his head beginning to shake as his eyes closed.

He remained that way for a time, his hands balling into fists and the lines on his face growing deeper.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, and opened his eyes once more as he began blinking away gathering tears, releasing a heavy and long drawn out sigh. He blinked, and eventually found himself in the reflection once more. Another frown tinted his expression at the buffalo he saw, and his teeth gritted against each other.

He took a deep breath, and he stared into the buffalo's eyes. He then straightened his back and readjusted his shoulders.

He wiped his eyes, and gave few brushes with his hand to try and straighten out the hair on his face and arms. He then tugged his shirt down, wiping off any stray hairs and the like, before he glanced into the mirror. His eyes slowly going up through his frame until they met his deep hazel irises, where he then turned away, and exited the restroom.

Bogo made his way down the hall, closer towards the lobby. He twisted his head until his neck popped, and twisted it the other way for the same effect, and he rolled his head around for a moment just before he entered the lobby, straightening out his posture once more.

He could see the dwindled number of officers, some huddled close while others sat astray. Though when he grew closer, he obtained some of their attention.

Francine was sitting by herself, she was sniffling and lost in thought until she saw Bogo. Where she wiped away her tears and tried to steady herself.

"Hey, Francine.." Bogo said lowly.

"Yeah, Chief?" She said after widening her eyes for a moment and blinking several times, turning towards him.

"Nothing, I-I was just..." He stopped and deflated, pursing his lips. "How are you?" He asked instead.

"Oh, I'm-I'm okay..." She said as she sighed, trying to smile.

Bogo was quiet for a moment, his eyes on her until he let a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Hang in there." He said.

Francine didn't respond at first, until she only nodded. He let a phantom of a smile tilt his features, until he turned away. Heading towards another lone officer.

"Wolford." Bogo said, nodding towards him.

"Hey, Chief..." The wolf said low, rising off of his knees.

"How are you?" Bogo asked.

The wolf sighed, and looked away. Seemingly pondering the question himself.

"I'm holding up." He replied, a lazy lopsided grin on his lips. "If a little tired..."

"You should go home, then." Bogo replied.

"No, no, it's okay...I'm fine, sir. I just want to stay here in case Joe makes it out..." He said somberly, his eyes falling away. He was quiet for a moment. "Plus, if it comes down to that, I'll just nap here..."

Bogo nodded slowly. "Alright." He said, patting Wolford's shoulder.

He turned around, and headed towards the group of officers, who's discourse quieted as he approached, their eyes on him. The polar bear on his right nodded to him, and tried a smile.

"Hello, sir." Andersen said.

"Andersen." He replied, then nodded towards Johnson, and Clawhauser. "How are you guys?"

They fell quiet at the question, their expressions dimming in reaction. It was quiet for a moment, each of the animals dwelling with the question. Though the lion at his left frowned, and answered lowly.

"To be honest, sir, not too well..." Johnson said, his eyes still red.

Bogo was silent in response, his eyes steady on the lion until he laid a hand on the his shoulder, squeezing it.

"I know it's..." He began, briefly pausing as he exhaled. "I know it's not easy right now, for all of us..." He added, looking intently at each animal. "And for a while, it won't get any easier. But hang in there. We have to look out for each other, as well as ourselves, especially now..." He said lowly, pausing for a moment. "You can grieve, and mourn-we have to. But when the time comes for us to return, I need you to be ready. The officer at your side will need you to be ready..."

The animals remained silent, taking in his words, their eyes on him. Bogo then turned, and clapped Andersen's shoulder, nodding towards him.

"Hang in there." He said, then looked at Clawhauser. "We'll be alright."

Clawhauser glanced at him, and nodded resolutely. Bogo gave them all one more glance, each replying with a steady nod. He patted Andersen's shoulder once more, and took a step back. Turning around in time to see McHorn walking towards them.

"M-McHorn?" He said, stepping towards him.

"Joe's awake!" The rhino said with a smile.

Bogo's expression dropped, his maw agape.

"What?" He replied.

"Fangmeyer! He's awake now!"

* * *

 _10 minutes before_

Delgato and Winston sat quietly in the room, both on either side of Fangmeyer as he rested still. Winston, through the help of his glasses, was reading into a magazine. The tiger on the other side was fixed in thought, soon sending his paws running up through his face and flattening his ears. Deflating with a heavy sigh before his arms dropped, a line drawn in between his brows.

Winston blinked, and deflated through his nostrils, his deep brown irises barely skimming over the material of the article.

He began to flip indifferently through the pages, not even bothering to read the remainder of the content before reaching the conclusion of the magazine, letting it flop down on the small desk next to him.

He removed his glasses with one of his paws, and sent the other down his face, wiping down his features.

He folded his glasses together, and slid them inside his left pant pocket. Slowly easing out of his seat, and unfolding his cramped limbs in a stretch, rolling his shoulders and arcing his back before relaxing with a long drawn out groan.

He let his mind wander, roaming alone through the relatively small room. He walked near the only window which was near Fangmeyer's bed-his eyes going out briefly and watching life progress in the outdoors.

Another sunset shone it's last rays through the city, equally setting a slower pace on it as the activity on the streets seemingly subsided.

He looked away, his eyes to the floor as he paced around once more.

Delgato had his gaze trained to the floor, hardened as his thoughts proceeded to grow dim. Though when they were cast away, he looked back to Fangmeyer to see the wolf's eyes were open.

He immediately got to his feet, leaning in over the side of the bed.

"Joe?" He said. "Joe? Can you hear me?" He said softly.

Winston heard the name, and turned around. His expression dropping before he made his way over, going towards the other side.

It was a moment, but Fangmeyer managed to loosen his lips.

"Yeah.." Fangmeyer said, though his voice was hoarse and thin.

A heavy furrow settled in his brow as the wolf raised his arms, planting his paws by his side and slowly raising himself upright.

"Hey hey hey, Joey, you shouldn't move." Winston said, reaching for his shoulder.

Fangmeyer stopped under his father's words, though settled with a long, satisfied sigh with his back against the pillow. His eyes closed for a long moment before they reopened and went to Winston.

"Can, could I get some water?" He asked.

"Sure thing, son.." Winston nodded.

The older wolf spun around, briefly looking around the room before heading towards the door. He turned his head back to his son just as he stopped at the door.

"I'll be right back." He said, the door opening, and he was gone.

Silence settled within the room, Fangmeyer slightly readjusting himself on the bed. His brow furrowing as he moved, and rested. He deflated, his brown eyes becoming lidded as continued lying still, not having much energy to continue moving.

The tiger next to him then sighed deeply, his paw resting delicately against the wolf's shoulder. Fangmeyer let his eyes wander to his friend, finding Delgato with an agitated expression.

His eyebrows were pinched together, his lips contorted before he realized Fangmeyer had glanced at him, his expression then warming into a smile. The tiger's eyes were watering, tears already streaming down through his fur.

"You know, there was a time I didn't know you were going to make it..." Delgato said with an unsteady voice. His smile tapering as he made an effort to keep himself composed.

Fangmeyer raised his right paw and placed on Delgato's.

"What? And leave you behind with no one to look after you?" Fangmeyer said, easing his lips into his own smile.

Delgato beamed, chuckling with content as his eyes closed, his head swaying back and forth.

"I missed you, you bastard.."

* * *

"How is your pain, Joseph?" Dr. Larson spoke, sitting down at Fang's left side.

At this time, almost every cop was inside the room. All hovering close towards the bed, and watching both Fangmeyer and Dr. Larson respectively as they talked.

The ivory wolf stirred in thought, his lips pursing before glancing up at the hyena.

"I've had worse, though it's still bad.." He replied, shortly turning to his side, where a small plastic cup lay on a desk. He reached over, and took a generous gulp before setting it down.

Dr. Larson swished his tongue around his teeth behind his closed lips, his eyes briefly to the floor. He rose to his feet, and approached the bed.

"I'm going to check your injuries, okay?" He said, pulling the sheets back and off of Fangmeyer.

The wolf nodded, a nervous feeling shooting up his body. He delicately raised the hem of his gown up, and let his eyes stray away from the sight.

Dr. Larson stood in a way that shielded the view from those who hovered near, and he inspected his injuries.

A moment later, the hyena leaned away, clearing his throat to indicate he had finished. Fangmeyer shortly rolling his gown back over his body.

"Your injuries are healing well, and there are no signs of infections. Though, I do want to check one more thing..." He added. "I'm going to apply some pressure to different areas in your legs and feet. I want you tell me if you can feel it, and if so, how much you can feel. Okay?" He asked.

The wolf nodded, though before Dr. Larson could continue, a question was asked.

"Is, is there a problem with his legs?" Delgato asked.

The hyena gave him a glance.

"It's a simple check up, I'm just making sure that he has no lingering issues." He replied. And after Delgato nodded in response, Dr. Larson proceeded.

With two fingers, he pressed into the side of Fangmeyer's left foot, and then gave the wolf a glance. Along with those in the room, their eyes watching the wolf expectantly as he answered.

"Yeah, yeah, I can..." He said. The bated breath was relieved, the officers chuckling and briefly sharing their content. Winston squeezed his son's shoulder, smiling.

"On a scale of 1 to 10? 10 being that way you normally feel, and 1 meaning nothing at all." Dr. Larson added, bringing the officer's voices down.

"Uh, I, I guess...seven." He said.

Dr. Larson nodded, glancing away once more. "Okay.." He muttered, pressing his fingers into the side of his right foot.

"How about that one? The same?"

Fangmeyer was silent for a moment, his eyebrows slightly creasing. "No.….maybe a four." He said lowly. The room was silent.

Dr. Larson pursed his lips, and pressed into his calf on the same leg, then looked back to Fangmeyer.

"Uh, five..." Fangmeyer said.

The hyena pressed into the same spot on the opposite leg.

"Eight."

Dr. Larson cleared his throat, scrawling his notes down on the clipboard.

"Is, is this good?" Winston asked, breaking the silence.

Dr. Larson gave him a glance.

"Oh, yes. Definitely. It seems that his nerve functions were slightly damaged with his wounds, though seem to be restoring themselves." He replied.

At that, the gathering officers shared another small moment of celebration.

"When can he walk?" Delgato asked.

Dr. Larson turned towards the tiger.

"As of now, not yet. It could put too much strain on his injuries, possibly tearing the stitches we placed and his wounds, reversing all of his healing. I want to wait until a day or two to check on his progress then. If things are looking well, we could try to walk in just two days." He spoke, inducing another brief celebration of the officers.

Fangmeyer smiled, relief wavering off his frame as he let loose a deep breath. His father, affectionately squeezed his right shoulder, while other officers clapped him on the left.

He looked up, and let his eyes wander to each face in the room; Clawhauser, Francine, Andersen, Delgato, Bogo, Wolford, Johnson, Grizzoli, McHorn, and more were seen. All of them, were there for him. It was odd for him to think about, how a good majority of the officers from the station were there for him, and no doubt Judy.

He smiled again, and let his gaze back up towards everyone else. After a few minutes of conversation, Dr. Larson let himself leave for the officers to convene. The mood and atmosphere had palpably lifted, and it was comfortable. Andersen was telling a story of one of his many ventures while out on patrol, and a collective laughter was summoned through the officers.

Though before the moment could last, Fangmeyer let a thought run freely across his mind. His expression slightly tinging as he dwelt on it, though he allowed Andersen to finish, and the laughter to subside before he directed a question to the group.

"Hey, uh, Where's Nick?" Fangmeyer asked, projecting as much as he could through his withering voice. Though the response he received were surprised and sobered stares, before their faces slowly declined into grim and somber expressions.

The little smile he had left was wiped away, and confusion and concern slowly dawned on him. A few faces looked down, and others turned away from the wolf.

It was Bogo who answered him.

"He's not here, Fangmeyer..." He said lowly, his hardened expression carrying an edge of pain.

Fangmeyer's brow tensed, and he looked at Bogo for a long moment.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, briefly clearing out his throat. "What about Judy?"

Silence was his answer for a long moment, all the while the faces that contorted painfully with his words stirred the anxious pit inside of him.

"She didn't make it."

His eyes widened, and his maw was agape.

For a long moment, he had no resolve on how to feel, or act. His heart was hollow, and his mind blank. It was seconds later, after he switched between their various expressions, that his body ached and his face contorted.

His paws soon went over his eyes, and he wept openly and bitterly. He then felt a paw on his shoulder, while another stroked his back with more making contact. The officers gathering in a circle around the wolf as he cried, holding him as they shared his pain.

* * *

 **AN: I just wanted to say a quick thank you to all of the people who read this story, and review. I feel I haven't been showing my appreciation for you guys lately, so thank you, really. I read each and every review (especially the guest's, I wish I could reply to you!), and seeing the number of followers increase as long with the views grow with each chapter, it's really astonishing. And it's what keeps me motivated to continue writing this. I really do appreciate your kind words, and all the readers who take the time out of their day to read my, no doubt, dull little fic.**

 **As always though, feel free to give me any critiques or constructive criticism. Feedback helps me learn and grow as a better writer, as I'm positive I am not the best and am far from it, and I hope you have a good day.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Fangmeyer's gaze floated indifferently through the room; aloof as his nurse proceeded to check his vitals, and drain and refill his IV. Despite the uncomfortable contact, the wolf was silent, and still.

The black ram then scrawled something on his clipboard, and glanced over his writing. A smile crept on his face as his eyes went through the lines, and he glanced at the wolf he was tending.

"Alright, all's looking well Joe. You seem to be healing just fine." Kyle pepped up, clicking his pen. Though the ivory wolf didn't respond, nor even move. His maw pinned shut with his eyes elsewhere, only blinking in the silence.

Kyle's smile wavered, and was replaced with a slight look of concern. He took a step to his right, and leaned to the side, finding the wolf's eyes to be staring off.

A paw then rested on the sheep's shoulder, startling him as he quickly glanced up at Delgato, who gave a toothless smile.

"Thanks, I'll look over him." The tiger nodded.

"Oh, uh, okay..." The sheep stammered, giving a nervous grin before he removed himself from the predator's contact and made his way out.

Delgato watched as the sheep left, and pursed his lips once the door closed. He turned back to his friend, who was still lying motionless.

Delgato deflated through his nostrils, and leaned against the side of the bed, his eyes sinking in thought for a while before he traced them towards the wolf in front of him. Watching him for a short moment before he drew out to speak.

"How are you feeling Joe?" He put out in the open.

Fangmeyer didn't reply, he was motionless. Delgato looked for any recognition on the wolf, but there was none. His brown irises remained empty, and his expression unchanged. It was as if nothing was even said to him.

"Joe?" Delgato repeated, putting a paw on the wolf's shoulder.

Awareness slowly dawned on the canine's face, and he blinked a couple of times, before his gaze swept towards the tiger at his side.

"Yeah?" He said lowly, his voice just a bit higher than a whisper.

"How are you?" Delgato asked, his voice lowering.

Fangmeyer fell silent, his brow resting flat against his eyes. He turned away.

"I'm fine..."

The tiger took a deep breath, and leaned away from the bed, his paws going into his pockets as he kept his eyes on his friend. He eased into the seat behind him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

It was a long moment until Fangmeyer said anything, his eyes still away when he spoke.

"Yeah..." He began, his voice unchanged with it's pitch and tone. "..I'm okay."

Silence ensued for another while, Delgato bouncing his leg as he sat still, watching his friend.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Water? Food?" He asked, trying to rope his friend from his brooding state. "How's your pain?" He asked.

The wolf was quiet, his gaze drawn away from the wall as he looked forward, but still not at Delgato. His shoulders rolled with a shrug.

"It hurts a bit..." Fangmeyer replied.

"Should, should I get the nurse again?" The tiger responded, leaning forward on his seat to prepare.

"No." The wolf said simply.

Delgato watched him for a moment, before he slowly leaned back into his chair. He slowly deflated his lungs, and his eyes were down to the floor for a couple of minutes.

He rolled uncomfortably through the quiet atmosphere, the silence creeping along as Fangmeyer remained unmoving, his expression unchanged.

The tiger shifted a bit uneasily in his seat, and rolled his shoulders a couple of times. His paws wrapped together in his lap, and his gaze was to the floor. Occasionally shooting his friend a glance.

The wolf then started to move, Fangmeyer slowly readjusting himself to sit partially upright against his pillow, his brow twitching and his sharp teeth being revealed. It stirred a thought in Delgato's mind, taking a moment to dwell on it before he brought it to question.

"How was the check up with Larson? Are you doing any better?" He asked.

Fangmeyer deflated as he rested from his movement, his brow rising and descending as he spoke.

"A little. I guess..." He said with an exhale, replied in the same detached manner.

Delgato fell silent for a moment, thinking to himself before he glanced back at Fangmeyer.

"Are you, okay?" Delgato asked slowly.

The wolf blinked as he dealt with his words, and soon he pinned his eyes on the tiger. A line drawn between his brow.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Fangmeyer replied a little defensive.

"I dunno, you just seem, off today..." Delgato said with the motion of a shrug with his paws.

The wolf huffed as his eyes turned away.

"I can only imagine why..." He deadpanned.

Delgato only stared at the wolf for a long moment, silent under his bitter words. His lips pursed, and his eyes went down to the floor once again.

He was still for a minute, dwelling on what was said until he sent his right paw into his pockets, and pulled out two black woven bands, each one had a thin blue line running horizontally through them.

He eyed them for a moment, before he singled one out, and extended his reach to Fangmeyer's side.

"Bogo gave these to us." He said, handing Fangmeyer one when he turned. The wolf took it silently. "They're for shrouded badges..." He finished.

The ivory wolf was quiet in response, his eyes down at the small band in his paws. His expression dimming as the silence ensued.

He was quiet for a long while, his eyes down and simply staring at the black ribbon in his paw, twisting it around in his fingers when he finally brought himself out to speak, his eyes finally meeting with the tiger at his side.

"When's.." He began, but paused; hesitating. "When's her funeral?" He said low.

Delgato's expression was dimmed in response, his mouth drawing shut as he glanced away for an instant.

"I don't know, I think Bogo's still going over it with her parents..." The tiger replied, looking up at Fangmeyer.

Delgato watched his friend silently for a moment, the wolf turning away once more, and fiddling with the black band in his paws. The tiger hesitating for a moment before he forwarded another question.

"When does Larson think you can walk?" Delgato asked.

Fangmeyer kept his eyes away.

"I don't know. A day or two." He replied, a little apathetically.

"Well, I'm sure they'll plan for the funeral after you get out..." Delgato said.

Fangmeyer remained silent, his eyes lost in a deep stare. Delgato's eyes fell, looking at the floor for a while until he drew them back up at his friend. The wolf's face was drawn into a frown, his brow creased even more.

The wolf then placed the band on the desk on his left, and remained silent. He then grasped at the sheets that were over the lower part of his body, and tugged them away from his bed, letting them drape over the side as he revealed his hind legs. Delgato sat by, only watching in slight confusion.

Fangmeyer then slowly leaned forward, his brow twitching as the pain spiked, though he disregarded it. He began pressing into spots of his hind legs, switching between the two as he couldn't go further than his upper calves.

He then leaned back, taking a breath and resting a moment for the pain, before he started moving his legs. He swept them both across the bed, before he began pulling them up, trying to let his leg stand with his foot against the bed.

"Joe, I don't think you should move like this.." Delgato said, though Fangmeyer remained silent. He continued trying, but was unable to complete the motion, and soon let his legs rest as they did before.

He was slightly panting, the pain a bit intense with his movements, so it was a long few moments until he said anything. His head began to sway back and forth, his eyes closing.

"You have to wait before you can walk. It's going to take time, Joe.." Delgato said.

"That's the problem..." Fangmeyer replied.

Delgato was quiet for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

Fangmeyer opened his eyes, and glanced at him.

"I can't do shit, Tim." He replied firmly. "All I can do is lay here, while everyone else handles the mess I made.."

"That wasn't any of your fault, Joe." Delgato replied, his brow slightly creasing at his statement.

Fangmeyer was silent for a moment, until his head shook. "No?" He said, not fully glancing at Delgato. "She'd be here.."

Delgato's eyes hardened, and he leaned forward.

"Don't you do that, Joe. You did everything you could. We both did." He said sternly.

"I didn't do enough, apparently…I was the one carrying her, Tim." Fangmeyer said bitterly, sneering at himself. "And yet, I still let her die."

"It's not your fault." Delgato insisted firmly. "You couldn't help being hit, and it wasn't you that shot her. That fucker Roebuck did." The tiger then placed paw on the wolf's shoulder. "If it wasn't for you carrying behind that car, even after being shot, she probably wouldn't have made it out at all...You at least gave us, and her parents a chance to say goodbye..." Delgato said.

Fangmeyer's muzzle creased as he glowered, his eyes closing.

"We shouldn't have had to, Tim." He replied with a withering voice.

Delgato sighed through his nostrils.

"No..." He said lowly. "No, we shouldn't have...But a lot of shit happens that shouldn't. We can't help it..." Delgato responded, resting his paw on Fangmeyer's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Joseph..."

The wolf's head shook slowly, and they both remained quiet for a long time. Delgato eased back into his seat, and they both waded in each others silence and company. The tiger had his head down, and his elbows to his knees when Fangmeyer glanced at him, hesitating for a few moments, but managing to loosen his lips to speak.

"How, how has Nick been?" He asked, gaining Delgato's attention as he straightened his back. "Has anyone seen him?"

The tiger pursed his lips, and his shoulders eventually rolled in a shrug.

"I don't know."

Fangmeyer turned away in thought for a small moment, glancing back at the tiger.

"I mean, hasn't it been like, two days since?" Fangmeyer asked.

Delgato only pursed his lips, and tilted his head.

"I think the chief just wants to give him time..."

Fangmeyer was silent again, his gaze slowly falling away from the tiger, and back to his lap.

His eyes hardened, and he squeezed his paws into fists. He was quiet for another long time. His head hung low, and his paws by his side.

"I'm going to try and rest.." Fangmeyer said lowly, not looking up.

Delgato nodded slowly, even though the wolf couldn't see it.

"Okay…do you want me to leave?" He said softly.

"Do what you want.." Fangmeyer replied low, and indifferent.

He reached over and grabbed the sheets he had tossed on the side, slowly pulling them over himself once more, and resting his head against the pillow. Where his brown eyes stared up at the ceiling for a moment, then hid away.

Delgato sighed inaudibly, his eyes hovering over his friend before he rose unto his hind legs, and turned to walk towards the door. Slowly, he opened it, and went through. Closing it behind him.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to pass in such a slow, degrading pace to Fangmeyer. There wasn't a second or minute he didn't miss, and it was all spent with him either lying down or sitting upright. Which he often switched between the two out of desperation to move.

But night eventually rose, and it marked the end of the day. Which came to him as dread when he awoke to a new morning, and would have to repeat the process.

As the day painfully progressed, it gradually came to pass as the other. Wading through the motions once more to surpass the time and have to wake to a new day. To which, he was finally granted the ability to rise from his bed, and walk.

Progress was slow, but he had enough sensitivity in his legs to walk a moderate distance. It was discovered, though, through his practice of walking, that one of his legs had regained less nerve functions than the other, so he needed a cane to assist him in walking any long distances.

The day soon came to pass, though he didn't achieve as much as he wanted to, at least it was something for him. So he was able to rest a bit easier for the next day, for which he was able to freely walk around the hospital, though his movement was limited, it was still enough for him as it soon brought about his discharge.

Of course, he was on paid leave for his injuries, so that gave him at the least a week to spend off duty. But that was an undue amount of time to him; time he did not look forward to.

Fangmeyer was walking through the lobby with Delgato, his father, Bogo, Francine and a couple of other officers. Except for Bogo, Fangmeyer and his father, they were conversing quite freely.

Fangmeyer's eyes glued to the floor as he limped along with the group, the cane in his left paw helping in steadying his pace as he struggled to put too much pressure on his right leg.

They were approaching the front entrance when Delgato took a few steps ahead.

"Here, let me get these." Delgato said, opening the doors and keeping them ajar for the group.

Some took the offer and walked through, but Clawhauser turned towards Fangmeyer and took a step back, smiling and motioning to the door.

"Go ahead, Fang." He said.

"Oh, thank you..." Fangmeyer replied, contriving a smile as he masked the annoyance that simmered. With the help of his cane, he limped through the open doors and stood still on the sidewalk, turning back and waiting patiently for the group to abate.

The rest of the animals exited, and floated near the street, each finishing their sentences or jokes before they began departing.

Fangmeyer noticed each one of the officers in uniform had shrouded badges themselves, the black bands stretched horizontally across the golden shield that adorned their chest. Signifying their mourning.

He pursed his lips, and brought his eyes away, switching paws to hold his cane as he reached into his left pocket and grasped the one he had still. Absent in somber thoughts when he was startled by a paw clapping his shoulder, immediately tuning to see Wolford.

The canine smiled widely, revealing his sharp rows of teeth.

"Take it easy Fangmeyer, okay?" The gray and black wolf said, his brow raising.

Fangmeyer only nodded, and gave another toothless smile. One that never affected the rest of his features. Wolford turned, then parted ways from the group.

Andersen then cleared his throat and stored his paws into his pockets, glancing down at the ivory wolf.

"Alright, Joe. I'll uh, I'll see you when you get back in." Andersen said a little awkwardly. To which, Fangmeyer only nodded to the polar bear. The ursine's smile wavering a bit before he simply turned and walked away.

Other members would also say their parting words to him, but Fangmeyer would only reply with one worded responses or with none at all, just with a silent nod of his head.

It wasn't until Bogo took a step towards Fangmeyer, and nodded without much of a change in expression, that he actually spoke.

"Take care, Fangmeyer." Bogo said.

"I will, Chief.." Fangmeyer nodded.

Bogo then turned, and began on his way. Though the ivory wolf stirred on his feet, looking down at the ground briefly before his eyes flitted back up to the buffalo who was walking away.

"Hey, uh, Chief?" He said, raising his voice slightly and taking a step forward.

The buffalo stopped, and turned his head, his brow slightly risen.

"Have you seen Nick lately?" Fangmeyer asked.

The buffalo sighed, and turned around completely.

"I have, yes. I've been visiting him every now and then." He said, his eyes then finding Fangmeyer. "Don't worry, I've kept him up to date on what's happening..."

Fangmeyer pursed his lips, his eyes drawing away.

"Alright..."

Bogo then turned away again, and disappeared into his cruiser. Fangmeyer was standing still, his eyes on the car as it drove before they traced down to the ground. It was a moment until Delgato came to his side, and gently punched his shoulder.

The wolf turned up to the tiger smiling, his thumb going over his shoulder as he motioned to the animals behind him.

"Hey, you wanna join the rest of us for a get-together?" The tiger said. "We were wanting to celebrate you getting out of the hospital."

Fangmeyer blinked, and stammered. "Oh, uh, I'd like to...but, I mean, I was about to get a ride home with my dad." He said, though Winston stepped in.

"It's alright, Joe. You go ahead and spend some time with your friends, I'll meet you at the house later." His father said with a smile.

"Oh, alright." Fangmeyer replied, a little spark of irritation inside of him. Though he hid it, and simply replied. "I'll see you later, Dad."

"Alright, son. See ya. Call me when you want a ride." He added as he began towards his car.

Fangmeyer pursed his lips as he watched his father leave, and a displeased sigh deflated his frame, though he turned towards his friend, and wore another makeshift smile.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

Fangmeyer, with a particular feeling of discomfort, eased into one of the medium sized bar seats inside of the restaurant, the larger mammals accompanying him going to his left as the seats there increased in sizes, and the mammals similar to him going to his right.

"Hi, My name's Holly! What can I get for you today?" The waitress; a black and white rabbit perked up, beaming at Fangmeyer. She placed down each of their menus, and gave him a glance. "Any drinks I can start you off with?"

Fangmeyer stammered, "Uh, just a minute please...It's the first time I've been here." He replied, trying a smile.

She smiled back. "Alright, just let me know what you want." She said, and turned around to leave.

Fangmeyer sighed, his eyes going down to the menu, and flitting indifferently through the different names. He flipped one of the pages and went down the list, though none sounded appealing.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Delgato asked, nudging his friend's shoulder.

Fangmeyer was still, irked from the intrusion.

"I don't know. Probably nothing." He replied flatly.

"Really? Come on, you've got to eat something, at least." Delgato responded. "I'm sure after all that hospital food, you'd be hungry for something else at least." He chuckled.

Fangmeyer shot him a cold glance.

"It's not like I could help it...I was shot.." He replied icily.

Delgato's smile was wiped away, and he was left staring at his friend in surprise.

"I, I was joking, Fang..." He said lowly.

Fangmeyer didn't reply, his eyes only going down to the menu at his paws. Giving it a quick glance, and turning it over in his paws before he flung it down indifferently. Delgato pursed his lips, and let his eyes linger strangely on the wolf, eventually glancing back at his own menu in his paws.

A couple of minutes later and the waitress came back with a little notepad and a pen in paw.

"Okay, what would you like?" She asked, going down the line until she reached Fangmeyer. Prompting the same question as she readied her pen, her eyes on him as she waited for an answer.

"Uhm, I'd just like a water please." He said.

She began to write, though her eyebrows rose and she glanced back up at Fangmeyer.

"Really? Nothing else?" She asked, folding both of her paws over the small notepad. "Our special is a bug stew with steamed vegetables. It's really good."

"I'm okay. Thanks." He replied with a smile.

"Okay, well, if you change your mind, be sure to tell me."

"Alright." He said, before she continued on, and eventually left to relay their orders to the chefs.

It was bit of a wait, at least, for those who ordered food. Delgato sat in an uncomfortable atmosphere as the genuine apathy and disinterest rolled off of Fangmeyer's frame. Those who around as well could read the tension, and spoke to the ones at their sides to try and relieve a bit for themselves.

Fangmeyer received his cup of water only a couple of minutes after the waitress left, and was a little bit later until the rest got their orders.

Though when they began eating, Fangmeyer remained still, hovering over his cup of water and staying detached from any of the conversations.

Delgato, Francine and Clawhauser would try to include him in their discourse, but it was only a matter of time until another period of silence ensued, and he would exclude himself once more.

The atmosphere greatly opposed the occasion, each animal sitting a bit awkward or speaking individually to one another while Fangmeyer, whom the occasion was for, was only sitting quietly. Stirring his water with the vibrant red straw, and staring absently into his cup.

It wasn't until the news broadcast that was currently playing on the TV near the ceiling spoke familiar words, that it gained Fangmeyer's attention, along with the rest of the officers sitting at the bar.

His eyes drew up, seeing the story as they also showed photos of Chief Bogo at the press conferences days before.

"-The Zootopia Police Department released photos and sections of a video Saturday of the tragic events that took the life of reputable police officer Judy Hopps. The video was captured by Officer Hopp's body cam, and shows a bit leading up to her fatal shooting by three armed suspects, with two dead, and one surrendering." The news anchor spoke, the female mountain lion's voice continuing as the screen began showing pictures of the scene; it's aftermath. Fangmeyer's expression hardened, but remained silent. "Thursday evening, Officer Judy Hopps responded alone to a call of an alarm malfunction at the Bull Mart, unknowing that there was an armed robbery taking place. She arrived on scene, to be met with three armed suspects, Edward Roebuck, Keith Briggins, and Howard Snipes, in the process of trying to escape. She gave pursuit as they all fled in a van, driving recklessly through the city until it lead to an intersection with rush hour traffic. Cornered, the suspects exited the vehicle and began exchanging shots with Officer Hopps, where she bravely tried to fight back, but was overcome." Then, footage from the Judy's body cam began to play.

Fangmeyer gritted his teeth as it rolled, his eyes hardening as it showed Judy raising her gun, her voice reaching high as she screamed at the suspects to surrender. It was too much when the gunfire began to crack in the video, her arms convulsing with the recoil of her gun before Judy was thrown to the ground in a disorientated stupor.

The wolf immediately turned to the waitresses and waiters mindlessly watching the broadcast.

"Hey, hey!" He rose his voice, catching their attention. "Can you change that please?" He asked, throwing his right paw in the direction of the TV.

Though their faces only wound with confusion. "It's just the news." One of them said.

"Just fucking change it!" He exclaimed, rising from his seat and continuing to shout at the dumbstruck waiters and waitresses.

The collective noise of grating chairs filled the room immediately, the officers nearby surrounding Fangmeyer, barring him from making any progression towards them.

"Joe! Joseph!"

"Fangmeyer, calm down!"

Several voices called him from his rant, and he turned to see Delgato, the tiger placing his paws on his chest. "It's alright, calm down. Just ignore it."

"I can't!" He exclaimed at them, his expression drawn in furious lines. "They shouldn't be fucking showing that!"

"Okay, it's okay, come on, let's go outside." Delgato said, urging him away.

The wolf bit his maw shut and fumed. His head shaking as Delgato and the other officers lead him away. When he was outside, the gathering animals gave him space and let him pace away from the doors, taking a deep breath. His paws trembling as he held his cane.

The animals kept near him, but kept their distance from the livid wolf. Remaining silent, but keeping a concerned eye on him. It was a few minutes until Delgato detached from the small group and approached his friends' side.

"Are you okay?" He asked lowly.

Fangmeyer was silent for a moment, his eyes forward.

"I'm fine..." He said, turning away. He took a couple of paces further away from the group, before he turned back towards Delgato. "Look, I'm..." He began, but sighed, pausing for a moment as he closed his eyes. "Thank you for taking me out...all of you…" He said earnestly, glancing at each animal. "But...I need time to myself..." He said lowly.

They were all silent for a moment. Delgato the only one to respond, his head slowly nodding.

"Okay."

The wolf lingered for a moment, exchanging looks with Delgato before he turned away, and began walking. His eyes were trained to the ground, and he simply continued on, long enough to know that he was no longer in the guise of his friend's.

He then came to a stop, and exhaled, switching paws for his cane as he dug into his left pocket to retrieve his phone. He unlocked it as he pulled it out, and tapped into his contacts and scrolled down to the one labeled, "Dad."

His thumb twitched above the icon, but remained still. He stared at his phone for a long moment, his gaze lingering on the contact number. His eyes then fell away, and he pushed the power button once, the screen turning black. He slipped the phone back into his pocket, and began walking away. His grip gradually increasing on his cane as he continued on.

* * *

Using the key, the door to his father's house unlocked, and it swayed open. He shortly dropped the key into his pocket and switched the cane back into his left paw again and limped inside. Closing the door behind him as his face twitched with the increasing pain.

"Son? Is that you?" Winston called from the living space down the hall.

"Yeah, it's me.." Fangmeyer replied.

"You didn't call.." Winston responded, he could hear the groan of his father's lounger chair as he rose.

"It's alright, I had Tim drive me..." Fangmeyer said, limping down the hall before he caught sight of a small box of gauze. Picking it up and placing it into his pocket. "I didn't want to bother you." He said, stepping out from the hallway.

The hallway leading out to the main room, containing the living area to the right, and the small kitchen to the left.

"Joe, you're not a bother. Especially if you need help..." Winston replied, standing next to his lounger chair, the TV still going on.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Go ahead and keep watching your show, I'm just going to rest." Fangmeyer replied, trying to hide that his limp had gotten worse.

"Alright, Joe..." Winston sighed, easing back into his seat.

Fangmeyer, when he was no longer in his dad's sight, relaxed his gait into his worsened limp and went into the hallway beside the kitchen, which lead to a few rooms including the bathroom.

He stepped down the hall and entered the first door on his left, and closed the door behind him. He pulled the small box of gauze out of his pocket and dropped it on the counter top, then propped his cane against the wall.

He was in the middle of removing his shirt when he could hear wood scrape against the wall and fall against the floor with a clack.

"Fuck." He swore, inferring as to what happened.

After delicately removing his shirt, he glanced down at the floor, only to see his cane had fallen, which hadn't help his irritated expression. He gave a snort of irritation, but ultimately ignored it.

He then tossed his shirt on the floor, and peered into the large mirror, his eyes going down to the dressing which wrapped around his midriff.

A few speckles of red ranging in sizes of large to small dotted the area around his wound, to which he sighed at the sight. Slowly, he began to remove the connecting sections of the bandages which were adhesive, and let the dressing uncoil itself, revealing the small wound.

The few stitches were still in place, though they had been strained, disturbing the opening to the lower right side of his abdomen. Though it was smeared, it was evident his wound had leaked a concerning stream of blood. The trail staining his white fur down to where it met the top of his jeans.

Delicately pulling his right arm back around his side, he felt at where the bullet entered his body on his lower back, feeling a similar dampness near the wound. He sighed once more, glancing at his fingers which returned to him slightly dampened in red. He rubbed it carelessly with his thumb, and looked away, grabbing the box of gauze and opening it.

The bandages unraveled in his paws, and he went through the slow process of applying them to his wounds. Slowly, and somewhat painfully wrapping the gauze around his midriff. He shortly tightened the pressure once the gauze was fully around his abdomen, and attached both ends.

He eyed his work in the mirror. Admittedly, it was not the best way to do it, but it would have to do for now.

He then glanced at the floor, and carefully knelt down to retrieve his shirt and cane. Ensuring to keep his back straight as he could while doing so, standing back up with the items in hand.

He placed the cane on the counter, and went through the painful process of dressing himself. Undoubtedly straining his wound again as he rose his arms to pull on his shirt once more.

As he finished, he wore a slight grimace from the pain, but soon made a neutral expression at himself in the mirror. Picking up his cane and turning towards the door, leaving the bathroom and gently closing the door behind himself.

He limped out of the hallway, and towards the living space, where he stood near his father's lounger. The older wolf briefly glancing up at him after a minute of him not moving.

"I was just wondering, which room did you want me to stay in?" Fangmeyer asked.

"Oh, I have a guest room..." Winston replied, soon leaning forward to rise.

"It-it's alright, dad. I can find it.." Fangmeyer said, putting up a paw.

"Are you sure?" He said, just about to rise before he stopped.

"Yeah..." Fangmeyer replied, taking a step back and peering into the hallway. "Which one is it?"

"The one furthest down on your left..." Winston replied.

"Okay, thanks dad." Fangmeyer turned and smiled at the older wolf.

"Alright Joe...Goodnight." His father added.

"Good night, dad.."

Fangmeyer stepped back into the hallway, his eyes going to the door his father mentioned, and limping towards. As he reached it, he switched the cane between paws, and opened the door, entering inside the room.

His eyes went around briefly, the room was a good size, the bed stretched out in the middle from the back wall, and on the right wall was a closet. It's two doors slid open from either side, and there was a long mirror placed appropriately on one of the doors.

A dresser was on the left side of the room, next to a window, and the right side of the bed was a small desk with a lamp. Dust had gathered on any surface from the lack of inhabitance, and the carpet inside the room was immaculate and seemingly new. He guessed anyone hardly ever stepped inside this room, save for him now.

He limped to the bed, and sank into it. Glancing back, he let his open paw run across the blanket, smoothing down the soft fabric. He pulled his paw back and closed it, his eyes lingering on the bed before he turned and propped his cane against the small desk, and deflated. His paws fell on his thighs, and he sat there in that semblance for a while, allowing his mind to flow through his train of thought.

Eventually he sought to rest, lying down on the side that wasn't hurt, and sinking into the mattress. He was still for some time, his eyes gazing off in the darkness before a thought ran exposed. Making him twitch his brow and close his eyes.

He tried to restrain himself from dwelling on it as his eyes reopened, but it only persisted. Once again physically reacting as he squeezed his eyes shut. The sheets bundled between his fingers as he squeezed his paw, a deep frown deforming his lips.

He reopened his eyes, and let his gaze stare in the darkness. Due to his natural eyesight, he was able to see through the dark fringes and make out the items in the room still, despite the lack of lighting.

He took a deep breath, and contorted his lips, the thought grasping the forefront of his mind.

Judy, on the verge of death, sputtered his name through the blood in her mouth, and her terror filled eyes welled up with tears.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and he twisted his lips, unable to restrain his tears any longer. He then dug his head into the pillows as he wanted to forget everything. Slowly curling into a fetal position, and remained still as the night went on.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _ **Judy was lying down on her bed, her muse once again wandering as the clock at her side read in vibrant green numbers; 11:24 PM, Wednesday the 16th.**_

 _ **Her eyes opened in defeat, letting her amethyst gaze sink into the darkness of the room as they began to adjust. Sighing deeply as she turned onto her left side.**_

 _ **It was another sleepless night, one distracted with wild and distant thoughts as she tried to rest.**_ _ **She blinked, and took a deep breath. Giving in to her muse, and letting her thoughts roam freely, her eyes staring off as she lied dormant.**_

 _ **It was another strand of minutes until she rose from her prone position, sitting upright as she stretched her arms out and rubbed her eyes.**_

 _ **She sighed once more, removing her covers from off her body as she swept her hind legs towards the edge of the bed, and stood on her feet.**_ _ **She made her way towards the light switch and prepared herself before flicking it on, her eyes briefly flinching as she squinted.**_

 _ **She blinked away a couple of tears before she made her way towards her dresser and picked up her phone.**_ _ **Sinking back into the bed with it in paw, she began scrolling through possible messages and her social media.**_ _ **Resorting towards her phone as an outlet for boredom as she lied down once more, keeping her phone above her head as she continued.**_

 _ **But, she could only look at the same content for so long, that soon with the click of the power button, the screen turned black and she let her arm fall across her chest.**_

 _ **Groaning as her now lidded, amethyst gaze stared dully into the ceiling. She pursed her lips, and sniffled, turning on her left side as she let her eyes flit through the room.**_

 _ **She was taking in the details of her dresser before her eyes soon caught unto a vibrant orange object.**_

 _ **Her gaze curiously flitting to it; she discovered her carrot pen, hiding partially underneath the dresser itself.**_

" _ **That's where you went.." She muttered.**_

 _ **She was there for a long moment, staring at the pen before she rose once more unto her feet, taking a step forward and stooping down to retrieve her pen.**_

 _ **She set back into her bed with it in paw, sinking on the edge as she took in it's familiar details. Running her finger of it's smooth texture, bringing back memories of it's use. She smiled widely as she recalled them.**_

 _ **The second time she'd met Nick, she used it to rope him into helping her, and when it was his turn to use it as black-mail, and their use together to bring Bellwether down.**_

 _ **Afterwards, it found other usage as it continued to hold jokes sent from between the two or actual messages. Sometimes heartfelt.**_

 _ **She sighed deeply, feeling a twinge in her chest as she eyed the pen, missing their once intimate interactions with each other.**_

 _ **She spun it a bit in her paws in thought, her eyes flitting away for a few moments before it took her attention again. Her thumb went to the small, recording button on the pen and hovered. It twitched above it, before she pressed it.**_

 _ **She brought the pen close to her mouth, and she drew a blank. An embarrassed laugh stumbled from her lips, and she shook her head.**_

" _ **Well, crap..." She began with a smile. "I-I-I didn't think I'd be doing this, so...uh...I have no idea what to say right now..." She laughed nervously again, before her smile tapered, and faded away. She was silent for a long moment, before she cleared her throat, and loosened her lips to speak once more. "Well, this is, this is for you Nick..."**_

* * *

The television in Nick's apartment was left on, the screen displaying the message; "No Signal" in white font against an entirely black background.

The ceiling fan was spinning around in a moderate pace, shifting and squeaking in the silence, but trying to do it's job nonetheless.

The condition of the setting was unchanged, save for the addition of a few more items of discarded trash.

The fox was sitting with his back against the wall, hugging his knees close to him as his eyes glazed over. He sniffled, and blinked, his gaze slowly skirting around the room before he swallowed a lump in his throat, and rested his right cheek against his knees.

His eyes soon filled with tears once more, and they closed as he cried. Though his anguished sounds were subdued, and weak, the alcohol in his system along with his lack of sleep giving him little energy to continue as loudly as before.

He sniffled, and hugged his knees tightly, the words that slipped from his lips were slurred and soft from his inebriation. Muttering his anguish and apologizing to the empty air.

His lips contorted, and his face was marred with a heavy frown. His paws punishing him by digging his claws into his scalp as he gripped at his fur between his fingers, his head swaying back and forth, whispering abuse to himself.

Slowly, the night dragged on, and the fox began to leave his body. His cries would gradually cease, his eyes would soon fade, and his figure would become still. The tears which dampened his fur dried, and his body remained inactive and motionless. His expression was neutral to an extent, his lidded, but now hollow gaze staring off.

It wasn't until the sun had risen behind a gray sky, that the dormant predator was alive once more, his eyes filling with emotion.

He blinked, and his head rose from his knees, glancing curiously at his surroundings. It was late- morning, probably even midday from what he could tell.

He finally untangled his arms from his legs, and stretched out his limbs from their cramped positions. He then slowly picked himself off of the floor, and placed a paw on the wall to steady himself, as there was still alcohol in his system.

He sighed deeply, using his other paw to massage his brow, before he lifted his eyes to the room. Glancing over the aspects of his living space with an indifferent eye.

Nick leaned off the wall to only sink into his bed, sitting on the edge as he leaned forward unto his knees. He deflated through his nostrils, and looked around him for a spare cigarette, finding one near his pillow and reaching for it.

His ribs twinged in response, though he leaned back with the cigarette in his paw, placing it between his lips before he dug for the lighter in his pants.

When he found it, he struck the wheel and it sparked. He struck it again, and obtained the same reaction. A couple of more times, and the lighter did nothing more. Grunting, he tossed it away, and looked around him for another lighter. He rose to his feet, and picked one off the ground. Though when he sparked it as well, it didn't catch.

Tossing this one with more annoyance, he looked around, using his feet to sift through the trash on his floor until he found another lighter. He knelt down, picking it up into his paws, and sparking it several times. Once again, obtaining no other results.

He frowned, and got to his feet and hurled it across the room. The lighter striking against the far wall in his kitchen and skittering across the floor.

Shaking his head, he cast away the cigarette he had and eased back into his bed. He sighed as he sank into the mattress, and leaned back, planting his paws behind him and staring up at the walls.

Though a moment later, he beheld something in his peripherals, and he glanced over.

His lips pursed, but he shortly reached over to pick up his pills from the desk by his bed. He then eyed them, turning it in his paws to discern which one it was.

Anti-Depressant pills.

His eyes didn't linger much longer, his gaze becoming lidded before he set that one back, picking up another one.

Anti-Anxiety pills.

Again, he put it down, not much of a concern before he picked up the last container he had.

Pain-Killers.

He flattened his lips, and was left staring at it for a long moment. Nick leaned back with it in his paw still, and he twisted the cap off, tilting the opening down to his palms before he shook it a couple of times, letting two white caplets fall into his paw.

He gave the inside of the container a quick glance, seeing that he only had three pills left aside from the ones in his paw.

He would have to pick up his prescriptions once more. A task he found no joy in.

He set the container down by his side, and he only eyed the small pills in his paw. He picked one up, and between two fingers, observed it; turning it around and reading the small numbers imprinted on it.

Sealing the lid on once more, he set the container down back unto the coffee table and soon tipped his head back and dropped the pills in, swallowing them with ease.

Afterwards, he sighed, and his arms wrapped around himself, and he only sat there ruminating. Hours would come to pass, and only then would he have risen from his seat, but just to wander aimlessly around his small apartment before sinking into a spot on the floor.

He picked up a cigarette, and began looking for an alternative way to light it, which he found when he came across his stove top. Despite it not being one that produced an open flame.

He would then sit down, and would only rise to light another cigarette, his mind becoming stuck in a trance. Soon, the fox only remained on the floor. Casting away the butt of his last cigarette and lying down on the floor.

His body beginning to reverberate with sickness, finally feeling the full effects of his hangover along with his mind becoming numb to the both his inward and physical pain.

His eyes would close, but sleep wouldn't advance on him. Despite his fatigue, and all the energy he'd spent, he felt that sleep was furthest away from him no matter how hard he would try.

So he only wasted away as the morning dragged on, the city moving along with life.

* * *

Nick was lying on the floor, in the same position he'd taken several hours before. Delved deep into a gloomy sea of thoughts, his eyes vacant and empty, staring off as he wandered away from the present.

It wasn't until a very small, but constant sensation that crept along his open palm that it began to seek his attention. A moment later, his eyes blinking back into life as they flitted around, riveting unto a small point on his paw.

There was an ant slowly paving it's way through his strands of fur, disappearing for instances behind his ruddy coat and surfacing once more, seemingly exploring with ease and unconcern.

The ant came to a stop in the middle of his palm, and turned towards his fingers. It's little antennae fluttered in the direction as if pondering to change course before it simply continued on.

Nick eyed the little insect, watching it make it's way across the padding of his paws and up towards his thumb. He then rose his other paw, and let his fingers hover over the small insect, very gently picking up the ant between his thumb and index.

He swiped away some trash that was nearest to him with his free paw, and let the small insect free on the open carpet.

Lying his head back down, he let his eyes follow the small insect. Watching as the ant continued to travel along carefree, curiously poking at small bits of trash and the like.

Slowly, the ant made it's way along, traveling through the fibers of the carpet and eventually roaming out of Nick's view. He was still for a moment when it left, readjusting his head comfortably on his paws with his eyes floating back towards the opposite wall, where they remained.

He would stay motionless for another time. Quiet, and inert as he waited. Time no longer a factor again as it moved on without him. Quite similar to his thoughts, as they roamed away from the present, leaving his body to linger behind in another void.

Occasionally, he came to. Each time almost like he was actually waking up from a deep sleep, remaining mindless for a single moment before everything hit him again. The sorrow, the self-hatred, the fear; everything.

Tinging his expression as a painful, somber sigh deflated his system, and his lidded emerald gaze would hide behind his eyelids.

He finally trudged himself out of his torpid state. With weak arms, he picked his cumbersome weight off the floor, and stood on sluggish legs.

Nick's eyes closed once again, and he shook his head, deflating his frame with a deep sigh. His gaze surfaced from the darkness, and he stared dully at the floor between his feet.

He was there for a few minutes when his eyes began to wander, going through his apartment until they came to a stop over a dark glass bottle.

He blinked, and licked his lips, stepping over towards it and kneeling down. Coiling his grasp around the partially empty bottle, and rising back unto his feet with it.

He took no time before he inverted it, the smooth, yet rough liquid swimming down his throat, causing him to wince as he furrowed his brow. Finishing the bottle's contents with relative ease, his arm dropping by his side with a satisfied sigh.

The bottle fell to the floor with a thump, and he simply moved on. His eyes searching for another, hopefully with more to offer.

He sagged into his bed once more, grabbing another bottle that was rested on the small coffee table nearest by, and tipped it back.

His brow creased once more, and he leaned back forward, taking a second to swallow the remains before he exhaled. Letting the searing tickle of the liquid abate as it went further down his system.

Slouching his back, he pinned his elbows unto his knees and remained there.

He was staring into nothing at first, until his eye caught unto the bottle in his paw. He turned his wrist, tilting the bottle to get a better view on it's details.

His gaze lingered on it for a moment, before they fell away, simply taking another liberal drink of the liquor.

When his eyes went back forward, they turned back to the coffee table to his right, sighing when the view of his pills came into sight. Being reminded that he was due to obtain his prescriptions once again.

Nick closed his eyes and let his head drop the furthest it could, swinging his head back and forth in dread and drear. He then let his arm support his head, his paw splayed out across his face before he sent it upwards to the crest of his skull and through his ears, disheveling his ruddy fur along it's path.

He left the fur on his head stand with it's awkward appearance for a long while, before it proved to be too uncomfortable and he gave an indifferent brush to partially straighten it back out.

He then inhaled to his lungs' deepest depth, and released it through his nostrils. Glancing dully at the bottle in his paw, before he tipped it to his lips. Keeping it inverted as he finished the remainder to the last drop, relaxing back into his position and giving the bottle an indifferent toss.

Then, with both paws, he massaged his forehead as his eyes closed. The terrible combination of bleakness and ennui heavily coating his mind.

The fox then leaned back and let himself drape over his bed. Save for his legs as they curled over the side, he was lying supine, his feet still in partial contact with the floor. His lidded emerald gaze left staring dimly at the ceiling.

He observed it's texture, seeing in some instances where the paint accumulated more or dripped off the surface.

He, after a while of entertaining himself with such a striking examination of his ceiling, closed his eyes. Once again in a similar position of lying down, and allowing his thoughts to take hold once more. With no motivation to do anything productive, he resorted to his previous measures.

It was a long while that he was adrift in his thoughts, though he was summoned from them when he heard a familiar tune ringing softly in the air. It was the default melody for his phone, signaling someone trying to contact him.

His eyes opened, and with a particular dread, he rose from his position, and swiveled his head. His eyes swept through the room in search before he could detect the sound emanating from behind him.

With a sigh, he pulled himself unto his feet, and began wandering towards the source.

The sound bounced in different directions, causing him to pause and glance around, his ears pivoting for a moment as he searched. Slightly confused for it's position before he took a couple of steps, and confirmed that he was correct.

He found the phone underneath some trash and picked it off the floor, turning it in his paws and seeing the screen brightened with a call. Bogo was trying to reach him.

He stared at the screen for a moment, curious as to the reason why Bogo would call, before he then swiped the answer call to the right, and brought it to his ear.

"Chief?" He tried, but lost his voice. He cleared out his throat and tried again. "Chief?" He said with better results.

"Wilde." Bogo replied, as if nodding to him. "It's good to hear from you."

The fox exhaled from his nostrils.

"I guess..." He replied, glancing behind him for a moment, and settling on the floor, easing his back against the wall. "So...I'm assuming you didn't call just to hear my voice..." He said with his usual bite of sarcasm, but his tone flat and his emotion empty.

"No, I didn't." Bogo replied. Nick then could hear him swear under his breath and grunt partially into the receiver, the rustling of paper surfacing in the background as well. He rose an eyebrow as if Bogo could see it. "Are you okay, Bogs?"

"Yeah." Bogo replied, taking a moment as he exhaled and continued on. "I just dropped a couple of files….Did you meet with you doctor?" He asked.

Nick paused for a short moment, before his eyes widened and soon closed, sighing deeply in response. "Shit.." He replied, sending a paw through his ears. "Was that today? I completely forgot….Sorry, Bogs..."

The buffalo on the other end didn't reply for a moment. "So you missed it?"

"Seems so..." Nick said.

"Did you schedule another one?" Bogo said, the sound of a door slamming shut resounding in the background.

Nick shook his head. "No…"

There was another break in their conversation, the silence drawing from Bogo slightly tense, as if growing agitated at his words.

Nick scratched behind his other ear in slight anxious wait, hearing the buffalo move around, as if easing into a seat. Bogo sighed, and finally responded.

"I'll schedule another one with your doctor." Bogo began.

"Chief, you don't-"

"And I'll pick you up myself and bring you over there. Do you understand?" He asserted, interrupting Nick as if he hadn't even said anything.

The fox then sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Clearly.."

"Good." Bogo said. "Now, before I get off track again, I called you about something else." He began, though took a pause, as if unsure of how to put it in words. Though he continued, "I need you to be the Hopps' family liaison."

Nick blinked, utterly speechless for a second. "What? Me?" He replied, getting unto his feet. "Bogs, I don't know if I can..."

"It's not difficult, Wilde." Bogo said. "The only thing you need to do is talk with them. I was doing it myself for a while, but with the investigation growing, my hands are being tied up.."

Nick remained silent for a moment, dwelling on his words. "Why, why me? I'm sure you could have someone better for that..." He said.

"It's preferred that the family talks to someone they know, or who they're acquainted with..." Bogo said, falling quiet for a second. "You were the closest one to their daughter…."

Nick's chest tightened at his words, and he twisted his lips, gritting his teeth as he fought the anguish that her mention brought.

He was silent for a while.

"I don't know, Chief..." He muttered with diffidence.

The buffalo was quiet on the other end for a moment. "I only ask for the sake of procedure, Wilde. I _can_ have someone else do it, but I just ask if you can try it for a little bit. And if it's too difficult for you, I'll let someone else take it..." Bogo said.

Nick mulled over his words with uneasiness, biting gently with his dull teeth on his tongue before his eyes closed, and he took a deep breath, using his free paw to massage his forehead. "Alright, Bogs..." He said with a sigh.

"You'll do fine, Wilde, I know you will...Thank you..." Bogo said sincerely, his voice simple and humbled. Which seemed a little odd as Bogo nearly always held a strict, cold tone. Though as he continued, the tone that was nearly alien dissipated and he resumed his didactic voice. "I'll let you know when to contact them, be sure to update me if anything they want changes or they request something else. Understood?"

"Yeah...I will, Bogs..." Nick replied.

"Alright. Take care, Wilde." Bogo said, before adding. "And stop calling me that."

A phantom of Nick's lazy smile appeared, but for only a moment as he ended the call, and peered at the phone screen. His almost placid expression wiping away as he exhaled.

He back out of his contacts, and saw a few more notifications on the top corner of his screen. Tapping on them, they splayed out and gave details.

Three new voicemails, and a phone update.

He pursed his lips, and just tapped unto the voicemails, indifferent to what they were as he was just going to discard them. Nick brought the phone to his ear and waited, his eyes closing as he pinched the bridge of his snout.

"You have three new voicemails." The automated voice spoke. "New message; Hi, my name's Todd from Excel Insurance, we have a great new deal for—Message marked for deletion." Nick groaned as he reopened his eyes, shifting his weight on a different leg as he waited for the next bromidic salesman.

"New message; Nick change your stupid voicemail. You don't even know how annoying it is." Nick's muscles froze, and he stayed there listening in open shock and awe. Judy then exhaled into the receiver, continuing on once more. "Anyways, I was calling just to let you know, I'm coming over tomorrow whether you like it or not, and we're going to get you out of your house. You need the sunlight and exercise, so yeah, call me back if you can, you dumb fox..." It ended there.

Nick let out his long-held breath, having trouble breathing steadily with his emerald eyes widening and his paws trembling.

"Press 1 to repeat message. Press 7 to del-"

Nick scrambled to grasp the phone correctly, immediately tapping the number 1 button several times before bringing the phone back to his ear once more. Unaware that he held his breath again in anticipation, his free paw clenching into a fist.

The message replayed, and her voice reverberated throughout his body once more. Her silver tones melting into his ears, despite the tinge of irritation that hung unto her words. He stood there, suspended in animation as he only listened intently. Though it was too soon when it had ended again, and he replayed the message another time, holding the phone close as he sunk towards the ground, his back against the wall.

His eyes watered once more, and his heart waned, his composure shattering as the message resumed. Listening deeply to each of her words before the phone unforgivably cut her off once more. He glanced at the screen, just about the replay before he noticed the last message was from her as well.

His heart dropped but pined in a painful duo, tapping the other message and gingerly placing it by his ear once more.

"Hey, I'm on my way. Don't make me wake you up, because you know I will. Get out of bed already, come on, we've got things to do. I'll see you when I get there..."

He sniffled as he peered at the screen, replaying the message as he curled his body closer to him. The tears that were swimming in his eyes began to stream down through his fur. His expression slowly wavering into one of grief and heartache.

He sat there, his legs swept close as he listened. Drinking in the familiarity and delicacy of her voice. Despite the anguish and torment it cause him.

Time would grow further and further into the evening, but he would only linger in his place. His heart filling with a yearn and ache that was unable to be achieved.

" _I'll see you when I get there..."_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The sun rose to another overcast sky, the continual decline of warmth in the days passing marking the end of summer. A frigid chill began to belong to the winds, and the once verdant vegetation in the city also faded to the endemic autumnal colors.

Fangmeyer lay awake in his bed, wrapped in his sheets as he remained still. He had woken up hours before, but lacked the will and care to do more than to just stay in bed. So he lingered there, visiting his realm of thoughts as the morning dragged on.

It wasn't until a calm knock that rapped against his door, and a slightly weathered voice following that he drew away from his mind.

"Joseph? I made breakfast, do you want any?" His father voice emanated from behind the door.

The wolf blinked, and remained still. "Yeah, I'll be out..." He replied, not looking.

"Alright..." He said, then footsteps could be heard drawing away, receding back into the living room.

Fangmeyer stayed still for a minute, before he slowly drew away the covers, and rose from his position.

He let his hind legs drape over the edge of the bed, and he slouched a bit as he remained still. He cleared his throat, scratched at an itch behind his ear, and let his shoulders rise and fall with a deep breath.

He pulled himself unto his feet, extending his reach outward as he stretched his arms and yawned. Though he made sure not to disturb his wound as he delicately curved his back.

His arms fell by his side once more with a sigh, and he peered behind him at the desk near his bed, spotting his cane. He slowly rounded the edge of his bed with a lopsided gait, unable to put too much pressure on his right leg before he relieved his efforts in picking up his cane with his left paw.

He secured a comfortable grip on the handle, and was about to move, but kept his eyes on the cane. He blinked, and took a moment to absorb it's details as he hadn't done so before.

Up and down the rod was rosewood, swept and varnished with the color of dark wine red, the collar a bright silver band with deep black walnut wood for the handle.

He blinked, his brow creasing as he studied the cane for only a moment longer, before he continued on.

He made his way to the door and exited the room, quietly limping through the hall when he entered the living room.

His father was sitting down at the kitchen round table, his rear was to their sliding door which lead to the back yard.

Winston looked up from his cup of coffee and smiled at his son. He was wearing a blue turtleneck sweater with black jeans as he one of his hind legs folded across the other in his lap.

"Hey, feeling any better?" He asked, unfurling his legs and leaning forward, placing his cup on the table.

"Yeah, a bit..." Fangmeyer replied, nodding slowly. His eyes then went to the floor.

There was a pause, both animals sharing a brief lapse of words as they remained quiet for a time.

"There's uh, there's coffee." Winston started. "Would you like some?" He asked, motioning to the kitchen.

The wolf stirred the thought around, and gave a fleeting glance to his father.

"Sure.." Fangmeyer replied, turning away into the kitchen.

Though his father began to rise, scooting his chair back and placing his palms on the arm rests to help lift himself up.

"Dad, dad, it's okay. I can get it." Fangmeyer said, raising an open paw.

"You sure? But you're hurt, let me-" Winston replied, easing upward still.

"It's alright, dad. I'm already heading over there. Sit down, please.." Fangmeyer insisted, gaining an uncomfortable look from his father.

Winston kept his eyes on his son for a moment before he pursed his lips, and deflated. "Alright, son.." Soon resting back into his chair.

Fangmeyer exhaled, and continued his way to the counter-top where the coffee maker lay. He then glanced around, looking up at the cupboards as he searched for a mug. His memory of the place beginning to restore itself as he rose his paw and began searching for the correct cupboard.

"There's cups in the cupboards to your left, and creamer in the one right next to you." Winston said from behind.

"I know, dad." Fangmeyer said. Opening the small wooden compartment and choosing a black mug. "I lived here too once upon a time.." He added as his voice declined to just above a mutter.

Closing it, he set it down and opened another cupboard, grabbing the coffee creamer and setting it down as well.

"There's some sugar too, I can get that if you want.." His father continued. Fangmeyer shook his head a little, picking up the coffee decanter with his right paw and pouring it into his mug. It felt a bit odd though, as it wasn't his dominant paw. "I'm fine. All I like is a little cream in mine anyways..." He replied, placing the decanter back and opening the bottle of cream, pouring a modest amount before placing it back to it's place.

With the coffee in his paw, he made his way back to the table and shortly eased into the chair. The pain spiked as he did so, his brow twitching in response before he reclined into the back rest of the chair, placing his cup down and exhaling in relief.

He glanced down at his stomach, and gently patted the area of hurt. He would need to take his pain medication soon.

Fangmeyer turned away from his injury, and let his cane rest against the back of his chair, before bringing his coffee up to his lips with his left paw.

"You're not gonna eat? The food's on the stove top." His father said, glancing at him.

Fangmeyer let the hot coffee drain before letting himself speak, taking a moment as he set the cup down and settled from the steaming liquid.

"I'm...uh, I'm not too hungry at the moment." Fangmeyer replied, taking another sip from the cup.

"Are you sure? You have to eat to keep your injury healed up.." Winston replied.

"I know, dad. I'm just...I'll eat later on..." Fangmeyer returned. He placed his cup down, and left his paws wrapped around it. His eyes turning away from his father.

Winston had another uncomfortable look settle upon his features, giving his son a concerned glance though he remained silent. His eyes tearing away as well.

Fangmeyer took another sip from the cup, and both of them remained silent for another time, though it stretched for a long while. The gap in conversation a bit awkward for Winston as his son didn't display a major interest.

The ivory wolf rested back in his chair, and when a thought crossed his mind, his brow slightly creased. He glanced at his left, and picked up the cane next to him. Eyeing it's details once more.

"Dad, how much was this?" He asked, glancing up at his father. Winston was silent for a moment as his eyes went between the cane and his son.

"Uh, not, not that much really..." He replied with a simple shrug.

Fangmeyer was silent for a moment, his eyes going back to the cane. "Are you sure? This looks expensive. Especially with the wood and little silver thing." He said, prodding at it's texture with his thumb and index finger. He looked back up at his father.

The older wolf only shrugged again.

"How much was it exactly?" Fangmeyer reiterated.

"It wasn't that much, Joe." Winston said, turning to sip his coffee.

"Well, can you tell me?" Fangmeyer replied.

"Joe." Winston replied, a little incredulous. "I just did. It wasn't that expensive."

"Well, can't you just tell me how much it was then?" Fangmeyer said, a bit annoyed.

Winston only sighed, his eyes going to his cup of coffee. His fingers tapped around his mug for a moment.

"Fine." Winston said, sighing. Glancing down at his cup. "It may have been around, a hundred and eighty or so."

Fangmeyer's expression dropped.

"A hundred-" He began, staring openly at his father. "Dad, why the hell would you spend that much on a cane!"

"You needed one to walk, Joe! What else was I supposed to do?" Winston replied, his arms spreading wide.

"You could've just let me use the one that my doctor prescribed me! Hell, that one doesn't even have a charge since I'm covered!" Fangmeyer said a bit derisively.

Winston pursed his lips, shaking his head.

"No, those ones looked cheap, and I just wanted to get you one that would actually be comfortable, and-" Winston began.

The ivory wolf scoffed. "Dad, it's a cane. Not a wheelchair." He said. "I mean, shit, I'm not even going to be using it that long."

A short huff fell from the older wolf across from him, his brow falling flat as he folded his arms.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to be considerate." Winston said, leaning back in his chair.

"Considerate?" Fangmeyer said, raising a brow. "There's being considerate, and then there's being ridiculous, dad."

Winston's expression hardened, his ears slightly tilting back.

"Oh, I'm being ridiculous for thinking about the well-being of my son? You're unbelievable." He said, shaking his head.

"What's unbelievable is that you spent a hundred and eighty dollars on a damn cane." Fangmeyer spat.

Winston was silent for a moment, his expression filling with anger.

"Fine." He growled, glaring at his son. "How about next time you decide to get yourself shot, I let your new family of cops pay for one?" Winston returned with venom, and spite. "Or better yet, let them give you a place to stay."

Fangmeyer's brow creased, and his arms spread out wide.

"What the hell are you even talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" Winston returned incredulously. He gestured violently to Fangmeyer's shirt, which read ZPD in bold white font. "That!" He snapped. "That's always come first, hasn't it? Zootopia Police Department; it's all you ever cared about!"

Fangmeyer's expression was a mixture of incredulity and exasperation, remaining wordless as his father continued.

"Sure, forget your friends and family, you've got a career to chase, huh? Hell, the first chance you ever got you ran off to go play police officer while _I_ took care of your mother!" Winston yelled at his son, enraged as he dispelled pent up anger. "Even when she was gone, that still couldn't be enough to bring you back, huh!? You were too good to visit just once!" Winston accused, malice and antipathy coating his words as he glared at his son. "I didn't see you for _five_ years." He said, no longer yelling as shook his head. "But I was there for you in the hospital, and I'm still here trying to make things easier for you, but you still don't care...What a fucking surprise."

Fangmeyer's expression hardened, and he scowled. His paws balled into fists, and behind his closed maw, his teeth ground against one another. But he didn't respond, he only rose from his seat and walked away.

Winston remained seated as the door to the outside opened and slammed shut. The older wolf scoffed, and shook his head, glancing at his unfinished cup of coffee. He was sitting to himself for a minute, before he rose to his feet, bringing along his mug as he strode to the kitchen sink and dumped the contents of the cup inside, and set it down carelessly on the counter top.

Where, with a deep and heavy sigh, he leaned against the counter, and remained standing. He began to sink in bitter thought, his eyes staring absently as he began to rub the silver and gold band on his left ring finger.

He was like that for a long while, remaining still as he stroked his old wedding ring, until another sigh left his frame, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

Walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Fangmeyer had been walking for quite some time, ignoring the pain in his midriff and the stress on his leg as he slowly brought off steam.

As the hour slowly rolled by, so did the anger and furor that clouded his mind. His grip on the cane slowly decreased, and he eventually calmed his respiration. His gait reclining back into his normal pace, as he then took a deep breath of fresh air.

He looked up around him, noticing his surroundings for the first time.

At first, the buildings stood unnatural to him, and he spent a moment glancing around him in confusion. Though as his eyes swept through his surroundings, he found recognition in the placement in the buildings around him, and his features softened.

He looked ahead of him, and further down the street, in the next couple of turns was Precinct One.

Soon, he let a deep sigh fall from him, and he remained still; his father's words still carrying an edge that stung.

He stood there in his place for a while, simply staring forward as the various animals walked passed him in both directions. Some giving him odd glances as they passed, and others never noticing him.

His eyes eventually fell to the ground, at first to the cement that paved the sidewalk, and then to the cane in his left paw.

A line drew between his brows, and sneered at it as if it was an actual being. Though despite the anger that flowed through his veins, a small pang of repent was shared as well.

It was still something his father gave to him.

He snorted from his nostrils, and looked away, his head turning back up as he looked forward. He stood still for another moment, before he took a step back and turned away.

* * *

The wolf had been standing outside the apartment complex for at least 10 minutes, weighing carefully over different thoughts in his mind as he stared at the ground, and occasionally the door that stood further down the street.

His claw tapped incessantly against his cane, and his tail twitched with an edge of apprehension. The majority of his body weight shifting between either one of his hind legs.

His brown eyes were to the ground again, focusing on nothing in particular until his drew back up towards his right at the apartment door.

He stirred in his thoughts, and compelled himself to start moving, tapping on his cane once more as he began walking. The ivory wolf moving slowly, but gaining closer towards the apartment with his small strides. He came to a brief halt when he reached the small set of wide steps, but continued on after he shook away any opposing thoughts.

His tail notably curled closer between his hind legs, and his cane switched paws briefly, raising his left arm to knock.

But he froze, halting from movement for a long moment. His raised paw then soon tensed into a partial fist, and his eyes closed, rapping against the door with his knuckles, and taking a step back, his eyes reopening and releasing his breath.

He stood there for a minute, steadying his composure as he waited for a response. But there was none.

Fangmeyer gave the door a glance with a line drawing between his brows. He remained in the spot for another moment before he drew himself closer and knocked on the door again.

The wolf took a step back and waited for an answer, his eyes going between the door and windows as the gap of silence endured.

He had went forward for another, more assertive knock when the door's lock unlatched and it merely swung open.

Fangmeyer halted and saw the fox linger in the doorway with a creased face, his eyes squinting a bit from the dying sunlight. A paw rose from the fox to rub his eyes, and he took a moment to let his emerald irises adjust as he peered at the ivory wolf at his door.

"Fangmeyer?" Nick said with a raspy voice, taking a second to clear out his throat before he gave him another glance.

"That's me." Fangmeyer replied with a slightly timid smile, rolling his shoulders in a shrug.

Nick blinked, his arm slowly going down by his side as his expression had dropped. His eyes were red, and the circles underneath were darkly tinted.

"You-you're out?" The fox said with lingering surprise. His eyes were widened to an extent, staring openly at the wolf before him.

"Yeah, yeah..I got out yesterday.." Fangmeyer nodded, tapping a claw against his cane as he stood uncomfortably.

Nick didn't reply as his emerald gaze eventually fell away, his features winding with a clueless expression. As if confused at Fangmeyer's words.

The wolf then took a quick glimpse at Nick's state; his tank top was wrinkled, and was showered with the his own ruddy fur from excessive shedding; a sign of stress.

It came as no surprise when Fangmeyer could also tell the fox reeked of cigarettes and his breath of booze.

Fangmeyer sighed inwardly, his heart sinking as he saw the extent the fox struggled.

"What's, what's today?" Nick then asked, his tired eyes sweeping up to the wolf.

"It's uh...Thursday, I think." Fangmeyer replied.

Nick was quiet for a moment.

"The 24th?" He asked for confirmation.

Fangmeyer nodded. "Yeah, yeah..."

The fox stirred in silence once more, a sigh leaving his frame as his paws massaged his forehead. Nick's eyes then closed, and he remained in that semblance for a while. Fangmeyer standing by a little awkwardly, keeping his eyes off of the fox as he waited while occasionally shooting him a glance.

It wasn't until Nick's eyes reopened, and his arms dropped by his sides, that he spoke.

"It's, been that long?" Nick asked lowly. "Five days?"

Fangmeyer only nodded.

They had another gap in their discourse, both members dwelling silently on thoughts for a long few moments. Fangmeyer stirred on his feet, resting his eyes on the fox as he mused.

He drew himself out to speak, taking a small step forward.

"Well, I came by to check in on you, you know?….See how you were doing and all..." He began, gaining Nick's attention. "And, I was just wondering if you'd want to talk at all..."

The fox soaked in his words, but his expression hadn't changed. His emerald gaze drawing away from the wolf as he glanced at the ground.

"I appreciate it, Fang...But I'd rather not talk at the moment…" He said, low and somber.

Fangmeyer stirred in his thoughts.

"Are you sure? It helps to lift things off your shoulders..." Fangmeyer added.

"I know….but, I'm just not in the mood." Nick replied.

Fangmeyer was quiet for a second, a small frown on his lips as he inwardly sighed. A feeling resembling defeat hitting his heart, though knowing he couldn't do much more.

"To be honest, unless you start, you won't ever be in the mood..." The wolf responded lowly, churning their discourse into silence as Nick gave him a glance.

They were still for a moment before Fangmeyer took a step back, and turned away, heading down the small set of stairs. Though as he met the bottom, he turned back towards Nick.

"Her funeral's Monday..." He said, the fox looking at him. "Bogo will give out the details today, I believe..."

Nick remained silent, his eyes only falling away. He was about to turn away himself before Fangmeyer thought of something else.

"Nick." He slightly rose his voice, catching his attention once more. "I'm here...okay?" He added sincerely. "You're not alone..."

The fox lingered in his position for a long moment, his eyes on the ivory wolf. The statement ringing familiar in his ears, hurting at the same time. Fangmeyer glanced away, then began to walk. Using his cane as an assist as he limped further away.

Nick cast his gaze to the ground, dwelling on his words before he turned back towards his apartment door, stepping inside and closing it behind him.

He locked it once again, and took a step away, turning around to face his apartment. Though, despite his initial intentions, he only remained still. His gaze becoming lidded as he sifted through his apartment, sighing at the mess his dwelling place had become.

The fox was standing there for a long while until his phone began to ring, humming loudly as it vibrated on his bed. Summoning his attention from his overwhelming sea of thoughts.

He took steps forward and leaned down to retrieve it, turning it around to see the caller name read, "Chief."

He stared at it for a moment before he answered it.

"Hello?" Nick started.

The fox remained still as he listened, his free paw digging into his jean pocket.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright…." He said, looking around at the trash that littered his apartment.

He then deflated with a deep, heavy sigh. His gaze falling to his feet as he was silent for a long few moments.

"I guess I could…." He replied lowly, his eyes closing as he pinched the bridge of his snout where it rose between his eyes. "Where, where are they staying at?" He asked, opening his eyes once more and glancing around his person, seeing if he had any clean clothes to wear. When he saw none he only stood still, wiping his eyes with his free paw. "Okay...yeah...yeah, I will, Bogs...yeah…...alright, I'll be there…..hmm.."

He ended the call, and let his arm drop by his side with the phone still in paw. His eyes slightly hardened as he stared, fixated in thought.

Another sigh fell from him, and he simply tossed the phone on the bed, looking around him once more to find any clothing that could be considered nice.

* * *

Nick took a deep breath, storing his paws into his pockets as he stood, accompanied by three other mammals in the ascending elevator.

He kept his eyes downward, either down at his own feet or at least the floor as he remained still, the other similar sized mammals waiting for their own destinations.

Nick readjusted his shoulders, and silently continued to chew on his gum. He could hardly say he ever liked gum, let alone spearmint flavor, though he didn't have another means to quickly improve his stale and ashen breath.

He sighed through his nostrils, a sensation much resembling a chill settling in from the gum as he rolled the glop of mint around his teeth. He then looked down at the floor, and couldn't help but let his eyes wander to his clothing, a frown soon tilting his lips afterwards. He was still dissatisfied with his appearance, though, given the circumstances, he hoped it would be forgiven.

Then, the uncomfortable feeling of his stomach rolling hit him as the elevator slowed down and came to a stop. The doors splitting apart with a ding, and most of the mammals inside making their way out, leaving Nick and a beaver to remain.

Both of them stirred quietly once the doors closed again, and the elevator continued it's ascent. The beaver cast a quick glance at the fox behind him, his impassive eyes going up and down Nick's frame in an almost lofty manner, before he simply turned back forward.

Nick's brow fell flat against his eyes at the notion, and he stared at the back of the beaver's head for a moment before he looked forward.

Both members then shared the silence as they waited, standing in their respective areas before once again the elevator came to a stop. Nick glancing up at the red digital numbers beside the doors, they had just reached floor seven; his destination.

The doors split apart once more, and the beaver kindly stepped aside with a smile, and motioned to the door.

"Go ahead." He said, nodding.

Nick stammered a bit in response, not expecting the courtesy.

"Oh, uh...t-thank you." He said simply, taking his offer and walking out of the elevator.

He turned left into the hall and began walking, spending a few moments thinking about the beaver before his focused his eyes forward and made his way down the hall.

Though as he walked, he would receive the occasional odd glance from those who passed by, as it was a bit abnormal to find a predator in the prey wing of a hotel.

A squirrel in particular notably stepping to the right in the hallway as Nick walked past, the animal avoiding any form of contact with the fox.

Though he only regarded it with a light irritation, and continued on. Maintaining his pace as he went through the hall, all the while having prey give him curious, or nervous glances. Which had little to no effect on him as he kept walking.

He then cast his eyes at the passing door numbers, making sure he hadn't missed it. Though when he saw the increase. A notable pit knotted into his stomach. As he kept on, it only worsened, an ineffable fear filling his body. His heart steadily thumping faster against his chest, and his limbs becoming unsteady.

He swallowed, and slowly came to a stop, his eyes on a door to his left. It was tad smaller than him, and he stood there for the better part of a minute before he glanced at the small black numbers pasted on the side of the door, 112.

Despite Nick knowing this was the door, he reached for the phone in his pocket anyway, and peered at the phone screen. Unlocking his device and tapping into the messages between him and Bogo, needlessly corroborating what he already knew as he then deeply sighed, and put his phone back into his pocket.

His gaze swept up once more, staring between the numbers of the door, and the door itself. Nick stood there again for another good minute, wanting to stall for at least a short time as he then gave himself a quick once-over.

He wore a vibrant red collared shirt, though it was a bit wrinkly, and he had a white tie with red pinstripes to go along, as well as his gray slacks that had bit of a dryer burn stench to them.

Though it was the best he could put together for the situation, it still slightly picked away at him. But he fixed his gaze forward, and tried to put it far away from him.

He finally reached out his paw, and slowly curved his fingers, giving the door a timid knock before retreating them back into his pocket.

He nervously cleared out his throat, and waited a moment. He could see the peephole in the door darken, before the locks unlatched and the door swung open.

The older rabbit smiled warmly as he looked up at Nick.

"Nick, glad you can make it." Stu said, stepping forward and extending his paw. Nick shortly reciprocating as he drew his paw from his pockets.

Stu's eyes then went down and up the fox's body. "Nice shirt." He said.

Nick paused. "Oh..." Then with a small smile, said. "Thank you."

Stu nodded, then took a step back, opening his paw in a motion of welcoming him. "Come on in, then. Bon's just inside getting some coffee ready."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Nick said as he meekly stepped in, ducking his head underneath the top of the door.

Stu closed the door behind him, and followed the fox. They lead out into the main room, where there was two beds on the left side of the room with a good sized TV on a dresser to the right.

It was a nice room for a hotel, despite Nick having to bend awkwardly to just fit inside.

"Sorry, we didn't really account for your size..." Stu said with a bit of a chuckle. He then looked around him. "I don't think we have anything for you to sit on."

Nick waved it off, putting up his paw.

"It's okay, Mr. Hopps. I can sit on the floor just fine..." He said, Nick easing onto it as he spoke, finally being able to straighten out his back to an extent.

"Oh, you shouldn't have to do that." Stu replied. "I'm sure we have something you could use."

"It's fine, Mr. Hopps. Really...Plus, I don't have much room up top anyways, sitting on something would probably make my ribs ache." Nick said, motioning to the limited space between himself and the hotel room's ceiling even as he sat.

"You sure?" Stu asked.

Nick nodded.

The older rabbit then shrugged, and rested a paw on his right hip, waiting a moment before Bonnie came through the hallway with two steaming cups of coffee.

"Here you go, hon." She said as she offered one to her husband, to which he took gratefully.

"Thanks, Bon." He said, before taking a sip.

Bonnie then took a step to the fox, but came to a halt when her eyes climbed up towards Nick. The fox then meeting her eyes with a toothless smile.

She chuckled a bit nervously, and raised the cup of coffee.

"Sorry, but I don't think we have any larger cups..." She smiled a bit sheepishly, revealing her large buck teeth.

"That's okay." He said, delicately taking the smaller cup from the rabbit. "They're just fine. Trust me, I've dined with even smaller utensils before." He said with a smile, glancing at the small cup between his index and thumb, before he looked back at Bonnie and nodded. "But thank you, Mrs. Hopps."

She smiled once again, and tilted her head.

"You're welcome, Nick." She replied.

"Please, Nick, you don't have to call us by that." Stu piped in, stepping by his wife and looking up to the fox. "You're family." He said tenderly.

Nick's expression tensed, his smile tapering a bit as he writhed underneath Stu's words. The statement carrying an edge unbeknownst to the older rabbit. The fox could feel the words were spoken with sincerity, the genuine warmth and tenderness in Stu's voice unable to contrived.

Something Nick knew he did not deserve.

Though he made eye contact once more and restored his smile, nodding to the both of them and saying,

"Thank you, Mr—Stu, you're very kind."

The rabbit only shook his head, and raised an open palm.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Nick.." He said, resting his free paw on his hip, taking a sip from the cup of coffee.

Nick glanced down, his eyes reflecting the gloom he felt inwardly for the moment he spent in thought. He then glanced at the warm cup in between his index finger and thumb, staring at the coffee before he took a polite, small sip.

An unintentional pause settled between the three, their discourse waning as they remained quiet for a few minutes.

"So, uh, how are you doing?" Stu finally said. "How are you handling things?" He asked with concern.

Nick looked up from his coffee, and glanced at Stu for a long moment, before his eyes fell away once more.

"I'm, uh...I'm doing okay..." He said a bit low.

Stu nodded slowly. "I hope that's true.." He said lowly. Gaining a quick glance from the fox. The rabbit's eyes fell away and he sighed deeply. He removed his small green hat and ran a paw through his ears, then replaced it back in between them.

"You said your ribs, ached?" He asked, recalling Nick's words as he glanced back up to the fox.

Nick's eyes widened to an extent, and he was silent for a moment.

"Oh, yeah..." Nick started a bit lowly, his eyes breaking contact. "I uhmm..yeah.." He nodded.

"Why? Did you bruise them or something?" Stu kept on.

Nick looked away. "No, I...umm...I broke a few, about, three weeks back..." He tore the bandage off.

Both of their faces fell in surprise, their eyes widening nearly at the same time.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Bonnie said first, with Stu following afterwards.

"How on earth did that even happen?"

"Well, uh...I had an incident at, work, basically...ha." He said with a nervous chuckle, his heart beginning to accelerate as his eyes fleeted from contact. "It was when I was, shot..."

Their expression didn't get any better, the two rabbits staring openly at him for a moment.

"When, when did this happen?" Bonnie said.

"Like I said, it was about three weeks back..." Nick replied, wrapping his paws closer around the small cup and nervously clearing out his throat.

"Why...why did we never hear about this?" Stu asked, giving the fox a concerned glance.

Nick blinked, the confusion beginning to mark his expression as well.

"J-Judy, never, told you?" He asked.

"No, we didn't hear anything about you getting shot at all..." Stu replied. "I mean, she told us you guys were fightin', but friends always do that..." He said in lingering surprise. His head turning away as he dwelt on his thoughts.

They all exchanged silence for a long moment.

"How did it happen?" Stu asked lowly after the silence, looking back up to Nick. "I mean, if you don't mind of course-"

"No no no...I don't mind...It's just, I'm surprised you never heard this..." Nick replied, his gaze falling to the small cup in his fingers. The fox pursed his lips, dredging up the terrible memories once more. "It, was a, uh..." He then took a deep breath. "It's hard to explain it….it was only a…..basically, we were called in to find someone..." He finally found a way to put it in words. "Though that someone had a history of drinking and violence, so, he didn't like it at all when we came in…." Nick paused for a moment, being thrown back to those moments. He pursed his lips as his chest tightened, but continued. "He was armed, too. So, you can imagine what happened next….We pretty much exchanged shots...He was killed, and I took two to the chest. Luckily, he missed Judy, and I had my bullet proof vest on..." He left the words in the air, and stayed silent for a long moment. He blinked, coming back to the present before he glanced at the two rabbits. "So, I uh, I've been on paid leave since…."

Once again, his words churned their discourse into a bout of quiet. Both rabbits dealing with his words as the fox remained still, wading in the seconds before Stu gave the fox another glance. His expression somber, but slightly hardened.

"How long did they put you on leave?" Stu asked, a little abruptly.

"Uh, six weeks..." Nick answered.

Stu was quiet once more, taking in his words.

"So, you were on leave, when, Judy was shot?"

Nick's heart dropped, and for a long moment, didn't reply. His paws trembling as the fear wedged itself into his body. He looked away from the rabbits in the room, and wrapped his paws closer to each other.

"Yes."

Stu didn't reply, his eyes were changed, and were still on the fox until he glanced away.

They were quiet for another short time, before they began to stir, Stu looking to his right after he finished his cup, and Bonnie clearing out her throat.

"So, uh...I guess we should get this started, huh?" She pepped.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Nick felt oddly placed during their discourse, the comfort he was beginning to find in Stu's and Bonnie's company reduced to an anxious pit in his body. A nervous twitch settling on his nerves as the anxiety constantly pried into his thoughts and planted seeds of worry.

His eyes switched between them both, and he could see the slightest difference in their actions, and the way they now beheld him.

Stu in particular, was now silent. Seldom giving out his own thoughts, and only sitting still with his eyes to the ground in a palpable gloom.

Which left his wife to speak mainly for the both of them, explaining what they wanted for the service as Nick wrote them down on a spare piece of paper with a pen. Capable of seeing the differences in her actions as well, her behavior and demeanor still affable, but seemingly detached. Going through the motions of smiling, and acting kind, but just slightly receding back where her expression wore the smallest frown when she thought she wasn't underneath Nick's guise.

The fox had taught himself to overlook and shrug off this type of behavior for years, growing naturally indifferent when prey would shuffle out just shy of his reach as he walked past, when they would shoot glares at him, when they would pull their children closer in defense, or wear spurious smiles and act polite, though the small twitches in behavior showed they still feared him. All of it stopped bothering him.

But it hurt greatly when he could see the rabbits in front of him retreat from contact, and shy away from their ease and warmth that they were beginning to have with him. The trust they were forming between each other, now void and vacant.

 _It's my fault..._

Nick slowly began to grit his teeth, trying his best to shape his expression against his anguish.

That wasn't the way he wanted to say it. He wanted to disclose it someway, but with him being the one to tell them outright. Not to whimper and hide behind their queries.

He took a deep breath, but continued listening to their thoughts. Writing down their last few wishes for the funeral service, but with a heavy heart.

It wasn't much longer until their meeting concluded, both members speaking their parting words with an air of awkwardness. Their exchanging paws hesitant, and the departure rather unceremonious.

The fox replying with a fake smile to their own as he stepped out and spoke a few more words, before the door closed in front of him.

There, his feigned happy expression faded away, and he remained for a long moment, staring at the door. He sighed deeply, and turned away.

Walking down the hall in a slow, unmotivated gait.

* * *

Nick opened the door to his apartment, and took a step inside. Undoing his tie and tossing it indifferently to the side as he used his foot to close the door behind him.

He walked further in and sighed once more, his eyes floating through the mess of his apartment. The fox standing in gloom as he sunk into his thoughts, reflecting on the animals he broke trust with, the list seemingly growing.

Nick took a deep breath and shook his head, turning to his right as sauntered over towards the fridge and retrieved a new bottle of liquor.

Where he made his way to his bed as he twisted the cap off, took a sip, and descended into the bed. He made a slight face at the alcohol, but indulged another gulp.

When the tingling sensation dissolved from his throat, he gave the bottle in his paw a long hard stare. Frowning in disapproval at himself as he saw his hugely misaligned reflection in the glass.

His eyes only closed and his head drooped low, his grip on the bottle increasing as he held it close. Whispering a swear word as the hate for himself only grew.

* * *

The fox sprung awake with a sharp inhale, his heart racing as his eyes darted wildly around the room. He blinked a few times, his eyes beginning to cut through the darkness, revealing an empty, trashed apartment. It was still dark outside, with the television upon his dresser still running, having forgotten to switch it off before he had fallen asleep.

He let loose a shaking breath as his paws went to his eyes, closing his mouth and taking deep breaths through his nostrils.

"Shit..." He whispered, looking up after calming himself down.

He remained still for a moment, trying to comfort himself despite his oppressive thoughts and the sickness that clashed with him. His head and stomach complaining the most from his excessive alcohol abuse.

He blinked, and felt his stomach turn over. He quickly threw off the covers and stumbled off the bed, making his way to the bathroom. Not even taking the time to turn on the light as he opened the toilet lid and vomited, expelling the contents of his stomach into the bowl.

When his gut ceased to constrict, he tried to regain his breath as his legs trembled. The fox receiving only moments of respite before another urge tugged on his esophagus.

Afterwards, he lingered above the toilet seat in an unsettled state, his body quavering as he coughed violently. He then collected the saliva in his mouth and spat out the remaining bile, making a face at it's strong, repugnant taste.

He cleared his throat, and corrected his back. Dropping the lid and flushing away the waste. He turned to the sink, and leaned forward as he activated the water. Gaining a mouthful as he swished it around, erasing any remnants of the bile before spitting it out.

He then brought himself out of the bathroom and wandered towards the living area, the fox teetering on his shaking feet as he walked.

Entering his living room, he crawled on his bed and let himself sink into it, exhaling deeply as he gave himself a few small minutes of repose.

Nick's head then lifted off of the mattress and fixed his eyes on the small clock near his bed, it read 2:46 AM, Friday.

Friday.

Three days.

The bitter reminder shriveled his heart as he stared at the neon green word, his brow slightly hardening before he turned away with a deep, tired, and dreadful sigh. His head dropped back into the mattress, and he closed his eyes once more, keeping relatively still.

Though, the fox would only begin to toss and turn.

An hour came to pass, and Nick stayed fully aware and conscious, unable to regain sleep. As he threw off his covers, and settled into another position, he was unsure if that was even what he wanted at that point.

After another time of inactivity, night would become early morning, and the fox was still be awake in a now, feverish state. His body swelling with symptoms he was long too acquainted with, a pounding headache along with the nausea to stir his stomach, and the occasional vertigo which tried to sweep him off of his feet whenever he tried to stand.

Nick no longer attempted to sleep, letting his eyes drift through the darkness as he endured his bouts of sickness and torrent of thoughts.

It wasn't until the sun had stretched into the sky that the fox had any inclination to move, slowly rising from the bed once more, and slouching over as he brought his legs to the edge.

His head craned into his paws and his fingers prodded into his temples as he closed his eyes. A position he found himself in more frequently.

Already the pain swelled in his head, but he hadn't cared. His eyes reopened to his surroundings, and he looked around. Filtered sunlight came through his dark red curtains, the residual shine only brightening the room to a dim setting.

The state of which, remained the same.

Nick's paws rubbed against his thighs, and he looked around his person, spotting the remaining half of a cigarette on his bed. Picking it up between his fingers, he then slowly rose unto his legs and took a step towards the kitchen.

But the room began tilting, the entire house shifting sideways as the fox quickly took a step back and threw his arm behind as he caught the bed frame.

Leaning his weight into it and stabilizing his stature, the apartment warped a bit before regaining it's ground.

His frame deflated with a heavy sigh before he carefully readjusted himself unto his feet.

He moved again, this time taking slow, cautious steps as he searched for nearby objects in case he needed another stabilizer. When he entered the kitchen, he leaned into the stove top. Activating one of the burners and bending forward, getting close to the open flame before the end of the cigarette caught, and came to life with bright orange embers as he inhaled.

The burner was extinguished, and the fox took a step back, exhaling a liberal amount of smoke into the air. His nerves tingling in satisfaction.

He then turned back into the living room, going for another drag when he realized the cigarette was shaking in between his fingers. He blinked, his brow furrowing curiously as he put the cigarette between his lips.

His paws were unsteady, even when open, his fingers shook. When closed, his entire fist wavered still. He then wrapped his paws together, keeping them locked tight. His eyes going back up as he stepped into the living room.

He went back for his bed and fell back into his mattress, lying supine as he looked up at the ceiling, his right arm bent at the elbow against the bed.

He took another drag from the cigarette, and blew away the fumes. Shifting back into his thoughts as he lied there, simply staring.

His emerald eyes gradually glazed over, and faded. No longer remembering to even take a hit from the lit cigarette as it eventually fell out of his fingers and unto the bed, where it began to burn.

The predator delving into an exhausted, lifeless state for a time.

It wasn't until heavy bangs struck his door, that he was startled back into the present. He blinked a few times, and rose partially, giving the door a glance. His eyes switched in between the door and the windows, before he swallowed and rose all the way. His arm then brushed against the embers of the cigarette and he retreated with a hiss.

"Ah, Shit!" Nick swore, swiping it off his bed, and eyeing the new burned hole in his sheets. He shook his head and swore another time. Sighing through his nostrils before he slowly rose unto his legs and headed over to the door.

He took a quick glance out of his window, squinting heavily from the sunlight before seeing the animal at his entrance.

"Fuck." Nick whispered, before retreating behind them.

He then began to flex his paws before he glanced around his living area, his eyes nervously going through all the items discarded on the floor before the animal knocked even louder, startling him.

"Wilde. Open up." The baritone voice boomed from behind his door.

Nick deflated through his nostrils, and shook his head slightly. He gave himself a quick once over, and hastily brushed down his red collared top before stepping in front of the door.

His paws flexed a few more times before he twisted the lock, and grasped the door knob, slowly swaying it open as he faced Bogo.

The buffalo peered down at the fox, his eyes hardened.

"Hey, Bogo.." Nick said lowly, the hint of a smile on his features.

Bogo's expression hadn't changed though. "I tried calling you, Wilde, but to no avail. It didn't pick up at all. Do you ever have your phone nearby or on?" He replied somewhat terse, the question delivered with a weary annoyance.

But before Nick could answer, Bogo's brow creased differently when his hazel eyes went up and down the fox's frame. The buffalo's expression then softened into one that resembled surprise, and concern, soon meeting eyes with Nick once more.

"Nick." He began, taking a step forward. "Have you had, _any_ sleep?" Bogo asked, his voice now lowered.

The fox pursed his lips, hiding away his paws into his pockets. "I didn't know it was off….it might've died, I think..." Nick said, looking down and fiddling with the cloth inside his pockets.

"Wilde." Bogo said with a heavier tone.

Nick was still for a moment, his attention downward, until his eyes crawled back up to Bogo. His emerald irises faint.

"Some...but, not much…." He said lowly, looking away again. Slowly grating his teeth against each other.

Bogo folded his arms together as he thought in silence for a few moments.

"Have you been meeting with Fangmeyer recently?" Bogo asked, looking at Nick.

The fox rolled nervously with the question, his paws balling up in his pockets.

"No..." He said earnestly, keeping his eyes away from Bogo's vice.

The buffalo only took a heavy sigh.

"Look, Wilde..." Bogo began, his tone solemn, and sober. "I understand what's happening...and I get what you're dealing with….I'll let Fangmeyer give you some space.."

Nick's gaze slowly met with Bogo's, his eyes slightly wide. The buffalo's expression empathetic, if still appearing sullen. His hand then softly landed on Nick's shoulder.

"Just give him a chance….He's only wanting to help..." He said, before soon retracting from contact. Bogo then cleared out his throat, and glanced away. "Look, I came by to hear what you and the Hopps family discussed. Did they tell you all of what they wanted?" Bogo asked.

Nick's eyes went to the ground, gritting his teeth at the memory. "..uhmm, I, think...I uh, I wrote some notes down...I'll get them for you..." He said as he turned and left the door slightly ajar.

Bogo stood by, waiting for a minute as he crossed his arms and cleared out his throat again. His eyes glanced upward, and he could see a little through the crack in the door opening. He squinted slightly, trying to get a better view inside before the door opened, and Nick stepped through. A folded piece of paper in his paws.

"Here.." He said, handing it over.

Bogo took it in his hands, and opened it, both the front and back filled with various notes.

"Okay, thank you, Wilde...I'm in a bit of a rush, so I'll have someone else drop by in case I need something..." Bogo said, refolding the paper and placing it inside his pocket.

"Okay, Bogs..." Nick said, glancing up. "Oh, sorry...Chief."

The buffalo's brow was flat against his eyes, before he deflated through his nostrils. "I'll see you, Wilde." He said simply, taking a step back and turning away. Bogo was almost to his car before he stopped, and turned around. "Oh, and your next doctor's appointment is tomorrow at 10:30 AM. I expect you to be ready when I get here." He said as he opened up his car door.

"I will..." Nick said loud enough for Bogo to hear. Watching as he then disappeared inside the car, and pulled away from Nick's apartment.

The fox lingered in the doorway, his eyes slowly falling away before he re-entered his apartment, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Fangmeyer's impaired gait became coupled with the clack of his cane making contact with the ground, ambling through the busy city streets of Zootopia. He was advised against straining himself in any way, but he disregarded the sentiment as he continued on, the wound growing steadily agitated and painful.

He only stopped when he was cut off from a traffic light, taking a moment to glance at the passing cars before he glanced downward. He carefully laid his paw over the wound, and soon made a face as it stung back at him.

His attention swept back up to see the street light swapped to the character in white, and he simply moved on ahead once more.

It wasn't until the ivory wolf crossed a busy intersection and approached a low rise building, that he stopped for more than a few moments rest. Partially leaning into his cane as he drew his breath, and let his eyes scale up to the third floor of the building with a sinking heart.

He pursed his lips, and deflated through his nostrils, his eyes falling. He let his gaze shift over to the rectangular concrete sign on his left that rose from a patch of grass and neglected flowers.

"Glendale Condos." It read with black metallic letters.

His grip tightened around the cane in his left paw, and he looked back up to the building. Frowning as he spent another good few moments to stall, not looking forward to the climb ahead of him. But, if with dread, he took a step forward and approached the stairs. Proceeding to ascend the first story in a slow and unpleasant process.

Occasionally, the wolf would have to stop for brief moments, mainly for the pain to subside before starting again.

A sigh of relief then deflated the wolf's frame as he managed to reach the third story, clutching unto the guard rail as he leaned his weight into it.

His sharp teeth bore through his long drawn breaths, feeling lightheaded as peered down once more at his source of pain in his abdomen.

After a long minute, he regained himself, leaning off of the guard rail and limping slowly to his own condominium.

217, was in small black numbers attached to the door. Underneath it, a small circular hole that was once meant to be a peephole, was broken and hadn't been regarded to be fixed. So Fangmeyer only put several strips of tape on the inside to prevent any random individual from peering in.

He reached for the key in his pocket, and soon unlocked the door. Taking a step inside, and closing the door behind him.

When he turned around, and went through the small hallway, stepping out into the large singular room, he became still. His eyes going through the familiar setting.

The apartment only had one room, save for the bathroom. It was a living, dining, and sleeping room in one. His bed lay close to the wall on his right, following the corner of the room. The dining table was in the center, and off to the left was the opening towards the small kitchen area.

Behind him, in the hallway on the right was a closet, and to the left a bathroom.

It had been some time since he'd stepped foot inside his own place, having stayed with his father after his visit to the hospital.

Fangmeyer took time to slightly stretch, trying to relieve his arms before his wound stung sore, causing him to correct his back and swear, glancing downward.

On his shirt, he could see a speckle of blood dot around the area of his wound.

He simply put his paw over it, staring at it with wide eyes as he froze. He then blinked, and looked up, trying to master his breathing before he turned around and entered the bathroom.

He removed his shirt, and his heart dropped at the bandages coiled around his body. The red which stained half of the area around the gunshot wound, even staining the top of his jeans.

He swallowed, and began to take care of the wound. Removing the old dressings, and delicately cleaning the hole in his side, before he noticed the stitches appeared somewhat strained. He eyed his wound, but simply shook away the concerning matter, taking a deep breath as he simply applied new bandages.

When the bandages were firmly tightened, he took another deep breath and leaned against the counter. Once again, feeling dizzy on his feet. He closed his eyes for a long moment, and waited for it to subside. Also trying to calm his elevating heart speed and keep his mind clear.

His wound appearing to be in a concerning state.

His eyes opened again, and he leaned off of the counter, kneeling down to pick up his shirt before he left the bathroom.

He was in the main room, tossing his shirt inside a laundry basket before he could feel his phone ringing. He searched inside his left pocket and pulled it out, seeing the caller ID.

Fangmeyer pursed his lips, and slowly corrected his back, staring at the phone screen for a moment. It was his father.

He let the phone continue ringing, ringing until the point it stopped. The phone went back to the home screen, and after a moment, a notification popped up.

"You have one new voicemail."

Fangmeyer sighed deeply, looking around him as he found a seat to ease into. He let his cane lean into the seat as he then clicked onto the notification, and it brought up the one his father just left.

For another long moment, he was staring at the screen. Pondering if he should even bother listening to it.

Though, eventually, he found himself tapping on the line of text, which then began playing it. He set the phone to speaker, and set down on the table next to him.

"Hey, son..." His father's weathered voice came through. "I was calling just to make sure you're okay...You haven't come back home, so I'm assuming you went back to your place...I hope you got a ride, you could've asked me, I would've taken you back…." The older wolf then sighed. "Look, son, I love you. I hope you know that….and, I'm, I'm sorry about what I said to you. Those terrible thing...I'm sorry...I just, I've been alone for a while…" There was a pause, before he continued on. "And uh...I want you to know that you're welcome here anytime…anything you need, son. You're always welcome…...call me back when you can, bye..."

Fangmeyer remained still in his seat, only staring ahead.

"Press 1 to repeat the message, press 7 to delete, to return the-" Fangmeyer then reached for the phone, and exited the voicemail. Placing it down once more, and sinking back into the backrest of the seat.

The wolf deflating with a heavy sigh, resting his head back and closing his eyes.

It wasn't until minutes later that his eyes re-opened, and he slowly rose to his feet, dragging along his cane. The wolf picked up the phone on the table, and searched around the apartment for a new shirt. When he tossed one on, he began making his way towards the door, putting the phone to his ear.

It rang a few times, the person finally picking up as Fangmeyer made his way outside his condo.

"Hey, Delgato? Could you pick me up?"

* * *

Winston was in his lounger, sunken into the worn mock leather as his eyes were fixed downward on his phone screen. Through the help of his glasses, the small text on the screen became legible to his weary eyes as he squinted slightly, swiping from the different pages.

He was reading an online article that was titled; "How to help a loved one through a difficult times."

The older wolf was delved into the material before a few knocks on his door summoned his attention. His ears perked, and he gave the door a curious glance, waiting a moment before he began slowly rising from his seat.

When he was on his feet, he turned off his phone screen and placed it in his pocket, turning and making his way to the door. He unlocked it, and let it sway open as he peered outside.

Fangmeyer looked up from the ground, and had a small, sheepish smile curve his lips.

"Hey...Dad.." Fangmeyer said lowly.

"Joe, hey." Winston said with surprise, soon turning into a smile. "Come in, come in!" The older wolf beckoned, turning around.

Fangmeyer paused for a moment, casting a glance behind him at the police car parked in front of the house. The wolf put a paw up, and the familiar tiger that was in the driver's seat simply nodded back at him.

He then turned around, and took a step inside, closing the door behind him.

"Do you want anything to drink? I've got water and some soda.." Winston's voice could be heard inside the kitchen.

"No thanks, Dad.." Fangmeyer replied, glancing at the floor.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...Thanks..." He said, his voice lowering near the end, tapping on his cane.

There was slight pause, the fridge could be heard closing and Winston soon came out of the kitchen, walking into the living room, and leaning into one of the walls.

"Listen, son..." The older wolf began, his eyes were to the floor, and he began slowly rubbing his wedding ring. "I'm, sorry, about what happened yesterday...I'm not-"

"Dad, it's okay...I got your message." Fangmeyer intruded.

Winston's expression loosened as he glanced up. "Oh, okay.."

"And uh...I was wanting to apologize as well..." Fangmeyer replied, not making eye contact.

Winston smiled warmly, leaning off of the wall.

"Son's, it's fine...I accept it.."

Fangmeyer nodded, beginning to tap once again on his cane. Winston then turned around, heading back into the kitchen.

"You know, I had an idea of what we can do for dinner..." Winston began. The sound of him opening up cabinets and drawers echoed, the cluttering of pots and pans following suite.

Fangmeyer sighed lowly, and began walking towards the opening to the kitchen. Stopping just before it, and peering inside at his father.

"I was thinking I could make your old favorite, do you remember?" Winston said as he putting some pans on the stove top, still facing away.

"Dad. I'm here to get my things..." Fangmeyer then replied.

At those words, the older wolf came to a stop. Slowing putting the container he had in his paw on the counter, and remaining faced away.

Fangmeyer pursed his lips, and only walked back into the living room. Leaving Winston inside the kitchen, where he stayed still, and quiet.

"Where did you say my bags were?" His son's voice called from the living room.

Winston cleared out his throat, and turned his head slightly. "They should be in closet..." He replied, raising his voice.

Silence was his answer, as he could hear a door open, and the rustling as Fangmeyer struggled to pull away his belongings before the door closed once more.

Winston turned around, and leaned his rear against the counter. After a moment, his son came into view once more. Carrying his blue duffel bag by the handle in his right paw, as he held the cane in his left.

He limped past the kitchen and went into the hallway, where his footsteps receded down to the end, and the sound of his bedroom door opening and closing filled the silence.

Winston remained still, leaned against the counter as he sunk into thought, his expression now set in dim lines. He slowly began rubbing his wedding ring again in between his fingers.

The bedroom door then opened again, and closed. Fangmeyer came into sight, carrying the duffel bag with backpack slung around his shoulder.

"Son." Winston said, catching Fangmeyer's attention as he stopped and turned around.

Winston glanced away for a moment, still fiddling with his ring.

"Goodbye."

Fangmeyer was silent for a moment.

"Bye, dad."

The ivory wolf then turned back around, and disappeared out of Winston's sight. His heart dropping slightly as he heard the front door open, then close.

Fangmeyer limped down the walkway and towards the police cruiser. As he got close, he could hear the shift of the doors unlock, and he opened up the right rear passenger door, put his things inside, closed it and entered into the front passenger seat.

Delgato was sitting in the driver's seat, waiting until Fangmeyer clicked his seat belt across his chest before shifting the car into drive, and pulling away from the older, quiet house.


End file.
